Darkness in Konoha
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Lemon on first chapter. A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves. What he doesn't know, is that he left a little gift behind. How will Sakura cope with his gift?
1. Chapter 1

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind._**

* * *

**_AN: To those who took time in reading this Two-Shot, I thank you. It may be crappy because I don't usually write in this style. Again, SasuSaku. Lemon involved be warned yada-yada. Rated M due to this. Bleh. You know what I mean._**

**_Oh yeah. I do not own Naruto. Yeah... If I did, do you really think I'd be on here writing?_**

**_I hope you enjoy._**

**_Oh, and Sasuke in particular will more than likely be OOC._**

**_Either way, enjoy._**

* * *

**_((Sakura's POV))_**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

If that clock doesn't shut up...

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_.

Now it's the tap?

_Hoot, hoot._

And an owl? Really?

It was a very, very quiet night.

Everyone thought there was a storm brewing.

I thought there was one brewing too.

A flash of light.

Right on cue.

I flicked on my flash light.

_Tick, tick, tick..._

It stopped. Was the power out?

"Tch... Of course," I said and closed my eyes.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

A tapping noise?

I stood up and stretched my arms. I opened the curtain and saw _red_ eyes. "What the hell!?" I yelled and closed the curtain. I took a few steps back.

I heard the sound of the window open.

I ran to my bed and took my kunai out. It was underneath my pillow.

I faced the window with my kunai ready to attack whoever this man was.

The wind kept blowing and the curtain opened itself.

But nobody was there. I stiffened.

I then felt warm breath on my neck. A hand was now holding my wrist and forced me to drop the kunai.

_Clang!_

I closed my eyes. What was I to do?

_Boom!_

A loud crack of thunder made the house shake. Whoever was holding my wrist now made his way to hold onto my hand.

I was genuinely scared now.

Who was he?

"Sakura." I froze. It was _him_? What was_ he_ doing here? And why wasn't _I_ dead? Last time I saw _him_, I nearly got a Chidori through the back of my head. Not a pleasant experience either.

"_Uchiha_." I breathed coolly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His hands were still gripping onto my own.

"Hmph..." I could tell he wasn't going to answer my question.

I sighed. I needed to get out of his grasp.

I tried to move my hand.

But his own hand was like iron around my wrist.

What was he doing?

"Let go of me." I ordered and he sighed.

I felt his cold hand let go of me and heard him take a step back.

I turned my head and met dark orbs.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

A smirk appeared on his face.

Smart ass. He wasn't going to answer.

I knew that much.

Sasuke, being an Uchiha, obviously had a high amount of pride within him.

"Now, why would I answer that question Sakura?" The Uchiha asked.

I titled my head.

"Because," I smirked at him. "I'll break a few of your ribs if you don't. Or better yet, I'll _castrate_ you."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

He seemed shocked that even I would say that.

I smirked at him. He frowned at me.

"You wouldn't do that. Hell, you're not strong enough to do that. Plus, you couldn't catch me either." He said and his smart ass half smirk reappeared.

I frowned. And then glared.

I lunged at him. "Shannaro!" I cried and he caught me.

"Really Sakura?" He murmured into my ear.

I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Let me go." I ordered.

He smirked and picked me up, he wrapped my legs around his waist.

He then pushed me up against my wall.

"Not this time, Sakura-_chan_..." He whispered into my ear. Did he really use that suffix?

"Sasuke..." I whispered to him, he pressed his forehead against my own.

He was looking down at my eyes. He seemed to be thinking.

"Sasuke. Please. Drop me." I whispered and felt the same feeling that I felt for him four years ago flutter in my chest.

And that was one on of those things that I didn't want to feel at the moment.

I was still angry with this Uchiha.

"Where's the 'kun'?" He asked, well demanded.

He seemed... Angry? No... Maybe pissed?

Why was he pissed?

"He's... He's gone..." I murmured slowly.

It was true.

When I look in his eyes... That man I fell in love with... Wasn't there.

"Gone?" Sasuke echoed. But, he was also asking a question.

"Yes." I murmured.

His dark eyes were staring intently down at me.

"Trust _me_ on this one Sakura, he is _still_ here." The Uchiha whispered.

I gasped as his tongue reached out a licked my neck.

I gasped again as his teeth grazed that soft area.

"S-stop..." I whimpered and he instantly stopped.

Honestly, I didn't expect it.

Sasuke was much more... Forceful.

But looking at him now, he seemed to be having a moment where his less... Evil... No, crazy side wasn't showing.

"Shhh..." He hushed, his forehead was pressed against my own.

Our lips then touched.

I was shocked. I felt my eyes close on there own and I responded to his kiss.

It was sweet, yet full of... Of, no... That was... No.

**_'Love?'_ **Inner whispered.

I mentally shook my head.

That _wasn't_ Uchiha Sasuke.

He pulled away and let me go.

I landed on my feet.

His eyes were watching over me.

Waiting for a reaction?

Yes, he would have been waiting for a reaction.

"Why did you...?" I whispered and closed my eyes.

I _would_ not cry.

This wasn't a matter to cry over.

He rested his hand against my cheek.

And that was when I felt my tears pool and cascade down my cheeks.

"Why... Why did you...? You... No... You can't..." I shook my head and his hand dropped.

"Sakura..." He whispered.

I wanted to move.

_Now_.

"Sasuke leave me alone. You're confusing me!" I cried out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and gripped my shoulders. "Calm down!"

I took a deep breath.

I looked into his eyes again and instantly regretted it.

The dark orbs were... Were, smoldering?

Yes, smoldering.

It has always been dangerous to look into those eyes.

He could easily hurt me with his Sharingan.

Perhaps trap me in Tsukuyomi?

Yes.

That was very possible.

Even a basic Genjutsu.

He could burn me to death.

With that Amateratsu.

I remember those black flames from the bridge.

He could stab me?

Hm... Maybe, but he was rather close to me so he may be unable to even unholster his weapon.

I knew he could summon Susano'o too.

"Sakura." I heard his voice call out and felt his hand cupping my cheek and wiping away my tears with his thumb.

His Sharingan was activated and I didn't even realise it till then.

I instantly stilled.

From the look of it, it seemed to be the Mangekyou as well.

"...I may be able to do those things... But, I wouldn't..." He trailed off and looked away.

Did he just read my thoughts?

Is that why his Mangekyou Sharingan was on?

Was it to see why I was silent?

"Sasuke..." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Let me do something... Sakura..." He whispered and I looked at him again.

What was he talking about.

He reached for my hand and I was hesitant to allow him to hold it.

But he gave me a look I haven't seen in ages.

I allowed him to take my hand.

He then led me to my bed and laid me down gently.

I heard him take off something and he hovered over me shirtless.

I watched with a bit of fright.

"It's alright." He murmured.

I was still frightened. I have never done this before...

His hand traced my shirt before tugging at the material.

I gasped. "Sakura." He whispered and took off the shirt before attacking my lips and neck.

His tongue swiped at my neck and then sucked on my pulse.

I was sure that I was going to have a hickey in the morning.

His fingers then traced down to my bra.

I gasped again and bucked up at him.

He moaned a little and I looked up at him with question.

Dark eyes looked down at my eyes again.

And then at my lips.

His tongue darted out and swiped at my lips.

It was... Different.

He stopped what he was doing and then kissed me again while lifting up my body to take apart my bra.

He wasn't have trouble with the clips.

That was good I guess.

Eventually, he undid the bra.

He threw it across the room and my hands instinctively covered my breasts.

"Don't look." I whimpered.

He frowned and then smirked.

He pulled the purple rope off of his pants and looked at me with a grin.

"What are you-" He cut me off with his lips and pried apart my hands before he tied them together with the rope.

I frowned at him when he stopped.

He continued his smart ass half smirk.

I tried to pull apart the rope but it seemed his chakra was now running through it.

I growled a little.

He ignored it.

His hands then kneaded at my breasts and I moaned, loudly.

He smirked. "You enjoying this... Sa-ku-ra-_chan_..." He whispered.

His head leaned down.

His soft as hair tickled my breasts and I took a deep breath.

His tongue darted out and attacked my nipple.

"Ahh... Ahhh! Sasuke! Oh..." I moaned and bucked up at him.

I cried out again.

His teeth bit down, not too rough though.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered and his hands trailed down my stomach. "Can I?"

His fingers were touching the waist band of my pants.

I nodded shyly.

I was scared...

I knew that this would hurt.

He took of my pants and undies.

Hid fingers traced along my folds.

He pushed in two fingers.

"Ack!" I cried out.

It hurt.

It hurt lots.

"Shit..." Sasuke whispered. "Gomen no sai..."

Did Uchiha Sasuke just apologize?

"Huh?" I murmured and looked up at him.

His fingers began pumping within me.

It was a rather slow and steady pace and I was moaning.

I felt like I was ready for release.

Which, I truly was. "Sasuke!" I cried out and came on his fingers.

The pleasure bubbled up within me.

I was still coming off of my bliss of my orgasm.

He then took off his shorts and undid the rope around my hands.

I instantly latched onto the Uchiha.

My nails slightly digging into him.

He kissed me.

That's when I realized it.

But before I could fully understand what was happening, I felt the pain of him slipping himself inside of me.

I groaned. It hurt.

Yet, he didn't break my barrier yet.

He was slowly easing himself in.

"Oh. Sakura..." He moaned.

When he finally reached my barrier, he pulled back and I gasped.

He then thrust himself hard. I cried out and gripped onto him, my finger nails digging deep into skin.

"Sasuke!" I cried out and he cursed.

"Damn it..." Sasuke cursed.

He was trying to stay still.

From the look on his face, it seemed that he was having trouble with not moving.

"Just... Move..." I whispered even though the pain was still there.

He shook his head.

Was he reading my mind once again?

"It's still hurting you... Fuck, I'm the one who's... Hnnn..." Sasuke groaned again and pulled himself out until the tip.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered and pushed in, hard.

I screamed.

It was agony.

He groaned out again. "Damn it..." He whispered and thrusted again.

I cried out again.

After a few thrusts, the pain soon faded away into pure pleasure.

My whimpers and cries of pain ended, and moans and cries of pleasure filled the room.

Even Sasuke was moaning.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." He whispered my name as if he was chanting.

I looked up at him. "Oh... Ohh... Sasuke... I'm going to-" He interupted me with a kiss.

And soon we both came at the same time.

He took himself out.

Then he rolled over to his side and watched me.

"Thank you..." Sasuke whispered and I felt fear.

Was he really going to leave?

Right now?

He stood up and pulled on his pants.

He then looked at me for a moment and leaned down the bed.

His lips met mine.

"Arigatou... and gomen..." He whispered.

Then he disappeared out of my life.

Once again.

I felt sadness swell up inside of me.

He used me... Didn't he?

I shook my head and felt tears began to cascade down my cheeks.

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

I broke into full on sobs.

Why!?

He... He that fucking...

I shook my head and sobbed into my pillow before falling asleep with a head full of nightmares.

* * *

_**Lemon part is done. It may take me a while to write the next one as, well... I have school.**_

_**No flames either. This is my first time writing in this style and it was a pretty shitty lemon -.-**_

_**EDIT ;**_** 04/03/13**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews, but be warned that this won't be the best... I kind of had writer's block during it so yeahhh... No flames.**_

* * *

Tears.

My tears.

I wiped my nose with toilet paper.

I was holding a little stick in my other hand.

It was positive.

Why did this have to happen to me?

I stood up, my hand firm on my stomach.

Should I tell anyone?

Naruto. He would become angry.

Kakashi. Well, he wouldn't be proud of me.

Tsunade. Would probably make me get an abortion.

Sasuke. No way in hell would I be able to contact him.

He wouldn't care anyways. That was him.

He'd probably already knocked up multiple girls.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice called out.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei?" I sobbed out.

He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I may as well tell him.

"Y-yeah."

He opened the door.

His dark visible eye was scanning over my crouching form.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I handed him the stick wordlessly.

He took it.

He read over it and zoned out for a moment.

What was he thinking?

Did I fail him as his student?

"Sakura. It was _him_ wasn't it?" Kakashi questioned.

I could already tell who he was talking about.

I nodded slowly.

"There were reports of him being around Konoha. We didn't tell Naruto. Or you." My silver haired sensei murmured.

I nodded. I stood up and he walked backwards out of the bathroom.

I leaned against the wall. My hand was still on my stomach.

"I figured that he was just looking around. I didn't expect him to actually infiltrate the village. Or, even show his face to you or even Naruto."

Again, I nodded.

"Do want it?" He asked and gazed at my stomach.

I nodded. "Yes. He deserves to have a start for the Uchiha clan, the way he is now... He... He won't have a family."

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is your choice, but you know that this child could put Konoha at risk?"

I already knew this and murmured, "Yes."

Kakashi seemed frustrated. "That test could be wrong. But, we should go and see Tsunade-sama as soon as we can. Is now alright for you? I'll take you there myself."

"Y-yes." I wiped away my tears and he stepped aside so I could go into my room and change.

* * *

"He did what!?" Tsunade screamed.

I should have know that this would happen.

Kakashi tensed up.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

The blonde sighed. "It isn't _all_ your fault."

Oh that makes me feel so much better.

She continued on, "However, you'll be looking after this child. Are you sure you don't want to kill the fetus?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to kill my child. You know I don't believe in that."

"Alright, you'll be off duty for the next year. You'll still be paid a small amount. Use it wisely." Tsunade said and waved her hand to say that we were both dismissed.

I was about to walk out before I felt nausea.

I swallowed and prayed to Kami-sama that I wouldn't need to empty my stomach contents.

* * *

I sat down and switched on the TV.

Some TV show called 'Bleach' was on.

I blinked.

I haven't seen this show in ages.

It came out when I was really young.

I sighed and ran my hand against my stomach.

I was about a month or so pregnant.

I was getting morning sickness and eventually, I decided to get a pregnancy test.

I knew that Sasuke didn't use a condom.

I also knew he didn't pull out.

A sigh left my lips.

I wasn't angry about being pregnant.

Fear just overtook me.

Could I provide for my child?

_Alone_?

Also, eventually the villagers will learn about my pregnancy.

But, I could leave for a while.

Maybe Ino would come with me...

But that was too much to ask.

Maybe, I should go and tell her about my pregnancy.

I stood up and stretched before turning off the television and making my towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

I eventually made my way towards the shop and opened the door.

"Hello welc- Sakura!" Ino exclaimed and ran up to me.

"I heard from Tsunade... Is it true?" She asked.

So my mentor told her.

At least it wasn't someone like Na-

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN TEME!" Naruto walked in and screamed.

I blinked.

How the hell did he know I was here?

"I don't know." I said.

He gripped onto my shoulders.

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT HE FUCKED YOU NOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HIM BACK!? AND ARE YOU REALLY-" I bonked him across the head.

"Owww Sakura-chan." He whined.

I frowned at him.

"Why does everyone know?" I asked.

"Someone decided to leak it... It's hot news right now, you being pregnant with the teme's kid." Naruto answered and I glared at him.

And now Naruto was calm?

"We should try and find him and tell him the news," The Uzumaki said and was about to leave.

"Don't bother about it Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't care anyways. Thank you for offering though." I said.

He shook his head. "I am going whether or not you like it."

And then he walked out.

I sighed.

"At least he cares." Ino looked down. "But, I doubt that Tsunade will allow him to go."

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully, until an ANBU member came by.

"Sakura." He murmured and looked at me.

I looked at him and nodded.

He handed me a letter.

I took it out of his hand and he disappeared again.

I opened the envelope.

**_It seems that Naruto has left the Hidden Leaf to find Sasuke. You are to leave the village and find Naruto.  
Be mindful that you are with child. Due to you carrying an Uchiha child, you are still able to use  
your chakra. Naruto was headed towards the Forest of Death and has left clues for you to follow  
it seems that he wants you to be their medic during their fight._**

**_Signed,  
The Fifth Hokage - Tsunade_**

"Do you accept?" The ANBU asked.

I nodded.

And with that, I transported to the Forest of Death.

I groaned and gasped as well as gripped my stomach.

This child's chakra was already... I gasped.

It was pulsating... I wonder why... I hope he's alright...

I can't go back now... I need to help out Naruto.

It would be hard to tree hop.

I have to though...

I jumped up and gasped. The baby's chakra...

I stopped on a tree branch and heard someone approaching.

"Sakura?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Kakashi.

He stood next to me.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked and I nodded slowly.

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto is only a little while ahead, I can carry you if it pains you so much." The silver haired man murmured.

I nodded and he reached down to lift me.

And then we began running again.

"Obviously it's the Uchiha's chakra that's hurting you." Kakashi murmured. "For some reason, non-Uchiha's who carry an Uchiha's child... Will often get hurt by the child's chakra. The father however, can soothe it."

I nodded. I then felt more of the baby's chakra surge through me. I winced.

"Also, since Sasuke seems to be rather powerful... The child may have gotten some of Sasuke's darker chakra. And you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yes, I get what you mean, but... Couldn't that kill him?" I asked.

"No. The baby's chakra has basically mixed with Sasuke's darker chakra and is being calmed down by your own chakra. It is a bit confusing, but you can ask Tsunade for more information later on."

I nodded.

Kakashi did have a way with explaining things.

He wasn't stupid.

He would know these things since him and Itachi used to be on the same ANBU team.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother? I don't want to fail my child..."

Kakashi smiled.

Well, that's what I thought he did.

"Of course Sakura. You are already rather kind, you have patience and I believe that you'll protect your child no matter what. Even though you're only a month along, you can sense your child's chakra can't you? Even non-Uchiha mothers don't feel the pain until they are showing."

"I'm still scared though..."

"Don't be, you'll make a wonderful mother."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Sakura, anyways, we're nearly there. I can sense Naruto's chakra and it seems that Sasuke is there as well. Unless, somebody else has chakra like his... But, that isn't very possible."

I nodded.

We finally made our way to the clearing in the middle of the Forest of Death.

"You think you know my pain Naruto!?" I heard someone scream and I could already tell that it was Sasuke.

Kakashi put me down.

"Be careful alright? I presume that they both have sensed you... But be careful, I won't be able to keep an eye on you all the time."

"I know Kakashi-sensei. Be careful." I whispered and he disappeared.

He probably went to a higher vantage point.

I looked over and saw light, I saw a gap through the clearing and crouched.

"Shit...!" I whispered and gasped again and held my stomach tightly.

I was already getting sick of this.

I rubbed my stomach.

"Calm down..." I whispered to the child and his chakra dimmed down a little.

Maybe he sensed Sasuke's chakra?

I looked out and saw Sasuke and Naruto facing each other.

"I do know your pain Sasuke!" Naruto screamed at him.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sasuke laughed hysterically like he did on the bridge. "Tch, how stupid are you Naruto!?"

"Says you!" Naruto screamed back at him. "How dare you take that away from our own teammate!"

Now that stopped the deadly smirk on Sasuke's face, instead, it turned into a look of death.

I shivered a little.

Even though it wasn't aimed at me, I could tell that even Naruto was a little scared by it.

"What do you know Naruto!? I didn't take anything from her!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"She gave it to me..." He said quietly and looked away.

"Why are you so close to Konoha still!? Why did you challenge me today!?" Naruto yelled.

This was going nowhere... I understand that they have a bond and all but, they're just screaming at one another.

I decided to step out of the clearing.

They both looked at me, I tilted my head.

"Enough... This is going nowhere..." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Sakura..." They both whispered.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke!?" I screamed at him, he obviously didn't expect it.

His eyes widened.

"Sakura..." He murmured.

"WHY!?" I screamed again. "All you care about is your mother _fucking_ revenge!"

Sasuke's eyes closed for a moment. "That's not all I care about Sakura..."

When he opened his eyes again, the Sharingan was present.

He isn't going to knock me out... Is he?

His eyes widened.

"Y-You're..." And with that he appeared right. In. Front. Of. Me.

His hand was on my stomach.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He questioned.

Of course, he would have used the Sharingan.

He would have seen the child's chakra.

"Gomen." He apoligized and disappeared again.

He was now in front of Naruto.

"Let's get this over and done with." Sasuke said coldly.

He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"You know she's pregnant... Yet you're still going through with this?" Naruto murmured.

He was in shock.

Sasuke smirked. "So what? That doesn't stop me from killing you."

I felt the pain in my stomach again and gasped. "...ugh... calm down..." I whispered to my child and held onto my stomach.

I then sensed Kakashi's chakra.

He was right beside me.

"You alright Sakura?" He questioned.

His Sharingan was activated.

Was he going to interfere in this fight?

Or, was he just making sure that Naruto and Sasuke didn't kill each other?

I nodded. I winced again.

It was painful.

Sasuke was looking my way again and seemed to be thinking.

"Shh... Please..." I whispered to my child.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed.

He put his hands up.

"Did Sasuke just...!?" Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke's eyes were once again his normal colour.

"I'm not coming back for you." Sasuke said coldly to Naruto and the Uzumaki winced.

He then looked my way. "I'll only stay until the child is born." The Uchiha muttered.

I looked down.

Of course he wouldn't stay.

* * *

_**Argh...! That was the worst. *mutters something under breath***_

_**No flames. Please. **_

_**I know I sucked with this so yeah.**_

_**I'll try and write the final chapter sometime in the next week, maybe earlier depending on school.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

_**Golden Doe ~ I have never heard of QLD Storm. So, it's not based off of that. Thanks for your review though.**_

_**Charmedprincess101 ~ Yeah, Sasuke's an ass in this story but, in the actual manga he's being an ass too. **_

_**Okay, thanks for all your reviews and to everyone who reviews as a guest, could you use a nickname or something if you want me to answer any questions? None of you have but yeah...**_

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and I as well as Tsunade were standing in the Hokage's mansion.

The Uchiha was wearing chakra bands to make sure that he wouldn't be able to use any jutsus or activate his Sharingan.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, will be put in prison for four months and probation for six. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi may see you whenever you wish. But, someone will have to be with Sakura when she visits. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Aa." Sasuke let out and nodded.

So he actually agreed to the terms.

"What about my ultra sound?" I asked the Hokage and she seemed to go into a trance for a moment.

She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. "Sasuke may accompany you during that."

Sasuke nodded. "Good." He muttered under his breath.

Tsunade glared at him.

"I'd be quiet Uchiha, you should be happy that you aren't dead. Many of the other Kages requested you to be exucuted." At this, Sasuke snorted.

I don't think he really cared about dying.

"You wouldn't allow that though, now would you? I mean, you wouldn't leave Sakura as a single mother." Naruto said out of nowhere.

Tsunade smirked at him. "You're officially banned from ramen during Sasuke's time in prison."

Everything went silent.

"No!" He screamed.

Tsunade continued her smirk and I sighed before rubbing my hand against my belly.

Sasuke noticed it.

Kakashi was being silent during the whole time.

"I'll take Sasuke to the prison now, if you wish?" Kakashi said.

He had some duties with the ANBU if he felt like it.

So, he was allowed to escort Sasuke to the prison.

Tsunade nodded.

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and then they were gone.

"Sakura. I would like to talk to you alone." Tsunade said and Naruto took his leave.

She motioned for me to sit down, I did so.

"I'll give you a check up in a couple of days. And, whenever you go and see that Uchiha, you have to have someone with you. And I am meaning Naruto or Kakashi."

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, dismissed."

"Hai."

I did a quick hand sign and used a transportation jutsu to get straight to my home.

And Naruto and Sai were sitting on the door step.

Were they waiting for me?

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called and waved at me.

I smiled and waved back. "Hey Naruto, Sai-kun."

Sai smiled. "Hello Ugly."

I winced a little at his 'nickname' for me.

"So... You wanna go and see Sasuke-teme now?" Naruto asked and I just stared at him.

"Hm... Why would you want to go and see him straight away? Didn't he try and attack you, Dickless?" Sai asked.

Naruto shrugged but glared at the pale boy for the use of his 'nickname'.

"He's still like my brother." Naruto grinned.

I sighed and placed my hand on my stomach.

"I don't exactly feel like going at the moment, Naruto. Sorry." I sighed and he nodded before standing up.

"You want to come inside and eat?" I asked.

Sai and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Yup!" They both yelled and I groaned.

I threw the keys at Naruto and he caught them before opening the door.

Naruto and Sai both walked in, leaving the door open.

I was about to walk inside myself when I heard a familar 'poof' followed by a "Yo."

I turned my head and saw Kakashi.

He was watching over me carefully.

"Sasuke wants to see you." He said slowly.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to walk to the prison at the moment..." I murmured.

"Aa, I understand." Kakashi nodded and looked inside the door. He had a sly smirk.

"I'm guessing you want free food as well?" I asked and flashed a smile at my masked sensei.

He nodded and trotted right inside.

I walked inside and he closed the door.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi waved his hand.

Sai nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do you guys feel like?" I asked.

Naruto grinned. "Since Baa-chan decided to ban me from ramen... Could you cook me some?" He was pratically begging me.

I smirked. "Nope." I popped the 'p' and he frowned but then grinned again.

"Alright then, what about miso soup?" Kakashi asked and I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and prepared our meal.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

I woke up and looked around.

It was quite dark still and I wondered if it was going to be a rainy day.

I looked to my side and looked at the clock, it read 10:30am.

I sighed and got up.

I stretched and ran my hand over my belly.

"Hello baby." I greeted my unborn child.

I then walked down stairs and headed towards the kitchen to make myself some fried egg.

* * *

"Hey Forehead-chan!" Ino cried yelling, she was running towards me with Kiba following close behind her.

"Hey Pig-chan." I greeted and smiled at her.

She hugged me.

"I heard that Sasuke has returned." Kiba said.

Ino let me go and looked at her boyfriend.

"Mmhm." I grunted.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's Akamaru?" I asked.

Kiba whistled and almost instantly, the giant dog appeared next to him.

"Hey, that's new." I pointed out.

Akamaru trotted towards me and I patted the white dog on the head, earning a lick against my hand.

He then sat down.

"Yeah, Akamaru and I did some training a while back." Kiba said flashing a toothy smile.

"Um... Are you going to visit Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked and I shrugged.

"I guess I should... But, he's only going to stay here for a while. Probably once the baby is born." I said and Ino smiled sadly.

She patted my shoulder. "He might stay, it depends."

_That _really did _not_ help.

I sighed and looked down. "I don't believe that he would..."

Ino frowned. "You need to believe that he will!"

I shook my head. "I'll get Naruto to come with me and I'll go and see Sasuke, alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Be careful 'k?"

I nodded and began to head towards Naruto's home.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto. You wanted to go and see Sasuke, right?" I said and he grinned.

"Hell yeah! I always wanna see him, but I wanted to see 'im with you 'ttbayo!"

"Hehe, you're always like this aren't you Naruto?"

He grinned and response.

"Alright, let's get going then!" He yelled and dragged me out of his home.

We ended up in front of the prison and he gained an uncharacteristic sterness to his features.

"Stay near me Sakura-chan... There are guys in here that..." He trailed off and I already understood what he was talking about.

"Hai." I nodded and we walked inside.

A man with spiky orange hair was sitting at a desk.

We walked towards him.

"We're here to see Uchiha Sasuke." I said and he frowned.

"You're here to visit _that_ traitorous bastard?" He asked and that earned him two glares.

He gulped a little. "Ahh gomen..." He murmured and sighed.

"Alright, Miki!" He called and a small woman stumbled towards us.

"Uh... Y-yes?" She stuttered and instantly reminded me of Hinata.

"Take them to Uchiha Sasuke, his cell is number 137. It's within the dangerous convicts area." The orange top said and smirked my way.

I shivered and glared at him. "Shut up."

He continued his smirk while the timid woman led us down the dark hall.

Naruto was rather close to me.

Soon, we arrived to the dangerous convicts area.

"Oh what a sexy lady, when I get out of ere'... You're gonna be mine...!" One of the convicts growled and reached through the bars.

He then looked at Naruto and shrinked away.

Eventually, we arrived to one cell that was marked '137'.

"Um... Be careful with him." The woman murmured and unlocked the door.

Naruto went in before I did, I followed after him.

It was a dark room and I couldn't even see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto murmured and acted as my shield.

"Hmph." A grunt was heard from within the shadows.

"Sakura-chan and I have come to see you," Naruto said with a sigh lacing his words.

Red eyes glinted in the shadows.

Why could he use his Sharingan?

Shouldn't his chakra have been drained.

"Yes Sakura, it has been drained." Sasuke coldly said.

So, he could still read minds can he?

A chuckle was heard.

"You're protecting her... Aren't you Naruto? Are you really that stupid to think that I would attack her?" The Uchiha asked and stepped out into the light.

He was still wearing his original clothes and like usual, his hair was messy, maybe even more so.

His eyes were once again onyx.

"I don't really know you anymore Sasuke-teme." Naruto said back to him.

"Huh..." Was Sasuke's response.

His eyes landed on me, even though I was behind Naruto.

"Hmph, Sakura." He acknowledged.

"Ohayou Sasuke." I murmured and he nodded.

He seemed annoyed about something.

I wonder what it is.

His eyes then went back to Naruto. "Hmph, at least let me see her... Dobe."

Naruto looked back at me and I nodded, stepping past him.

Sasuke walked slowly up to me.

I was kind of scared.

He was being much more... Colder.

Naruto stiffened and I placed my hand on his chest.

My eyes were still on Sasuke however.

"Hmph... Why are you scared...?" Sasuke asked.

I walked towards him, at a normal speed.

"I..." I looked down.

I was right in front of him now, his dark eyes were studying me.

His hands gripped my wrists and forced me to come closer than I already was.

I was pressed against him.

Honestly, I was uncomfortable.

"Sakura," His hand stopped holding my wrists and made their way towards my stomach.

I gasped when I felt something warm enter me. "W-wait you have no c-chakra..." I whispered.

"Shhh... Calm down..." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was about to do something but a familar voice told him not to.

"He's helping out Sakura, don't worry." Kakashi murmured.

I glanced behind and Kakashi was holding onto Naruto's shoulder.

"How?" I heard Naruto say.

"He's giving her some of his chakra... Well, most of it anyways." Kakashi answered.

Naruto let out a grunt and I continued paying attention to what Sasuke was doing.

He took his hands away and then placed them around my waist.

"I...Hope...That...Helps..." Sasuke whispered into my ear.

I then felt his lips against my own and I instantly responded.

One of his hands were now cupping my face.

"Sasuke. I think that's enough..." Kakashi said, but, Sasuke didn't bother to even listen to the copy-nin.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled against his lips.

I broke the kiss and took a breath.

"Sakura...?"

I looked at him, his eyes were soft.

His hands were against my waist again.

"Yes?" I murmured and watched him.

"Sasuke-teme, I need to talk to you. Alone." Naruto growled.

The Uchiha looked at Naruto with a frown.

He let me go.

"Fine. But do not waste my time."

And with that, Kakashi and I left.

* * *

_**Nothing much happened I guess.**_

_**But, I was pissed off with a thing in Vampire Knight. Ya know, the chapters and all of that.**_

_**Now...! I'm so annoyed and it killed my Friday *sobs***_

_**ANYWAYS. Review. But no flames.**_

_**Oh yeah, happy uh... Friday? Haha...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

_**It's the weekend... Awesome. More time to write.**_

_**Anyways, again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**_

_**Alright. This chapter will be in Naruto's point of view but it'll change back to Sakura's after a little while. **_

_**I'll tell you when I do.**_

_**It all depends.**_

* * *

"Sasuke." I glared at the Uchiha.

"Hmph." He merely grunted back and my glare intensified.

Sasuke smirked. "What's wrong dobe? Are you upset _I_ was Sakura's _first_?"

I punched him in the face and he coughed before glaring and rubbing his lip.

"No. I'm just pissed that you would take Sakura _and_ she fell pregnant with _your_ child. I wanted to talk to you so I could warn you _not_ to break her heart. _Again_." I said and then walked out of the cell.

I heard Sasuke laugh as I walked out.

I clenched my fists and prayed to God that I could calm down.

I didn't want to anger Sakura.

Or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

"H-Hi N-Naruto-kun..." I heard a soft voice say from behind me.

I turned my head and saw a pale woman with eyes to match.

"Hey Hinata-chan." I said and grinned at her.

She blushed and began walking with me.

"What's wrong? You seem... Angry." The shy woman murmured.

I shrugged and pushed my hands into my pockets.

"Is it about Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked and I looked over to her.

I sighed.

"You heard that Sakura-chan is pregnant with Sasuke's kid, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I'm a little worried that he may be using her. Normally, he wouldn't have given up that easily. Even though Sakura is with child, he wouldn't have returned to a place that he hated."

"Hm... I-I understand... But, are you saying that Sasuke-san may be planning an attack on Konoha?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean sure, I am happy that he's back... But he never surrenders."

"Well... H-he may be h-here for his child as well as Sakura... We don't exactly know y-yet... But I'd go and tell Tsunade-sama what you think."

"Uh yeah. You wanna come with me? Baa-chan's pissed at me right now."

Hinata smiled a beautiful smile that nearly made my heart stop. "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun."

I grinned back at her and we headed towards Baa-chan's mansion.

* * *

Baa-chan was looking over some papers and she signaled us to wait. "That damn Uchiha..." She muttered under her breath.

She then looked up. "Alright, what do you need?"

"Um N-Naruto-kun wants to tell you something..." Hinata said quietly while playing with her fingers.

Tsunade looked at me. "I think that Sasuke may be planning an attack on the village."

Now with that, she frowned and went into her 'thinking mode'.

After a few moments, she stopped frowning and nodded.

"I have read a profile that was on Sasuke and I did notice that this was... Uncharacteristic of him. He doesn't seem like the guy who would give up that easily. Is that what your saying, Naruto?" Baa-chan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know Sasuke... Well, I think I know him... But, he isn't the type to back away from a challenge. Maybe he planned this out?"

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. We'll put 24/7 surveillance on the Uchiha and Sakura isn't allowed to visit him. You may if you want."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks Baa-chan." I said and turned to take my leave.

Hinata followed behind me.

"Oh yeah, Naruto." I turned my head.

Tsunade was smiling. "Your ramen ban is still in place."

My eyebrow twitched and then I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Uh... N-Naruto-kun d-didn't Tsunade-s-sama say not t-to eat r-ramen?" The shy woman asked.

"No, this is noodles. There's a difference." I pointed out and she sweat dropped.

"Okay..." She sighed and ate her own noodles. "We should go and s-see Sakura-chan later."

I agreed with her on that one.

I needed to warn her about Sasuke.

But, when I think about it... It'd probably be better for my health if I don't.

I groaned and looked around.

But... I'll probably have to tell her that Baa-chan said that she's not allowed to visit the bastard.

Which, will more than likely earn me a punch in the head.

I rubbed my head and stiffened just from the thought of one of her punches.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

I blinked.

"Um... Don't worry about it Hinata-chan." I said and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Man... Maybe I should go and ask Hinata out.

But... She's way out of my league.

I looked at her again and blushed. "Maybe I should..." I whispered under my breath.

"Uh... Hinata-chan?" I murmured and she looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

I blushed.

"Uh...Wouldyougooutwithmelateronto night?" I asked quickly.

She blinked. "Huh?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Would you go out with me tonight?" I said much slower.

She blinked and looked at me as if I was crazy.

I got up. "Sorry..." I murmured and began walking away.

I felt like an idiot.

A total idiot.

"Wait! Naruto-kun!" Hinata said loudly.

I turned my head.

She ran up to me and hugged me from behind.

For the 50th time today, I blushed.

"I'll go with y-you... I just didn't expect you to ask..." The woman whispered.

"Huh?" I murmured.

"I know that you like Sakura-chan..." Hinata whispered. "I know that... I'm not very prett-"

With that, I turned around.

"Hinata you aren't pretty." She looked down. "You're fucking beautiful! The most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

She looked up again. "A-arigatou Naruto-kun."

I smiled at her.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?" I asked and she nodded.

I picked up her hand and kissed it before using a transportation jutsu.

* * *

_**((Sakura))**_

_****_The pain of my child's chakra was no longer there.

Kakashi had told me that Sasuke's used his reserves to help me out.

But, reserves were meant to used to keep someone conscious if they use all of their chakra.

How did Sasuke manage to stay awake?

Was he really that powerful?

I gently traced a finger on my stomach.

"Yo." A familar voice murmured. "Where are you Sakura?"

"In my room Kaka-sensei!" I cried out.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door, his dark visible eye seemed... Upset about something.

"I have some news from Tsunade-sama herself. I don't think you'll like it..." Kakashi said.

What was he talking about?

Why did he think that I wouldn't like the news?

"Promise that you won't kill the messenger?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded.

He sighed.

"You're not allowed to go and see Sasuke Uchiha. Anytime soon. He'll be kept in prison for two years and he's not allowed to accompany you to your ultra sound." He said and by the end of it, I could see that he was scared.

Extremely scared.

But I wasn't angry.

No.

I was confused as to why Tsunade has decided this.

"Why?" Was the only thing I said.

He seemed to be shocked.

"Um... I can't say. Sorry Sakura." Kakashi said and disappeared.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath and placed a hand on my stomach. "Damn it!" I said louder.

I shook my head.

I couldn't believe this.

Why did they decide to do this?

Does Naruto know?

Is he allowed to visit Sasuke?

Why am I not allowed to visit him?

I don't understand...

I felt tears pool in my eyes.

Why are they keeping Sasuke there for two years?

Will he even be allowed to see his child?

Our child?

And with that, tears began to cascade down my cheeks.

* * *

_**I don't think this one was as long as the others but I don't think it's that bad either.**_

_**Hm... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like usual, no flames.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

_**Yeah! More reviews, ya know... They make me wanna write more. Seriously they do.**_

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

* * *

__I screamed.

The pain was _beyond_ agony.

Tsunade had said that the child is perfectly healthy.

But, I wasn't so sure if this kept on happening.

I gripped onto the counter and cried out again.

One hand was on my stomach.

I was beginning to show.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, beside him, his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto grabbed my hand and I screamed again.

"It's getting worse..." Hinata murmured.

Tears were dripping onto the floor and all I wanted to do was go and die in a hole.

It was that bad.

It was one of the worst pains I have _ever_ felt.

"Fuck!" I screamed again as another ripple of pain filled me.

"We have to take her to Sasuke-san!" Hinata said to Naruto.

"We can't!" Naruto yelled.

"Please... Naruto..." Hinata begged and with that, we were now standing in front of the prison.

Naruto had learnt how to do a group transportation jutsu.

I bit my lip.

I didn't want to scream out in pain, not in public anyways.

Naruto, Hinata and I walked inside.

Hinata walked to the receptionist.

"We're here to see Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata murmured and the man nodded.

He whistled and another man came.

"Come with me." He said.

We followed him.

"That Uchiha seems to have gone berserk. I'd be careful if I was you." The man warned and opened the cell door.

When we were in, he closed the door.

"Sasuke." Naruto muttered and a sick chuckle was heard from across the room.

"Sasuke..." I whispered.

He laughed again.

I recognized that laugh.

The same one at the bridge.

I then felt the pain return and this time, I couldn't hold the scream in.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled and caught me.

I was about to collapse and scream out in pain again.

"Sasuke... We need you to help her." Naruto murmured.

"Hmph. Why should I? It's more her problem than mine."

I swear I heard Naruto's teeth grind together.

"She couldn't visit you alright? Tsunade-sama decided that Sakura was unable to visit, hell, we're not even supposed to be here now."

Sasuke laughed. "Lies!" He snarled.

"Please...?" I whimpered and gripped onto my stomach tightly.

"Hmph... Come here. Alone." Sasuke said and I shivered.

I cried out again.

The pain was excruciating, it felt like my whole entire body was being burnt.

"Let go of me Naruto." I ordered and he did as he was told.

I stumbled over into the shadows and felt Sasuke grab me.

He slammed me against a wall.

Red eyes were watching my every movement.

"Was it true...?" He whispered in my ear.

"Y-Yes..." I whispered back.

I felt Sasuke take off my shirt and I was a little scared.

"Hn..." He grunted and placed his hands against my bare stomach.

I felt his chakra enter me again but it had a cold lining to it and I shivered a little.

"You should be grateful I'm even doing this. Sakura." He was being cold again. "Huh... You're showing..."

Even though it was dark, I could see a smirk. "Too bad Naruto and Hinata were here..." He leant in close and I felt his warm breath. "I could have taken you again..."

I shivered.

He was different again.

"You know that you're mine... Right?" He growled in my ear.

"Stop it." I whispered.

"Tell me that you're mine..." He hissed.

I got what those people meant...

He was berserk.

"That's not nice... I can hear your every thought when we're close..." Sasuke whispered. "Now tell me that you're mine..."

I didn't say a thing.

He gripped my breast tightly and I nearly cried out.

They were sensitive.

"Sakura..."

"...Stop...Please..." I begged and he let go.

"Hmph... How pathetic." He muttered. "You know it in your heart... Sakura. Ever since that night."

I knew what he was talking about.

He tossed me back my shirt.

"Nobody else gets to see you like that, only I do." Sasuke said.

He was _possessive._

_Really_ possessive.

I quickly put on my shirt.

"Sasuke." I turned my head away from him. "Why did you...?"

"Hmph..." Was his only reply.

"That night... Why?" I asked.

He smirked.

I sighed and turned on my heel.

"Be careful. People will be after you." I heard Sasuke say.

"Huh?"

"You're carrying an _Uchiha_ child. That puts you as well as that child in danger. Be careful."

Why was he caring all of a sudden? "..."

"I_ can_ care Sakura." He muttered.

"You haven't really shown that now have you?"

I massaged my breast that he grabbed.

"Did I_ hurt_ you...?" He asked.

He reached forward and I moved out of his reach.

"Hn..."

"I'm leaving now, Sasuke. I might see you soon."

"When you are in pain...?"

"Hm..."

"Huh... Arigatou."

And with that, Naruto, Hinata and I left.

* * *

"What happened Sakura?" Naruto asked.

We were all sitting down at my dining table.

Kakashi was there also.

I gave a look to Kakashi and he nodded.

"Um... Sasuke was..." I didn't exactly want to say anything else. "He... Just warned me about people who may come after my child."

Naruto and Hinata nodded while Kakashi sighed.

He knew that I wasn't telling the whole truth.

He wasn't really that stupid.

But then I felt sick.

"Shit...!" I muttered and ran to the closest sink.

I emptied my stomach contents for the second time that day.

I sighed and ran the water to rise away my bile.

I then cupped my hands and had a drink from the tap and rinsed my face.

"Sakura?" Kakashi murmured.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"You sure?"

"Positive Kaka-sensei."

I turned to face him.

He had a worried look on his face.

"Sasuke shouldn't have put you through this... If I had of paid more attention...!" His fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm happy about this." I said and he frowned.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Sakura. Be real. He is putting you through pain. I heard about your illegal little trip to see Sasuke. Were you in that much pain?"

I frowned. "Shut up."

"I'm just stating the facts Sakura."

I sighed. "I know Kakashi but... I do love my child and... Even through all the shit Sasuke has put everyone through, I still love him."

Kakashi walked out of the room and I could tell that he was really angry.

I shook my head and pulled my hair. "Dammit."

Why the hell is this all happening?

Sasuke's being all weird.

_That was a bit rude, Sakura._

I froze.

_**W-What just happened?**_

_Huh... You knew I could read your every thought yet you didn't think I could talk to you Sakura? I'm disappointed._

**_Just shut up._**

_No._

_**Why not?**  
_

_I want you to say it._

_**Say what?**  
_

_Who you belong to._

_**Not this again...**  
_

I still couldn't believe that Sasuke could speak to me.

Within my mind.

Why didn't he say anything to me?

_Because I didn't want to._

Will I hear Sasuke speak to me all the time now?

There was no answer from that one.

I sighed and looked down.

_Yes._

I groaned.

I could tell that I was going to get annoyed with this at some stage.

Hell, I'm already annoyed.

I walked back out to the dining room and Naruto and Hinata were silently eating.

"Sorry about that..." I murmured and sat down.

I didn't even bother to continue eating.

I wasn't even hungry.

_You should eat something._

I frowned.

He better not boss me around all of the time.

_I didn't order you to eat. _

_I just said that you should._

_**Sounds like you were ordering me. **  
_

_**I'm not hungry anyways...**_

I heard Sasuke chuckle.

Does that mean Sasuke can hear _every_ thought that I think?

_Hn..._

Well that's just great.

"Kakashi-sensei looked really angry." Naruto commented.

Great.

"Well... I talked to him for a bit and he was angry about it. That's all." I lied.

Naruto nodded while Hinata stared at me for a moment longer.

When they finished, they thanked me and left.

* * *

**I don't know what you guys think, but I think I'm on a roll.**

**Uh, review.**

**But no flames.**

**AND, Pirates of the Carribean really helps when you write stuff you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

**_Yo! Still coming off of my high from reviews._**

**_I'm guessing you guys were thinking "this was meant to be a two-shot."_**

**_Well ya see, I was going to only write a two-shot but I had a much better idea ((and my computer decided to go bye-byea)) and tada!_**

**_This story was created._**

**_ANYWAYS, onto the story._**

**_Also, I don't own Naruto... Or Sasuke for that matter ((HMPH.))_**

* * *

_Huh... When are you going to visit next?_

**I can't visit much.**

**You know that.**

**Tsunade-shishou doesn't want me to visit you for some reason...**

_Hmph. __Whatever._

That was a bit cold.

Well, that's Sasuke for you.

He should know that I can't visit.

And I get to have my ultra sound today.

Tsunade has decided to do it herself for the 'safety' of her grandchild.

Yep, she made herself the grandmother of my child.

Naruto, Hinata and Ino are going to be Godparents and Sasuke has no right to say no to the blond idiot.

_Hmph... I still can't believe you chose that dobe of all people._

**I'm allowed to choose who I want, Uchiha.**

I heard a curse from his end and I sweat dropped.

What an idiot.

Another curse.

Huh... Maybe I should annoy that Uchiha more.

It makes him seem less... Emotionless.

I sighed.

Honestly, I did want to go and see the Uchiha.

But, I was scared of him as well.

He was so... Different the last time I saw him.

I looked around.

I was in front of the Hokage's mansion.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You look so youthful today!" I heard someone yell and I peeked over my shoulder to see bushy brows running towards me at about 100km/h.

He was much too fast for his own good.

I sweat dropped.

"Hello Lee-san." I murmured and flashed a smile at him.

He stood in front of me and looked at my belly.

"You're getting fat." I heard someone else say and Sai was now standing beside Lee.

Those two actually got along.

It was pretty weird.

Wait a sec, did Sai just call me fat...!?

"Shut up you bastard! I'm pregnant, not fucking fat!" I snarled and he chuckled.

His eyes showed amusement.

"Tch..." Sai just looked away for a moment though. "That traitor... It seems that they're having trouble with him."

Sasuke?

"Hn..." I grunted and the both of them stared at me for a moment.

_They're complaining about me now... Tch... _

I sighed.

Of course...

"What do you mean by trouble?" I asked.

Lee sighed and glanced at Sai with a soft glare. "Hm... It seems that he's not taking his medication... You know, the one that makes him less 'crazy'."

_Haha. _

_Nice._

_They think I'm crazy._

**Sasuke... Last time I saw you, you were acting crazy.**

_Hmph._**  
**

Great... Now he's going back to being an ass.

Again.

"Wait, medication?"

"Yes. You're a doctor and you don't even know what medication is. Ugly, I am not impressed."

Eye twitch.

"Son of a b-"

Sai but his hands up in defeat.

"Look, Tsunade-sama is trying to keep it under covers." Lee said with a sigh. "I don't know why though."

I nodded.

"But why do they think that Sasuke is crazy?"

"He's talking to himself. And, he seems to be plotting something as well. Interrogators can't look inside of him mind, somehow... He's blocked all of his thoughts. It's as if they're being transferred somewhere else." Sai said.

And I had an idea as of to where.

But, I better not tell them about it.

I looked at my watch.

"I have to go, we should all catch up some time." I said and rushed inside.

Shit, I'm late.

Tsunade isn't going to be happy.

I gulped.

I hope that I won't get a bad punishment.

* * *

"Alright, lie down on the table Sakura." Tsunade said.

Luckily, the woman didn't punish me.

She seemed in a cheerful mood.

I hope she hasn't been drinking, again.

I laid down on the table.

She lifted up my shirt just passed my belly.

She placed her hand on my stomach and I instantly felt her warm chakra.

"Hm... Everything seems fine." But, Tsunade's eyes widened. "Sakura... You're having twins."

W-Wait?!

What!?

"Do you want to know their genders?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." I said honestly and the woman continued her movements on my stomach.

"Their chakra system seems... Well developed. Very rare this early. Maybe that's why you get all of the pain." Tsunade said and then she looked at me. "I heard you went to see Sasuke a few days ago. You know that I told you not to. I won't punish you, because... It seems that Sasuke gave you most of his chakra and I am presuming that you will need to go again soon? We'll transport Sasuke to you instead. Tomorrow though."

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll deliver a report to Sasuke about his children." Tsunade said and allowed me to sit up.

I put down my shirt.

I ran a hand on my stomach.

I couldn't believe that I was having twins...

"I'll see you later Sakura." Tsunade murmured and hugged me. "Be safe, alright?"

I nodded and she used a transportation jutsu.

I did the same and ended up in my house.

I felt Kakashi's chakra and I stiffened a little.

Please don't tell me that he's going to have a go at me again.

He walked through the door.

"Yo." He murmured and I frowned at him.

"What now, Kakashi?" I asked and this time, he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm meaning."

"Huh... Alright, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry alright."

"Fine... I forgive you. By the way, I'm having twins."

And with that Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"What?"

"Twins." I murmured with a small smile.

"Congrats."

"By the way," I smiled at him, "Would you like to be their grandfather?"

He chuckled. "Yes Sakura."

He walked up to me and hugged me.

"I hope you're truly happy, Sakura." He murmured and let me go.

He sighed.

"I'll be taking my leave then." He waved his hand and disappeared in smoke.

I sighed.

He wasn't as angry as I thought he would have been.

_Twins... Huh..._

**Don't tell me you're angry about it.**_  
_

_I'm not, why would you think that?_

_**Because I know you.**  
_

_You don't know me that much Sakura._

_**Tch... I know how much of a possessive prick you are.**  
_

_Hmph... I'm allowed to be, you're mine. _

_**I didn't agree to that.**  
_

_There was nothing to agree to._

_You're mine. _

_End of story._

**_Why are you such an ass?_**

_I'm not an ass, Sakura. _

_You should know that much at least._

_**So... You're saying that I don't know you, but you're saying that I know you're not an ass.**  
_

_**Sasuke... You really need help you know that?**_

_That's not nice._

_**You deserved it.**  
_

_Perhaps, but you shouldn't treat me like that._

_You lo-_

_**Don't even go there Sasuke!**  
_

_It's true, isn't it?_

_I heard what you said to Kakashi._

_You still love me after everything that I have done._

_I really don't understand how you can._

_**Idiot. **  
_

_**Why would you bring that up now?**_

_**Out of all times, Sasuke?**_

_**You're in prison.**_

_**Naruto doesn't want anything to do with you.**_

_**Hell, nobody really wants anything to do with you.**_

_I don't care._

_You're the only thing that I-_

_**Shut up Sasuke!**  
_

_**Stop trying to confuse me all the time!**_

_**It's exactly like what you did that night...**_

_**I am confused again... Why?**_

_**Why!?**_

_Dammit Sakura!_

_Calm down._

_Now._

_**I don't need to calm down Sasuke.**  
_

_**You need to stop spouting off about this.**_

_**You have no right what so ever.**_

_Sakura..._

_**Don't you 'Sakura...' me.**  
_

_Fine then, I'll be quiet then._

_**Good.**_

_..._

I sighed.

That damn Uchiha needed to learn that he could easily confuse me.

He needed to go to a damn charismatic class or something.

And reading those books that Sai reads would help too.

_Sakura._

Must ignore... Must ignore.

_Sakura._

Must ignore... Must ignore.

_Sakura!_

_**I thought you were going to leave me alone!**  
_

_When are you coming to the prison next?_

_**Um... I'm not too sure.**_

_**Tsunade still doesn't really want me to go.**_

_Today then?_

_**...**  
_

_**Did you not hear what I just said?**_

_Hn... __Sakura. __Just come today._

Eye twitch.

That guy really, really needs to stop bossing me around.

He doesn't own me.

_I do..._

Fucking hell.

I could tell that he was smirking to himself now.

_Of course._

**_Are you just going to comment on every thought that I have?_**

_Payback for ignoring me._

_And for not telling me who you belong to._

_**You possessive...-**  
_

_Just come by today, alright?_

_Alone._

I blinked.

Alone?

I heard him mutter a 'yes' which I ignored.

I may as well.

I sighed.

He knows he can control me.

That damn bastard.

* * *

"What did you need Sasuke?" I asked and looked at the Uchiha that, for once in his damn life, wasn't in the shadows.

"Hn." He grunted and I felt my eye twitch.

Did he ask me to come all the way here for nothing?

"I want to know, why are they keeping me here for two years?" He asked and I frowned.

I shook my head. "I don't know, Kakashi-sensei came one day and said something to me about it but never actually told me the reason as to why you're not allowed out yet."

Sasuke let out a grunt and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know..." He whispered in my ear. "We could have some... fun..."

I smacked him away.

"No Sasuke." I said strictly and he nodded.

He then frowned.

Was he annoyed with my decision?

"We're in a prison cell." I said and he nodded, again. "We can't do that in a cell."

That's when he grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows.

"What about now?" He breathed and kissed me roughly before lifting me up and pushing me against a wall.

I moaned a little and felt him smirk against my lips.

Arrogant bastard.

"I... Take offence to that... Sakura." He murmured and claimed my lips again.

"Sasuke..." I moaned and he took off my shirt as well as his own before tossing it somewhere.

"We have to be quieter..." Sasuke whispered.

It was his fault that he was making me loud.

His tongue licked against my neck.

I moaned quietly.

He smirked.

"Huh..."

He undid my bra and practically pounced on my breasts.

His tongue and hands both adding to my pleasure.

I nearly cried out but I covered my mouth.

"You enjoying this... Sakura-chan?" He whispered.

He then lifted me up and placed me on his bed.

He disappeared and I whimpered.

He reappeared, he was now fully naked.

He took off my pants and undies.

He then traced his finger against my folds and I moaned softly.

The Uchiha pushed his finger in and I cried out, I forgot to cover my mouth.

He used his lips to muffle me.

"Ahh ah... Sasuke..." I whispered.

"Hn... I love the way you moan..." Sasuke whispered and then took his finger out.

The avenger then positioned himself and pushed in, it didn't hurt as bad as my first time and I was happy about that.

He waited for a moment.

Sasuke pulled himself back and thrust himself back in.

I screamed, well, nearly screamed.

Sasuke was now kissing me gently, yet it was full of passion.

His thrusts became deeper and harder.

He wasn't being too rough though.

I noticed this.

"Thank you..." I whispered against his lips.

He stopped kissing me.

"Why?" He panted out.

"For being gentle... Again." I sighed.

"Ahhh..." I moaned and felt my orgasm rock me.

Sasuke groaned and I could tell that he was about to release.

After a few thrusts, he came.

He looked at me and was panting.

"Sakura." He was now being serious.

"Leave town."

I froze.

* * *

_**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn**_

_**Haha, lemon. **_

_**Needed to be done.**_

_**Okay, maybe not.**_

_**I just felt like it :))**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

**_Wow, I totally wasn't expecting so many followers and favorites._**

**_Thanks everyone._**

**_AND... Let's get on with the story._**

**_ALSO, I DON'T own Naruto ((or Pain, Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba and many other hot anime guys))_**

* * *

**_*-Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes... But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind.-* Rihanna ((Love the Way You Lie, Part 2))_**

* * *

"W-What?" I whispered to him and covered myself.

"Leave the village." He said again and I just stared at him.

"Why?" I said.

"Because I said so."

"Sasuke!? What did you do!?"

He frowned. "Just leave alright! I don't want you or the twins to get hurt!" He screamed.

"Sasuke... What did you do!?" I asked again.

He gripped his hair and pulled it in aggravation.

"Sas-" He placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." I flinched.

His Sharingan turned on and he pushed me back down onto the bed.

His Sharingan began to spin wildly and then I fell into darkness.

* * *

Where...

I looked around...

Where was I...?

I wasn't in Konoha anymore.

I could tell that much.

What did Sasuke tell me again?

He wanted me to leave?

But why?

My throat was dry and I sat up, but someone pushed me back down.

"Stay down Sakura." I looked up to see Tsunade.

Why was she here?

"T-Tsunade-shishou?" I murmured.

"Yes. I'm guessing you have quite a few questions?"

I nodded.

What was going on.

"Naruto!" She yelled out. "Sakura woke up!"

And with that, I heard loud footsteps and the door swinging open.

"Shit! You were asleep for two months!" Naruto yelled and hugged me. "I thought you were going to die..." He whispered.

I hugged him back.

I was asleep for two months!?

The last memory I had was the spinning Sharingan.

"Where are we Naruto?" I asked.

I could already tell that we weren't in Konoha.

I could hear water.

"We're in a camp." Tsunade answered for the blond.

I nodded. "Why?"

"Konoha was attacked. We had to flee."

I coughed. "W-what!?" I cried out.

"Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke attacked. That's why Sasuke came to Konoha, he was there to get information." Tsunade said.

I gasped. "Sasuke did what!?"

Naruto growled a little. "After everything, he still wanted his revenge. I'm gonna kill that bastard the next time I see him."

"Wait, did you say Obito?" I asked, I remembered Kakashi's so called fallen teammate.

He was the one that gave Kakashi his Sharingan.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

I rested my hand against my stomach and felt relief that the bump was still there.

It was much larger though.

I smiled.

Some good news at least.

"Wasn't Madara Uchiha one of the founders of Konoha?" I asked and Tsunade nodded.

"That man was rumored to be immortal. When we saw him, that proved it." Tsunade said.

I nodded.

"When I have these children..." I looked up at the Hokage. "I'll go after Sasuke."

Tsunade shook her head. "Sasuke obviously doesn't care about you, or his children."

I looked down.

I wasn't going to tell her that we made love before Sasuke knocked me out.

"Where was I found?" I asked.

"You were found close to Suna." The woman said and I froze.

Whoever put me there, had to run a three day trip there.

I wouldn't expect Sasuke... But, then again... He obviously had his chakra.

"How?" I asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "You were there alone, a sand-nin had contacted us however and Gaara looked after you for a few days."

I nodded. "Why was I in a coma though?"

She sighed. "We believe that the Uchiha used Tsukiyomi on you."

But doesn't that move make you feel your greatest fears?

"It wasn't exactly that move though," Someone butted in.

I looked over and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall. "It was like it. Obviously, you weren't put through the trauma of being in that genjutsu."

I nodded in agreement.

Maybe Sasuke created a new version of it?

I then felt something kick.

Did my children just...?

Another kick.

I rubbed my hand against my belly and sighed.

"At least you're safe..." I whispered to myself.

Naruto raised a brow but didn't question it.

"Anyways, we'll leave you to rest more and since you're due in only two months..." Tsunade trailed off.

"See ya Shishou, Kaka-sensei and Naruto." I said and waved to the three of them.

They all waved and said their good byes before leaving.

_**What are you doing, Sasuke?**_

* * *

_**((Sasuke))**_

_**What are you doing, Sasuke?**_

I froze.

Sakura?

Great... I can hear her voice again.

Obviously she's fine though.

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes.

"Don't take your eyes off of me Uchiha!" A man screamed and tried to hit me with his katana.

I easily deflected it with the Sword of Kusangi.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath and easily finished him off with Amateratsu.

I snorted.

It was too easy to get into this village.

Much too easy.

Too bad that dobe got away.

He decided to distract me with Sakura.

Not the smartest idea.

But, when I decided to kill the bastard... It turned out to be a clone and he escaped with his little girl friend.

I rested my head against a dead tree.

"Huh..." I breathed.

"Sasuke." I turned my head and saw Obito making his way towards me.

"What?" I asked back and frowned at the Uchiha.

Half of his face seemed to be scarred.

One eye was the Rinnegan, the other was the Sharingan.

"Madara wants to see us, it seems that he wants us to attack Suna." Obito said and looked down.

Even though Obito was messed up, he didn't exactly like killing people that had nothing to do with his revenge.

I hated it as well.

But, Madara is... Stronger than me.

Not for long though.

I smirked.

"Hn..." I grunted back and followed him.

* * *

"What do you need, Madara?" I asked and the elder Uchiha merely smirked.

"I'm sure that Obito-kun has filled you in. Right Sasuke-kun?" I winced a little at the honorifics.

Madara noticed it and his smirk grew.

"I heard about your fun with that pinkette, be happy that we can't seem to find her group." Madara said with a giggle lacing his words.

I growled.

Obito sighed.

Obito and I actually got along.

Weirdly enough.

He was the one that used to control me, but now... We were both at the same level.

"Hn... I'm guessing you want us to go with your... Troops and Kabuto?" Obito asked and the elder Uchiha nodded.

"Sssssasuke-kunnnn lookssssss like we'll be working together again?" Kabuto murmured and showed himself.

That bastard brought back the Hokages and Itachi.

"Minato." Madara called and the Hokage appeared right beside the elder Uchiha.

Minato was... Well, Naruto's dad.

"What do you need, Madara?" Minato asked.

His lifeless blue eyes scanned over the rest of us until he found me.

He glared for a moment but then looked at the elder Uchiha.

"You're going with them, and if you find that pinkette... Kill her." Madara said.

I growled and was about to kill the bastard until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw my brother, Itachi Uchiha.

He shook his head.

"Thank you Itachi." Madara spat.

I frowned.

This guy will get it one day.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun... I know she's with-child." Madara said.

Itachi gasped beside me and I growled again.

"That girl she's..." Itachi trailed off.

"Hn... I'd stop that Madara, you know how Sasuke is when he's pissed." Obito muttered and I shot a glare his way.

"Hmph, fine. You go and rest. The lot of you." Madara said and waved his hand.

I headed off towards my room.

Itachi followed.

"What do you want, Itachi?" I asked and turned my head.

"Sakura. Is she really pregnant?" He asked, his Sharingan eyes watching me carefully.

I nodded.

I felt sick.

My child, and my woman were both in trouble now.

How fantastic.

* * *

_**((Sakura)) ((A few weeks later (again lol)**_

I groaned.

The pain was returning again.

At least it wasn't as bad as before.

And, I only had a couple of weeks before I was due which is all good.

Tsunade had said that the twins are really healthy.

I was happy.

I was scared as hell though.

How could I look after _two_ children?

On my own?

I gasped.

The pain came back, but it was much worse.

I screamed.

Instantly, Naruto came running to my side.

Worry was evident in his sky blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" He whispered.

"G-Get TSUNADE!" I screamed the last part.

And I didn't bother with the honorifics either.

Naruto ran out of the room and Hinata and Ino came in a few minutes after that.

"Forehead-chan! What's wrong?" Ino asked and I glared at her.

"P-Pain... So... Fucking bad." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Forehead-chan..." The blonde woman whispered.

"I'll check the children's chakra if you wish?" Hinata murmured.

I nodded.

"Byakugan!" She whispered loudly and veins appeared around her pearl eyes.

She frowned.

"Really dark chakra is present Sakura... It seems to be coming from an outside source though." The raven haired woman murmured.

I screamed again.

Dark chakra?

Is there a possibility that it's from Susano'o?

But wait a sec, outside chakra?

What the hell?

"It's stopped." Hinata murmured.

And at the same time, the pain stopped.

"W-what?" I whispered and closed my eyes.

What was happening?

It's not like I could go and ask-

Wait, we can talk telepathically.

_**Sasuke?**_

I waited a few moments and there was no answer.

I sighed.

Of course.

The Uchiha might have broken that bond with those damn eyes of his.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

He better not use Susano'o again, it hurts... So fucking much.

* * *

_**Alright.**_

_**I'm betting that you guys are wondering why I'm rushing through her pregnancy. You see, I have NEVER fallen pregnant ((and I don't want to ANY time soon, 12 years old peoples :))**_

**_Once Sakura gives birth there will be a time skip, so uh... No killing me about it._**

**_Arigatou for reading and sorry if this chapter wasn't that great..._**

**_I don't own Love the Way You Lie, Part 2 or the Naruto characters._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

**_ Phewwww reviews. Awesome._**

* * *

**_-*-Look at my eyes, you're killing me, killing me. All that I wanted was you...-*- The Kill ~ 30 Seconds To Mars_**

* * *

**_((8th month of pregnancy))  
_**Tsunade was checking on me again.

I then heard someone run into the room. "Tsunade-sama! Suna has been attacked."

"W-What!?" The blonde and I yelled at the same time.

Shizune was panicked.

"Madara Uchiha has also declared war against the nations." Shizune added.

My eyes were wide open and I stared at Tsunade's assistant with shock.

I placed my hand against my stomach.

"Why... Why attack and then declare war?" I asked and Tsunade closed her eyes.

"It's probably to take over all of the nations. Did Madara succeed in taking over Suna?"

Shizune shook her head. "No... But there were lots of casualties."

I sighed in slight relief.

At least Suna was safe for now.

"Okay... We'll have to band together with Suna." I murmured and Tsunade agreed.

"Yes. Get Naruto to go and meet with Lord Kazekage." Tsunade said.

Shizune then ran off again.

"I can't believe thi-"

I gasped.

I felt... Wet.

"Ts-Tsunade... I think my water broke."

And with that, the woman began checking over me much faster.

* * *

_**((Sasuke))**_

I felt it...

Was Sakura giving birth?

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked and stopped along side me.

"She's..." Itachi nodded.

He already knew what was going on.

She's in pain...

I can tell that much.

"Dammit!" I shouted and closed my eyes.

"You can feel it can't you?" Itachi asked.

I nodded and leaned against a tree.

"For some reason... If an Uchiha gets someone pregnant, they'll feel a little bit of the woman's pain. Did you feel it when you used the Susano'o?"

I nodded. "Yes... I could tell she was in excruciating pain... So I... Decided to stop using it."

"You really care for her don't you?"

"Hn..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Itachi said and smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

I groaned again.

"Hn... Do you know their genders?"

I nodded.

"Huh..."

I stared at a tree for a moment.

"Will Madara be pissed that we failed?" I asked and Itachi didn't even bother to answer.

I already knew the answer.

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

_**((Sakura))**_

I looked around.

I had given birth to two beautiful children, a boy and a girl.

The girl was named Ayame, while the boy was named Kurai.

"Sakura." I looked over and saw Kakashi holding Kurai.

Kurai really liked Kakashi, and Kakashi absolutly loved Kurai at the same time.

"Yes? Kakashi-sensei?" I murmured and he smiled at me.

"You know... I'll be teaching Karai a few 'tricks' when he's older."

I giggled.

* * *

_**Short ass chapter but I had a shitty day...**_

_**I'll write some more later... So, gomen no sai. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

**_12 year timeskip, no killin' me for it 'k?_**

* * *

**_((Ayame))_**

"Karai! You're going too fast!" I called out to my raven haired brother.

He sighed and slowed down quite a bit. "Sorry sis," He apologized.

I sighed.

Karai had raven hair that spiked up and the same dark eyes that I had.

While I gained my mother's pink hair, I grew it really long though.

My leaf headband was worn similar to how my mother's was as well.

Karai wore his like Uncle Naruto did.

He stopped and his eyes bled red.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he frowned.

"There's a strong chakra up ahead..." He murmured.

I hated fighting.

I found it unnecessary yet, I knew how to.

"Will we have t-to engage them?" I stuttered a little.

"I'll protect you... And I won't _ever_ let that happen to you again." My brother said.

I knew what he was referring too.

It was one of those memories I'd rather forget.

It was the reason why he had his Sharingan, while I didn't.

Mom had said that I would more than likely get the kekkei genkai since the world is... Well, dirty.

All of the shinobi were drawn out of hiding and many were killed.

Kiba, Ino, and Shino were among those that were killed.

All of their deaths were horrible.

Kiba was slashed into little pieces, Ino was burnt to death while Shino was drowned.

Uncle Kakashi had his Sharingan eye ripped out by Madara Uchiha.

That man was laughing at the same time and then captured me and then he...

I shook my head.

I didn't want to think about that.

Ever.

"Focus Aya." Karai growled.

And the moment he said that, someone attacked us.

Karai drew his katana.

The man merely chuckled.

"What are little kids doing out here... Don't you think that's a little stupid?" The man asked and his eyes glowed red.

"It's one of the Uchihas." I whispered to Karai and he nodded.

His eyes turning red again.

"Sharingan... Huh." He muttered.

The man was wearing a mask.

"Karai..." I whispered.

He turned his head and looked at me for a moment.

He smirked. "Don't worry."

Karai then lunged at the attacker, his katana was deflected by another katana.

"Tch... Not bad kid." The man muttered and jumped back.

He watched me for a moment and lunged, but he met with Karai's katana again.

"Don't even think about it." Karai snarled.

His Sharingan glowed and he kicked the man in the gut.

"Tch..." The man jumped back and smirked. "Seems that your sister is weak."

I froze and then glared at the man.

"You don't know what she's been through asshole." Karai growled.

The Uchiha seemed amused and then disappeared.

I heard Karai growl.

"Bastard..." He muttered under his breath and rejoined me.

Maybe I was weak?

I didn't even help out my brother during the fight.

"Sis, don't listen to what that bastard says, he doesn't know anything." Karai murmured and hugged me.

My brother was really kind to me ever since that night.

He was also really protective.

Perhaps over protective.

"We should go back... Obviously those herbs aren't around here." I murmured and Karai let me go.

"Hn..." He nodded and then we began running back towards the camp.

* * *

"Ohayo Ayame-chan, Karai-kun." I turned my head and saw Hinata Hyuuga.

She matched our walking pace. "How did your mission go?" The shy woman asked.

"We were attacked by one of the Uchihas, we weren't too sure of who though..." Karai sighed.

Hinata nodded but looked to the side for a moment as if she was thinking of something.

"Naruto and your mother wanted to see you two." Hinata said and then waved her hand to show that she was leaving.

I waved to her and Karai nodded his head.

"Yo." A familar voice murmured and I looked forward to see Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi." Karai said and smirked at the masked man.

The both of them got along really well.

"I want to teach you something, come by tomorrow. And Aya," I looked at the porn reading ninja. "Naruto wants to teach you something."

I smiled, Naruto was close to me.

He would often teach me things.

I nodded. "Arigatou." I murmured.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Karai." He then disappeared in smoke.

"How many people are we going to run into...?" Karai sighed.

He was getting annoyed.

Well, he got annoyed with nearly anything but still... Lots of people wanted to talk to us.

We headed towards the tent that we stayed in and mother was sitting there reading over a book.

"Mom?" Karai murmured and mother looked up.

She smiled and stood up.

She then made her way towards us and hugged the both of us.

"You're both alright? Any injuries?" Mom asked and I smiled.

The medic was really caring of us.

"Hn..." Karai looked away. "We were attacked. It was an Uchiha but he decided not to kill us for some reason."

Mom's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she fake smiled.

"N-nothing." She stuttered and looked down.

"Hn. Can I have something to eat?" Karai asked.

Mom nodded and walked towards the bench.

She then picked up her wallet.

"C'mon, we'll get takeout." Mom said and then walked outside the tent.

* * *

_**((Sakura))**_

_****_Karai and Aya were on another mission.

This time it wasn't that far away however.

"I guess it could have been Sasuke, he didn't do anything to Aya or Karai." Tsunade murmured.

Naruto was also there and he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Karai said that the man had called Aya weak..." I murmured and closed my eyes.

If that was Sasuke, why would he point out to his daughter that she was weak.

She knew how to fight, she was just too scared to.

Ever since she was...

I shook my head.

I needed to get that out of my head, but how can I if she was the one who had to go through it...

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm just worried that Sasuke is after Aya and Karai." I murmured.

"He didn't hurt them... So I guess that's all good." Naruto muttered.

The Kyuubi container still hated the Uchiha.

Hell, he hated nearly all Uchihas other than Aya and Karai.

Yes, their last names are Uchiha.

It was the right thing to do.

Even though Sasuke is...

His kids still deserve his last name and it has helped the both of them.

They are proving to many people that the Uchiha clan isn't all bad.

The both of them have both helped out people, Aya has healed many people and Karai has defended people.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, they both don't seem to be in danger from whoever this Uchiha is." Tsunade said and smiled lightly.

"I should train with Aya tomorrow." I sighed and Naruto coughed.

"Hey! She's my daughter you know!" I yelled at the Uzumaki and he grinned.

"But she's my Goddaughter!" Naruto cried and I sighed.

"Fine, fine, but I want her in three days. Understood?" I said.

Naruto grinned and then ran off.

I sweat dropped.

Did the man not know that they were on a mission at the moment?

"Yo, Karai and Aya are back." A voice murmured and a poof followed.

Kakashi had his arms crossed.

"I'll be taking Karai to train if that's alright with you, Sakura." He then turned to me.

I nodded. "Let me guess, the Chidori?"

The man grinned.

"Let's just hope that Karai doesn't use it against his teammates."

I sighed.

I can't believe that Kakashi brought that up.

He noticed it and scratched his head.

"We'll be gone for a few weeks. I'm hoping to teach him other things as well. It isn't just the Chidori that I want to teach him."

"Yup."

"Make sure that the both of you aren't captured or anything stupid like that." Tsunade said with a sigh lacing her words.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and disappeared again.

I sighed.

"I'll be leaving Tsunade-sama. I'll come by tomorrow." I said and the blonde nodded.

* * *

**_Was it really you Sasuke that attacked Karai and Aya?_**

Like usual, I got no response.

But it doesn't stop me from trying.

I haven't seen the man in twelve years.

Perhaps, he didn't even miss me.

Maybe he was just seeing how strong the both of them were, testing them.

I closed my eyes.

Sasuke was being annoying.

_I take offence to that..._

_**Sasuke?**  
_

No reply, again.

I sighed.

"Dammit." I muttered and closed my eyes.

That guy was really, really annoying.

At least I know that he has heard everything that I have said to him.

Even though he never responded.

* * *

_**Better?**_

_**I'm still in a bad mood but yeah...**_

_**Review?**_

_**I hope this was a better chapter by the way.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

**_ Okay to the review who told me the meaning of 'Karai', I didn't know it meant meanie._**

**_When I searched for Karui's ((Yes, now it's Karui.)) name, Karai also meant 'dark' so, uh... Sorry for the little thing there and his name is now spelt 'Karui' now._**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed._**

* * *

I looked over at Karui and Aya.

They were both reading a book, well... Karui was playing with Shuriken _and_ reading a book.

Aya turned the page and pushed away a pink strand of hair that was in her dark onyx eyes.

Karui reminded me of his father, the only difference was that he was much more sociable than Sasuke and didn't always reply with two words, 'aa' and 'hn'.

Sure, I had gotten used to Karui talking like that but he wasn't deadly silent like his father.

While Aya, well... She was really shy.

She reminded me of Hinata.

Other than she wasn't _always_ stuttering in her words.

"Hey mom?" Aya looked over at me.

"Mm?" I responded.

"Can I go and see Uncle Naruto later?"

I smiled.

"Yes, you may." I said back.

Aya stood up and put the book back onto the table and waved her hand. "I'll see you guys later."

Karui stood right up and followed her out, "I'll go with her."

I nodded.

Karui was really protective over Aya.

One of the reasons he is so protective is that she was attacked when she was only ten.

Aya was raped, she's lucky that she can still have kids.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

I failed her that day.

I was too busy fighting and she had to pay for it.

"Damn it..." I whispered.

Luckily, we had gotten to Aya...

Karui killed the man, unlocking his Sharingan at the same time.

I was busy trying to heal Aya.

Karui had darkness deep inside of him, I knew that much.

He tortured the man before actually killing him.

I sighed.

I really should stop thinking about these things.

* * *

**Karui**

****"Uncle Naruto!" Aya cried and hugged her 'Uncle'.

I rolled my eyes.

The two of them were close.

I knew that it was all good to leave her with him, but I wanted to see what they would do.

"I wanna teach you something Aya-chan." Naruto said.

She smiled.

"Huh... I'll be leaving then." I said.

"I'll walk Aya-chan home alright Karui?" Naruto said.

I nodded and stuffed my hands in my pockets and began heading towards Kakashi's tent.

When I got there, Pakkun was lounging around.

I crouched in front of the pug and smirked at him.

"Being a little lazy now aren't ya?" I asked.

He looked up and glared a little.

"Tch... You're annoying you know, Uchiha?" He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah... Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

"He's walking around the camp, why?" The dog asked.

"I wanted to spar with him, I need to get that technique down." I said.

Pakkun sighed and stood up.

"I'll go with ya so you don't get lost." Pakkun teased.

"Tch, I got lost once alright?" I muttered.

Pakkun laughed and we began our walk around the camp.

Many survivors from other villages were at the camp.

Many of them were from Fire but some were from Sand, Mist, Rock and Lightning.

The Kages were all here as well.

All the countries were taken over by other Uchihas.

That gave Aya and I a bad reputation and we were often attacked by rogue-nins.

The camp was located in the mountains.

Nobody has full on attacked us.

The war isn't as heavy now though, well... That's what I heard from mom.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Oi, Uchiha. Kakashi's up ahead. I'll see ya later." Pakkun said and I looked forward and saw the said ninja standing in the middle of the pathway.

"Hey," I said and Kakashi turned his head.

"Yo." Kakashi said back and waved his hand. "Let me guess, you want to do some more training on the Chidori?"

I smirked. "Hell yeah Kakashi-sensei."

He grinned.

"Alright then, let's go to the clearing." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Karui. Stop being impatient. You can only practice this about three times, you have three chances today." Kakashi said and I frowned at him.

"Tch..." I looked away.

"Alright," Kakashi activated his Sharingan, I did the same. "Let's begin."

I cupped my wrist and poured my chakra into it.

A few sparks appeared but then disappeared and I growled.

"I'll use the Chidori again. Pay attention." Kakashi said.

I nodded and focused all my attention on his making of the Chidori.

* * *

I groaned and closed my eyes before switching off my Sharingan.

I wiped away the sweat on my forehead and glanced at the copy-nin.

"Alright, let's go and get something to eat. You're improving by the way." Kakashi said and I nodded.

I didn't think that I was improving fast enough but it wasn't the end of the world.

Kakashi looked down.

"You're learning faster than the last person I taught the Chidori to."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, I can't tell you that one. You can go ask your mother though."

"Tch, Kakashi." I didn't even bother with the honorifics.

"Yeah, yeah... Do you want free ramen or not?"

"Ramen? Really? Can we have barbecue instead?" I sighed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and then put away his Sharingan.

* * *

_The next day..._

__"... Why didn't I go to bed earlier...?" I complained and yawned.

Mom giggled. "That's your fault Karui-kun."

I rolled my eyes.

Aya sighed and she was reading her book. Again.

"Why is that book so important to you?" I asked casually.

She shrugged. "It's just about Water Style jutsu, since that's my nature... I decided to study it."

"Huh... Mine's Fire and Lightning."

She nodded. "Yeah, I have Fire as well."

"I know..." I murmured.

"Hm..." She responded.

"Hey Mom?" I called out.

She looked over from what she was cooking. "Yes Karui-kun?"

"What's your chakra nature?"

"Earth and Water... Why?"

"I just felt like asking..."

She nodded and then went back to making fried egg.

"Huh... Where'd the Fire and Lightning come from then?" Aya murmured.

Mom froze for a moment.

"Um... Your father..." She murmured.

"Our father?" I looked over at the pinkette.

"Uh... Yes..." She whispered.

"Hn..." I grunted.

What was the point of asking her?

She avoids the question whenever I ask her about him.

All I know is that he's an Uchiha, and that I look a lot like him.

"Mom, what was Dad like?" Aya asked.

I sighed.

"... He used to be... Protective and caring... But then he... Became quite bad... When I fell pregnant with the both of you... His caring side returned... But only for a moment..." Mom murmured.

Aya nodded.

"Okay... Thanks Mom."

Huh... So my father was a bad guy then.

"Is he working with those Uchihas?" I asked.

"Um... I'm not quite sure..." I could tell she was lying, but she didn't seem to like talking about the subject so I let it go.

* * *

_**Um... Any good?**_

_**Review please, but no flames.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Darkness in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

I sighed.

Karui and Aya were out training.

It was quite lonely...

Tsunade didn't want me to work today since it was one of my days off.

I even went down there and asked.

"Yo." A familar voice murmured and I turned my head to see Kakashi.

"I thought you were training with Karui." I said to the silver haired nin.

"Shadow clone." He said as if it was the easiest thing ever.

I rolled my eyes.

"What did you need?" I asked and this was when Kakashi became serious.

"Seems that Madara Uchiha knows where we are."

I frowned.

How could he know where we are?

"How long?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Tsunade-sama came by and told me this information."

"Fine then. Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"You don't need to call me 'sensei' anymore, you're a jounin now."

"Huh... Good point. But you'll always be my sensei."

He rolled his eye.

"Alright then... But be prepared."

I nodded.

"Okay."

"By the way, Karui has successfully learned the Chidori." Kakashi added and I smiled.

"Tell him I said congratulations."

Kakashi nodded and turned into smoke.

So... It seems that Madara has found where the camp is.

Why hasn't he attacked us then?

What is he planning?

I sighed.

I guess I'll have to do some training to protect Karui and Aya.

And with that, I ran out the door and went to find Sai.

* * *

"Why did you want to train with me Ugly?" Even after all these years, Sai still called me ugly.

I sighed and sweat dropped.

"Because Naruto's training with Aya and Kakashi is training with Karui. You're the only person I could really ask." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright then. Just don't waste my time." He muttered and I glared at him.

"Whatever." I sighed.

I crouched and went into my battle position.

I charged at Sai, chakra flowed into my hands without me even having to try.

"Cha! Cherry Blossom Clash!" I cried.

He dodged it by quickly painting a large bird.

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my arm.

Sai chuckled.

"Did I hurt you Ugly?" He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I hurt you more." I said and he frowned.

I gently ran my hand along my arm and gently poured chakra into it.

"I'll heal this arm and then I'll heal you, 'k?" I said and he nodded.

When I finished healing my own arm, I began my work on him.

I healed large gashes and then went down to tiny cuts.

When I finished I whacked him in the head.

"What the hell was that for!?" Sai cried and glared.

I smirked. "That's for looking up my skirt."

He blushed and looked away.

"I did not-"

"Lies." I sighed and shook my head. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

I turned on my heel and waved to the pale man.

He waved to me as well and then disappeared.

I closed my eyes and began making my way back home.

* * *

_**Ayame's POV**_

_****_"The Rasengan?" I questioned and stared at the blond.

He nodded and scratched his cheek. "That's the beginning of my ultimate jutsu. I want to see if you can make your own, since you have two chakra natures... You can decide which to use."

I nodded.

I was good at fire but water was the main one that I used.

"I'll use water." I said and he took a step back.

"Alright, I'll show you Rasen-Shuriken but no copying it. Understood?"

I raised an eyebrow. "But... I don't have the Sharingan to c-copy you with."

He sighed. "I would have thought that you would have unlocked it."

I frowned.

"Huh... Never mind, Aya-chan." Naruto sighed.

* * *

**_Karui's POV_**

**__**I cupped my wrist and glared at Kakashi.

I poured my chakra into my wrist. "Chidori!" I cried and charged at him.

"Lightning Blade!" He yelled and did the same.

We both charged at one another with our Lightning Style techniques.

When they collided, I instantly felt the true power of his chakra.

I forced more of my own and flames began to appear in the sparks.

"That's..." Kakashi jumped back and dodged the attack.

I growled a little.

"Huh... I didn't expect that." Kakashi said and scratched his head.

I didn't either and I dropped the attack.

"Hn..." I grunted.

"Don't you 'hn' me, Karui."

"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed.

"Too bad I wasn't watching it with my Sharingan, I would've like to have learned that."

"That's mine Kakashi... Plus, I don't think I'll be able to do it again anyways."

"If you think you can't, you won't."

I rolled my eyes at his 'logic'.

"That's bull-"

"Swear jar!" Kakashi interrupted and I gave him the look of death.

And he sweat dropped.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Kakashi said and waved his hand before disappearing.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I might go to the water falls, they're only a few minutes away.

* * *

_****_I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water.

"Hn..." I grunted and then heard a rustle.

I looked around and my Sharingan instinctively turned on.

"Who's there?" I asked and stood up.

I took out my katana and looked around.

I could sense a chakra signature but whoever it was, didn't allow me to actually find where his chakra was and it was annoying.

"Stop being a baby and come out." I growled.

"That's a little rude. I would've thought Sakura would have taught you some manners." I growled at the mention of my mother's name.

He stepped out and I froze, he looked exactly like me.

I mean, seriously looked like me.

Dark eyes, spiky raven hair...

Yeah.

This has to be a bad genjutsu.

"Hmph. You seem surprised?" The copy muttered.

"Well, if you see someone who looks like you right in front of them... Yeah, you'd be surprised asshole."

The man's dark eyes turned red.

An Uchiha.

Great.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He looked down.

"I need to talk to your mother." The Uchiha said.

"Now why would I let you talk to her. You're the enemy."

He smirked. "Alright fine, maybe I should go and kill your sister then."

I glared at him and I swore that my Sharingan gained another tomoe.

"Hmph... Two tomoe in each eye only, when did you activate the Sharingan."

"..."

He sighed.

"It's important that I talk to your mother."

"No."

"No? Do you want to live, or not?"

"I'd rather die."

He sighed.

"Hey Kar-" I turned my head and saw Ayame walking towards us, she noticed the man.

"T-That's..." She whispered and then looked at me.

"Go back Aya." I said.

"Ayame." The Uchiha said and Aya looked at him. "Get your mother or I'll kill him."

She stiffened.

"Don't. He wants to kill Mom, I'd rather die."

"B-but K-Karui..." She whispered.

Her dark eyes widening.

"Mom can help... You know that..." Aya whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "He just wants to know where the village is."

"I already know where the village is Karui." The Uchiha sighed.

I glared at him. "Nobody was talking to you." I snarled.

He sighed. "We're getting nowhere..."

He then seemed to be thinking to himself for a moment.

"...Hn... Sakura..." He muttered to himself and about five seconds later, Mom appeared right beside us.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You better not be putting them in danger."

"You know I wouldn't do that..."

"I don't know you anymore Uchiha."

"Huh..."

"Just go away."

"I came here to warn you."

And with that, Mom looked at him with shock.

"What?"

"You know I don't like repeating myself Sakura. Madara wants to attack soon, maybe in the next week."

Mom shivered. "How did he-"

"There was a spy. I don't know who though. I searched around the area to kill him."

"Why should I-"

"Trust me on this one Sakura."

Mom froze for a moment.

"Why should I Sasuke? Last time I trusted you... You destroyed the Hidden Leaf!"

"Geeze Sakura, you need to be quiet..." He sighed.

I growled. "You're annoying her. Be quiet."

"Huh..."

"Sasuke. Get out of her before someone finds you."

"I'm leaving Madara's side, I've had enough of the fighting."

"You. You have had enough of fighting?" She seemed amused by this. "Yeah right."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's true Sakura. You know why I did what I did and if I remember, I did still protect you by giving you a constant link to my chakra while you were pregnant."

My eyes widened at that one. Why would he be giving Mom chakra?

"Hn... You can either believe me or not." Sasuke muttered. "But I can protect those two better than you ever could."

"Don't you dare call me weak Sasuke!" She screamed at him.

"I never called you weak Sakura."

"Sounded like it," I muttered under my breath.

He glared at me for a moment. "You really need to learn manners, you know that?"

"H-he doesn't n-need to learn anything..." Aya murmured and walked forward.

I watched the Uchiha's reaction to that, he just frowned.

I sighed.

This guy actually had some sort of control.

"You're not taking them Sasuke. If Madara finds you..." Mom trailed off.

"He already knows where you are. It's better if I watch on them."

Were they really discussing where Aya and I should be?

"W-why are you d-discussing who w-we stay with? I m-mean... We d-don't even know w-who you are..." Aya whispered.

"So she hasn't told you then..." Sasuke muttered and his eyes lingered on Mom.

Mom sighed. "Do you promise to keep the both of them safe?"

Was she really considering it?

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted.

"Keep them safe Sasuke." Mom murmured and with that, she disappeared.

"Mom!" Aya cried and I glared at the man.

"What did you want from us?" I growled and pushed Aya behind me.

Why did Mom give us up to him?

We don't even know him.

Yet... She gave us up.

I felt my teeth grind together in aggravation.

"Turn your Sharingan off." Sasuke ordered and I continued my glare.

I obeyed what he said however.

"Come with me." He said and slowly approached us.

"I'll get some of my old teammates to come and help your home. But you two need to stay safe. It seems Madara Uchiha has something planned for the both of you."

Madara Uchiha!?

"W-what do y-you mean?" Aya stuttered and made her way to Sasuke.

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back.

"He'll probably bring us to Madara." I said harshly.

She looked back, her dark eyes watching over me carefully.

"M-Mom seems t-to trust h-him so I t-think we s-should as well."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. If we end up dead, I'm blaming you." I said coldly and she stiffened.

I didn't mean for my words to come out as harsh but I got what Aya was saying, Mom did seem to trust this man and I wanted to figure out why.

* * *

_**Any good or was it really crappy?**_

_**A few new questions there but I'll answer them later on in the story.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Darkness_ in Konoha_**

**_Summary - A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?_**

**_Disclaimer: AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. _**

**_AN: *LIL SPOILER HERE... ACTUALLY MAJOR* Did anyone else read the latest chapter of Naruto... It was weird how the Uchiha's love often turns to hatred... I wonder if Sasuke was in love with anyone *cough* Sakura *cough* anyways, I want to see the First's answer. Um... If you review, can you put in a prediction of what you think the answer will be..._**

**_I don't know myself what it may be... Haha. Arigatou :))_**

* * *

_**Karui's POV**_

I still don't understand why Mom would even hand us over to a Uchiha.

Doesn't she know how stupid that is?

Tch... And why is Aya so trusting of him?

What does she even see in the bastard?

"Are we there yet?" I asked in annoyance.

We had been tree hopping for the last four hours.

Why didn't he just transport us to wherever his destination was?

It would have saved us a lot of time.

"Yes. Follow me." The Uchiha murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"... So annoying..." I muttered.

Sasuke turned his head. "Huh... You think I'm annoying?" He asked.

I smirked at him. "Of course."

Aya tapped my arm. "Don't start fighting... Please?"

I sighed and patted her arm. "Hnnn... Fine."

Sasuke let out a grunt. "We're here." Sasuke said and then made a hand sign. "Kai."

A symbol appeared on a large boulder, then the boulder disappeared.

"Tch... Predictable." I muttered.

"Fine then, next time you can set up a hide out." Sasuke said coldly and then walked inside the cave.

Aya followed but I grabbed her wrist. "Stay behind me."

Her dark eyes seemed confused for a moment. "Why?"

"I don't trust this guy..." My grip tightened.

"Are you two coming?" Sasuke asked, his red eyes twinkled in the darkness. "Karui, turn on your Sharingan."

"No." I said and let go of Ayame.

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Unless you'd like to crash into a wall, listen to me." Sasuke said.

I rolled my eyes and switched on my Sharingan at the same time.

"What about Ayame?" I asked.

"She'll be following you. Got it?" Sasuke muttered.

I nodded and she latched onto my shirt.

We then headed inside.

The place had a musky scent to it.

I looked around. "Can you see fine Karui?" Aya asked.

"Aa..." I nodded even though she wouldn't be able to see. "Why didn't you just make a torch or something Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed. "This place can blow up, the walls were covered in a chakra that detonates if Fire style jutsus are used."

That made sense, I guess.

But it was still annoying.

I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you get rid of the chakra then?" I asked and I heard Sasuke laugh.

"Because I put the chakra there in the first place."

Even though he more than likely couldn't see me, I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Maybe Mr Uchiha put that there to make sure that his enemies couldn't get in..." Aya murmured.

"Hn..." Sasuke and I both grunted.

Soon, we reached the end of the tunnel and there was more rain forest and I sweat dropped.

"I thought we were close to the end of this trip..." I sighed.

"Kai." Sasuke muttered and did the hand signs.

The vegetation disappeared and we were met by another cave.

But this time, it had torches lining the outside.

Sasuke picked one up and then blew fire onto it.

It lighted and then he handed me one. "Keep your Sharingan on."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just listen alright... This place is full of traps."

Again, I sweat dropped.

What is with this guy?

Does he love setting traps or something.

I blew fire onto the torch and then handed it to Aya.

"You take it..." I sighed.

She stared at me for a moment but nodded.

Sasuke turned his head. "Hurry up."

I followed behind him.

I noticed something and stopped Aya.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and a horde of snakes appeared in front of us.

He smirked and took out his katana.

"Fire Style: Dragon Bullet jutsu!" Aya and I both yelled and got rid of the snakes before Sasuke even killed one.

"Ayame... I didn't think that you knew any jutsu." Ayame frowned beside me.

I glared at Sasuke.

That was uncalled for.

"I...J-just don't use i-it much..." She murmured and Sasuke nodded before putting his katana back into its holster.

"We should be nearly there..." Sasuke sighed.

After a few minutes, we came across a door.

He opened it.

We walked inside.

"Hey Sasuke!" Someone called and ran over.

He had whiteish hair with beady purple eyes.

On his back was a large sword.

"This is Ayame and Karui..." Sasuke sighed and then pointed to Aya and myself.

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki." The guy said and waved before taking a sip of his drink.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care who you are."

He frowned for a moment but then nudged Sasuke and grinned.

I blinked.

What was that all about?

Sasuke sighed. "You two will be staying down the hall, first room on the left."

I nodded and walked towards my room.

"U-um... S-Sasuke? We don't have any clothes or anything..." Aya sighed.

"We have to get food tomorrow so we'll go and get some clothes for you." Sasuke said and then smirked. "Are you hungry?"

Ayame nodded and I turned my head. "Hn..." I grunted and walked back out for something to eat.

"I made fish!" Suigetsu said in a excited tone.

"Hmph..." Sasuke responded and then sat down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall. "Hurry up with it then." I said coldly and glared at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu poked Sasuke and muttered something to him.

Sasuke smirked at whatever Suigetsu had said.

Ayame sat down beside Sasuke.

I raised a brow. "What are you doing, Aya?" I asked and crouched down in front of her, ignoring the Uchiha who was now glaring at me.

"Sitting down... W-we have b-been moving all d-day long..." She stuttered and then brushed away her cherry blossom hair.

Sasuke watched every move and I growled.

He looked my way and blinked. "Nani?" He asked and I frowned.

"As if you don't know, asshole." I growled.

He sighed. "Do you guys know _The Great Fireball_?" He asked.

I shook my head.

He then went deep into thought. "Alright then. We'll be learning it tomorrow."

I groaned.

I really didn't want to train with him.

As in, really, really didn't want to.

He noticed my distaste. "I'm just trying to teach you something."

I rolled my eyes.

How pathetic...

Why did Mom leave us with this guy anyways, I mean...

He is a Uchiha...

I looked at him for a moment and frowned.

He looks exactly like me as well.

I shook my head.

We're more than likely related... But who is he to Mom?

"Who are you?" I asked.

Sasuke frowned. "Sasuke Uchiha." He answered and I frowned myself.

"I'm meaning, who are you to my mother... Why would she give us up to an Uchiha? She trusts you for some reason and I want to know why. Unless... You're that missing team member that used to be on Mom's genin team with Naruto Uzumaki and your sensei used to be Kakashi-sensei."

"You're not stupid. I am that man but I can't say who I am to your mother." He sighed and closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just scared to answer."

"Tch..." He responded.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard from the kitchen and I stood up to have something to eat.

* * *

I was currently lying down on my futon and was thinking of things.

"Karui... Why did you ask Sasuke those questions, i-it's obvious that he doesn't want to answer them." Ayame asked and I turned on my side to face her.

"I just have a suspicion as to who he is." I said simply.

Ayame nodded. "Tell me when you figure it out... Okay? I'm c-curious too."

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

_**Uh... Had writer's block... *sigh* It sucks :(**_

_**Anyways, like usual REVIEW but no FLAMES.**_

_**Arigatou~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Darkness_ in Konoha_**

**_Summary - _**A storm hits Konoha and the power is soon turned off. A certain someone decides to visit a certain pinkette. He leaves and leaves something behind. Will Sakura be able to cope with his gift?

**_Disclaimer: _**AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

Karui looked angrily at Sasuke and the said Uchiha looked back with a sigh. "Hmph..." Sasuke responded to the glare and looked at the young rosette.

She knew how to do the hand signs for Fireball jutsu but, she couldn't actually execute it other than a few weak flames that wouldn't do a thing against a attacker.

Karui however, learnt how to do the jutsu within a few tries.

He had burns around his mouth though and Sasuke would get Juugo to have a look at them when they returned back to the hide out.

Sasuke used his speed and appeared beside a frowning Ayame. "I can't get it Sasuke-san." The girl murmured and pulled her hair a little.

The elder Uchiha reached for her hands and made her stop what she was doing.

He knew that she was getting frustrated. "It's not the end of the world." Sasuke murmured and looked down at the pinkette.

The rosette didn't look convinced though.

Her frown deepened a little and she did the hand signs once again and tried to blow out fire.

Sasuke knew that she was getting better and the only reason why Karui learnt it so easily was because of his activation of the Sharingan.

But, Karui was also very similar to Sasuke and he may have learnt the move in a slightly longer time without his Sharingan.

"Oi, Aya. We can practice tomorrow." Karui said and that just made Ayame glare at him.

"I... I n-need to learn t-this... I-I'm already w-weak and I w-won't allow m-myself to be w-weak." She stuttered and Karui looked sad for a moment.

Sasuke raised a brow.

Why did she think she was weak? Something must have affected her when she was younger.

He'll question Sakura later on.

And thinking about Sakura...

_Sakura. _Sasuke called out to the pink haired woman.

_**S-Sasuke... M-Madara, he isn't here to d-destroy the c-camp... He's is after Karui and Ayame.**_

_How do you know that? _Sasuke asked.

_**He told me. He said that he'd find them and kill them, after he has used them against us. You are included in this as well...**_

_Of course I'm involved Sakura. They are my kids and his plan needs Uchihas._

**_Sacrifice_****_...?_**

Silence.

Sasuke didn't need to answer that.

Hell, he didn't want to either.

But, Sakura learnt the answer anyways.

**_Where are you?_**

_I'll come and get you. I know where you are at all times._

**_That sounded really creepy Sasuke._**

Sasuke sighed but didn't answer Sakura.

He looked at Karui and Ayame who were practicing Fireball jutsu. "We have to leave to the hideout." Sasuke said and Karui glared at him.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

Sasuke smirked. "I have to go and do something. I need you two to stay with Suigetsu and Juugo."

Karui rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's hurry up."

"B-but my training..." The rosette murmured and looked up at Sasuke.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said as if it was final.

She nodded.

Sasuke was quite scary if he wanted to be.

* * *

Karui and Ayame have stayed with Sasuke for about two weeks.

Sasuke expected Madara to attack at some stage but not this soon.

Sure, he had said to Sakura that he would attack within a week or so but that was to make sure that she was ready.

The Uchiha knew that Naruto would have known about this.

Sasuke was headed towards the camp.

He sensed a few chakras but it was much less than before.

Why didn't Madara destroy the camp?

The Uchiha was happy that Sakura was fine though.

He tree hopped and then stopped for a moment at a stream to get something to drink before bounding off again.

He was very close to the village, maybe another 500m away.

That wasn't far.

He could smell smoke and fear sparked in his stomach.

**_Sasuke. I can see you._**

The Uchiha stopped and turned his head to see Sakura.

She had her arms over her chest and looked like she had been crying. "Where are they? Are they safe?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Hmph, they're with Suigetsu. And yes, they're safe." Sasuke answered slowly.

She wiped at her red eyes. "Okay. Naruto and the others fled. Madara seemed to have run out of chakra."

The avenger nodded. Madara wasn't supposed to be able to use many jutsu yet.

He hasn't been fully resurrected and that made it safer. By a little.

"I want to see them. Let's get going, okay?" Sakura murmured and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

They began running back towards his hideout which was about six hours away.

"Sakura. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked and turned his head to her.

She looked back and smiled her fake smile. "Yes." She lied.

Sasuke stopped and Sakura stopped as well and looked at him with pure question in her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked and she saw the Uchiha's fist clench.

"Fucking hell, Sakura! Don't lie to me." Sasuke ordered, his eyes flashing for a moment.

Sakura felt her eyes narrow. "I don't need to tell you anything Uchiha. You betrayed us and you should be happy that I trust you enough to look after Aya and Karui." She growled.

He scowled and he glared at the woman. "Tch...! I had to do it alright." Sasuke snarled.

She rolled her eyes. "What lies Sasuke. You just wanted your revenge on Konoha and now that you have done that, you don't know what to do with yourself. Your children lived without you for twelve fucking years Sasuke. I'm presuming that you didn't tell them who you were, did you?" Sakura asked, her glare deepened.

"No. I didn't tell them." Sasuke said coldly, his red eyes narrowing dangerously.

She sighed in... relief?

"Hn?" He grunted and stared at her for a moment.

"I'm glad that I don't have to tell them anything more about you." She said and then glared again at Sasuke.

"But, why didn't you return? Why didn't you even come to see Aya and Karui? ... You have no idea what has happened to Aya..." The woman whispered the last part, Sasuke wanted to know what she was meaning.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered.

The pink haired woman didn't even move.

"Sakura?" He said a little louder.

Tears began to well at the corners of her eyes.

"Sakura!?" He yelled and then closed his mouth.

The tears fell down onto the mossy green floor.

"She... She was raped when she was younger."

Sasuke had a look of pure anger and malice. "Who. The. Fuck. Touched. Her?" He snarled.

"Karui killed him." Sakura said simply. "He tortured him with genjutsu from the Sharingan. He only activated the Sharingan that night."

Sakura clenched her fists tightly, "She... She didn't..." Sakura shook her head fiercely.

"She didn't... deserve... to..." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"She didn't deserve to have that taken away from her! That man! That-" She felt something warm on her cheek and she opened her eyes to stare at soft onyx eyes.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

He then did something she didn't expect.

He hugged her.

Tightly.

Warmly.

Romantically.

Perhaps.

He kissed her cheek.

He knew he shouldn't of done that but... she didn't mind.

"Sasuke please..." She begged and looked at him.

His eyes widened and the 29-year-old Uchiha knew what she was meaning.

He choked.

Why did she want that?

"No." He said softly. "Not now Sakura."

She hugged him tightly but didn't press on about it.

But, he did want it.

He really did.

But in the state she is in... he couldn't do it.

He wouldn't.

Never.

_Maybe when we- no... now isn't the time. _He thought to himself.

But, he still claimed her lips and gently stoked her cheek.

He was trying to calm her down.

Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears.

"C'mon, we should get going..." Sakura whispered and he let her go before heading off again.

* * *

"Suigetsu you're so annoying." Karui muttered and glared at the said man evilly.

The shark man shivered. "You kid... are freakin' evil." He said playfully.

Ayame was reading through a book she found.

It was about Fire-style jutsus.

She needed to improve on her ninjutsu.

Karui was already so far ahead of her.

She closed her eyes. "Want something to eat?" Juugo asked calmly and tapped the 12-year-old rosette on the shoulder.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man. "H-hai." She squeaked and he smiled at her.

"What would you like?" He asked and she tapped her index fingers together.

"U-um... Could I have fish and chips?" She asked and heard Suigetsu spit out his water.

"What type of fish?" The shark-man said with his eyes narrowed.

Aya blinked and then smiled. "I w-wasn't meaning s-shark Suigetsu-san. How about mangrove jack?" She asked and Juugo nodded before leaving the room.

"I wonder where Sasuke-san went?" Ayame murmured and looked at Karui who merely shrugged.

Suigetsu and Karui were now playing cards and betting... lollies.

Ayame sweat dropped. "Since when do you eat lollies?"

Karui smirked. "You can have them when I beat this asshole."

His Sharingan switching on and Suigetsu's jaw dropped. "That is cheating!" He yelled and pointed a finger at Karui with a large grin on his face.

Karui rolled his eyes and his Sharingan spun once.

I sighed.

* * *

_**A/N** _Please don't throw stuff at me for being late ((and having another near lemon... and many OOC moments lol.)) but... I had a reason ((for the being late)) I was suuuper busy with school ((yep, it sucks don't it?)) but, I hope I won't be busy next weekend so I can give you guys another chapter. Um... Review? No flames or I'll poor gasoline on you and use those flames to burn you! ((burn baby burn!)) Yep, I feel like burning stuff ((I'm not a pyromaniac either!)) and by that, I mean playing with a lighter ((which I do ALL the time anyways)).

Soo, without further ado... I end this Author's Not-

Oh yeah, Madara needs to die. Like seriously. And I'm meaning in the manga ((and in this...)) And quick itty bitty question, is the Senju clan really related to the Uzumaki? And I'm suprised with the Uchiha loving more than any other clan... That has still shocked me majorly... He had a look of regret on his face and my reaction totally didn't agree withe the moment. I was like, "Ohhhh he's so hotttt~" Yeah... I'm a Sasuke fan girl, and a SasuSaku one and a NaruHina one... *sigh* Pathetic right?

Haha lol.

And a friend of mine reckons I act like Sasuke and Naruto as one person I'm like "... Wha...?" and yeah. That was pretty funny cause I don't think I act like Sasuke. At all. Other than I mainly answer in 'hn' language but that's about it! I swear! But, I get how I act like Naruto ((sometimes...))

ANYWAYS, I'm sorry for dragging this out for such a long time but review. There are quite a few people who have followed and/or favourited this, review. That's all I'm asking for. I'm not gonna say 'give me seven reviews and I'll make the next chapter' because I seriously hate it when other authors do it... So yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

**Darkness_ in Konoha_**

**_Summary - _**Karui and Ayame are wanted by Madara Uchiha to be used as pawns in his battle. Will Sasuke and Sakura allow them to be captured?

**_Disclaimer: _**AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

**X.x Karui's POV x.X**

I looked around the hideout. Ayame was once again outside training. She still hasn't been able to use Fireball jutsu and it was getting to her. I knew that she thought she was beyond weak, but in truth, she is the strongest person I know. I sighed. Where was Suigetsu? I wanna win some candy off of his ass again. I smirked at the thought.

Ayame then ran in with a bright smile. "Kaa-san is back!" She cried and following behind her, was indeed Kaa-san. I ran up and hugged my mother, she hugged back and had tears in her eyes. "Karui-kun, Ayame-chan!" She cried. Ayame joined in on the hug and Sasuke followed behind Kaa-san. He smirked and then walked into the kitchen. "Okay..." We all stopped hugging and stared at our mother. "We... all have to get stronger." She said with a grim face.

I nodded in agreement, so did Aya.

"What happened?" I asked and she looked down, she brushed away a stray strand of hair and then looked up at me sadly. "Madara Uchiha attacked us... he's looking for you and Ayame-chan." She whispered and I felt fear pang in my chest.

Now, often I wouldn't feel fear. But this was Madara Uchiha. One of the creators of Konoha. I haven't actually been to Konoha, but Kaa-san said that it was beautiful.

"Why's he looking for us, Kaa-san?" Ayame whispered and looked around, her dark eyes going sad for a moment. "And what about Naruto?" She asked.

"And Kakashi-sensei too." I added and looked down at my feet.

"They're both safe. The whole Konoha 11 are safe. It's fine. But, many other shinobi were killed including..." Kaa-san closed her eyes. "Tsunade-shisou..." I felt regret in my chest, the main reason that happened... was because of Ayame and I. I looked towards her and I could see that she was thinking the exact same thing as I was. She understood and she had unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.

"It's our fault..." Ayame whispered and Kaa-san's emerald eyes instantly locked onto Ayame's dark orbs. "Don't ever say that Aya-chan." Kaa-san growled, her eyes narrowing slightly. Sasuke walked into the room again and had a note in his hand. "It's from Naruto." He said simply and Kaa-san nodded before reaching her hand out for the note. Sasuke gave it to her without any annoyance.

She opened it and smiled lightly. I knew that she wouldn't allow us to see the note. She was that predictable.

Sasuke knew that as well and watched Kaa-san read the note. His dark eyes glancing towards us every now and again. That reminded me of what I wanted to ask Kaa-san.

I looked at her. "Who is Sasuke to you Kaa-san? Why trust us with him? He's an Uchiha for God sake." I said and her mouth was slightly agape, so was Sasuke's and they both closed them instantly. Kaa-san frowned and sighed. "Sasuke's your Tou-san, I'm guessing you already figured that much out, right?" She asked and I nodded. Ayame had a look of pure shock. I sighed.

I had already thought of the possibility of this man being my father. We look really alike and I'd nearly bet that the chicken ass hair isn't very common. I smirked. The Uchiha seemed shocked as well, he watched Kaa-san with a gentle gaze however.

I wondered if he actually cared for her.

Or was she just a one night's stand.

Kaa-san had never really told us that much about Sasuke. He seemed familiar though, she had told us about her days when she was in a genin team with an Uchiha. She had said that he had betrayed Konoha. She had said the same thing about Tou-san as well. I eyed him for a moment before nodding. She must really trust him still.

Ayame went and hugged Sasuke and I sweat dropped. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tou-san." She murmured with a sweet smile. Sasuke smirked and hugged her back. I rolled my eyes at her arrogance, it was like Ayame to be this trusting. This man may be our father, but, if he needs to be killed... I would be fine with putting my katana through his chest. Mother looked at me for a moment and nodded to herself. Maybe she knew what I was thinking.

I looked at her again and sighed before glaring at my 'Tou-san'. "Why weren't you there for us? You could have saved us from all of this pain." I growled, my eyes narrowing dangerously. He looked away. "I know that, and I really am s-" I interupted him with a glare. "You're sorry," I said with sarcasm lacing my words. "Sorry? Well, you haven't made up for that asshole." I snapped and charged at him with my Sharingan spinning in a deadly way. Sasuke caught my wrist and glared. "Enough of that." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot." I snarled. His eyes turned red for a moment before he chuckled. I stared at him blankly. "Enough Karui-kun." Kaa-san said and I turned my head towards her before nodding. I closed my eyes with a sigh. I then headed inside my room.

* * *

**x.X Sasuke's Point of View x.X**

Well, that proved what I feared most.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'm going outside to train again." She murmured and I nodded before going back to my thoughts.

Of course Karui would be angry, but why did Ayame not say anything. I sighed and closed my eyes before glancing at Sakura who was holding her hands against her chest. "Sakura. It's fine." I said honestly and her emerald eyes looked up at me. "It isn't, Sasuke..." Sakura whispered and closed her eyes. "He hates you."

Again, I already knew that.

"Hmph..." I responded. It was pretty bad that my own son seemed to absolutely hate me. I closed my eyes. I then felt Sakura hold one of my hands and I gasped. I looked at her with a little shock. "Sakura?" I murmured and found myself being hugged by the rosette. "I... feel so bad Sasuke-kun..." The girl murmured and I ran my fingers through her cherry blossom hair. I closed my eyes and hugged her back. I felt warm liquid and I could tell that she was crying.

"It's okay," I murmured. She shook her head, "N-no it isn't Sasuke-k-kun..." She sobbed.

I kissed the top of her head, jade eyes then looked at me for a moment. "Sasuke-kun?" She murmured. I tilted my head. "Yes?" I murmured. "Please? Can we?" I stared at her. Why was she asking me this? Again? I said no last time... sure, I did want to hold her like that again. But... I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I can't do that Sakura," I said quietly and she nodded. "I understand... you have someone else in you life now... don't you?" She asked and I stared at her with a confused expression. I then held onto her cheek before gently kissing her. I mouthed the words, 'I only care for you...'.

I loved it when I kissed her. I gently pressed her up against the wall and ran my hands up and down her body as if to soothe her. She moaned a little. I broke the kiss and stared at her before placing my forehead against hers. "What about Aya-chan and Karui-kun?" She murmured. I smiled lightly at her, "You three mean the world to me. Don't ever think that I would be with another woman." I whispered.

She smiled and I wiped away her tears. "I'll go and make something to eat." I murmured and let her go. She took my hand in hers. "I'll help," She said. I nodded and we headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Oh I hate this computer so much... Its screen is already playing up and now the keyboard is... *sigh* And, sorry for the OOCness but I didn't really have any other ideas if you know what I mean. And does anybody else agree that Madara looks KINDA cute when he's younger. I mean seriously, how does something as cute as that turn into well... That bastard. I mean, Sasuke was cute when he was younger and then he became hot and then with the change of hairstyles... Well, you know what I mean haha._


	15. Chapter 15

**26/02/2013**

**Darkness_ in Konoha_**

**_Summary - _**Karui and Ayame are wanted by Madara Uchiha to be used as pawns in his battle. Will Sasuke and Sakura allow them to be captured?

**_Disclaimer: _**AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

** _A/N_**_ Phew. . . I swear that these reviews are all making me the happiest person alive. It's nice to have someone say you're doing a good job and yeah. Ummm. . . I made a mistake last chapter where I wrote down 'Konoha 11' it's meant to be 'Konoha 9'. I'm such an idiot sometimes and being sick doesn't really help either. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and everything. I'll try ((key word is 'try')) to make it longer._

* * *

**x.X Karui X.x**

I glanced over at Sasuke. The Uchiha was trying to teach the 12-year-old rosette 'Fireball jutsu' and from the look on Sasuke's face, he was slowly getting more and more frustrated. Kaa-san is currently out of the hideout and going to a rendezvous point where she would meet the rest of the Konoha 9, she said that they would be here in a few hours or so. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and the others were headed here so we can figure out a plan to defeat Madara and Obito Uchiha. And, that plan doesn't involve Ayame or I since they think that we would be burdens to them.

"Fire-Style, Fire-Ball jutsu!" Ayame cried and she created a giant fire-ball. I felt my mouth open slightly. I glanced at Sasuke and he had a small smile on his face while Ayame was dancing around. She was proud of herself. Extremely proud of herself. I glared at the spot where the fire-ball had hit. How could she have created such a large fire-ball when she was failing so miserably earlier. I glared at her for a moment and she stiffened and caught my glare. I averted it and looked down to the ground. "Hmph. . ." I grunted and then turned on my heel to return back to the hide-out and make something to eat.

**x.X.x**

"Suigetsu!" I called, I wanted to spar with the idiot. I needed to vent some of my anger, I clenched my fists and looked around the hide-out. The actual base was pretty big and had a hundred or so rooms, it would take a long time to find Suigetsu if he decided to go into one of the other rooms and even I wasn't bothered enough to open every door. I then smirked to myself and had an idea, I did a few hand signs and bit my thumb before pressing my hand against the ground. "Summoning jutsu: Okami!" I yelled and smoke appeared around the small corridor. The smoke disappeared as fast as it had arrived and in its place was a silver wolf with crystal blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Karui-sama." The wolf murmured and I patted its head. I then looked around, "Gin-bi, I need you to find Suigetsu." She looked at me with a tilted head. "I need a scent." She murmured and her crystal eyes turned into a glare. "Alright," I murmured and took out a coin that the idiot had given me a day or so ago. I put it onto the ground wordlessly and nodded. The wolf sniffed it and then closed its eyes. She then looked towards the left, she signalled for me to follow.

And I did that.

About five minutes later, we found Suigetsu in a pool that was in the middle of the base. He smirked and I sweat dropped. Gin-bi left in annoyance. She didn't like this guy. I could tell that much. The man was annoying, but he was fun. "You know, I wanna win something off of your ass Karui. I have to prove myself." The man said and then went under water. I blinked into my Sharingan and he. . . disappeared. I growled. That idiot. It was just a clone. Why didn't Gin-bi say that earlier? Oh yeah. . . the white haired shark guy might have quickly switched himself with a clone without me even noticing. I gripped my spikes and let out a string of curses.

I heard a chuckle and I turned my head to see my teacher. He had a smirk on his masked face and I glared. "What are you getting so annoyed about, Karui?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him, I switched off my Sharingan as well. "What were you looking for?" The Hatake asked, his visible dark eye sparkled in curiosity. "You know that shark looking guy?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I saw him earlier." And with that, I ran straight past him.

**x.X.x**

I pointed at the idiot that I had just beaten up. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head and had fake tears in his eyes. I smirked. "That was unfair Karui-teme!" He whined and I rolled my eyes, I saw the rest of the Konoha survivors earlier and I even saw the Kazekage and his siblings. They were. . . well, for lack of better word . . . different. Naruto was training with Ayame once again and the two of them were having fun. I would be training with Kakashi Hatake tomorrow, I couldn't wait. It was fun to fight him.

"You know, I'm stronger than you . . . I just didn't want you to cry," the idiot said with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Yeah right, dumbshit!" I yelled and with that, I caused another brawl.

**x.X.x**

**X.x Ayame x.X**

"I think it's about time I teach you the shadow clone technique," Naruto said and grinned his massive grin. I grinned as well, he showed me the hand signs. "All right, this took even a awesome guy like me a long time," Naruto warned and I nodded. I did the hand signs and frowned when nothing happened. He blinked and then told me to do it again, "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled and this time, three clones appeared right beside me.

"Alright, let's test them," Naruto said. I nodded and then, the three shadow clones charged at Naruto. He took out a kunai and poured his chakra into it, making it blue. He then charged as well and soon, all of my clones were destroyed. I looked down and tapped my foot against the dirt. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head, Naruto had a small smile and patted my back. "That was pretty good, anyways, we should go and see your bastard father now and tell him your progress. And Sakura-chan would wanna know as well!" Naruto yelled.

We then ran, full speed, inside.

**x.X.x**

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were glaring daggers at Tou-san, who acted as if nothing was happening. Naruto and Tou-san had a 'Rasengan vs. Chidori' brawl, then Kakashi came and ended it by using Lightning Blade. Kaa-san healed both Naruto and Tou-san, and then Naruto came and trained with me much to Tou-san's annoyance. "You three! Cut it out." Kaa-san ordered and the three of them looked at her before nodding.

The Uzumaki then stood up, "Oi, who's making dinner?" He asked and then looked around. The rest of the Konoha 9 were absent, other than Hinata. She was right beside Naruto, holding his hand. "Suigetsu-san is." The pinkette murmured and then glanced at me. Hinata, who was beside Naruto, had her eyes closed. Was she really tired? Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi were the only ones staying with us. The others didn't want to be anywhere near Tou-san.

It was understandable I guess. He was an Uchiha and helped the destruction of Konoha, the only reason I trust him is because. . . Kaa-san had told me stories about him when they were on the same genin team. She didn't tell Karui as she knew that he would have overreacted and might have done something dangerous. Karui was. . . unpredictable. It was a fact. He would often run into fights and fought with other people. It was. . . well, bad.

Ever since that night that I. . . had that taken away from me. . . he had been like that. I closed my eyes, he wasn't even sitting at the table. He was still in his room. Probably thinking of doing more training, Kakashi sensei will probably go and train him tomorrow. The two of them were so close, Kakashi had even taught Karui his original jutsu and is still teaching him many other jutsus.

Naruto wanted to teach me the Rasengan, he said he might teach it to me tomorrow but it would be hard to learn. He also said that I should add my own chakra natures to it. It would make it much more powerful and even help me with those two natures. Kakashi had offered to train me as well, he knew some water style jutsus. Tou-san is going to teach me some fire style jutsus. That's how I'm going to become more powerful. Tou-san was proud of me when I mastered 'Fire-Ball jutsu', and I want him to be proud of me.

"Dinner's served!" I heard Suigetsu yell, he had made three shadow clones of himself and handed us our food. He had made miso soup that Naruto attacked and finished within seconds. I sighed. Suigetsu sat down and looked around the table before frowning. "Where's Karui?" He asked and looked around, Suigetsu was close to Karui already. And we have only known them for about three weeks. The two of them would often clash and even play poker and all of that. . . it was a pretty funny sight.

"Ayame," Tou-san murmured and I looked towards him. "I want to teach you something tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" He asked and I glanced at the Uzumaki who now had a huge scowl on his face. "I'm trainin' her tomorrow teme." He snapped and his sky blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Dad glared straight back at him. "Tch...! She's my daughter dobe." He growled. Dark onyx eyes glowed red with the three tomoe sharingan.

Naruto's blue eyes had an animal look to them and he frowned. "You may be their real father but, you weren't there for them when they needed you most and I guess you know what happened to Aya-chan!" The blond growled and pointed towards me. I gasped. "Shut up Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Kaa-san murmured and then looked towards me. "It's alright, you can leave if you want. Those two need to get over their issues." I nodded and stood up before leaving to Karui's room.

I knocked on the door and heard a growl. "What?" He snapped. "It's just me." I murmured and heard him sigh. "Come in," He murmured and I opened the door. He was on his bed reading. "What did you need?" He asked and I sighed. "Tou-san and Naruto are fighting. . ." I murmured and Karui smirked. I stared at him with a shocked look. "Of course they would have fought, they're opposites. And, Naruto seems to hate Sasuke for some reason." I noticed that he didn't call Tou-san by his proper name.

"Why don't you call him 'Tou-san'?" I asked and Karui laughed a bitter laugh. "I don't need to call him that, he hasn't been around for years. If you haven't realized." Karui growled his eyes turning crimson in anger. I nodded. He sighed and slowly began to calm down. "Nice job with the jutsu earlier. . ." He murmured, I nodded in thanks. He then turned his head and gazed out the open door. "Kaa-san?" He murmured and mom walked in. She smiled lightly. She was holding a plate of food. Karui stared at it for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Hn?" He grunted.

"Do you want something to eat? Suigetsu-san made it," Kaa-san murmured. Karui nodded and stood up and reached for the bowl of miso soup. He sat down and began eating it. His dark eyes glancing around every now and again.

He had his guard up. I noticed this. His eyes would turn red for a moment before going back into the smoldering onyx. I stood up and waved to my twin brother before leaving the room with Kaa-san beside me. "I'm going to bed," I murmured and she nodded. I headed towards my room with her following. I was already in pajamas.

I got myself into my bed and Kaa-san said, "Good night. I love you." And left.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Sakura X.x**

I had just walked out of Ayame's room and then I was slammed against the wall. I gasped and met onyx eyes, "Sasuke-kun?" I murmured and he claimed my lips. "W-what are you. . . ohhh. . ." I moaned quietly. His lips brushed against my neck, I gently reached my hands up and grasped his raven hair. I pulled at it gently. "My. . . room. . ." He gasped and then lifted me up bridal style. We then walked to his room, his lips never leaving mine.

After a few minutes, he opened the door and walked in before kicking it closed with his foot. I glanced at his bed. And then back at him before nodding at him, he slowly made his way to the bed before laying me down gently on the covers. He hovered over me and attacked my neck again by sucking and nibbling at it. I moaned, he bit down and I was sure that he broke the skin. He licked at my neck again before making his way to my lips again, I tasted the metallic taste of blood and instantly knew that he had made me bleed.

It was. . . different to be in front of him like this again, even though we've only done it twice. . . I haven't been touched by another man. . . even after all these years. His hands trailed from my neck down to my stomach and then made their way back up to my breasts before gently massaging my mounds. I moaned, he hasn't really done anything yet and I was feeling so much pleasure. Maybe it was because I. . . I loved this man. His onyx eyes glanced down at my own and he rested his forehead against mine.

His fingers made their way to the metal zip that would undo my shirt, he unzipped it and glanced down before smirking. His hands cupped my bound breasts and he licked the fabric. I arched my back towards him. "Tch, I haven't really done much. . . Sakura. . ." He murmured. I glared at him and he, uncharacteristically, grinned. He then bit his thumb and pressed his hand against his wrist. A kunai appeared in his hand. I wasn't expecting that.

"Do I really look like a person who would be bothered enough to take these bindings off?" He asked. I shook my head. He wasn't patient. That was a well known fact. He cut through the cream bindings and then threw them somewhere, he was about to attack my breasts but I stopped him by taking his shirt off and throwing it away. He sighed and then shook his head with a smirk, "Anything else, my little cherry blossom?" He whispered into my ear and nipped at it. I gasped.

"Ano. . . Sasuke-kun?" I murmured and he looked at me, "Hn?" He grunted. I gently raked my nails against his chest and he shuddered, I pushed him down so I was on top. And I felt his hard member pressing against my core. I smirked at him. He growled and watched me carefully before his attention fell to my breasts. He reached his hand up but I slapped it away with a sly smirk. He glared and I grinded myself against him. "Hah. . .!" He moaned and closed his eyes. I grinded against him again and again until he caught my hips and flipped us over so he was on top again. "You're gonna pay for that. . . my little cherry blossom." He hissed.

I stared at him with a little fear. He smirked. He then cupped a breast with one hand before his hand made his way down to my shorts and slipped inside. I stared at him. What was the Uchiha planning? He smirked deviously. That was not a good sign. I then felt his finger rub against my core and I groaned, his head dipped down and attacked my breasts at the same time with his tongue and fingers. His fingers were rubbing against my clit and I cried out loudly. Pleasure filled me much like a bubble and that bubble was getting bigger and bigger. His finger then slipped within me and pumped me harshly, he wasn't trying to hurt me though. I could tell. "Moan Sakura," He ordered and panted a little. He bit down on my nipple and I screamed in raw pleasure. "Sasuke-kun!" I moaned and he smirked.

I finally came and he slowed his fingers, he must have felt my walls clench around his finger. After a moment, he took his finger out and licked it before focusing his attention on my breasts again. He bit down on my nipple and then massaged my other breast with his palms and fingers. "I think. . ." He panted, "It's time that I. . ." I looked at him with a little confusion. He withdrew his head and kissed me again, his tongue asking for entrance and I allowed him entrance. His tongue played with mine and I felt him take my shorts and undies off. I opened my eyes for a moment and took off his pants and boxers.

I flipped us over again and he stared at me again, he wanted to see what I would do. I stroked his stiff member and he groaned underneath me. His eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, I ran my hand along his shaft and then to the head of his manhood and he stiffened beneath me. I sighed and then sat up a little before lowering myself onto his member, I closed my eyes and moaned. He was so big. . . he filled me completely. I moaned again. He groaned and flipped us over so he could be dominant again.

I knew that he liked to be in charge. I guessed it was because he was an Uchiha, he pulled himself out until the tip and rammed back in, instantly hitting my g-spot. I scream in pleasure and he smirked and did the same again and again, our moans once again filled the air. He decided to kiss me again and it was full of so much love that I nearly fainted. "You're. . . mine. . ." He whispered, I already knew that. "Tight. . ." He gasped and lifted up my leg so he could thrust within me deeper. I moaned in pure pleasure.

The bubble was growing once again, his head reached down and attacked my neck and made their way back to my mouth, his lips brushed against mine before fully attacking them. "I. . . I . . . Sasuke-kun. . .!" I gasped and came. He thrusted himself a few more times. He finally came within me, "I. . . love you. . ." He whispered and I froze and stared at him, he had stopped moving and was now staring at me with soft eyes. He was waiting for my response. I reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." I said and smiled. He was still within me, he smirked and I knew that he wanted another round. He kissed me before we got started again.

**x.X.x**

We laid there, panting. His hands were wrapped around me, and he was kissing my neck gently. We had gone again for another two rounds. His soft onyx eyes gazed at me again before pulled me on top of him so I was laying against his chest, his arms wrapped around possessively. "I love you. . ." He whispered again for the fifth time tonight and I smiled at him. "I love you too, good night Sasuke-kun. . ." I whispered and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

_**A/N **I'm sorry. . . I felt like doing a lemon and that needed to be said. I hope it was enjoyable and yada-yada. Next chapter should be out in a week or so. I hope you enjoyed this and by the way, this chapter was more than 3,000 words and it is the longest that I have EVER written in a fan-fic. I'm so proud of myself because of that. So yeah. Love you all :))  
_

_Oh yeah, free cookies to everyone that reviews! *smiles* And you also get the hottest guy from Naruto for a day :))_

***~_-`REDemption, Love and Lies`-_~***

**Updated - 27/02/2013**


	16. Chapter 16

**Started - 28/02/13**

**Darkness****_ in Konoha_**

**_Summary - _**Karui and Ayame are wanted by Madara Uchiha to be used as pawns in his battle. Will Sasuke and Sakura allow them to be captured?

**_Disclaimer: _**AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

_**Note 1 **__Should I change the title of the story? And if so, can you pretty please leave an idea for me in your reviews. Thank you!_

**_Note 2 _**_I'll tell you guys a little story, today I was sitting down on the ground waiting for my mum to hurry up and get what she needed at the shops. And then a security guy came up to me and said "can you get off of the ground?" and I was like ". . . Okay. . ." so I did what he said and then he left. I'm thinking, 'Dudeeee what the hell did I do?' and then I had to wait half an hour for mum to get her clothes. Seriously, there wasn't any benches near the store I was in and it was seriously pissing me off. I told mum and she got pissed about it too and said I should have gotten her. I bet you guys are wondering why I wasn't even at school, you see. . . I'm sick, that's why I got the longer chapter out yesterday. We had to go to the shops to get baby formula and yeah. So, I learnt a lesson today, NEVER, EVER sit down in a shopping centre. It's fucking bullshit._

_And now on with the story and sorry about that, I needed to rant about it._

* * *

**x.X Karui X.x**

It was about nine o'clock in the morning, Ayame was sitting beside me eating some honey porridge. "Where's Kaa-san and Tou-san?" She asked and looked around, actually. . . thinking about them, I haven't seen them this morning and I know for a fact that they're both early risers. I heard Suigetsu chuckle, I glanced at him and he had a huge smirk on his face. "Hn?" I grunted and glared at him. He chuckled again and shook his head, "I better not say anything. You'll probably be a spaz about it," he said, his smirk growing even larger. I blinked and then rolled my eyes and looked down at my own bowl of porridge, Hinata had made it for Ayame and I.

"I want to train," I muttered and glanced at Kakashi. He nodded and then stood up and motioned that I should go with him, "C'mon, let's go and train then," he said and I nodded. I stood up and heard Hinata sigh, I didn't touch my porridge. I wasn't hungry. "Can we practice the chidori?" I asked as we stepped out of the hideout. Kakashi glanced at me and then grinned. "Yeah, I wanna teach you something," he murmured and then led me towards the training grounds.

The training grounds were about a kilometer away from the hideout, probably to make it harder to accidently destroy the hideout. It was quite smart, the trees had been burnt away using a katon jutsu. Obviously, that was Sasuke who had done that. I can't really see Juugo being able to use a katon styled jutsu and Suigetsu. . . well, that was out of the question. "Alright, let's begin," Kakashi murmured.

I nodded and then switched on my sharingan.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Sakura X.x**

I moaned, Sasuke had entered me once again. I was on all fours and he had decided to take me from behind, I heard him chuckle. ". . . Ahhh. . ." I moaned out, he was rocking back and forth within me. His hands were massaging my breasts and his erection was rubbing against my walls. I was about to have my orgasm. Again. I felt the bubble get bigger and bigger and soon I came, he came a few seconds after. He took himself out and laid down, he grabbed me and pulled me back down onto his chest. "I think we should get up Sasuke-kun," I murmured and heard him growl in response. I sighed and rolled myself over, I was still on his chest but now I was looking at him.

He had a lazy look on his face and his emotional wall was down. It was a rare sight indeed. "We have to get up though, Ayame-chan and Karui-kun need something to eat," I murmured. He sighed and then wrapped his arms around me. "Hmph. . . another five minutes Sakura. . ." He murmured and smirked. I sighed and he sat me up. "Wanna go again?" He asked and I shook my head, he raised a brow. "I'm going to be sore Sasuke-kun. . . we've gone about five times in the last twenty-four hours," I murmured and he nodded.

"Alright," he sighed and I hopped off of him. I stood up and groaned before running a hand along my thighs. Ouch. . . this was going to hurt. Sasuke was watching me from the bed. ". . ." he didn't say anything but he stood up. He stretched and then made his way towards me and took my hand in his. His onyx eyes glanced at my face and he sighed. "Can you heal yourself?" he asked. I nodded and used my free hand to heal myself. He watched carefully. Was he trying to learn how to do this?

"Was I too rough?" He asked and I shook my head. "No Sasuke-kun, it was just that we had done this so many times in one night," I whispered and turned around so I could kiss him. "Hnnn. . ." He grunted against my lips. I broke the kiss and went to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

**x.X.x**

"Katon, Fire-ball jutsu!" I heard Ayame yell and the jutsu hit a large boulder. I smiled, she was getting stronger. I glanced at Karui who was practicing the chidori, Sasuke seemed shocked that he knew that move. "Chidori!" Karui growled and slammed the chidori into another boulder, he smirked and his red eyes glowed. He stopped the chidori and sighed before glancing at Kakashi, "You're doing a really good job with this," I said and Karui nodded and glared at Sasuke. My raven haired avenger looked to his son with a sad expression. "I want to teach you something, Karui." Sasuke murmured.

I totally didn't expect that, he gave me a sidelong glance with a question in it. I nodded. "Alright, you have learned the chidori right?" Sasuke asked and Karui nodded stiffly before glancing at me with a little anger in his stormy onyx eyes. Something was bothering him. "Alright, watch this,"Sasuke ordered and then motioned for me to step forward. I stared at him with a little shock. "It's alright Sakura," The Uchiha murmured. His hand reached out and I grabbed it, he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my body. I saw Karui stiffen again. Kakashi and Naruto looked pissed, like really. . . really pissed. "Chidori. . .," I stiffened a little, "Nagashi." He whispered against me.

I then felt his chakra enter me and then appear outside, sparks flew everywhere. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air, I closed my eyes. How was Sasuke not hurting me with this move? The last time I had been this close to his chidori, was when he had tried to kill me. The Uchiha's grip tightened and I opened my eyes, the sparks were gone. Sasuke's head was buried in the crook of my neck. "Why do you. . . why. . . why is that. . . that the memory of when I. . ." he trailed off. "Why. . . why is it that the memory always haunts you. . .? Why aren't you scared of me?" Sasuke whispered, he had said it loud enough so only I could hear. "I. . . was scared of you. . . Sasuke-kun. . . I didn't. . . I didn't know who you were. . . you weren't the man that I loved. . . you were a different person. But. . . you proved to me that the Sasuke-kun I love is there," I murmured and then turned and placed my hand against his chest, his dark eyes watched me carefully. "I thought. . . when you betrayed us, again. . . I thought he disappeared for good. . . but, I saw the look in your eyes with our children when you were there. . . you weren't going to hurt them. . . you wanted to protect them. . . Is that. . . Is that why you knocked me out. . . and took me away?" I whispered.

"Hnn. . ." He grunted and looked away. His mask was back. I'll ask him about it later. "What was that all about?!" Naruto screeched and then charged at us. He then glared at Sasuke before glancing at me, "Um. . . nothing Naruto," I murmured and looked away from his confused blue eyes. Sasuke pushed Naruto away and a growl was heard from both boys. Why did Sasuke. . .? The Uchiha then glanced at his son, "Did you see that?" Sasuke asked, he was referring to the chidori nagashi. Karui nodded but his eyes were on me, his crimson eyes faintly glowing. They were wide open. He must have heard or well. . . read what we had said with his sharingan before he glanced at me.

"He tried to kill you?" He asked. Sasuke and I didn't say anything. "Why would you. . . why. . . how can you even bear to be in the same field as him? How can you even stand to look at me or Ayame?" Karui growled. He clenched his fists and glared angrily at his father. "Did you even a apologize?" My son snarled and then charged at his father. Karui aimed chakra infused kicks and punches at his father in pure fury. "Karui!" Ayame and I screamed. Sasuke blocked all of Karui's attacks. "I didn't apologize alright? I. . . I can't. . . but, she knows-" "Bullshit!" Karui cut him off. Sasuke growled and jumped back.

"You're acting like a damn two year-old, Karui," Sasuke snapped and used his speed to appear right in front of Karui, my avenger grabbed Karui's fists. Karui tried to get out of his grasp and let out a feral growl. "Enough you two," I murmured and made my way to my son. "Sasuke-kun. . . gomen. . ." I murmured and he stared at me, he then glanced down at our son with a frown. "You don't know me Karui. Don't go getting angry at me when you don't know my reasons for what I did," Sasuke said and let the boy go before disappearing. I closed my eyes and looked at Karui. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

He frowned and growled again. "Karui!?" I yelled. He sighed before meeting my eyes with stormy onyx pools. "He's a bastard. He doesn't deserve to be near you, after everything he has done," and with that, Karui left as well. Kakashi, Naruto and Ayame were at my side, I shook my head and felt the familiar feeling of tears. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes closed. "Why does. . . why do they always suffer? Sasuke-kun. . . Karui-kun. . . and Ayame-chan. . . they have all suffered," I whispered more to myself than anyone else. "Sakura. . ." Kakashi whispered. Naruto sighed and Ayame stayed silent.

"I'm sorry. . . everyone. . ." I whispered and opened my eyes. I looked to Naruto, then Kakashi and then to my daughter. I hugged her tightly. "I. . . I have failed you once before Ayame-chan. . ." I whispered and felt my tears spill over. "Sakura-chan. . . come on. . . we should go and get something to eat. . ." Naruto murmured and I got out of the hug before nodding and walked towards the hideout.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Karui X.x**

I've had enough of this mother fucking bullshit. Why the fuck does Kaa-san even like that bastard? I sat down and gripped my hands against the couch's cushions. I then sensed something. "What do you want now, bastard?" I snarled and felt the bastard's presence move closer, I turned my head and Sasuke had his arms crossed. "Look, I am sorry for what I have done," he said and I snorted. "I think you should apoligize to Kaa-san and Ayame, they deserve it more than I do," I said and stood up before glaring at Sasuke. "I really don't like you, I don't see what my mother sees in you."

Sasuke looked down, his raven bangs covering his eyes. "I don't know either. . ." he sighed. My eyes widened. "Hn?" I grunted and he shook his head. "I need to get going, Naruto, Suigetsu and I are leaving soon. Your mother and Juugo are staying here," The Uchiha murmured and I looked at him. "Why?" I asked. He sighed. "We need to finish this war, he's after you and Ayame and I don't need you guys to be hurt, he is after you for. . . your power. . ." Sasuke whispered. Our power? "Power? Hn?" I murmured and he glanced at me. He then sat down across from me and sighed.

"Has your mother told you much about me?" He asked and I shook my head. "All I know is that you were on her genin team, that's it," I said honestly and he nodded. "Okay, well. . . as you know, I'm an Uchiha. And you know of our kekkei genkai, the sharingan. There is another level of the sharingan, the mangekyou sharingan. It is activated when you kill someone close to you and for me, that was my brother," I was about to open my mouth to say something but he put his hand. I let him continue. "The mangekyou sharingan has many. . . benefits. . . but, it also has a problem with it. The mangekyou sharingan will cause you to go blind with extended use. I have nearly gone blind myself on many occasions."

"What are the abilities of the mangekyou sharingan?" I asked, his eyes closed. "I only know a few things with mine, I can. . . create this. . . deity. . . which. . . is basically. . . my darkest chakra. . . it's basically a monster. . . it can make the user go crazy for a moment when activated and a short time after. . . Your mother. . . heh. . . well, she was nearly killed because of my. . . craziness. . . This ability is called the Susano'o. . ." He murmured and opened his eyes again, instead of the usual three tomoe sharingan. . . the pattern was much like that of a lotus with a three pronged star in the middle. It had a black background and the star was black also while the rest was red.

Crimson liquid pooled from his left eyes and dripped down onto his cheek. "What the. . .?" I whispered. "The mangekyou sharingan. . . also causes a lot of damage to the user. But, my mangekyou sharingan is the eternal version. This means that I had another set of eyes implanted," Sasuke said and I stared at him with a little shock. Where did he get those eyes from? "If you're wondering where. . . They are my brother's. He also had the mangekyou sharingan and that allowed me to gain the eternal mangekyou sharingan. Anyways, the other ability I can use is the amaterasu. I'll show you that one. . . when you're older. That jutsu creates black flames that I can presisely aim against an opponent. That jutsu I taught you and Ayame is nothing compared to the dark flames of amaterasu." Sasuke sighed and then looked frustrated for a moment.

"You know how I said that Madara wants you for your power?" I nodded at his question. "My. . . Susano'o's chakra was given to you, the only reason you and your sister are even alive is because of your mother's chakra. I don't exactly know why though. . ." Sasuke murmured and then wiped away the blood, it left a little smear across his cheek. He then deactivated the mangekyou sharingan. "But how is that a power?" I asked quietly. "Hn. . . if that chakra is awoken. . . you may be able to use the Susano'o without even having the mangekyou sharingan. Madara wants to try and take your chakra to create an army of ninja that can use the Susano'o freely." Sasuke said.

Madara wants to create an army? That can use that power? "Can you. . . show me the Susano'o?" And with that, Sasuke's eyes widened. "I don't. . . I can't use that. . . not again. . ." Sasuke whispered before standing up. "While we're all gone, make sure you and Ayame protect your mother. Got it?" Sasuke asked and I nodded before he left to his room. The door opened and Ayame and the others came in. "Kaa-san," I murmured and stood up. I walked over to her, "I'd go and fix. . . Tou-san's eyes. . ." I murmured. Her eyes widened at me using the word 'Tou-san' before nodding and heading off towards their room.

* * *

_I may have gotten the wrong info of the mangekyou, so um. . . that was what I knew. If anyone else can tell me more of Sasuke's mangekyou's abilites, could you please tell me? Arigatou._

**_Date updated ; 3/03/13_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Started ; 04/03/13**

**Darkness****_ in Konoha_**

**_Summary - _**Karui and Ayame are wanted by Madara Uchiha to be used as pawns in his battle. Will Sasuke and Sakura allow them to be captured?

**_Disclaimer: _**AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

_**Note 1 ;** _I'm seriously loving the reviews everyone. Keep it up!

_**Note 2 ; **_And I'm tired. . . school is already soooo annoying -.-

_**Note 3 ; **_You guys have to be getting annoyed with my lemony scenes. . . there's only one more due to Sasu-kun's mission. So yeah. . . but there is a reason ;)

* * *

_**x.X Hinata X.x **_

_**Later that night. . .**_

"Um. . . N-Naruto-kun? Are you guys leaving s-soon?" I asked the blond Uzumaki. He nodded and then glanced at me with uneasy eyes, "Are you sure it's okay for me to leave with the guys? You guys do need some more protection. . ." he murmured. He was caring as always. But, I had something to tell him. "Uh. . . Naruto-kun? Promise not to freak out. . . okay?" I asked and his eyes widened before he nodded. "What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked. I blushed and twiddled my fingers. "I'm. . . I'm. . . pregnant. . ." I murmured and his eyes widened again. Is he unhappy? I couldn't tell. . . "I'm so-" he engulfed me in a hug before I could say anything. "N-Naruto-kun?" I whispered.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! Something happy has finally happened!" he cried and kissed me deeply. I smiled at him, he was just. . . just amazing. His eyes then darkened for a moment. "I should stay here to protect the both of you. . ." he said. I shook my head and pushed my hand against his chest, "No Naruto-kun. . . we need to end this war and you're the most powerful out of all of us. And you have Sasuke-san on your side now!" I said louder then usual. He sighed. "Okay. . . but, how long are you?" the Kyuubi container asked. "Um. . . two months. . ." I murmured. He nodded. He gently pressed his hand against my stomach and grinned. "I'm your Tou-san!" he cried and engulfed me into a bear hug once again and I hugged him back.

Naruto sighed and then let me go before sliding his hand into mine.

**x.X.x**

_**x.X Sakura X.x**_

"S-Sasuke. . .kun. . ." I whispered. He plunged deep within me and I cried out, ". . . Gomen. . ." he murmured. His dark raven strands were covering his eyes and I gently wiped them away. I kissed his warm lips and he began his fast and deep thrusts. "Hah. . . S-Sakura. . .?" The Uchiha whispered and I looked up at him. "I. . . want to do something after. . . but I. . ." I silenced him with a kiss. He sighed and wrapped my legs around his torso. I arched my back to him and moaned loudly. "Sasuke-kun. . . faster. . . please?" I murmured and he complied.

His thrusts were deep and hard, he knew what set me off and made me moan loudly. We eventually both came. He groaned and stopped his thrusts, but he didn't take himself out. "Don't tire yourself Sasuke-kun. . . you need your energy. . ." I murmured and he nodded. "With. . . what I said earlier. . . I need your permission. It'll be permanent and will mark you as mine," he murmured and the 'mine' sounded possessive. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" I asked and he smirked at me. "It's. . . a tattoo of some sort," I gasped as his tongue nipped at my ear. "Hn. . . but, I need your permission. . . this tattoo will have some of my chakra in it and will form a small version of my Susano'o if you're attack or something. . ." he whispered. Is that why he wanted to mark me with that?

He read my mind, "Hn. . . no Sakura. . . I want to mark you as mine. . ." he breathed and nibbled at me neck, his warm lips sucking and his teeth biting against the skin before he licked my skin. I looked up at him. "I'll do it Sasuke-kun. . . I love you," he kissed me as I said my words. "Okay. . ." he murmured and moved a little. I hissed, he was still within me. "Ichizoku no māku: Uchiha," he murmured and then bit his finger before pressing his hand on my breast. I moaned lightly. But, that was short lived. . . I felt a slight burning sensation and I gasped. He watched carefully. When the pain stopped, he moved his hand and his blood was smeared across my breast. He dunked his head and licked it away. "Arigatō, watashi wa anata o aishite imasu," he whispered. "Watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite," I murmured back and kissed him.

* * *

_**QUICK A/N**_

_**Pause for a sec! I'm sorry but I'll put down the meanings of these words or I'll forget. . .**_

_**Arigatō, watashi wa anata o aishite imasu - Thank you, I love you**_

_**Watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite - I love you too**_

_**Ichizoku no māku: Uchiha - Clan's mark: Uchiha**_

_**Sorry for that . . .**_

* * *

He smiled at me and kissed me again. He then lied down beside me and turned me around so he could face me. "Are you okay with me still being. . .?" he trailed off but I knew what he was saying. "Why are you still. . .?" I trailed off as well. "I'm leaving early in the morning. . . I want to stay close to you. . ." he whispered and kissed the top of my head before pulling me close to him. His dark onyx eyes watched me. "Sakura-hime. . ." he whispered and closed his eyes. I kissed him and whispered, "I love you. . . goodnight."

**x.X.x**

Sasuke had left earlier this morning and I briskly walked to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, the Uchiha's symbol was on my right breast. It was like a small tattoo. I then glanced at my neck and instantly blushed. His love bites surrounded my neck, the purple-pink marks would turn into bruises. There were even marks where you could see Sasuke's teeth marks. Silly Sasuke-kun. . . I gently touched my neck and allowed my chakra to seep through.

I glanced at the shower before stepping in. A few minutes later, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I went to the closet and took out my civilian clothes. I put them on and sighed.

_Sasuke-kun?_

**_Hn? Sakura-hime? What's wrong?_**

_Nothing's wrong Sasuke-kun, is everything okay with you?_

**_Aa. . . of course I am Sakura-hime._**

I blushed. Why is he calling me a princess now?

_**Because I can. **_

_Man. . . you have changed so much you know?_

**_Hn. . . you do deserve someone better than me._**

_But, I wouldn't be with anyone other than you, Sasuke-kun_

**_Hn. . ._**

_You're grumpy._

**_No I'm not._**

_Yes you are._

He sighed and went silent. I stretched. **_  
_**

**_Are you sore?_**

_No. Why?_

**_Hn. . . just asking. . ._**

This time it was my turn to sigh. I looked out the window and decided to go downstairs to make some breakfast.

I entered the kitchen. Ayame and Karui were sitting down playing a card game with Juugo, Hinata was nowhere to be seen but I could feel her chakra. "Hm. . . have you guys seen Hinata-chan?" I asked and everyone looked at me. Karui shrugged and went back to looking at his cards. "Sorry Sakura-san, I have not yet seen Hinata-san this morning," Juugo said politely. "She was in her bedroom," Ayame said and that's where I headed.

I knocked on the door and heard a soft, "Come in." I opened the door and Hinata was sitting on the bed with a sick look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked and sat down on the bed beside her. "When you were pregnant with Karui-kun and Ayame-chan. . . how bad was your morning sickness?" I instantly understood. "Y-you're pregnant!?" I screeched and she smiled uneasily before bolting to the bathroom, she slammed the door shut behind her. "Hinata-chan. . . let me in," I ordered and her response was a, "no." I sighed and sat back down on the bed.

A few moments later, she opened the door. She had a flustered look on her face. When Naruto gets back. . . I am going to kick his ass. And then hug him for getting his wife pregnant. It was about time. Those two really needed a bundle of joy. . . er. . . well, more um. . . loudness. . . But, then again, Hinata-chan has Naruto and he is pretty damn loud. That damn baka. "I can tell Sasuke-kun to bring Naruto back?" I offered and the raven haired woman shook her head. "No. . . Naruto-kun needs to be there to help out Sasuke-san and the others, Madara is too strong for the others to handle on their own," Hinata said in her quiet voice.

I sighed, "Fine," I then glanced at her stomach before up at her. "Do you want me to check it's health? I might be able to stop your morning sickness or at least make it less uncomfortable," I said and she nodded before sitting down on the bed, she lifted up her shirt and I gently placed my hand on her stomach and allowed a bit of my chakra in to sense the baby and I smiled. It was a baby girl. . . "Do you want to know the gender?" I asked and she shook her head. Looks like I'll be keeping this one a secret.

**_A secret Sakura-hime? I heard what you said. . ._**

Well, Sasuke knows too.

_Don't say anything to anyone Sasuke-kun. Promise?_

**_Hn. . . whatever._**

The child was healthy, it's chakra system is all good too. "Okay, your baby's chakra is all good. And it's really healthy," I said and smiled at Hinata. She smiled back and she dropped her shirt before hugging me. "Arigatou. . ." I murmured and hugged her back. "Alright. . . I can go and search through the herbs cabinet and try and find something that will help with your morning sickness, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I stood up. "While I do that, can you make breakfast for everyone?" I asked, I didn't really want to ask her but she nodded nonetheless.

I headed out towards the herbs cabinet. Juugo had said earlier that there were some medical herbs which he had collected on his travels with team Taka. I was very grateful for that. I opened the cabinet and stared in awe with the amount of medical herbs. I picked out a few different herbs and went into kitchen, Hinata was cooking some rice. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. I took out a cutting board and began chopping up the herbs. This was just a basic herbal remedy which was proved to be very good in morning sickness, especially with pregnant women.

"Can I use the stove, Hinata-chan?" I asked, she nodded. I took a pot from the cupboard and filled it with water that Karui and Ayame had collected the day before. I switched on the stove and put the pot onto the blue flame before going back to the chopped up herbs. The way I would serve this, is as a tea. It was quite nice. . . Naruto had enjoyed it when he was my test subject for a day. A few moments later, I put the herbs into the hot water and turned off the heat before mixing it all together. The tea turned green and then I poured it into a cup. Hinata was behind me and looked at the contents in the cup, "Here," I murmured and handed her the mug.

She took it in her hands and sniffed it. She took a sip and smiled, "This isn't that bad," she murmured and I smiled at her. She took another sip. "Could you serve the rice?" she asked and I nodded. She walked into the lounge. I looked at the rice and then put some of it into a few bowls for Juugo, Hinata, Ayame, Karui and myself. "Ayame-chan, Karui-kun!" I called and the two of them instantly appeared in the kitchen. I smiled at them and handed them the bowels.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Sasuke X.x**

I dodged a few kunai and growled before activating my Sharingan, I watched the two ninja. "We should take you to Madara-sama so he can give us your eyes!" the short one exclaimed and I merely growled in response before charging. "Dobe! Where the fuck are you!?" I snarled as I dodged a swing of the short man's katana. The taller one then got impaled by a kunai, I turned my head and saw a pale man with black hair. He had a scowl on his face and charged at the short one. "Fuck off!" I snarled. The man didn't even blink, he took out a paintbrush and a sketching pad and then drew. I brought my attention back on the short ninja. His dark red eyes closed and he did a few hand signs. "Katon - Kasai Tatsumaki no jutsu!" he yelled and fiery tornadoes were launched at the stranger and I. We both jumped back.

"Ninja Art - Tora Me no jutsu!" he snarled and a tiger jumped out of his scroll. The tiger was black with white stripes and its eyes were a hungry red. I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan and locked eyes with the short shinobi, "Tsukuyomi," I whispered and the man screamed. We were now in a dark world, his body was tied to a cross. I took out my Sword of Kusangi and stabbed his left arm. "Uchiha uri kasu," he growled and coughed up blood. I smirked in a feral way at the man. "You call me scum? Tch. . .! I don't really care what you think bastard," I said and then looked around me. "You are in my world, one second is seventy-two hours. You will suffer." I said and then began throwing kunai and shuriken at the man.

After a few moments, his head fell and I could tell he was dead. I released the genjutsu and smirked. He fell to the ground with blood pouring all out of him. I smirked again and turned my head to the stranger. "Who are you?" I asked, he bowed his head. "I am here to collect Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Suigetsu Hozuki," he said. And like that, the other three appeared from the bushes, I turned my head and glared at the three of them. "Where were you?" I growled and Naruto scratched his head. And then he grinned. "You see. . . we were attacked by seven shinobi and. . . we kind of needed some help," he said sheepishly and I sighed before turning my head to the pale man.

"Hey Sai! How is everyone!?" Naruto cried and slowly made his way to the pale man who had a creepy grin on his face. Even I was a little creeped by it. "Everyone is good Dickless," And then Naruto let out a string of curses to Sai. I sighed. Even Suigetsu joined in. Kakashi stood beside me and we were both staring at the three idiots. "Dobe," the dobe turned to me. "We need to get our plan together. We can't waste our time here. We've already done that for long enough," I said with a sigh and Kakashi nodded beside me.

"I agree, we have to get going," Sai said and I sighed. He then looked at me, "How's Ugly doing? Her bastard children's father has finally returned to them," now. . . that was out of fucking line. I lunged at him but Naruto stopped me. The blond sighed. "Sai's an idiot. Don't take it personally," Naruto said and I glared at the pale man-whore with a furious glare. "Fuck you," I snarled.

Sai just grinned.

* * *

_Ohhhh burnnnnnn!_

_Haha, hope you enjoyed cha!_

**_Updated - 04/03/13_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Started - 05/03/13**

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N** _Hmph... I'm getting so annoyed -.- Why? Well, it's exam time and I'm getting fucking sick of it! Grr...!_

* * *

**x._X__.x_ _Sasuke Uchiha_ x._X.x_**

I let out a sigh before leaning against a boulder. We had met with the rest of the survivors and everyone was trying to formulate a plan. I closed my eyes, it was really annoying. It also seemed that nobody trusted me either. I rolled my eyes. Who cares? They can go and fuck themselves. "Yo, teme," I turned my head and saw Naruto playing with a plastic chop-stick. I nodded my head. "Are you and Sakura... you know?" he murmured and I frowned. What an idiot. I smirked at him afterwards. "Just... be careful alright? She might have fallen-" Kakashi interrupted him with a whack to the back of the head. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto squealed and held his head. I frowned again. What the hell was he going on about earlier? I sighed. Probably nothing important.

"Sasuke, you better be treating her right," Kakashi warned and I sweat-dropped. Was it 'ask Sasuke about his relationship with Sakura' day? I mean seriously. This is just plain old stupid. "Hn..." I grunted and rolled my eyes. "Sasuke," I turned to my original teacher, "If you break her heart... I'll break your neck," he warned. I sighed. Leave it to the copy-nin to say that. Again, I rolled my eyes and glanced at my current teammate, Suigetsu. The shark-boy turned his head and grinned. "Karin is here you know, but I don't wanna go and search for her... wanna help?" he asked and I froze. Karin was here? The kyuubi-container looked over to the Kages. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Who's the Hokage now?" the blond asked and Kakashi frowned in response.

"It seems that we don't have a leader at the moment, we haven't had any time to decide..." Kakashi then faced me with a frown. "The elders are trying to lead Konoha but when the truth of the Uchiha Massacre was revealed, nobody wants them as leaders," the copy-nin said. I nodded. I was happy... well, I was in a better mood with that news. I then frowned. "How are the elders even alive?" I asked, I knew that they should have died by now. But why was that not the case? Kakashi shrugged.

I glanced at Suigetsu at the moment. "I'll help you find... Karin," I murmured and Suigetsu nodded. The white haired man didn't know that I had tried to kill Karin. Juugo didn't either. And I presumed that she was a shinobi of some sort. Or she wouldn't even be here at the moment. "Thanks boss," Suigetsu winked and then began searching. I followed him. I wasn't allowed to use my Sharingan when I was at the temporary camp. Orders from all the Kages. So I couldn't use that to help in the search.

"Karin!" Suigetsu called. I didn't even bother to do the same. "What about the medic's tent? We should check there," Suigetsu said. "Hn..." I grunted and followed him towards the large tent. Inside, there were some wounded shinobi that were being tended to by some medics. Some where from Konoha, I could tell by their headbands. And that's when I noticed the familiar red tone of hair. Karin was standing over a patient, her hands on the males chest. "Okay, this man needs some morphine, and also some expelola," Karin said and pressed her hand down on the man's chest. He coughed. "Okay... what's your name sir?" she asked. He coughed again and breathed in sharp breaths.

Suigetsu smirked beside me. Karin looked up for a moment and froze when she saw me. "Ano... Tori-san... could you takeover?" the red haired woman gazed at a brunette woman who nodded and then Karin moved out of the way. She slowly made her way towards us. She was cautious. Her hair was tied up. "Sasuke. What are you doing here?" she asked and then smiled at Suigetsu. He blinked but grinned back. "I wanted to see if you were fine," I said. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I have better things to do than talk to an Uchiha scum like you, now move." she ordered.

I stared at her. I honestly was a little shocked with the woman. "Stop gawking and make yourself useful," she snarled and turned on her heel. I reached for her arm and pulled her towards me. "What the hell Sasuke!?" she cried. I glared at her. I let her arm go before crossing my hands over my chest. "I understand that you have some... obvious distaste towards me, but cut it out. Whether or not you like it, we're allies now," I said fiercely and felt my Sharingan nearly activate then and there due to frustration. "I don't count you as an ally Sasuke!" she snapped.

I growled before closing my eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did alright," I opened my eyes, "I wasn't myself." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Uchiha. Now piss off," she said and motioned for me to leave. And I did.

**x._X_.x _Karui_ _Uchiha_ x._X_.x**

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Aya yelled and created a clone of herself. "Ready Ayame?" I asked and smirked at her before switching on my sharingan. She smiled and nodded, her dark eyes turning playful. We charged at one another, I dodged a well aimed kick to the stomach and I got her in the leg. "Katon; goukakyuu no jutsu!" I cried before jumping back and doing the hand signs needed. Ayame did hand signs herself, "Suiton; mizu bōru no jutsu!" and a fireball was headed towards a ball of water. Well... I already know who won that one. I growled and dodged the now boiling water ball that was aimed directly at me.

**x.X.x**

I panted and groaned. "Ayame... can you heal me?" I asked and she smiled before making her way towards me and placing her hand on my now broken arm. After a few moments, it was fully healed. I closed my eyes. Ayame was improving at a fast pace. I won the spar but it wasn't as easy as usual. She nearly won multiple times. "Hn... you want to get something to eat?" I asked. She nodded and we headed off towards the hideout.

When we got there, kaa-san was making something to eat. She then had a look of distress on her face before running off. I raised an eyebrow. "Hn?" I grunted. Ayame noticed as well and watched her run off. "I don't know Karui... something's wrong but I don't know what. Can you tell with your Sharingan?" the rosette asked and I shook my head. "Nope, she's using a jutsu to conceal herself. I have no clue," I said honestly.

I turned off the stove and looked to the couch before walking to it and sitting down. I linked my hands together and rested my head on top. Ayame sat down on the ground with her book and began reading. She was always reading... "Is this on Mizu?" I asked and she nodded and handed me the book. I opened it and it was full of Mizu style jutsu. She was trying to learn a B-class jutsu as it was circled. It wasn't really in great detail and I didn't exactly understand it so I handed it back to my sister. "Cool." I said and smiled at her.

She nodded and looked over the book once again before turning the page. Kaa-san came out of the bathroom and she had a nauseous look on her face. I raised a brow. "Kaa-san?" I murmured and she sent a fake smile my way before heading into the kitchen again. "She looked sick..." Ayame murmured and stared at the doorway leading to the kitchen. I nodded silently in agreement before sighing.

**x.X.x a week later x.X.x**

**x.X.x Sasuke Uchiha x.X.x**

"So we have a plan now?" I asked impatiently to Shikamaru. It had taken them forever to formulate a plan and it was beginning to piss me off. If this didn't work... I would kill that lazy shinobi. He nodded and then looked to the Konoha-nins and the other shinobi. The Kages were in one area. Gaara of the Sand had a blank look on his face. "This... plan seems a bit... dangerous..." he said in his slow voice. "Well, it's the best we got Gaara-sama," Shikamaru said, his dark eyes falling on Naruto and I. We were obviously the main part of the plan. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will fight against Madara, they're the strongest-" the Raikage snorted, "-out of all of us. Half of us will attack Obito Uchiha and the other half will fight against Orochimaru's Eto Tensei, does everyone understand?" Shikamaru asked, Kakashi was right beside the lazy shinobi. He must have helped out with the plan.

Everyone nodded and then glanced at either Naruto or myself. Maybe even both of us. I looked down at my feet. So... I was a part of the plan to kill Madara Uchiha. Honestly, I was happy about this. Madara had threatened to kill Sakura on many occasions. That made him dangerous. He was also after Karui and Ayame, that pissed me off. I smirked lightly. "Okay, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will head out at dawn. The medic team will be led by Karin Gekko, and the rest of us will be lead by Gaara of the Sand. Everyone understand that?" Shikamaru asked and again, everyone nodded.

So... Kakashi will be helping as well. Hmph... I guess that more of us is better. I smirked to myself. After a few safety briefings and war cries, we were dismissed. I followed Naruto out and we headed towards our tent. We need to rest, and get something to eat. "Dobe," I murmured and the said man looked at me. He grinned. "Yeah teme?" he asked, the grin still on his face. How can the blond kyuubi container still be smiling? Seriously... we were in the middle of a war and we were heading out tomorrow to face the leader. "How... are you so... happy?" I asked, his smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "I just... I think it's better if you're smiling during these times and everyone else will forget about the problems we are facing. Even though they're huge, but... someone like you wouldn't get that..." Naruto sighed and his blue eyes lost their light. "I wanna be there with Hinata-chan... she needs me there," the dobe whispered. I nodded in understanding. I knew how that felt.

Sakura... hn... I do want to be there with her. But, I have to protect her as well as my kids. I need to do that. I haven't been there to protect them for the last twelve years of their life. I owe them all my life. I would give my life to the three of them. I smiled sadly. Hmph... how sad. Twelve years ago, I wouldn't have thought that I would protect anything. That's the only reason that I am even here. I still hate Konoha. And I didn't even get to finish them all off... and that included Naruto and Sakura. I'm too weak to kill the both of them. Naruto, being my best-friend... and Sakura... being the mother of my children and my lover. How pathetic...

"Tch... Naruto..." I murmured to myself and closed my eyes. He cared for the Hyuuga Heiress. And, I was happy for him. She was pregnant with his child. But... he needed to stay alive to care for it. He needed to. "Ano... teme... can we make something to eat?" Naruto asked and I gazed at him for a good two minutes. "Okay... what do you want?" I asked and a grin appeared on his face again. "Hmph... ramen?" I questioned and he nodded. "..." I was silent. I couldn't believe that the dobe wanted ramen. We have had that for the last two nights and honestly, I'm getting sick of it. "Iie," I murmured and the dobe's jaw dropped into the dirt. I smirked. "Naze nai!?" he screeched.

"Because I said so," I growled. My eyes narrowing dangerously. "Baka," I murmured. He rolled his eyes and then looked to the ground before kicking his foot. "I feel like tomatoes..." I sighed and Naruto rolled his eyes. "You always want tomatoes teme," Naruto said with a laugh lacing his words. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah... and you always want freaking ramen." I snapped he chuckled. "What about..." I stared at him. "TOMATO RAMEN!" he yelled.

I blinked. Twice. Three times.

"..." I was silent and stared at him.

He had a huge grin and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Fuck no," I growled and he instantly stopped his grin. He sighed. "Okay, what about miso soup then?" Naruto asked and I agreed with him. We then headed towards the cafe to get our miso soup.

**x.X.x**

**x.X.x The next day x.X.x**

"This is too easy..." Kakashi said, his eyes narrowing. There weren't many enemies protecting Madara. Where were they? "Yeah! But at least we get to defeat that bastard!" Naruto exclaimed and I sighed. I then heard a chuckle, I looked towards a huge boulder and saw Madara with his arms crossed. He was looking at us with a smirk. "So... you guys got here fast," Madara then looked towards me. "So... you did betray me... I wasn't too sure... but, I know how to deal with this problem." he said and smirked like a mad man.

I growled. I unsheathed my Kusangi. "Hmph... as if that would do anything Sasuke. You've become... so predictable," he said and I rolled my eyes, the katana's blade glinted in the light. I watched Madara dangerously with a glare. Kakashi and Naruto got into their battle positions. "Hn... we should get started," Madara said and then summoned his Susano'o. It was blue in color and swirled around him. I stared. "Sasuke... how do you defeat that?" Naruto asked, I turned my head. "Hmph..." I grunted and blinked into my own Mangekyou Sharingan. "Kakashi... use your Mangekyou to trap Madara in the other dimension... and then put Naruto and I inside as well... the battlefield there is more... complex..." I said. Kakashi nodded slowly as if he wasn't sure as to what he should do.

Kakashi activated his Mangekyou and the Sharingan began spinning wildly. "Hmph..." Sasuke muttered before nodding to Kakashi. "Kamui," Kakashi murmured and with that, Madara was forced into the other dimension. Why did he allow himself to be sent there so easily? Kakashi seemed to notice this and his eyes narrowed. "Alright, I'll send you and Naruto in." Kakashi said and I nodded before feeling the pressure of being in one dimension and sent to the other.

"Teme... you ready?" Naruto questioned and I turned my head to him before nodding. We then heard a clapping noise and saw Madara standing on top of the block clapping his hands. His Rinnegan eyes watching over us and his Susano'o was still activated. "Good job in bringing me to this dimension, this will make it easier for me to kill the both of you." Madara said and grinned. I charged at him with my Kusangi in hand and my Sharingan blazing. "That was stupid Sasuke," Madara grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. "Gnnn!" I groaned. How the fuck did he- "Tsukiyomi," he murmured and I felt myself being pulled into a different place.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Naruto X.x**

"Sasuke!" I screamed as Sasuke fell unconscious. Madara chuckled and took his eyes off of Sasuke. "You should leave now kyuubi... you don't want to die while your wife is pregnant with your child now... do you?" Madara asked. He grinned. I glared. **'Do you want me to help?' **Kurama asked. I shook my head. I had to stay alive... to stay with my child and Hinata. "Kakashi! Bring me back! We have to retreat!" I said and Madara laughed.

I felt myself being pulled out of the dimension and Kakashi and I ran for it. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked as we were running. "I... he's dead..." I whispered. He had to be dead... Madara would have killed him...'

I'm sorry... Sasuke... Sakura.

* * *

_Oh that was soooo fucking bad! Damn it! I'm so sorry if this was sooooo bad but I do have a plan so don't kill meh! AND NO FLAMES. I sucked at this chapter and I know that, I'm having Writer's Block at the moment as well but... I do know how I want this to end but... don't worry, Sasuke-kun isn't dead. So don't worry. _

_Alright. Don't flame and yada yada. I know that this wasn't... good. But yeah._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Started ~ 07/03/13**_

_**Darkness in Konoha**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Summary **Sasuke is... different... why is he like this?_

* * *

**_A/N _**_Praying to kami-sama that I don't get any flames for last chapter and I hopefully didn't lose any readers... not that I have many but you know, it's a little distressing for a writer. Hmm... I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes, I did give a little spoiler but... hehe..._

* * *

Cold onyx eyes watched Madara Uchiha. "I want to get a mission, Madara," the man snapped. His eyes narrowing dangerously. Madara smirked and nodded. He went to the cabinet and took out a manila folder. He handed it to Sasuke wordlessly. "These two are your targets, bring them to me alive. Kill anyone else that gets in the way," the elder Uchiha muttered. Sasuke glanced at the folder. He was about to walk out, "Obito will accompany you... just in case... you have problems." Madara said and Sasuke nodded before heading towards his room to look at the folder and get ready.

He eventually got to his room and opened the folder, there were two photos. One of a pink haired girl with onyx eyes and the other was of a boy that looked very similar to himself. The girl's name was Ayame Uchiha, she was meant to be quite weak. But, Karui Uchiha, Ayame's brother, was meant to be quite powerful and possessed his Sharingan. Sasuke smirked to himself. He would challenge this boy. And defeat the brat. The raven haired Uchiha heard a knock at the door and then someone opened it.

Obito walked in. His Sharingan/Rinnegan eyes were watching over the raven haired Uchiha. "Hmph... what do you want... Obito?" Sasuke asked as he continued to read over the files. The both of the kids were Uchiha but it didn't say where they actually got the 'Uchiha' from. Their father is unknown while their mother's name is Sakura Haruno. Sasuke strummed his finger against the picture of the mother. She had the same pink hair as her daughter. But, she had bright green eyes. She is from Konoha and is the same age as Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't know who she was however, his dark eyes watched over her picture and he sighed before closing the folder and looking at Obito with pure impatience in his eyes. "What do you want?" the avenger asked again, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The scarred man seemed to be in a daze but then snapped out of it and looked at Sasuke with a little anger. "Why are you accepting this mission? These two don't deserve to die this way!" Obito exclaimed and gazed down at the picture. Sasuke smirked. "They're from Konoha." Sasuke said simply. Obito had anger basically radiating off of him. Obito closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine. Don't blame me if you feel remorse for what you're about to do," Obito said in a huff before walking out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw the folder onto the desk before standing up. He then began packing his things.

* * *

**x.X Sakura X.x**

"No..." I whispered and shook my head. I rested my hand on my stomach and felt the tears fall. "Why...! WHY NARUTO!?" I screamed and pounded my fists against the kyuubi boy's chest. He didn't even try to block or anything. It was as if he was punishing himself by allowing me to hit him. After a few seconds, he gripped my shoulders. "I had to Sakura... I had to..." Naruto whispered. Sakura growled. Her eyes narrowing dangerously as more tears poured out. "You let him die Naruto! Why would you- I thought he was your best friend!" I screamed again and Naruto stiffened.

His blue eyes fell onto me. "I didn't meant to let him-" She growled and punched him away. "Fuck off Naruto! Go and screw yourself! Go and die in a hole! Just get out of my face!" I screamed and then broke into tears again. Naruto nodded before disappearing. I fell to my knees and began crying again, I felt Karui's and Ayame's presence and I looked up. "Kaa-san?" Karui murmured and crouched in front of me. "What happened?" he asked and I shook my head. "Your father... he... he's dead..." I whispered and closed my eyes.

Ayame gasped and hugged me. Karui sat there in shock, his onyx eyes wide open. His mouth was slightly a gape. All you could hear in the house was my sobs. "And... and I'm pregnant..." I whispered. I closed my eyes and allowed the tears to fall. "Kaa-san..." Karui whispered before closing his eyes and standing up. He punched the wall that was beside him and growled. "Fucking hell..." the raven haired boy growled, his eyes flashing red. He then went outside and I watched him leave.

"Kaa-san... it'll be alright," Ayame tried to reassure me but... I couldn't see how anything could be alright. Madara was after Ayame and Karui and I was too weak to- I felt pain surge through me and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Stop..." I whispered and I opened my eyes again when the pain stopped. I stared at Ayame. "What happened?" she asked. I sighed. I wasn't really in the mood to explain this to her, but I guess that she needs to be told. "When a non-Uchiha falls pregnant with a Uchiha's chile, the woman will feel pain and only the father can soothe it by running his chakra through the child and the mother. I had the same problem when I was carrying you and Karui-kun," I said and Ayame looked down with a guilty look.

"It's not your fault..." I whispered and she nodded. She then sat up and I did the same. I hugged her again. "Where's Suigetsu and Juugo?" I asked. Ayame shrugged and I sighed. She just acted like her father... "Ano... they might be outside." the rosette murmured and I nodded before heading outside.

And like Ayame had said, Juugo and Suigetsu were outside. They were sitting with Karui. Karin was also here, she wanted to come here when she heard that Sasuke had died and she said that she wanted to work with us. I guess she thought that she still owed me when I healed her. I glanced at the red-head, she was watching Karui with a sad expression. She then saw me and made her way towards me. "Are you okay, Sakura-san?" the red-head asked and I nodded. "Yeah... I'm alright for someone who lost their lover..." I whispered and closed my eyes. "... Karui looks even more like his father," she murmured. Karin used to visit us all of the time, she knew that Ayame and Karui were Sasuke's. She wasn't that stupid.

The red-head had stopped acting like a bitch when she was allowed into the village. She became a medical ninja and had learned how to heal people instead of relying on someone to bite her. It was better for her health. The marks that had scarred her skin had been healed as well. She now wore long black jeans with a purple top. "Ano... can I stay with you guys? I want to help..." Karin whispered and I nodded my head before smiling. Karin wasn't as bad as people often thought. She actually had a heart.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." Karin murmured and hugged me, I hugged her back. We stopped hugging and she looked into my eyes, "Aren't you... pregnant again? With his child?" Karin asked and I nodded my head before placing a hand over my stomach. "Hai..." I whispered.

* * *

**x.X ? X.x**

I looked at the pinkette and sighed in relief. Obviously Obito has not yet attacked. That is a good thing, but... I'll stay. I need to get Obito on our side. And then I'll go and talk to Kakashi. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I just... hope that Obito doesn't think that I'm a genjutsu. I looked down to the woman that was now holding her stomach. I should introduce myself to her... but, those two men... they may attack and it would be too dangerous to go down there since Karui and Ayame are now being hunted by their own father and Obito.

I need to find a way to get Sasuke to remember again... Madara must have messed up Sasuke's memories so he didn't know who Sakura, Ayame or Karui were. They were just his targets now. I hope that Itachi was correct though and I hope that he doesn't get caught. I then felt the long haired Uchiha's presence and I turned my head. "Rin, it seems that my brother and Obito have left. Madara thinks I'm dead... again... so we're safe for now." Itachi said and I nodded.

Itachi and I both wanted to end this war. It was causing too many casualties. I smiled and got out of my crouching position. "We should stay here... Sasuke may become a little pissy if you fight with me you know?" I said and Itachi shrugged. "I'm not going to allow him to kill Sakura and his unborn child or capture his own children." the Uchiha said and I nodded in agreement. "Does Madara know about Sakura being pregnant?" I asked and Itachi shook his head. "They're all being quiet about it." Itachi said and then I looked back down into the clearing. "Did they find this place because of Sasuke's memories?" I asked and Itachi nodded slowly.

I could tell that he was pretty pissed. His fists were clenched. "Madara really needs to die..." I whispered, Itachi nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

_Short chapter... but, I'll be writing the next one soon. And was that a bit of a surprise? That Rin's alive? Yes, I am reading the latest chapters and she's meant to be dead but I'll explain why she isn't in a few chapters and a little hint here... I am a fan of RinXObito ;)_

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Started ~ 09/03/13**_

_**Darkness in Konoha**_

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

_**A/N** Whooooo! Chapter 20 bitches! Oh yeah, just looked at the views and man... I nearly fainted from the amount of people reading this story. In all honesty, I didn't expect that many people to read this story. And I also noticed another thing, there are LOTS of people following and favoriting this but... not that many reviews... oh well._

* * *

**x.X Sakura X.x**

I tapped my finger against the wooden table's surface before sighing. It has been two weeks since... Sasuke had passed away... we have not yet been able to recover his body. Madara may have captured it to use Sasuke's Mangekyou and give it to another person. There was also a rumor going around that Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, was brought back to life but, then he was killed once again by Madara for disobeying orders. I couldn't believe that someone actually brought back the peaceful Uchiha.

"Kaa-san," I turned my head and saw Karui leaning against the doorway. "Are you okay?" he asked, I stared at him for a moment before fake smiling and then nodding. "Hmph... don't lie," the young Uchiha murmured and sat down across from me. His dark eyes watching my every movement and it was like he was seeing into my soul. Obviously, he had gained that trait from Sasuke-kun. Ayame could do the same but she wouldn't say anything about it. "Does it... hurt?" Karui asked. I shook my head. It was hurting last night, but it wasn't as bad today. I felt the occasional pang of chakra. Karin had said that I'm lucky that I wasn't on the ground writing in pain. She said that this child was possibly stronger than Karui and Ayame put together. And she was meaning Sasuke's Susano'o's chakra.

It was scary that this child possessed so much power. I hope that Madara doesn't capture the four of us to use Sasuke's power. "... Where's Karin-san?" I asked and Karui shrugged. Karui didn't mind Karin, but... she wasn't his most favorite person either. It was understandable though. Karui didn't often trust people until they prove themselves to him. "Ano... where's Ayame-chan?" I asked. Karui tilted his head and then smirked. "She's outside training with Juugo, she's becoming pretty strong," Karui said and I nodded in agreement. She was. Ever since her father died, she had been training to become as strong as possible. She would often run out of chakra however. "... Why don't you go and train with her?" I asked and Karui shrugged. He didn't really want to train and I had to often push him into training with Suigetsu.

He wanted to train with Kakashi however. That was one of the reasons as to why he wasn't training. I think I'll get him to train later on this afternoon, he hasn't sparred in a couple of days and he needs to keep himself active. Karui must have noticed and his eyes hardened. "Hmph... I don't see why I can't stay with Kakashi-sensei," Karui said, his stormy eyes turning into a light glare. I glared right back at him. "You can't... I won't allow it," I snarled. His glare intensified. "Why not?" he snapped. I closed my eyes. "I can't Karui... Madara knows where the camp is and he's-" Karui growled and interrupted me with, "That's bullshit and we both know it! The only reason you're not letting me train with him is because you're angry at Naruto!"

I smiled sadly. "Yes... that is the main truth but...it is also to protect both you and your sister," I whispered and he sighed before sighing and walking outside. I knew that he was going to be a bit angry for a while... but, he needs to understand. I felt the familiar pain surge within me and I gently ran my own chakra through my stomach. I closed my eyes and then placed my head against the table.

"Sakura-san?" I heard Karin's voice murmur. I turned my head and she walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Are you okay?" the red-headed woman asked and I nodded. My head was still against the table though. "... I'm sick of all of this pain..." I whispered and Karin nodded in agreement.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Rin X.x**

"Rin... Sasuke's chakra is close." Itachi murmured. I gave him a look of fear. "That's bad..." I whispered, he nodded. "Obito will be coming as well." Itachi sighed. I stood up and stretched. I knew that we had to get ready as soon as possible. "Once Sasuke appears and attacks, we'll wait until the perfect time to attack. Understood?" the Sharingan wielder muttered and I nodded. "Yes, I know." I said. He often thought that I didn't get much since I wasn't as smart as him. Sure, he was a genius and all... but, he shouldn't think that I'm an idiot. Plus I'm older than Itachi.

"... It's... Sasuke's chakra..." I sensed it now and honestly, I couldn't describe it. I could also sense Obito's chakra and that was quite a shock to me as well. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. "Are you ready?" the Uchiha questioned and I nodded my head. I was ready to fight.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Ayame X.x**

I gasped and stared at the wall. This chakra... it was so... dark... "K-Kaa-san?" I whispered and gently held my hand against my head. I was scared. This was... way too... "What's wrong Ayame-chan?" Kaa-san murmured and had her hand placed firmly on her stomach. "This chakra... Kaa-san..." I whispered and felt nausea run through me. "Chakra? What are you meaning?" my mother murmured. "It's so... dark and ominous... I don't..." I looked away. Kaa-san crouched down and gently ran her fingers through my hair. "Ayame... tell me." she ordered and I shook my head. "I can't..." I whispered. Honestly, I couldn't. I didn't know how to describe it.

It was just... an explosion was heard outside. I looked around in shock and Karui came running in, his Sharingan swirling. "We have to get going!" he yelled and then dragged me up with him. Karui's face had a look of pure shock. "What's happening?" Karin called, I turned my head. "Karin. Check the chakra outside." Suigetsu ordered and the red-headed woman nodded and formed a hand sign and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened them and her face had a pure look of shock. "It's... Sasuke." she choked and Kaa-san had a look of fear. "Why is he attacking us?" she asked and then glanced down to me and Karui. "I... have no clue..." Karin whispered.

The shark-man looked around and then picked up his sword. "Sakura... you can go and ask him what the hell is he doing. Juugo and I will cover you," Suigetsu then turned to Karui and myself, "you two will have to leave with Karin. I have a suspicion that Sasuke is working with Madara... we need to get you two to safety," he then looked at Kaa-san again, "if Sasuke is... different. Run. You need to protect yourself and your child. Okay Sakura?" Suigetsu questioned and my mother nodded her head before running out the door with Suigetsu and Juugo following.

Karin then looked towards Karui and myself. "Okay..." she whispered and looked around, "we'll leave to the Allied Forces. Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki can help us out," Karin said and then turned to me. "You can obviously sense chakra signatures... I'll teach you a little about it when we get there," Karin said with a forced smile. I nodded my head and we headed off towards our destination.

**x.X.x**

"Okay... a few shinobi are headed our way... be quiet," Karin murmured and then slowed down a little. She looked forward and did her sensing thing again. "... hm... they went the other way... let's continue on full speed," the red-head said and with that, we were now speeding towards the forest.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Sakura X.x**

"Hmph... I don't know you..." Sasuke muttered and glared at me with extremely cold eyes. I stared at him with a little shock and ran my hand over my stomach. "You don't... know me?" I whispered. He smirked. "You need to get your facts straight woman. I haven't seen you before. Now... where are the Uchiha children?" the avenger questioned. I looked at Suigetsu and Juugo. The both of them were staring at Sasuke with a little shock.

"... you know she's not going to answer you..." another voice murmured, Obito Uchiha was now beside Sasuke. He was watching over us with a blank expression. "Hm... then I guess I can make her..." Sasuke muttered and then appeared right in front of me. I gasped and took a step back. Suigetsu and Juugo placed a hand on me, I could tell that they would move me out of the way if they had to. Sasuke looked to Juugo. "Go nuts..." Sasuke murmured. I turned my head and Juugo's face became blank. Until black marks crawled up his skin. He screamed and jumped back. "Shit... Juugo!" Suigetsu yelled and let me go to help out his teammate. I looked at Sasuke's feet. I knew that he would more than likely use the Mangekyou on me.

"Tch... you act as if you've seen these type of eyes before," Sasuke muttered, "but... that won't help you..." I gasped as he choked me, his eyes were locked on mine. His eyes span wildly and I gasped. He had a sick smirk on his face. "Tsusukiyomi..." Sasuke murmured and I felt myself being pulled into another world. Sasuke had a sick smirk on his face and ran his finger along my cheek. "Tell me where those two brats are..." Sasuke whispered, his familiar scent filled my nose.

His scent was much like the forest. It was so natural but you can also smell the exotic scent in it as well. I stayed silent with my eyes locked on his. He smirked maliciously and brought out his katana. "I'd be careful... this could hurt..." the avenger whispered. I looked away. "Shut up... I wouldn't tell the location of my son and daughter. That is not what a mother does..." '_and a father doesn't try and hunt down his kids..._' I added inside of my head.

"Hnn..." Sasuke grunted. The genjutsu then faded, leaving both Sasuke and I with a look of shock on our faces. "Ototo... that's not very nice..." a deadly voice muttered, I turned my head and saw Uchiha Itachi. He was watching his younger brother. "Hmph... I thought you were dead again," Sasuke growled lightly. His red eyes turning into the Mangekyou once again. Itachi then tapped my shoulder and I felt myself being moved away.

When the darkness disappeared, I was in a forest. "Where the hell...?" I murmured and looked around.

**x.X Itachi X.x**

"Onii-san..." Sasuke muttered and glared my way. "Why in the hell did you let her go?" Sasuke snapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Since you're so foolish..." I trailed off, I didn't feel like saying anymore. I glanced at the bushes were Rin was. "Rin." I muttered and just like that, the said woman appeared beside me and punched Sasuke away. He groaned. Obito stared at the woman with a little shock. Rin looked at me before nodding. "Haruno Sakura and her unborn child... they're both safe..." Rin murmured and then looked towards her ex-teammate. Obito was still staring at Rin still. I smirked a little at this.

"Hai. Then there's no point that we stay here," I muttered. Rin glanced at Juugo and Suigetsu who were currently fighting against one another. "I'll go and help out Juugo-san," the brunette murmured and then looked towards Obito. "... you shouldn't have a father hunt down his own children... it... it isn't right Obito..." Rin murmured and then looked at Sasuke with a sad smile. "I hope you remember..." she murmured. She then charged at Juugo and easily knocked him out. She then talked to Suigetsu for a few moments before the white haired man turned to water and disappeared.

Rin gently touched Juugo and disappeared in the wind.

Obito's mouth was slightly agape while Sasuke was rubbing his head and glaring at me. "Madara will kill you for this..." Obito said lowly and I chuckled. "Honestly... I don't really care. I'm already dead." I said and used my transportation jutsu to take me to Sakura.

* * *

_Bleh... I'm so tired... And, it's exams and all of that. I also had Writer's Block again. And, I may not update for a couple of weeks (depending on my exams and all of that as well...) because I'm going to my dad's *sour look* and my laptop is broken ((not this one)). So yes, arigatou for taking your time to read and I'll see you again for a new update ((eventually)). _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Darkness in Konoha**_

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

**A/N **Wahhhh! The Naruto chapter for this week hasn't come out. Kishi-sama better make it next week... anyways, like usual, I don't own Naruto and if you think I do, well... I feel sorry for ya. Hehe. Uhhh... a friend of mine and I are currently writing our own stories ((not FanFiction for once)) so, I've been putting a bit of time into that. I may have had this chapter up earlier if I was actually doing this. Oh yes, the date that I'm going to my dad's is in two weeks so I'll be writing as much as I can. When I go M.I.A for two weeks, you know why lol. I'll have to write on paper and pray to Kami-sama that I don't lose it.

'K, let's get onto the next chapter. And I can see that some of you are hoping that Sakura isn't going to hate Sasuke, I'm not too sure if I am going to make her hate him. But, Rin might be explained this chapter... eheh, depends on what I feel like doing.

* * *

**x.X Sakura X.x**

I wrapped my arms around myself in shock. I couldn't believe that Sasuke would... I shook my head and tried to force away the tears that would more than likely appear. "No..." I choked out and gently rubbed my neck where he had choked me. It was so much the same as the day that happened at the bridge all those years ago. "Sakura?" I turned my head and saw the woman with brown hair. She stared at me with sad eyes. "I know that this is a lot to take in Sakura. That man that you love doesn't remember you," she said and then slowly made her way to me. I took a step back and stared at her with fear. "W-who are you?" I asked and cursed myself that I stuttered.

She smiled in a friendly way, "My name is Rin Nohara, I was one of Kakashi's teammates..." she murmured and smiled, her brown eyes lighting up a little. "Rin? But you're..." I shook my head and gently ran a hand over my stomach to try and calm my nerves. "Hm... I wish to take you to the Allied Forces' camp, is that fine with you? I can explain a little as we're going along. I need to talk to Kakashi as soon as I can," she said and I shook my head. "I cannot trust anyone at the moment, Rin," I said her name with a little sarcasm. She stared at me before sighing. "Okay... I do understand, honestly. But, don't you want to save your child's father?" she asked and I felt my eyes narrow at her.

"That isn't going to convince me... I am not putting my unborn-" she decided to cut me off. "We have to move. Now." she ordered and I glared at her before crossing my arms. "I am not leaving with you..." I said stubbornly. She sighed. "Look, Obito is coming after us right now. We have to move," Rin said and grabbed my shirt. "Hey! Stop it!" I snapped and glared at her. She frowned at me. "I'm trying to help you, you're unborn child will be killed if we don't leave. Or, they'll capture you. Either way, you'll end up dead and that is something I cannot risk. Do you understand?" the brunette asked and I stared at her with shock. What was she- "Sakura. Trust me," she ordered and then dragged me along with her. "Uchiha Itachi is with Karui and Ayame," she said as we had began tree hopping.

"Why is Itachi helping us?" I asked and Rin sighed. "Sasuke seemed to trust you... but, why didn't he tell you the truth of his brother? Perhaps he didn't want to scare you off..." Rin murmured and then nodded to herself. "We should meet with Itachi in an hour or two. Tell me if you hurt too much, okay?" the brunette asked as we hurried through the forest. I nodded and eyed the forest in case there may have been an attack.

"Why doesn't Sasuke-kun remember us?" I asked after a moment of silence, Rin turned her head. "The Rinnegan has many different abilities including deleting and altering one's memories. Madara deleted his memories of you... perhaps to use him as a tool once again," Rin stated. "And Obito? Why is he on Madara's side? I thought he was very kind... it seems to me that he is pretty bad," I said and Rin noticeably winced. "I'm not too sure but I think that he wanted to use a giant genjutsu on everything to create a new world, you must remember that time when you went to a whole different world, right?" Rin asked and I nodded to myself. I remember. I remember Sasuke being a total playboy. And that my parent's weren't alive... but... they're not alive anymore in this world either...

"Hai... that world was so different. All of my friends were different people. Opposites. Sasuke-kun was the most different to me. He wasn't... he wasn't the man I loved. He used women for his own pleasure," I said and nodded to myself. Rin nodded. "I think that Sasuke cares for you quite a bit... even in his state. Who knows, Sasuke may feel remorse for what he did earlier," Rin murmured. I didn't think so. Sasuke is that same monster from at the bridge. He doesn't remember anything. Anything we did together. The times we made love... I closed my eyes. "Watch out for branches Sakura," I heard Rin say and I opened my eyes.

After an hour or so of silence, I could finally sense Karui's and Ayame's chakras. "Okay, we're nearly there," Rin said and I nodded. After about a minute, Karui, Ayame, Karin and Itachi were running along side us. "Sakura-san," I turned my head to Itachi who was staring intently at me with the same smoldering eyes that Sasuke possessed. "Thank you... thank you for caring for my brother. Even though he does not remember anything, I will do my best to bring him back. I swear," the elder Uchiha said. I stared at him with a lot of shock. Why was he thanking me for that?

"I am presuming that you are confused as to why I am thanking you?" Itachi murmured and I nodded my head. He laughed a little. "I will explain everything to you at a later date... that is fine with you?" Itachi said. I nodded. I was still a little confused since I was sure that Itachi had massacred his clan and hated Sasuke. I was scared that he was here too... I was scared for my unborn child's safety. "Where's Suigetsu and Juugo?" Karui asked and then looked around searching for the other two members of Taka. Karin nodded her head. "Yes... I want to know where they are too," Karin murmured.

I turned my head to Rin. "They are headed towards the Allied Force's camp, I explained a little to Suigetsu earlier and asked him to explain it to Juugo," Rin said and then nodded at Itachi who seemed to be asking a question. "How can I explain myself to Kakashi, Itachi? He was the one that 'killed' me, he probably would think I am not real," Rin murmured. Itachi shrugged. He then switched on his Sharingan. "We're nearly there..." the Uchiha murmured.

I nodded as well. "Hai... I want to go and see Naruto. I need to apologize to him," I said. "And then Kakashi-sensei..." I added and turned to Rin who merely nodded. I then looked to Itachi, "You'll have to be careful when you go in... the Allied Forces may attack you," I said. Itachi nodded. "Aa. I understand that Sakura-san..." the Uchiha murmured. "Thank you for understanding, Itachi-san," I said and the Uchiha smirked before looking around with Sharingan eyes. "Your eyes remind me so much of Sasuke-kun's..." I commented. Itachi's eyes instantly landed on mine. "That is possibly because these are my brother's eyes, Obito was quite smart to implant his eyes into me. Sasuke has got my eyes," Itachi said. I nearly tripped because I was so shocked. I didn't expect Sasuke to have taken his brother's eyes. "Sasuke has the Mangekyou, right?" I asked and Itachi nodded.

"Because he has my eyes, he now has the Eternal Mangekyou. He can no longer go blind from over-usage of his Mangekyou, that is one of the main reasons as to why I activated my Mangekyou. I wanted Sasuke to have the Eternal Mangekyou to destroy Madara Uchiha," Itachi said. "The clans' death was all a part of my planning. I wanted Sasuke to become stronger but I did not expect him to go as far as he has... I wanted him to be happy but, I may have caused him the most sadness and anger,"

I could not believe it. Itachi had planned this? I would ask him to explain more when we got to the Allied Forces' camp. I wanted to understand why Itachi did what he did. "We are here," Itachi said after a few moments of silence. Obviously Karui and Ayame were paying attention to the talk because their faces were filled with shock. "How did you know where the camp was Itachi-oji?" Karui asked and I instantly noticed that Karui knew that Itachi was his uncle. Maybe Itachi explained a little to my son and daughter... hm... I guess it's possible.

I then felt tremendous pain fill me and I stopped and emptied my stomach contents over the branch. The others stopped ahead of me. I fell into a crouch. "Gnnnghhhh!" I groaned and rested my hand against my stomach. Itachi jumped back and crouched beside me. He gently rested his hand against my back. "Sasuke would be sorry..." Itachi sighed and I nodded before feeling another surge of my unborn child's chakra filling me completely. I threw my head back and was about to scream but Itachi placed his hand over my mouth, causing my scream to be muffled. "Dammit!" Itachi swore. He then swiftly hit a pressure point on the back of my neck and I felt myself become unconscious.

**x.X.x**

I sat up and cried out. I looked around and noticed that I was in a dark tent. I looked around and rested my hand against my flat stomach. "Where...?" I whispered and Naruto came in with a grin. "Sakura-chan! I'm so happy that you're-" Rin whacked him, she had followed in behind Naruto with Kakashi and Itachi tailing. "I am glad that you are awake, Sakura-san," the elder Uchiha murmured. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Where are Karui-kun and Aya-chan?" I asked and Kakashi tilted his head. "They are resting with Team Taka's members," Itachi said. I nodded. I was fine with the both of them staying with Sasuke's teammates. They were nice people. Even though they were all missing-nin. Then again, Itachi is one as well.

"Why did you knock me out, Itachi-san?" I asked and he frowned. "You were causing too much noise, I had to quieten you. Also, you seemed to be in lots of pain. Sasuke would have done the same thing," Itachi said. I knew that Sasuke would have done the same thing but I still didn't agree with it. "How's my baby?" I asked. Rin smiled. "It's very healthy."

I sighed in relief. If my baby was- I won't think of that... I can't. I was about to sit up but Naruto stopped me. "Rest," Kakashi ordered and I sighed. "But we have a war to win!" I shouted. Kakashi rolled his visible eye. I then smiled a little to Rin. "How was it to see your 'deceased' teammember, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked and he sighed. "It scared me quite a bit Sakura, but I knew that Rin could have possibly survived Lightning Blade, it wasn't as powerful then as it is now," the copy-nin muttered. He then turned to Rin. "You know about Obito... why didn't you go and see him, this may have not all of happened and Madara might have still been dead?" Kakashi asked.

Rin looked away. "I thought he was dead like you thought, I only learnt that he was alive at about the same time you did Kakashi," Rin said and then crossed her arms over her chest. I noticed that her hair was quite long. It was done in a medium pony-tail and her hair reached down to her waist-line. She was rather pretty too. She was wearing blue clothing and had arm guards on her elbows and wrists. She definitely was a beautiful woman.

"Age has done well for you, Rin," Kakashi said and Rin smacked his arm playfully. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Looks like Kakashi is still the same even though there is a war going on. I looked to Naruto. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Ano... Naruto?" I murmured and his eyes fell on mine. "Yes Sakura-chan?" I looked down at my hand that was on my tummy. "Gomen... gomen for yelling at you Naruto... I was just-" "Eh! Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! It's not the end of the world, I would have done the same thing in your place," Naruto muttered. "But, the Teme's still alive...?" he murmured and I looked down at my hands once again. "Yes... but, he's different..." Rin murmured. Naruto faced Kakashi's teammmate. "What do you mean by 'different'?" the kyuubi container questioned.

"He doesn't remember anything," I said. Naruto faced me with his mouth slightly a gape. "Wha...?" he said in a daze before frowning. "I don't understand..." Naruto murmured and I motioned for Rin to explain what she had told me to Naruto. After a few minutes, everything went silent. Naruto's fists were clenched and his knuckles were turning white. "I don't- how can- no..." Naruto shook his head and growled. "That fucking Madara is going to get it!" the blond screeched.

I nodded in agreement. Madara deserves to die for everything he has done to the my friends, my family and the Uchiha. He deserves to die a very painful death... I closed my eyes. I wanted to cry. But, I had to be strong for everyone's sake. "Okay!" Naruto clapped his hands together and I opened my eyes. I stared at him. He had his grin on his face. "We're gonna capture Sasuke-teme and get him to remember everything!" Naruto cried. "How are we supposed to get him to remember Naruto?" Kakashi asked. I sighed. "Ano..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He groaned before punching a wall and leaving.

"Kakashi-sensei..." I murmured and then he looked to me. "You're pregnant again, right?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. I thought he would have known. Heck, I thought that everyone would have known. "Not many people know Sakura. I thought you would have been more careful. Let me guess, it's Sasuke's?" Kakashi questioned and I looked away. "He tried to kill you again... you were pregnant with his child during that event... and it seems you're not too far along either, it must have been pretty recent..." I wanted to cry. Why was Kakashi saying this?

He sighed before looking away. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Sakura... but, I would have expected you to be more careful since the same thing happened when you were carrying Karui and Ayame. I did not think that my only female student would have fallen pregnant again..." Kakashi sighed. He then looked into my eyes again. "Did he say that he cared about you this time? Or was it just release like last time?" Kakashi said and I stared at him with horror. Sasuke used me? "He... he said that he loved me after we..." I trailed off and Rin whacked him again. "Kakashi! He does care about her! Leave her alone alright? She has had a pretty bad day... just leave okay?" the brunette murmured. The copy-nin nodded briskly after he walked away.

Rin looked towards me. "Kakashi is just worried about you. He wanted better for you," the woman murmured and I nodded. I then felt tears pool before they fell down my cheeks. "... Sakura-san..." Itachi murmured and then walked out himself. "C-can I s-see Karui-kun and Ayame-chan? P-please?" I begged. Rin nodded and then helped me out of my bed before leading me towards the tent where the members of Team Taka were.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Obito X.x**

How can Rin be alive?! I saw Kakashi kill her with that fucking Chidori! "Hmph..." Sasuke grunted as he walked by me. I grabbed his arm and he growled before pushing me away. "Fuck off," he snapped, his eyes threatening to glow red with the Sharingan. "We need to tell Madara about Sakura being with-child again, as well as Rin and Itachi being alive again!" I yelled and he growled again. What the hell was his problem?! "I don't have to fucking go to that son-of-a-bitch," Sasuke snarled before walking off towards the waterfall.

"Fuck!" I growled before punching a boulder with a chakra infused fist. What he fuck is going on?

I marched towards Madara's cave. "Madara!" I yelled and the said man jumped down from a ledge. "What do you need, Obito?" the elder Uchiha questioned and I felt my Sharingan and Rinnegan spin wildly. "Why didn't you tell me Rin was alive?" I asked and heard a growl lace my words. He didn't have a look of shock, so I knew that he knew that Rin was alive. "It... slipped my mind?" he muttered and sighed before sitting down cross legged. "She isn't the same Rin you know, Obito. She's just a part of Edo-tensei and the Allied Forces are using her to get to you. Don't think that she is your friend. Put her to rest the next time you see her," the long haired Uchiha said and I stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah right Madara. You're full of bullshit," I said. He sighed. "She's nothing. She obviously doesn't care if she didn't stay with you or Kakashi... she's only doing what she is doing for herself, you're an Uchiha. You do not need that woman," Madara muttered. I growled. "That is fucking bullshit Madara! You know for a fucking fact that I care about her, heck, that's the only reason why I'm doing what I'm doing. The remorse I felt for those men, woman and children that I have slaughtered for her were for nothing! And, it's your bullshit that got me into this mess!" I yelled and Madara chuckled.

"Sasuke, get rid of this trash," the elder Uchiha ordered. And with those words, Sasuke appeared with his Mangekyou spinning. "Hmph... it's about time you let me kill this weakling, Madara..." Sasuke muttered and then glared at me. "Kamui..." I murmured and felt myself being transported to the other dimension. I sighed and knew that I was safe. I ran a hand over where Tobi had formed. "... so you betrayed Madara-sama?" the playful Tobi murmured. "Aa... I need to find Rin..." I said and heard Tobi giggle. "She's really pwetty now you know, Obito-kun?" Tobi asked and I sighed.

Tobi has probably been the only thing that has kept me sane over the last decade. We had become quite good friends so he would not betray me. At least I hoped not. If he did, I would die like I was meant to. He was the only reason why my heart was even beating. I closed my eyes. Rin... we'll be a team again... I promise. I just have to be 'evil' for a while longer.

* * *

**A/N **Mwhahahaha! Was that enjoyable? AND I think this was quite a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this possibly longer chapter :)))


	22. Chapter 22

_**Darkness in Konoha**_

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

**Disclaimer** - Seriously? Do I have to write this _every_ freaking time? I don't own Naruto. I will _never_ own Naruto. Heck, I don't want to own it. Too much work on my part.

**A/N** - Bleh... Sundays. Tomorrow is Monday and that doesn't improve my mood much at all. Eh, and I'm tired too. Grrr... Maybe I should play Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare and kill some zombies. Hm... maybe after I write this chapter. I dunno. Lol.

**Side note - **Again, I'm going to try and practice a new writing format. I've been reading many stories and I'll try to use a similar format. If you want the old format, just tell me okay?

* * *

**x.X Somewhere in the Allies' Camp X.x**

It was a beautiful morning in the Allies' Camp. The birds were chirping, wind peacefully blew through the valley where the camp was situated.

Sakura Haruno, pregnant leaf-nin and medic, was walking around the base. She eyed everything in sight. She was cautious. The woman had every right to be cautious. Since Sakura was pregnant with an Uchiha's child and all.

"Kaa-san!" a familiar voice called out.

The rosette turned her head to her rosette haired daughter. She was running along with another Konoha-nin that was about Ayame's age. She had short blonde hair and pretty green eyes. The girl's name was Mizuki Inu, she wasn't from a prestigious clan but the child was well known.

"Yes Ayame-chan?" the pregnant pinkette murmured and looked towards her daughter with a soft smile.

Ayame gave the same beautiful smile back. Her eyes were bright even though they were a dark onyx. She was happy. Sakura could tell. Even though her father was... different. The young girl could still smile beautifully.

"Mizuki-chan wants to go over to the river with Karui," the young rosette murmured.

Sakura smiled at Ayame and then crouched down to gently stroke her pink hair. Ayame blushed, but then smiled and hugged her mother. Mizuki watched with a amused look. The young girl understood what had happened to the family of shinobi. She knew that Ayame was one of the few Uchiha left in the world.

"Hai Ayame-chan, just be careful and don't talk to strangers. Okay?" Sakura questioned and stepped out of the hug before placing her hand on the small bump.

Sakura was now two months pregnant and there have not yet been any attacks on the Allied Forces. But, Rin believes that something must have happened. It seems that Madara's soldiers were searching for something, or _someone_. Sakura was a little worried; she hoped it wasn't Sasuke they were after.

Ayame walked back towards Mizuki before waving to her mother and heading off.

The rosette looked forward again and groaned when the familiar pain of her unborn child's chakra filled her. She rested her hand on her stomach before allowing some of her chakra into her hand. She would often do this in hope to calm her unborn child. It didn't often work however. The woman needed her lover's chakra to soothe the young Uchiha growing in her womb. But, Sakura knew that this was impossible. It would be too hard to try and bring Sasuke back in Sakura's pregnant state. Itachi wants to try and bring his younger brother out of his darkness, but, Sasuke has gone off the radar once again.

"Sakura-san? How are you feeling today?" a deep voice muttered.

Sakura turned her head to see Uchiha Itachi. He was slowly making his way towards her. His dark eyes watching her hand.

"It's painful," grunted the Uchiha.

Sakura knew that he wasn't asking a question. Even though Itachi has only been around for a while, she understood how Itachi was similar to Sasuke. It was pretty scary considering the fact the two of them wanted to kill each other all those years ago.

"Of course..." grumbled Sakura.

She hated the pain that she would feel because of the unborn child's chakra. The rosette gave a side long glance to Itachi who was silent. His dark eyes tore away from her stomach and fell on the wilderness that surrounded the camp.

"Why are you wondering around? It's dangerous," Itachi stated.

Sakura shrugged before looking forward. She didn't know why she was wondering around. She should have been asleep or resting. Or something that didn't involve walking around. Since the child's chakra could range from being extremely painful to just a stinging sensation, she was ordered by a medic to stay home. But, the woman didn't always listen to other's commands. It _wasn't_ her nature.

Sakura glanced at the Uchiha, "I don't like staying inside all day long, I am pregnant... but, I'm not legless. I am not going to stay inside all day because you all think it's dangerous," Sakura murmured.

"I do understand that, Sakura-san... but it isn't safe,"

"It's not your decision, Itachi-san. I am my own woman,"

"But, you're being hunted by Madara," Itachi near shouted, his eyes hardening. "I am not going to allow something my brother loves be destroyed by his own stupidity."

The Haruno stared at Itachi with understanding. She knew that Sasuke cared for her. But, she did not need to stay at home all day long.

"Gomen Itachi-san, but... I cannot stay inside all day long thinking about Sasuke-kun! I'm scared... I'm scared that Karui-kun and Ayame-chan are going to be taken away by their own father... I have to stay outside so that I can sense if he appears," the woman cried with fresh tears rimming her eyes. "Please... please understand this Itachi-san. I want to protect them all."

Itachi looked down and kicked the dirt. "Go back inside and rest... or I will make you."

Sakura stared the Uchiha with shock. Never once has he threatened her. Her harmless stare soon became a dangerous glare, her green eyes narrowed and seemed to taunt the Uchiha into trying that. Itachi knew this. He eyed her before switching on his Sharingan. Sakura instantly looked to his feet. If she didn't look into his eyes, she would be safe... hopefully.

"You should know by now... that won't work, Sakura-san," Itachi's deep voice sounded.

He flash-stepped towards her and lifted up her chin, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I can find other ways to make you unconscious, Sakura-san..."

He swiftly hit a pressure point in the back of the woman's neck and she fell onto him. He sighed. She was so troublesome sometimes... the Uchiha lifted her up and then headed towards the tent that she stayed in. He looked down at the rosette and smiled to himself. _'You chose a worthy woman Ototo...' _Itachi mused to himself.

When he finally made his way to her tent, he gently laid her down on the fuuton before heading out.

"Itachi," a gruff voice said from behind the genius.

The said Uchiha turned his head towards the voice, Kakashi was walking towards Itachi with his arms crossed over his chest.

The copy-nin had a frown on his masked face, "Why did you knock out Sakura?" the ninja asked.

Itachi glared at him for a moment, "Aa... she was walking outside, I told her to go back to her tent but she refused."

Kakashi shook his head and sighed before muttering something along the lines of, "You damn Uchiha knocking her out all the time."

Itachi raised his black eyebrow at this. "Hn?" the Uchiha grunted.

The silver haired shinobi glanced around and then focused his attention on Itachi again, "It seems that Uchiha Obito has gone rouge once again. We are not too sure as to what he is currently planning. But, he is the reason why Madara hasn't set up an attack on us yet."

The ebony haired man nodded. "Aa... that explains quite a bit."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Hai."

Itachi then smirked at Kakashi, "I heard that you have been chosen as Hokage, Kakashi-_sama_."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye before nodding at the genius, "Hai... but, it is only temporary."

The Uchiha raised a brow at this, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Naruto Uzumaki has been chosen as the next Hokage, but it seems that my student wants to end this war and bring his best friend back."

The genius then thought of his brother and decided to question the new Hokage about this, "Has there been anything on Ototo?"

Wind blew threw the area as if it had been called. Kakashi looked to Itachi gravely, "It seems... that Uchiha Sasuke has once again gone into hiding. Nobody knows where he is," the new Hokage murmured.

The Uchiha prodigy nodded before looking around, "At least he isn't dead. I know that he can't be... Sakura would have felt it," Itachi said, he was referring to the bond that was now between his brother and the pregnant rosette.

Itachi then looked to Kakashi again, "Speaking of Sakura, when was the last time you have actually talked to your student?"

Kakashi frowned at Itachi before doing a few hand signs and disappearing into smoke. Itachi groaned and then looked around. "I feel like training Ayame and Karui..." the Uchiha murmured to nobody in particular.

**x.X.x**

**X.x Down by the river x.X**

Karui has been followed around by rabid fan girls for the last few days. He wasn't very happy about it. He wished that those girls would just piss off and leave him alone. At least he was now at the river enjoying the scenery with his sister and her friend. Mizuki had trained along side Karui and Ayame when they first became genin.

Right now, Karui and Ayame's shinobi ranking is chuunin. Mizuki's is also chuunin. The blond girl watched Karui as he tore off his shirt, she blushed at him before looking away in embarrassment. She looked at the boy's pale body and he shook his head, his exotic raven locks gently swayed along with the wind. The blonde nearly fell over. She wasn't a rabid fan girl like the others, but... she did have a crush on the raven haired Uchiha.

The raven haired Uchiha was known to be quite cold and distant at times, but that was meant to make him even hotter.

"Karui?" Ayame murmured.

Karui looked over at his sister who was sitting beside Mizuki, she was practicing her hand signs.

"Hn?" Karui responded.

Ayame smiled at her brother, "Naruto-oji is teaching me the Rasengan... he says that I can add my fire-style chakra to it. It can become my ultimate jutsu if I do that."

Karui smirked at her, "Aa... but, my Chidori is still stronger than Naruto's Rasengan any day."

The blonde girl sweat-dropped. She was slightly amused by Karui's ego... but, it also made him very ignorant.

Ayame grinned and then stood up. "Let's have a bet then!" the pinkette cried.

The raven rolled his eyes, "What bet Aya?" he asked.

Ayame smiled again with her hands on her hips, "We'll see who can do the most damage with our signature moves."

"And what's the reward?" Mizuki added in, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. She wanted to badly watch this fight.

Karui grinned, "You have to buy me two bags of tomatoes if I win."

Ayame smiled, "Of course you would want that Karui! I want you to buy me lots of dango!"

The raven smirked while the rosette grinned.

Mizuki stared at the twins in awe. _'They are so close to one another! It's so kawaii!' _the blonde thought to herself.

"When is Naruto-baka going to teach you the Rasengan?" Karui questioned, he wanted the free bag of tomatoes as soon as he can.

Ayame smiled softly, "Tomorrow, since I already know how to use the Shadow Clones... it makes it easier for me to learn, plus I'm an Uchiha."

Karui rolled his eyes. "Just because you're an Uchiha, doesn't mean you can learn anything from Naruto-baka. He's so stupid..."

"Naruto-oji is not stupid Karui. Kakashi-sofu is a total pervert!" Ayame defended.

Karui rolled his eyes before going into the water.

Mizuki blushed again and thought something along the lines of, _'he is so hott...'_

Ayame noticed her friend staring at her brother. The rosette nudged the girl and Mizuki turned to Ayame with a raised brow.

"You like him right? Go ahead and ask him on a date," Ayame murmured and Mizuki shook her head fearfully.

"He'll think that I'm a fan girl..." Mizuki murmured.

The rosette shook her head, "Just don't try and ask him seductively, he obviously doesn't like it when girls ask him out like that."

Mizuki nodded and pressed her fist against her heart, this action made Ayame remind her of her mother, Sakura. The young rosette would often see her mother hold her hand against her chest like that.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Madara's Hideout X.x**

The raven haired Uchiha eyed his 'leader'. Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed with the legendary Uchiha. Mangekyou eyes looked up at Madara. The elder Uchiha smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared right back. Sasuke was also getting sick of looking for Obito Uchiha. Why didn't Madara send someone else? Sasuke was supposed to be looking for the two Uchiha children.

"Sasuke-kun," Madara murmured.

The said Uchiha looked to Madara again, his dark onyx eyes had pure malice in them.

"Those two Uchiha children you are searching for... it seems that their mother is pregnant once again and is being protected by your brother, Itachi Uchiha and Obito's ex-teammate, Rin Nohara. I want you to kill Rin and Itachi and capture Haruno Sakura," Madara said in his strict tone.

The raven haired Uchiha felt rage at the thought of Madara wanting him to kill his own brother, "I am not killing Itachi. My targets are Uchiha Karui and Uchiha Ayame, I am not hunting anyone else."

Madara snorted, "You will listen to me boy, or I'll have you being hunted down like Uchiha Obito."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Madara's threat, "Hn," Uchiha language for 'whatever'.

"Hmph... go back to hunting those children then, I'll send a tracker to find Obito and obliterate him..." Madara Uchiha huffed before shooing away Sasuke.

The raven haired Uchiha walked out with his hand firmly placed on the Sword of Kusangi.

"Sasuke-sama!" he heard a voice call.

The said Uchiha turned his head to a man with grey hair and blue eyes. This man's name was Oni. That was not this man's true name however. He was called this because Oni had a nasty habit of using the Curse Mark all of the time. Since the Curse Mark made the user unable to feel anything, he became a monster. But, the man's actual personality reminded Sasuke of Juugo.

"Hn?" the Uchiha grunted.

"The Allied Forces have sent out a tracking unit, they are searching for us... what do you want us to do?" he asked.

The raven haired Uchiha smirked at him, "Kill them."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama!" Oni called and disappeared in dark smoke.

The Uchiha chuckled to himself. He didn't care who these people were, they could die for all he cared.

Sasuke wanted to get back onto his mission, he wanted to find those Uchiha children. They were needed for Madara's plan. Madara wanted to extract their eyes and make a super weapon with them. Sasuke knew that the Uchiha children had the power of the Susano'o within them. Madara believed that their eyes would also hold the power of the Susano'o. Sasuke did not know how Madara would make the 'super weapon'. Heck, Sasuke did not think that this plan would work. It was just the same as the Moon-Eye plan which failed miserably.

"Hmph..." Sasuke grunted before sighing.

The raven haired Uchiha then summoned his hawk. The brown hawk screamed and then watched him carefully, _'It's been a while... Sasuke-sama...' _the hawk spoke and watched its master with golden eyes.

Sasuke nodded before mounting the giant hawk. _'Where to... Sasuke-sama?' _the creature asked and stretched its wings.

"I'll tell you when I get there..." the Uchiha said in an emotionless tone.

The hawk took off and Sasuke felt the familiar feeling of souring through the air. He enjoyed the feeling. The Uchiha looked down and smirked, he knew that he could destroy anything below him. The Uchiha was extremely powerful and he knew it. He knew it well. The amount of 'tough' opponents that fell just because of fighting against the youngest Uchiha.

_'Master... what is it you are looking for?' _the hawk questioned and Sasuke chuckled a bitter laugh.

"Is it really any of your business?" Sasuke questioned and the hawk screamed again.

_'Just because I am your summon, it does not mean that you can be rude to me Sasuke-sama," _the hawk muttered.

The hawk was able to talk to Sasuke through a link that the Uchiha had created. He knew how to create these by just touching the object or being. Sasuke did not really care as to what the hawk thought. Their contract was made years ago and it cannot be broken.

_'At least tell me what we are hunting?' _the hawk pressed on and Sasuke sighed.

"I am hunting two Uchiha children..." Sasuke muttered after a moment.

The air ruffled the hawk's feathers and the giant creature looked down before its scream filled the air once again. The sound of the bird's cry reminded Sasuke of the sound of his Chidori. It was basically the exact same sound.

_'Do you even know where you need to go, Sasuke-sama?' _the hawk asked again after a moment of silence.

"Hmph... I'll eventually find them," the Uchiha muttered ignorantly.

The hawk rolled its golden eyes, _'You're becoming even worse with the years...' _the giant hawk commented.

Sasuke did not even bother to respond to his summon. He found the hawk annoying. Even though the creature had been the Uchiha's summon for quite a while, he still found the creature barely usable since the creature always asked the raven questions about his missions. Some of the questions asked, would make Sasuke think about what he was doing and sometimes even stop him from carrying out his personal missions.

_'I thought you cared about the Uchiha, Sasuke-sama... if you're handing these children to Madara, does that not mean that the Uchiha is down once again in numbers?' _the creature asked.

Those were the questions that annoyed Sasuke the most. He would think about them and soon lose some of his resolve. It bothered the raven haired Uchiha to no end.

"Shut up," Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

The hawk sighed in response.

Sasuke wished that he still had his Curse Mark in moments like this. He could fly on his own and he wouldn't have any need for the large brown creature. The only problem with the Curse Mark is that it would drain his chakra and it would make him feel deep pain after wards.

The Uchiha then thought about how his brother had destroyed the seal and Orochimaru at the same time. Sasuke wondered why his brother was helping out the pink haired woman. It did not make any sense to the raven. The only thing Sasuke could think of, was that Itachi was the one that got the woman pregnant. But, Sasuke instantly dismissed this thought since it was a well known fact that Itachi only loved one woman who he killed when he slaughtered the clan. Sasuke did not remember this woman's name and deemed it unimportant.

After a few hours, the bird landed on a cliff. Sasuke jumped down and looked around. He looked towards the sun and saw it slowly descending. It was nearly night time.

"We will search for them again in the morning..." Sasuke muttered.

_'I will stay here in case you need a quick get away, Sasuke-sama...' _the hawk murmured.

Sasuke nodded. The bird could be quite smart sometimes.

The raven haired Uchiha stared at the hawk for a moment before looking around for some fire-wood. The Uchiha located a dead tree that was out in the open. He didn't have to drag the tree over or chop a part some branches since it was out in the open.

He did a few hand signs and used the jutsu that his clan was known for. The flames hit the branches and the tree caught on fire. The sound of sizzling and the smell of smoke filled the air. Sasuke sat down in front of the fire and picked up a stick. He played with the coals.

"Taka," the Uchiha murmured and glanced at his hawk.

The hawk was currently preening its brown feathers. It stopped and looked up at its master before nodding at Sasuke to continue.

"Go and get something to eat," Sasuke ordered coldly.

The hawk nodded and spread its wings before diving off of the cliff and flying off.

Sasuke stretched. His mind then wandered to the pink haired kunochi he had seen a few months ago. He had a weird feeling when he thought of her. The woman thought that she knew Sasuke and this confused the dark avenger to no end. Why did she think she knew him? She also called his name as 'Sasuke-kun'. That suffix was only used with affection. Obviously, whoever the girl had confused Sasuke with meant a lot to the woman. But... it's quite a coincidence that the man's name was the same as Sasuke Uchiha's as well as had the same looks.

Then again, Karui Uchiha looked like Sasuke's younger self. The Uchiha closed his eyes and shook his head. He hated thinking about such pointless things. It annoyed him. Heck, everything annoyed the raven haired Uchiha.

After an hour or so, the hawk came back. Sasuke was stargazing as the sun had set. The hawk let out its cry and dropped a dead cougar besides Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded and then bit his thumb before pressing it against his wrist. The Uchiha had taken off his arm guards for the moment. A kunai appeared in the pale hands of Sasuke and he began skinning the tan animal and putting the meat on a stone slab he had gotten.

The raven had moved a bunch of hot coals into another area. The Uchiha then moved the stone slab.

The hawk slowly made its way to the left overs. _'Can I have the rest?' _the creature asked.

Sasuke grunted a 'yes', and the hawk began eating the leftovers.

Sasuke flipped the cougar's meat and sighed. The smell filled his nose. He had eaten cougar before, but it wasn't his favorite meal.

_'Has anything happened while I was gone?' _the hawk asked.

The Uchiha shook his head, "Hmph... did you see any shinobi?"

_'Hai... they're now dead,' _the hawk murmured.

The raven glared at the hawk, "Why in the hell did you do that?"

Taka grimaced before looking away from its master's harsh glare, _'They saw me... I had to kill them or they would have tracked me. It's not every day that you see a giant hawk.'_

The Uchiha sighed before nodding. He thought that Taka would have known better.

* * *

**A/N **Yep, a filler chapter but I think that it was alright. Tell me whether or not you like the new format, I think its easier :))

Hope you enjoyed this!

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**P**_

_**L**_

_**Z**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**x.X Sakura's Tent X.x**

The rosette could not believe that Itachi Uchiha knocked her out. Again. She thinks that all Uchihas must love knocking her out. Itachi has knocked her out twice in the last few months and it probably was not good for her health.

"… I am going to kill that bastard when I see him," she said to herself before hopping out of bed and resting her hand against her stomach.

She looked around and noticed that Karui and Ayame were missing once again. She stretched and looked around her tiny tent. Karui and Ayame would either stay with their mother or stay with the members of Team Taka. Sometimes even stay with Naruto or Kakashi.

The pinkette walked to her closet and peeled off all of her clothes before getting dressed into her civilian clothes. She only really wore these since she was pregnant. She was not allowed to actually do anything but she did not listen to the new Hokage or Itachi very often.

A ominous chakra that belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha wondered near the tent. The pink haired kunochi stiffened. She knew that Itachi was making sure that she did not leave again. That was the Uchiha's job.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura called and within a blink of an eye, the Uchiha was in front of her.

Luckily, Sakura was fully dressed and did not have to punch him and scream at him for being a total pervert.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" the Uchiha questioned and looked at her with calm onyx orbs.

Sakura sighed and strummed her fingers against her belly, "I want to go and watch Karui-kun and Ayame-chan train… is that fine?" she asked.

Itachi sighed, "Hai… I do not think that Kakashi-sama will become angry with that… I shall occupy you however. By the way, Rin-san wishes to check on your pregnancy. She says that she may have a cure to your… problem."

Sakura felt happy that Rin was looking after her so well. Karin and Rin were basically Sakura's doctors, the both of them had skills in medical ninjutsu which made them valuable. The rosette had taught a few things the red-headed woman and in turn, Karin had taught some of her skills to Sakura. It was a fair trade. Sakura wanted to learn a few things off of Rin however. The brunette was known to be a fantastic medic and may be at the same level as Tsunade. That was quite an achievement for Kakashi's teammate.

"Good, that will help me quite a bit… Itachi-san, arigatou for all your help," the rosette said with a smile planted on her face.

Itachi nodded and smirked at the woman. He found her quite amusing.

"Question?" Sakura murmured.

Itachi raised an ebony eyebrow at the woman, "Hai?"

"Um… why did you do what you did for Sasuke-kun? It had to be quite hard to slaughter your family like that for the sake of your brother…" the rosette whispered, she knew that she should not have asked that question but she has been quite curious about it all.

Itachi looked down, his onyx eyes saddened for a moment. This was the first time Sakura had seen a shred of emotion from an Uchiha that is not hate or amusement. Unless she counted Uchiha Sasuke. But, she has not really met many Uchihas other than her children, Sasuke, Itachi, Madara and Obito.

"Aa… I was expecting this question from you. You do deserve to know, Sakura-san… since you are close to my younger brother. Where to begin…" Itachi murmured and then looked around.

He was a little hesitant. It was understandable. The Uchiha had a dark history that should be kept in the past but other Uchihas, like Madara, wish to open that past.

"Hn… I presume you have heard about the Curse of Hatred?" the Uchiha questioned.

"H-hai," Sakura stuttered and looked at Itachi with curious eyes.

"Hn… the Uchiha are known as a clan that only hates. But, this is not true. The Uchiha are actually the clan that hold the most love. When we lose something important to us, a chemical is release in our eyes. You know this as the Sharingan. It is presumed to be able to sense any emotion as being able to copy ninjutsu.

"The next stage of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou. It basically means 'kaleidoscope wheel eye'," Itachi explained and Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Hn… we get this by having the trauma of killing a loved one or seeing a loved one die right in front of us. I gained mine when my best friend killed himself right in front of me. Sasuke gained his when he killed me," Itachi said in his deep voice.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha with shock. She could not believe this. Kakashi had told her the abilities of the Mangekyou, but did not explain how he gained his. The rosette had heard that he 'killed' Rin. So that must have caused him to awaken his. That was really the only way that he could have. The copy-nin did not have many bonds with many people.

Itachi watched Sakura as she thought about the information that was presented to her, "Sasuke was going blind when he tried to kill you twelve years ago. He needed to transplant my eyes to regain his vision. That was the only way. Obito decided to plant his eyes into me so that I could still use my own Mangekyou and like Sasuke, I have the Eternal Mangekyou," Itachi said.

Sakura nodded. She understood what the elder Uchiha was saying. This made things much easier for her and she could finally understand the Uchiha. Sasuke obviously did not like saying much about his clan. Because of this, Sakura did not really know much about the Sharingan other than the basics. The rosette wanted to know some of the abilities of this Kekkei Genkai. She knew that it may be rude to ask the long-haired Uchiha this.

"I presume you wish to know some of the abilities?" the Uchiha said and snapped the rosette out of her daze.

She nodded and he sighed before continuing on, "The Mangekyou is different depending on the person. Sasuke's and my abilities are very similar, we can both use Amaterasu with one eye, and Tsukiyumi with the other. The Susano'o, the large chakra monster, is one of the most powerful attacks however, like the Amaterasu, it is rather painful to use. As you know, Ayame and Karui's chakra both contain this. We do not know the full effects since the power obviously has not been used in the both of them.

"I do wish to know what the powers are, but… we have to be careful with this power as it is so strong. Sasuke's Susano'o is much darker than mine since he is coated in darkness. He loved the darkness but you, Sakura Haruno, were somehow able to take him out of it. It seems that he does care for you if he marked you…" Itachi finished.

The rosette blushed. How did Itachi know that she was marked by Sasuke? That was… in one of her most intimate moments.

"Hn… it's very easy to tell Sakura-san," Itachi answered the question Sakura had not even asked.

"… One day I am going to think you are a pervert…" Sakura muttered before closing her eyes.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I will explain some more, Sakura-san. You need to see Rin."

* * *

"Okay, everything seems fine with the child's chakra. Do you want to know its gender?" Rin asked and dropped Sakura's shirt.

The rosette thought about it for a while and then finally made her decision. Sakura did not want to learn the child's gender just yet. She wanted it to be a surprise since Sasuke would not know the gender. She thought that it was quite fair to do it this way. Sakura shook her head and Rin nodded before washing her hands in the water bowel. She then faced Sakura.

"I am right now researching the reason why an Uchiha's child hurts the mother if the mother is not a Uchiha. I am close to cracking this and I may be able to stop your pain some time in the future. I just need to see Karui, but I have to have your permission first, Sakura," the brunette said and then faced Itachi, "I'll also need to test your chakra as well Itachi. Is that fine with you as well?"

The ebony haired Uchiha nodded, "Hai... I would like to know the reason for this as well. Also, could you try and find out why the Susano'o hurts Sakura as well?"

Rin nodded, "Of course."

Sakura nodded and ran a hand over her tummy, "Hai. I don't think that Karui will mind. Perhaps later on this evening? Right now, Karui is training with Kakashi."

The brunette smiled, "Arigatou Sakura, I will do my best to try and solve this problem," Rin then nodded her head and bowed.

"Ano... I have to get going, I want to see Ayame's Rasengan," Sakura said and Itachi stared at the woman with a little shock.

"Ayame learned the Rasengan?" Itachi questioned.

Sakura nodded and smiled a beautiful smile, "Hai. Naruto is quite proud of her. Actually, I want to go and see Hinata later on as well. So I definitely need to get going."

The rosette then did a few hand signs before disappearing in a wind of cherry blossoms.

Itachi then faced Rin, "I will be leaving for a while. I need to convince Obito to join us. You have to stay with Sakura, but... I will not hurt him. I give you my word," the Uchiha then bowed before disappearing in crows.

Rin smiled to herself, "Arigatou, Itachi."

* * *

**x.X With Hinata X.x**

The Hyuuga heiress gently ran a hand over her baby bump and smiled to herself. She was a happy woman even with this war going on. Hinata was currently four and half months pregnant, she was wearing a purple maternity shirt with a light blue jumper and cream pants. She liked these clothes quite a bit and she ran her hand over her swollen belly. People would often compliment her when she walked by. "Hm... I feel like visiting Sakura-chan," Hinata said to herself and stood up.

Hinata knew that Sakura would more than likely be with Naruto and the others down by the river. Since the twins would often train down there all of the time, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and a few others would be down there. Hinata began heading towards the river and when it was finally in her sight, she saw Ayame and Karui lunging at one another with a orange Rasengan and a sparking Chidori. So... Ayame did finish her version of the Rasengan.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto called out and flash stepped towards Hinata, he had learned that off of Kakashi who had copied it off of the Fourth Hokage. "Are you both fine?" Naruto asked and pecked her on the lips before running his hand over her tummy and staring down at her with question in his eyes. Hinata smiled at Naruto. He was so... caring.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. We're both fine, don't worry a-about us as much," the Heiress said before hugging the next Hokage.

The blond haired knuckle head sighed and ran his fingers through Hinata's raven locks, "I think I'm allowed to be worried, Hina-chan."

The raven woman giggled, "Hai, hai. I guess so, but... that's what makes you special."

Naruto chuckled before letting go of his wife. They were married happily for six years, Naruto wore a golden wedding band while Hinata wore a gold band with a beautiful diamond. "How's Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked and looked around for the pinkette before spotting her standing next to the silver haired teacher.

"She's fine, right now Rin's trying to find out why the teme's chakra hurts her so much. But... Itachi is out searching for the teme right now, Rin had popped by earlier to tell us this," Naruto said and frowned remembering his ex-teammate.

Naruto knew that Sasuke did not remember Sakura and heck, he did not even know that the rosette was the mother of his children. Sasuke also does not know that Ayame and Karui are his kids and this seemed to trouble the kyuubi container to no end. A loud clang was heard on the training grounds and everyone turned their attention to the two Uchihas launching jutsus at one another. "Lightning Style," Karui did his hand signs, "Lightning Strike!" he called and thunder was heard around the area. Ayame was nearly hit by a lightning strike and she dodged the beams by jumping into the air and using a Fire Style jutsu to make her go higher.

"Tch...!" Karui grunted before doing more hand signs, Ayame did hand signs as well. "Fire Style, Fireball jutsu!" they both called and the two bright fireballs were shot at one another. They hit each other with huge force and it was now a test of stamina. After a few moments, Ayame fell back to the ground to dodge the giant fire ball which had been created by her raven haired twin. "Shoot!" Ayame muttered before wiping away sweat that covered her face. She looked tired.

Karui was smirking out her before unsheathing her katana. He then lunged at her, but Kakashi stopped him. "Okay, that's enough for today. You should both head back and relax," Kakashi said.

The raven haired Uchiha sighed before putting the katana back into his holster and glared up at Kakashi, "Why did you stop us?"

Kakashi then pointed to Ayame who was crouching on the ground panting, "She's at her limit."

Karui sighed before muttering, "Hmph..." and looking away.

Sakura walked up to the twelve year old pinkette and placed one of her hands on Ayame's back, "You did well..." Sakura whispered and allowed some of her healing chakra into Ayame.

"But... it's not enough... it never is!" Ayame screeched and moved away from her mother, "I need to become stronger!"

The pregnant rosette stared at her daughter with lots of shock, "Aya-chan what's-"

Ayame cut her off, "I need to become stronger. I don't want to weigh everyone down," Ayame sighed and closed her eyes, her fists clenched together and were starting to turn white with the pressure.

"I can't... I can't stay this weak... I need to protect the people I care about," the rosette whispered, her onyx eyes becoming teary. "Why is it... t-that everyone else becomes so strong while I stay the same."

Naruto frowned, "Ayame-chan, you've become so strong! Believe it!"

Ayame smiled fakely, "I guess I should just... head home. See you later," she whispered before disappearing in smoke.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Why does she think that?"

Karui looked a little guilty, he had appeared earlier, "Perhaps she's comparing herself to..._ Tou-san_..." Karui said his father's name bitterly.

The green eyed rosette and nodded to herself in slight agreement, "I guess that is quite possible."

"She shouldn't think so bad of herself," Kakashi said and looked down before disappearing in his signature smoke.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, she'll be normal soon. Both her and Karui have quite a bit of pressure on their shoulders," Naruto said and both him and Hinata left without anymore words.

Karui was frowning, "You should just go home, Kaa-san. I'm just going to train a little longer."

Sakura nodded before disappearing herself.

* * *

**x.X With Sasuke X.x**

"Where the hell is that damn camp!?" Sasuke yelled and pulled at his hair in frustration.

Taka merely chuckled, _'You're so impatient today, master.' _

Sasuke growled back, "Shut up you stupid hawk."

The Uchiha then looked down with his Sharingan activated, "It's as if the damn place disappeared!"

Taka chuckled again, _'You're very amusing sometimes, Sasuke-sama.'_

"I swear to fucking kami-sama that I'll make your life miserable if you do not shut up," Sasuke snapped.

_'I have a quick question master. Why do you chase after these children? They should mean quite a bit to you and that woman... she seemed to know you,' _Taka asked.

Sasuke glared down at his hawk, "How did you know that?"

_'I do fly around quite a bit, Sasuke-sama," _Taka sighed.

Sasuke merely grunted. The Uchiha did want to know who he was to the pink haired woman, but... since he is so revengeful, he does not really care as much. "I do not see how I should care."

Taka sighed, _'Hmph... I think you should talk to her when you find her. You never know what might happen.'_

"Talk to her? We're enemies, I should just kill her and the bastard child growing within her," Sasuke muttered ignorantly.

Taka stared at his master with a little confusion, _'I would not kill her Sasuke-sama. You may regret it later on.'_

"Regret it Taka? Regret it? What is there to regret? I do not see why I should regret killing a Konoha bitch like her," The Uchiha said coldly.

_'Just talk to her Sasuke-sama and see what happens,' _the hawk murmured and then let out its scream.

"Hmph... whatever," Sasuke responded.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry for the late update but there has been so much shit during school and yeah, I've been having pretty shitty grades but I'm happy that I got an A- and B+ today. *sighs* Bad news anyways, I'm not able to update in two weeks since I'll be laptop-less because I'm going to my father's this Saturday ((wish me luck...)) and since my own laptop has broken, I cannot use the one that is at my mum's. So yes. Be patient and do not leave rude reviews, okay? I hope you understand that. Because, I seriously cannot put up with them at the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter 24**

**AN - I wrote this on my iPod so yeah, it may be a little short. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

***Two Week Timeskip***

**X.x Somewhere close to the Allied Forces' camp x.X**

A raven man was groaning and moaning in his sleep. He opened his beautiful onyx eyes and stared at the early morning sky. The Uchiha was covered in sticky sweat from head to toe. He lifted up his shirt that was being used as a blanket and groaned at the sight of a massive erection. He could not believe it. But, that was not the only astonishing part. He had gained his problem by dreaming about a certain pink haired woman.

He let out a sigh before looking to his hawk, Taka, who was in a light sleep. Sasuke stood up and covered his lower body with his black shirt before glaring down at the ground. He had to get rid of this problem. Fast.

Luckily, there was river nearby and Sasuke could clean up the evidence of what he had been doing. But, he had to be both quiet and quick about it. The Uchiha quickly walked over to the river that was placed about five hundred metres away from where the man had slept. He eyed the clear, blue water before undoing the purple rope that adorned his waist and taking off his pants and boxers.

He sat down and rubbed a hand up himself before groaning. This better be quick.

**x.X.x**

Taka was sleeping peacefully until he felt the angry chakra spike of his Uchiha master. The bird opened one golden eye and felt it again. He sighed before standing up and ruffling his feathers. He then took off into the air and located where his master was at. The brown hawk landed and looked for the possible enemy but all he saw was Sasuke who seemed to not notice the bird's presence.

Sasuke was currently running himself up and down, he then spat into his hand again before continuing his work. He finally came into his hand, spilling the sticky essence into the once clean hand. Sasuke then noticed the chakra of his hawk was right beside him. Sasuke quickly covered himself up with his shirt and sent a chilling death glare to the summon.

The brown hawk looked down in shame, "_Gomen, Sasuke-sama. I thought you were being attacked. That is why I came here..._"

Sasuke growled back to the hawk, "Only come when you're fucking told!"

The hawk nodded its head before taking off into the air once again. The poor animal now felt really, really bad for intruding on his master. But, the hawk would ask its raven haired master a few questions later on.

The Uchiha huffed out a string of curses before running his hand along the water to clean his sticky hand. He then put his boxers and pants back on and tied the rope around his waist. The avenger then picked up his katana before putting it back into its place and glared back down at the water. Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair before cursing again and looked into the now overcast sky. How long had Sasuke been doing... that?

He was not too sure. He did not really care either. The Uchiha slowly made his way back to the make-shift camp. The hawk was sitting underneath the shade of an oak tree and kept its eyes low. It knew that its master would be extremely angry. Sasuke sent another glare to his summon before sitting down for a moment. The dark haired Uchiha took a deep breath and looked to the flickering fire which had stayed alight during the night.

"... Ano... I do not want to intrude, Sasuke-sama, but... what were you dreaming about?" Taka asked and still kept its eyes low to not face the possible wrath of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke stiffened before looking down, "I dreamt... of our enemy. The woman that is bearing an Uchiha child at the moment."

Taka nodded and then smirked to itself. The overgrown bird then thought to itself, _'So... Sasuke-sama is starting to remember that woman. Its about time. I wish Itachi-san would hurry up though, he's taking too long... he was here earlier and did not even do a thing to try and wake his brother up. All he did was stare into Sasuke-sama's closed eyes... Wait a sec, Uchiha Itachi is meant to be good with genjutsu. Perhaps he had something to do with this?' _Taka looked to its master again before shaking its head.

_'Who knows? All of those Uchiha are quite... annoying sometimes. Tch. I'm starting to sound like the master now. I wonder if that woman has given up on Sasuke-sama... maybe not, she is carrying his child once again,' _Taka added as an after thought.

"Also... she was... pure. But, I do not understand that... she is carrying a child and also had two children. Even if I had sex with her, she would not be a virgin..." Sasuke muttered before shaking his head.

Now that surprised Taka, _"She was a virgin in your dream? Well... I do not know what to say there."_

"Hn. That camp is close by. I want to capture the two Uchiha children and that woman by tomorrow," Sasuke said.

Taka was confused, _"You're capturing the woman as well? I thought you were only after the two Uchihas."_

Sasuke sighed, "She's being captured because the child within her will help out Madara."

The hawk did not like this. Not one bit. He had to try and tell Itachi but, that Uchiha went away again. Who knows why? If Taka is lucky, Itachi may be hiding at the moment and listening in on their conversation. That right there is quite a possibility but, Taka knew not to just trust that. He had to talk to Uchiha Itachi as soon as he can.

"_Ano... master? I need to go for a quick hunt, I'll only be an hour or so. Is this fine?" _Taka asked and peered at its master through golden eyes.

The Uchiha shrugged, "Hn. Just bring me something to eat as well. Also, hurry up. We have a mission as you know."

Taka nodded before stretching its brown wings and took off into the air. After about fifteen minutes it looked around and sighed in relief when it felt Itachi's chakra surge for a moment. The hawk swooped down and landed in front of the ebony haired Uchiha. Itachi was eyeing Taka with Sharingan eyes. The elder Uchiha brother did not trust this bird but, still needed the overgrown animal's help.

_"Itachi-san, it seems that Sasuke-sama wishes to capture Sakura Haruno as well as the two Uchiha children. I wonder if he is doing that for his own purposes... I do not understand as to why Sasuke-sama is still helping out Madara-san. Sasuke-sama has already had his revenge on Konoha and now he wants to do more damage? I really do not understand him," _Taka said and Itachi looked down.

The bird noticed the elder Uchiha brother clench his fists before sighing, "I will have to continue my search for Uchiha Obito. I will not be around for a while. Try to distract otouto, alright?"

Taka nodded before looking around, "I have to leave myself. Good luck, Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded his ebony head before saying, "Hai. Same to you," and he disappeared in his signature crows.

The hawk smirked to itself when it noticed that a deer was wondering around in the clearing. The area around Taka was large and green, there was lots of flowers. It was the middle of Spring. This made the brown animal somewhat happy, it enjoyed this season. There was lots of prey around since many animals had their offspring during Springtime. Golden eyes watched over the near black deer, the bird spread its wings and charged at the unseeing animal. It did not even see Taka. This made things easy. Much easier than usual. Taka should return in about half an hour and Sasuke would not even suspect a thing.

**x.X.x**

**x.X Near the River by the Allied Forces' Camp X.x**

Karui summoned his wolf, Gin-bi. The white animal howled and looked up to its master with its crystal blue eyes. The raven haired Uchiha looked to his pink haired sister. She looked different. Her hair was now cut and had a black highlight running through it. Her clothes were no longer as innocent either. She wore a black top with red outlines. The left sleeve ended above her elbow and the other reached down near her right wrist. She wore black gloves with the same red outlines. She also wore fishnets now.

Ayame's pants reached down to her ankles and she wore black ninja boots that ended a few centimetres above her ankles. She looked... much different. Karui on the other hand, wore a one-piece outfit that was exactly like his father's when he was younger. He also wore the Uchiha symbol on his back as well. Ayame had her Uchiha symbol on her back as well. The two of them were embracing the fact that they were Uchiha. Sakura did not like her daughter's choice of clothing but did not say anything about it. Ayame had changed as well. She had become cold and distant and this scared everyone who knew the pink haired Uchiha.

She was growing up much too fast. Karui then dodged a fireball that was aimed his way, the Uchiha switched on his Sharingan and glared at his sister who had a uncharacteristic smirk plastered on her face. She had also been improving much better in the last two weeks. Naruto was... proud of her and so was Kakashi, but they were scared that she was becoming power hungry. They had to be careful however. They did not want the same thing to happen to her. They were scared that she was trying to gain more power and might leave the camp.

"Aya, stop that. Summon Dakufaia. You need to get better at fighting with him," Karui said and stared at his pink haired sister.

Ayame merely smirked, "Since when do I have to listen to you? I do not remember you becoming someone who could tell me what to do."

Karui glared at her and Ayame laughed bitterly before biting her thumb and let the blood trickle onto the ground. She then did a few hand signs before slamming her hand into the ground. Onyx eyes widened as her summon appeared. The wolf was larger than Gin-bi now. It had midnight black fur with crimson eyes that resembled the Sharingan. _'Since when did Dakufaia even have the Sharingan?' _Karui thought to himself before frowning.

Dakufaia growled and Gin-bi before charging at Karui's summon. The raven haired Uchiha's eyes turned crimson and he charged at the black wolf. Dakufaia skidded to a stop and glared at Gin-bi before eyeing the dark haired Uchiha.

"_My fight is only with Gin-bi, not you Uchiha heir,_" the black summon said.

Karui glared, "I did not say that you could fight against Gin-bi. Now back down."

The black summon laughed, _"You're not in the position to order me around, Uchiha_."

"Tch..." was Karui's response.

Ayame looked on and laughed at her summon and her brother. She found this really amusing. Karui and Gin-bi noticed this as well. This could not possibly be the innocent Ayame that cared for everyone around her, could it? Not many people could change so much in so little time. Karui felt his rare eyes narrow as he growled.

"Why are you like this, Aya? What has made you this way?" Karui called.

Ayame became serious for a moment and Karui saw a flash of her normal self as the rosette spoke, "I have people to protect. I can only protect them this way. I have become so strong in the last few weeks, imagine how strong I'll become if I keep this up," she smiled, "I'll finally be able to protect someone instead of being protected."

The raven haired Uchiha understood this, "But, you do not need to go to such extreme lengths to become stronger, Aya. You may have become stronger but... if you keep this up, you may fall into the darkness that is known around our clan. The curse of the Uchiha."

The rosette haired Uchiha did not know about this, "The curse of the Uchiha?"

"Aa. Itachi-oji explained it to me before he left. This curse is usually only seen in Uchihas who have lost something close to them or stride for stronger power to protect the things or people close to them. It can often cause the Uchiha to become crazy. We have seen this in Otou-san, he wanted revenge for the entire Uchiha clan by killing his brother. He then wanted revenge for all the pain that the Hidden Leaf had cause Itachi Uchiha," Karui explained.

Ayame nodded, "Yes... but, I have not gone that far."

Karui smirked, "Hmph. Perhaps not, but... you may be closer to this than you-"

A blonde haired girl walked towards the two Uchiha siblings and their twin summons, "Hey, Aya and Karui-kun," Mizuki greeted and waved her hand towards the two Uchiha.

Ayame smirked and went back to her cold self before glaring at Mizuki, "What are you doing here?"

The green eyed girl blushed a little, "I wanted to talk to Karui-kun and... I have not seen you guys in a long time too."

"Hai. Now that you have seen us, leave," Ayame said coldly.

Green eyes widened and Ayame smirked, "Didn't I say for you to leave?" the rosette asked bitterly.

Mizuki bit her lip and nodded. Karui glared at his sister, "What was that for?"

Ayame laughed at Mizuki who was still standing there. The rosette grinned wickedly, "I do not see why I need her around, she is just so... annoying. You even think it Karui. I hear you complain about her all of the time. Tch, this will help us both out."

Karui scowled, "Bullshit!"

Mizuki left using a transportation jutsu and Karui growled, "What is your problem, Ayame?"

"Why don't you go and comfort her now, huh? I have to keep on training and you're just being a nuisance," Ayame said and waved her hand before looking back down at her summon.

Karui growled and disappeared.

Ayame sighed and sat down before holding her head, the black summon sat down beside her and rested its black head against her hand.

"Shit..." she whispered.

Dakufaia looked up with its crimson eyes, "_It's okay master. Everything will work out..._"

"How will it work out, Daku-kun? I just hurt my best friend big time and also hurt my brother too. Dammit! I have to become stronger like I said to Karui-kun but... I'm just hurting everyone..." Ayame pulled at her short hair.

She then looked down to the head band that was around her neck, she tore it off and stared at it. It was the symbol of the Hidden Leaf.

"Why do I even wear this thing? I have never even been to Konoha and Okaa-san said that it was destroyed," Ayame said to the black wolf.

Dakufaia looked up to its master, "_But... one day Konoha will be remade you know? Sakura-san said that it will be created once again when that Uchiha bastard is dead._"

Ayame smirked, "Tch... I want to be the one that personally ends that bastard. He deserves to die an extremely painful death. That is why I am training so hard."

The rosette then patted the black wolf's head. The black wolf then said, "_Madara Uchiha is basically the god of the Uchiha. Heck, he is said to be the top shinobi and can defeat anyone that puts up a challenge to him. You will have to become stronger than what you are, Ayame._"

Dakufaia then stood up and the rosette followed. She then said, "Alright. Let's get back to training."

She did not even bother to pick up her headband again.

**x.X.x**

**x.X With Karui X.x**

"Mizuki!" Karui called and ran after the blonde haired girl.

The blonde haired girl turned her head with tears rushing down her face, "Leave me alone, Karui!"

The raven Uchiha felt a pang in his heart, "Look. What Ayame said was not true, alright!"

Mizuki stopped and Karui nearly ran straight into her, she had her arms wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes and sobbed quietly. They were not in the Allied Forces' camp yet. Karui then felt a chakra and he stood in front of Mizuki.

Her emerald eyes opened and she looked around, "Karui? What's wrong?"

The Uchiha growled and both the intruder and the absence of his 'kun'. He then blinked. Why was he even so angry about that? The raven turned his head and watched the girl with his gemstone eyes. He then sighed and closed his eyes before looking forwards.

"Hm... I am not your enemy, Uchiha heir," a man stepped out wearing all black, he had a Rinnegan eye and a Sharingan eye. Karui instantly knew who this was.

The Uchiha smirked, "Obito Uchiha. Right?"

Obito smirked, "Hai. It is nice to meet you... without being your enemy. That girl behind you. Who is she?"

"Nobody that you need to know. Why are you so close to the camp?" Karui asked.

Obito sighed, "I am only here to see Rin and Kakashi. You can even knock me out and take me to them, I will not do a thing to harm you or your family."

The raven haired Uchiha looked to Mizuki again who was watching Obito with a weary look, "I... I think you should let him see them... Obito was Kakashi-san's teammate at some stage, right?"

"Hn," Karui grunted and did not take his eye off of Obito.

The Rinnegan and Sharingan wielder sighed, "So... are you going to help me, or not?"

Karui nodded his head before looking to Mizuki, "Get me either Kakashi or Rin. Send them here, alright?"

The blonde disappeared in smoke and Karui kept on watching the other Uchiha. "What is your purpose?" Karui asked.

"Hn, I am here to help. I want to get rid of Madara Uchiha," Obito said.

Karui rolled his eyes. He did not really believe Obito. Obito Uchiha may have been a good shinobi a long time ago, but it is different now.

"You know... the reason why I did what I did was to get revenge on Rin. Since she is alive, there is no reason to do that no more," Obito said.

A few moments later Rin, Kakashi and Mizuki appeared. Kakashi watched his old best-friend with caution. Rin stood beside Kakashi and watched her old teammate.

"What did you need, Obito?" Kakashi asked.

Obito frowned, "I only want to talk to Rin."

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, "Go ahead and talk to Rin. But, I am not leaving."

The older Uchiha frowned before looking to the brunette, "Okay. I want to join you guys. Since Rin is alive, there is no reason for me to follow Madara anymore. I know that I have... slaughtered countless families for my revenge and half of them did not deserve it... but, I wish to help bring back Sasuke Uchiha. I was the one who sealed his memory with my Rinnegan, and I know how to undo it. But, I do not think that any of you will like how it will be undone."

"How can it be undone?" Kakashi asked.

Obito sighed and looked to Karui and Mizuki, "I do not think that these guys should know how."

Kakashi rolled his dark green eye, "Just tell us."

The Uchiha looked down, "Sasuke has to... have sex with Sakura Haruno. In the state he is in now."

Mizuki looked sick while Karui glared. The heir did not like how this was told.

"How in the hell could that happen!?" Kakashi yelled, "Sasuke hates Sakura again and I will not allow my student to be harmed by Sasuke again."

Obito nodded, "I do understand, Kakashi. But it is the only way. Capture Sasuke and then get Sakura to have sex with him. Then he will be normal."

The blonde girl fainted and Karui caught her, "Shit! Mizuki!"

Obito watched and smirked at him, "So... you have feelings for this girl?"

Karui growled in response and Kakashi ruffled Karui's spiky hair. Rin continued staring at Obito without saying a word.

"I... I think that... that this is really the only way..." Rin said and her eyes softened, "Sakura will be hurt by him again though... this Sasuke is merciless and does not care about anyone but himself... he could seriously injure her."

Kakashi noticed, "Are you meaning that he could...?" the copy-nin looked down. He could not allow this to happen to his female teammate. Even if it was at his protege's expense.

"Okay... I think it will be fine to allow you into the camp, Obito. But, if you betray us... I will personally make your life a living hell," Rin warned.

Now that shocked Obito, "Are you sure that this is even Rin?"

Kakashi nodded, "You kind of deserve it..."

Obito sighed and the group returned back into the camp.

* * *

_**A/N**_Sorry if that was bad. Anyways, did anyone else read the new Naruto chapter!? Whooo! Sasuke's going to the battlefield. And not to attack them either. *hugs Sasuke*

Sasuke - What th-

Me - Sorry...

Anyways, I do not own Naruto and/or any of the characters, jutsus, places. I do own my OCs and a few jutsus and yeah.


	25. Chapter 25

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter 25 **

* * *

**Disclaimer** - I will never, ever, ever own Naruto. Poor me :(

* * *

_**A/N **_I'm so, so, sorry... school has been a bitch this week and my mother decided that I wasn't allowed to have the laptop before dinner. So, I have not had much time. Also, I've had a horrible case of Writer's Block.

* * *

**x.X with Obito X.x**

* * *

"Hn..." Obito looked up to his old bestfriend, "what do you want?"

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, "You know that I want you to help us out. Why does Sasuke have to... do that to Sakura?"

Obito looked down, "Madara ordered me to have the cure something other than my eyes. It seemed that he thought I would become... good again. I guess that guy was actually quite smart."

The copy-nin growled, "Why _that_? He could end up _killing_ both her _and_ the unborn child within her!"

Obito looked down and then out the tiny window. His now onyx eyes were calmer than ever before and the man had a serious expression on his face. "I don't think that Sasuke could hurt her..." he said and Kakashi's expression became even scarier.

"Tch, bullshit Obito! You just wanted someone else to suffer. Can you see what you have done? You have pulled apart many families and friends and you have killed many more!" Kakashi snarled and did his best not to strangle the Uchiha before him.

The dark haired man sighed, "You killed Rin," Kakashi was about to interrupt but Obito did not allow him to, "she may be alive... but... how is she even alive? Is she just under the Edo-Tensei like Itachi Uchiha or is it just a genjutsu set by Madara to figure out everything about you? Have you even thought of that?" Obito said.

Kakashi then went into deep thought but after a few moments, he said, "I guess I understand that. You did love Rin... If I was in your shoes, I would have more than likely done the same thing..." Kakashi's eyes softened, "I had to 'kill' her. She was a spy for the Hidden Mist, the Hidden Leaf would have captured her and tortured her. Which do you rather, Obito? Would you rather her have a quick death or a slow and painful one?"

Obito nearly choked on the air he was breathing. He had not heard of that before, "Then how can you trust her now? She might be working for Madara."

The copy-nin sighed, "If she was working for him, don't you think that we would have been found?" Kakashi then looked to his ex-best friend who was now frowning and obviously was in deep thought. His eyes scanned the area around him however. That was what he was like now. He was not the same kid that Kakashi used to know. Obito Uchiha was no longer that knuckled headed ninja who would challenge the copy-nin all of the time. He was also not the kid that gave Kakashi his Sharingan eye. The non-Uchiha Sharingan wielder absent-mindedly ran a hand over his covered up eye. Perhaps giving back that eye would complete Obito once again? But it was too dangerous to give that Uchiha a fully functional Mangekyou eye. Obito already possesses the Mangekyou as well as the Rinnegan.

"Good point... but, she might be working for an enemy we do not even know. Thought of that one?" Obito said. Kakashi was shocked by what Obito was saying. If this was the thirteen year old Obito... those words would have never left his mouth. Both Kakashi and Obito did do their best to protect Rin and Obito was nearly killed because he tried to protect her. "Again, I do not think so... Rin more than likely would not have helped out Sakura. She would not have risked her life to protect Karui, Ayame and Sakura from Uchiha Sasuke. What's the whole point of that?" Kakashi grumbled back. It was obvious that Kakashi was getting sick of Obito's guesses.

The short haired Uchiha sighed and then looked to Kakashi again. "When can I get out? I've been here for about three days. I'm getting sick of being asked questions..." he sighed and propped his legs up on the wooden counter and had a lazy look on his face. The surprises just kept on happening. Obito kept on changing his personalities but then again, he was acting under the alias 'Tobi'. That would have been hard to portray, especially if it was a hot-headed Uchiha that was under the influence of the curse placed on the Uchiha.

"You know why they're not allowing you to be free yet. You're still not trusted. Ibiki will come this afternoon to get more answers out of you," the copy-nin said and took a sip of the water that was placed on the table. Obito watched with a frown, however, the lazy expression was still there. "Hmph... they should trust me by now, I've already told you that Madara killed Orochimaru and that Sasuke is being used to capture Ayame and Karui. I've also told you that the Edo-Tensei was used to bring back the former Hokages... speaking of which, who is the Hokage at the moment?" Obito asked and looked up to the silver haired Hokage.

"You're talking to him," Kakashi muttered under his breath. Obito heard that however. "Wow. I never thought you wanted that position..." Obito trailed off and scratched his chin. He then grinned. Kakashi glared, "I never wanted to be Hokage. However, I was the only suitable person within Konoha. Many innocent people were killed twelve years ago and nearly all of them would have made a better Hokage than I would ever be..." Kakashi trailed off.

Obito smirked slightly and Kakashi grabbed the collar of the shirt that the Uchiha was wearing, "It's your fault that these people all died. None of them should have died. If I had of killed Sasuke... maybe this would not of all happened." Kakashi said and then frowned. Obito laughed and made Kakashi drop his hand.

"You couldn't have killed Uchiha Sasuke anyways, he was your student, wasn't he?" Obito asked and grinned a little. And with that little comment, Obito was punched in the face.

* * *

**X.x at the hospital x.X**

* * *

"W-wait? H-Hinata-chan went i-into labor?" Naruto uncharacteristically stuttered and looked to Rin who was reading over a board. About an hour ago, Hinata was in tremondous pain and her water broke. Naruto did not know what had actually happened so this is why he was here at the moment. Hinata was in a room being looked after by Karin and Rin. The brunette was out here explaining things to Naruto who still had a slight look of confusion.

Rin smiled warmly, "Hai, Hinata-san just went into labor. I think it would be best if you came with me, Naruto," and with that, the blond Uzumaki was led into his wife's hospital room.

* * *

**X.x a while later... x.X (A/N see... I don't really want to write what happens since I don't exactly know. I know a little but...)**

* * *

"A beautiful baby girl..." Hinata whispered and hugged the pink bundle closer to her chest. Her pearly eyes were on the little baby that was looking up at Hinata with big blue eyes. The baby girl had a raven patch of hair and had snow white skin that was obviously taken from her mother. Naruto chuckled beside his wife and gently poked the child's nose. "What should we call her?" Hinata asked and looked up to her proud husband.

Naruto grinned, "How about... Yuriko?" the kyuubi-container asked. Naruto moved his finger down and the baby wrapped its tiny little fingers around Naruto's tan one. The blond boy grinned widely and Hinata giggled. "That's a beautiful name, Naruto. Yuriko Uzumaki..." Hinata said the baby's full name to herself. Sakura rushed into the room and looked over Naruto. The rosette had a slight look of pain but was smiling widely. Sakura lately has been feeling pain. Kakashi ordered her to stay home and for once, she obeyed.

"Oh my kami! She's so beautiful... Congratulations, Naruto and Hina-chan!" Sakura yelled and smiled again. Naruto turned around and hugged the rosette tightly. Hinata smiled at the scene and the baby began crying. "N-nani? W-what did I d-do?" Hinata asked and sat up a little with the child still in her arms. Yuriko let out a sniffle and began crying again. Sakura smiled lightly. She then wrapped her arms around herself and had a pure look of pain. And then an explosion was heard.

Everyone in the room had a look of confusion. "What the hell!?" Naruto yelled. Karin rushed into the room with a folder being held to her chest. "Guys! We have a problem!" the red haired woman cried and rushed beside the rosette. "What's happening?" Naruto questioned and his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. His wife and newborn child were in danger.

"Sasuke's here. It seems that he decided to attack today," Karin said without yelling this time. She looked to Hinata and nodded her head, "We'll have to move Hinata-san and the child out of here... I know that Hinata has only just given birth but..." Karin trailed off. Sakura had a look of fear and rushed out of the room. Everyone stared at the open door. Naruto took the newborn baby out of Hinata's hands and the poor woman looked up with a little shock. "I'll carry her. C'mon! We need to get going!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**X.x with Sakura x.X**

* * *

"Shit... why now...?" Sakura heaved as she leaned against the wall with her eyes tightly closed. Smoke filled her nostrils and screams filled the air. She felt like she was going to die, this pain was extraordinary. But, she had to find Ayame and Karui before Sasuke did. She also had to find Taka and hopefully, Itachi Uchiha. "Sakura," a deep, masculine voice said. Sakura turned her head and saw Uchiha Itachi. _'Speaking of the devil...' _Sakura thought herself and felt another spasm of pain erupt within her. The woman screamed.

Itachi held her up, "Sakura...? We have to leave, now," Itachi said as if it was final. Which, in all reality, it was. Sakura shook her head. The woman would not leave without finding Ayame and Karui. Sakura tried to move out of his arms but Itachi did not allow her to. The rosette screamed again, but it was not in pain, it was in frustration. She tried to use her superhuman strength but somehow, Itachi was stronger. His grip tightened and he growled at her. Uchiha Itachi just growled. "Cut it out, Sakura!" Itachi yelled angrily.

"No! I have get to Ayame and Karui before he does! I'm not his target!" Sakura screamed and tried to break out of the Uchiha's grasp. Itachi did not allow it. "You are his target..." Itachi whispered into her ear. She gasped and successfully pushed him off of her. That shocked Itachi a little and the Uchiha activated his Sharingan. The three tomoe swirled dangerously and halted before spacing out. "Sakura... I am warning you..." Itachi said lowly and his eyes narrowed.

Sakura growled and leaped at him with a chakra coated fist, the Uchiha caught this easily and activated his Mangekyou. "Gomen... Tsukiyomi," Itachi whispered and Sakura collapsed. Itachi caught her and sighed. This was problematic... "This woman she is... she's like Akari-hime..." Itachi whispered and then shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that filled his head. The Uchiha then quickly used a transportation jutsu to get both him and Sakura to a safer area.

* * *

**X.x with Sasuke x.X**

* * *

"Where are they...?" Sasuke said to himself. The Uchiha destroyed another building with his complete Susano'o. His Mangekyou eyes glared at all of the shinobi that tried to attack him. This amused Sasuke quite a bit. These shinobi were so weak compared to the Uchiha. They knew it; he did too. "Amaterasu..." Sasuke whispered to no one in particular and burned a group of shinobi that tried to use their fire style jutsu against him.

The Uchiha cupped his left eye and growled before setting another building alight. This was too easy... for the Uchiha at least. Nobody was strong within this village. Sasuke then felt a familiar yet unfamiliar chakra. He turned his raven head and looked to a man wearing a Kazekage robe. "Hmph, the Kazekage? Gaara of the Sand," Sasuke said and grinned like a mad man. Gaara lifted the hat and threw it away. Sand surrounded the red haired man.

"Kakashi... I think you should move Obito... It would be unwise to leave him here... Unless you want him killed... Do you want Uchiha Sasuke captured...?" Gaara sounded like he was talking to himself but this was not the case. Kakashi was crouching on a slightly damage roof. He was staring down at the two shinobi. Sasuke had either killed the other shinobi or they had all fled. Kakashi frowned. The copy-nin did not like to see his student like this. "Hm, I guess we should capture him. If we can bring him back to normal, it would help us," that was the copy-nin's answer.

Sasuke laughed. Not in a humorous way though. "Capture me? _Me_?" Sasuke was still laughing. Gaara frowned. The Kazekage then made his sand form into a bunch of shuriken. All of them were hurled towards the cackling Uchiha. Sasuke stopped and dodged. "Tch... Weak," Sasuke muttered and glared again.

Obito appeared beside Kakashi, "Are we going to help?" he asked and Kakashi frowned at the other Uchiha. Kakashi thought that Obito would have left during Sasuke's attack but that was not the case. The silver haired ninja looked to the dark haired Uchiha that activated both his Rinnegan and Sharingan. Obito frowned at Sasuke, the raven haired Uchiha glared and made a quick fire style jutsu that was well known throughout the Uchiha. Fireball jutsu.

"Fire Style: Dragon Spirit Bomb!" Obito hollered and did hand signs that could not be seen with the naked eye. The only thing that would have seen it, would have been the Uchiha's kekkei-genkai. Sasuke used his Amaterasu to disinergrate the other fire. The good Uchiha frowned. "Tch... that was low, Sasuke," Obito said and Sasuke laughed like the insane man he was.

"Rasengan!" that sound came out of nowhere. The blue and orange energy ball was planted into Sasuke's back. Pink cherry blossoms filled the air. Sasuke cried out and was launched into the air. His Susano'o disappeared. Ayame Uchiha was now standing in his place with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were now a dark crimson and her summon was beside her. The black wolf howled and looked down at the other shinobi.

Karui then appeared beside her with Gin-bi. The silvery colored wolf howled along with the dark wolf. Karui crouched and his Sharingan shone through the dirt and smoke. Sasuke coughed and sat up. He glared at Ayame. "Tch... I thought you were the weakling... Looks like the file was wrong," Sasuke muttered both to the group and to himself.

Ayame snorted, "I knew that I was weak. But, now is a whole different story, Sasuke," she spat. That shocked everyone. Karui and Sasuke were even a little shocked. Karui did not expect that at all and Sasuke thought that this girl was quite timid. Looks like that whole file was basically wrong but... Sasuke looked to Karui. Sasuke wondered if the male twin's file was correct.

"We're not gonna lose!" Ayame yelled, her new Sharingan spun wildly. One tomoe was in one eye, two were in the other. For some odd reason, her Sharingan activated when the first explosion was heard. It was quite odd. Usually, the Uchiha only gain their Sharingan when they lose someone close to them or when they feel a lot of hatred. Karui is sure that Ayame does not feel that much hatred and he is also sure that she has not lost anyone extremely close to her.

Sasuke laughed at the girl's stupidity. Did she really think that she could live against the Uchiha? Sasuke's gaze then fell onto Obito and Kakashi. But, then again... the two younger Uchiha's had the copy-nin and another Uchiha that actually knows his power on their side. Also, Gaara of the Sand. Sasuke then looked around. He wanted to know where that woman was. Perhaps he could surrender and then attack when they least expect it? That was actually quite a good plan. Sasuke could pretend that he was badly injured. The Uchiha groaned. Actually, he was already injured by that Rasengan. It was a searing pain. Sasuke looked to Ayame who was now glaring down at him.

"Hmph... why do you want to capture me?" Sasuke asked and everyone stayed silent. Well, everyone other than the wolves that were currently growling at their enemy.

Kakashi glared, "You're one of the three Uchiha that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village and started this war. You attacked other villages and forced us all to retreat."

Sasuke laughed at the copy-nin, "So what? It really isn't my problem now, is it?"

Karui let out a growl, "How dare you... how dare you laugh at other people's misfortunes! How dare you laugh at all of those innocent people that you have murdered!" the Uchiha child screamed to the now smirking as well as injured Uchiha.

Everyone watched the furious child. Karui's hands were fisted at his sides and his Sharingan swirled dangerously. "How dare you... hurt my Okaa-san again..."

Now, Sasuke was really confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kakashi stood beside Karui and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The copy-nin needed to stop Karui from saying anything that will make Sasuke angrier than he already was. "Shh..." Kakashi whispered and swiftly knocked Karui out. Ayame growled her response to Kakashi's action. The boy fell limp in Kakashi's arms. Sasuke was in the same shock as earlier. How did he even hurt these kid's mother? An image of the rosette made its way to Sasuke's head. The Uchiha grasped his head and groaned in pain.

Obito noticed and raised a brow, "How is he...?" he whispered and watched Sasuke's pained expression. The avenger's breathing became harsh.

"Kakashi, it would be best to do what we need to do now," Ayame said and stepped forward with another Rasengan.

Kakashi shook his head, "Something's up with him. I don't think Obito knows what it is either," the copy-nin said as he looked to his ex-best friend.

The still groaning Uchiha rested his hand against his head. Taka swooped in beside him and looked to the Allied Forces' shinobi. _"... I have to help out my master, I cannot do anymore for you." _Taka mouthed. Ayame read his lips and raised a bubblegum eyebrow.

"Nani?" Ayame whispered and looked to Kakashi who was currently nodding to himself.

Kakashi nodded his head to the hawk, "Hai. Thank you for all your help, Taka-san. I hope we can be allies in the future," Kakashi said before swooping forward to attack Sasuke.

* * *

**x.X with Sakura X.x**

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked up, "Gnnh... what the hell happened?" the girl whispered and closed her eyes. After a few moments, Sakura remembered what had happened. The rosette sat up and looked around, across from her was Hinata. She was wide awake and was talking to Naruto. The Uzumaki noticed that Sakura had awoken and waved. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he got off of Hinata's bed.

"Where's Ayame and Karui?" the pregnant woman asked and looked to Hinata's bed again.

Naruto looked away, "I dunno. Kakashi-sensei, Ayame, Karui and Obito have not returned. I have no clue where they are. We cannot do anything since a lot of people were injured. Even some were killed."

"M-matte... Ayame and Karui aren't... Why in the hell did Itachi knock me out, and speaking of him... where is he?" Sakura asked, her mind then going back to her children that were more than likely in danger because of their own father. "And why hasn't anyone gone out to search for them!?"

"A-ano... I don't even know where Itachi is, and nobody can search for Aya-chan and Karui because of the danger like I said earlier..." Naruto said with a little shyness.

The rosette then looked to Hinata, "How is Yuriko?" the woman asked as she stroked her stomach. She was grateful that the child within her was fine, even after everything that has happened. Heck, she cannot even believe that she is alive.

Hinata smiled softly, "W-we all made i-it softly here and R-Rin-chan is looking after h-her... I-I'm happy that w-w-we're all fine... but, a-a civilians were killed. S-Sasuke may b-be sentenced t-to death b-because of this... I-I'm sorry..." the woman whispered in her stuttery tone. Her smile faded and she began playing with her fingers. Naruto noticed her discomfort and sat down on the chair that was placed beside Hinata's bed before linking their fingers. He then pecked her lips with his own and she giggled lightly.

"Aa... I see. I-I get why though... Sasuke should have been killed ages ago, before he could even get me pregnant the first time. The second time was a major mistake on my part..." Sakura whispered and covered her eyes. Naruto could hear her sobbing with his enchanced senses and Hinata was in a little shock. The Uzumaki female could not believe that Sakura thought her time with Sasuke as well as their children was a mistake. Has Sasuke really done too much this time? Will Sakura be able to forgive the avenger?

Naruto was now glaring at Sakura, "How can you say that Aya-chan and Karui were a mistake Sakura? And even all of your time with Sasuke. He was treating you like a damn princess and even addressing you as such! How can you just say that Sakura!? He changed... sure, he's his crazy self again but... you changed him. You made him see the light. He didn't think that he deserved you, Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Hinata and Sakura were shocked by the blond's outburst and Sakura looked down and bit her lip.

"I won't take back what I said, Naruto..." the woman whispered and crossed her hands over her chest. She then unfolded them and lied back down. Deep inside... Sakura felt bad. It was true though. She cared about Ayame and Karui. Of course she did! She was their mother. But... they were a mistake. The rosette should never had of slept with Sasuke in the first place. If she had not done that, none of this would have happened. And she made another mistake by allowing him to do what he did with her again. Multiple times at that as well. She fell pregnant again and she was a damn medical ninja in the first place.

The woman closed her eyes and then fell into a light slumber.

* * *

**x.X with Itachi X.x**

* * *

_'She... she did not really mean that, did she? How could she... Perhaps I am wrong? No... with everything that Sasuke has done... I cannot blame her,' _Itachi thought to himself. The Uchiha was leaning against the wall of Sakura's and Hinata's room. He eyed the wall and closed his eyes. The man slipped his hands into his pocket and felt cool metal against his skin. He took it out and stared at the necklace with a deep look. "... Akari... hime..." Itachi whispered. It was a silver necklace with a heart as the pendant. A diamond was in the middle._  
_

Akari was someone really important to Itachi. She was the love of his life. He was hoping to give that necklace to her before Sasuke killed him. He was too late however. Akari had disappeared much to Itachi's dismay. The Uchiha wondered why she left out of nowhere. It scared the man that was known to be fearless.

The Uchiha eyed the ceiling now, "I am sick of all of this fighting... it is either my own brother, or the one who first created the Mangekyou. Both Uchiha. If the world was free of the Uchiha... at least the one's who are bound by the curse... perhaps, life would be safe for everyone. Less wars would have hit the world. This war... has gone on for much too long..."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry if that was a really bad chapter. Like I said I've got writer's block and school's been a bitch. So um, if you don't have nothin' nice to say, don't say a thing.


	26. Chapter 26

**x.X.x**

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter 26**

**x.X.x**

* * *

**A/N - **Hey, it's a Sunday night and I'm writing most of this while watching My Kitchen Rules. I don't feel like sayin' much more so I'll get right onto this chapter.

**Disclaimer - **Hmph. I don't own Naruto. Hmph.

**Notes - **This chapter is in Sakura's point of view, I needed to do it like this because of what I have planned. It'll return to normal next chapter.

* * *

_It was white all around me. I looked around with a high amount of confusion. I then saw a person in the distance. I slowly walked forwards. I couldn't feel any chakra signatures around me. This was really odd. My hand then instinctively went to my tummy and I rubbed it gently. I was happy that the bump was still present. It started to worry me a little. "_Hello? Who are you?"_ I asked and the figure began walking towards her as well._

_Eventually, they were face to face. I took in the figure's features. He was about ten or eleven. He looked like a carbon figure of Sasuke and Karui. What was going on? The only difference was that the boy had dark, emerald-green eyes that matched my own. "_Hey... Okaa-san,_" the boy said and smirked lightly before he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He wore a simple black shinobi outfit and wore an Allied Forces' headband. Then I remembered what he had just said. Why did he call me his mother?_

_"_N-nani?_" I questioned lightly, my eyes still watching over his form. He took his hand out of his pocket and ran it through his raven hair. His bangs fell over his green eyes. Also, one of the side parts were longer than the other. It was quite noticeable. Usually, this would have been a weird hairstyle, but it matched the boy perfectly. The carbon copy of Karui's lips slightly moved upwards._

_The boy then had a look of anger on his face for a moment, it then went away the instant it came. "_Who are you?_" I asked and he looked away. Why was he...? "_Are you okay?_" I murmured and frowned a little. He was acting weird. It was a little of a shock._

_"_I... can't tell you,_" he said simply after a moment of silence._

_I tapped my fingers against my belly. His eyes followed my movement and he grinned again. "_Why not?_" I asked._

_The boy rubbed his eye and muttered, "_How can I tell you when I don't even know myself, Okaa-san?_"_

_"_How can you not know?_" I asked the boy._

_He frowned and moved his hair away from his dark green eyes. _"Hn..."_ was his only response. I frowned in annoyance._

_"_Don't give up on Otou-san... please,_" the boy said after another silent moment._

_I stared at him. "_Huh? Your Otou-san? Do you mean Sasuke?"_ I asked and purposely left out the 'kun'._

_The boy nodded and sighed. "_He needs someone to believe in him, Okaa-san. Everyone needs that. He... he has lost his way. I know that. I can _feel _that..._" he said and closed his eyes. "_When... I was made, you both felt... felt so much love for each other. I could tell," _he added._

_I stared at him in complete shock. He was... How could he? He couldn't really be my child could he? Could he? I mean, he does look like Sasuke. And he has my eyes. But... that does not always mean a lot. I also felt his small chakra. I shocked me a little. It was _exactly _the same as the child's one inside of me. It made me feel... happy. That was the only way to describe it._

"You don't know how to bring Otou-san back, do you?" _the child asked and then tilted his head slightly._

_I shook my head. It was true, I didn't know how to bring Sasuke Uchiha back. I wondered if Itachi knew, but... knowing him, he wouldn't tell me. Also Kakashi. He seemed to have something on his mind. Rin also seemed to have things on her mind as well. _"Do you know how to bring him back?" _I asked and the boy shook his head. His raven bangs moved with his movements._

"Sorry... I only know as much as you. I can only hear what you can hear," _the boy sighed and then rubbed his head._

_I smiled at him, I understood what he was saying. But, I did not understand how he could be this old. I rubbed my tummy again and watched the young boy in front of me. _"Why did you come to me?" _I asked and he crossed his arms over his chest._

"I... don't want you to give up on Otou-san. I heard what you said to Hinata-oba and Naruto-oji..." _the boy said as I looked down in shame with his words. I did mean what I said to Naruto and Hinata. It was true._

_I watched the boy carefully. His looks were much friendlier than Karui's and Sasuke's. He was very different compared to the two. He also had a more pleasant attitude. _"Sasuke has done so much to me... I can't forgive him this time-" _he interrupted me and his eyes narrowed dangerously. His facial expression lost the friendliness to it._

"Iie! This isn't even him! This is the person he would have become if he had not of met you. You can't just give up on him over this... So many important people to him have died. You know this yourself, Okaa-san. He... he has lost so much to him. You're his most important person..." _the boy half yelled, half whispered._

_I closed my eyes and felt sadness shake within me. I understood what the boy was saying... Sasuke had lost everything on one night. He had left his home and had been controlled by so many people. Orochimaru, Obito and now Madara. _"G-gomen... I just... he nearly killed me, killed the both of us..." _I whispered and closed my eyes and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to come._

_I opened my eyes again and the boy had a soft look on his face. _"Hai... but, the one that attacked us... he wasn't... he wasn't the man you loved. Heck, he wasn't even my father or Aya-chan's and Karui-chan's. He was a whole different person. He didn't have his true emotions intact and he was, and still is, being controlled by Uchiha Madara," _the boy said and then closed his own eyes. _"You have to wake up soon, so... I'll have to leave for now. I might come and talk to you a little later. Sayonara, Okaa-san. Think about what I said," _he added and opened his eyes with a smirk._

_He then was about to turn around but I stopped him. I wrapped my arms around the boy and hugged him. _"S-sayonara..." _I stuttered. I was on the verge of tears. He hugged me back. Eventually, I broke the hug and he began walking away. He soon disappeared from my sight as blackness consumed me._

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up to the ceiling. I felt the familiar pain of the child's chakra enter me. I groaned and sat up. I looked to the other side of the room and noticed that Hinata and Naruto weren't there. I wonder where they went. Maybe Hinata's allowed to leave now? I guess that is possible. I felt a familiar chakra in the room. Itachi Uchiha. I looked to the chair that was beside my bed and Itachi was sitting there.

"Morning," I yawned and stretched my arms. He nodded his head. I could tell he had something on his mind. His Sharingan eyes narrowed dangerously. He was also angry. "Itachi-san?" I murmured and then felt another familiar chakra. It was... Ayame's and Karui's... as well as Sasuke's. Huh? How was Sasuke here? I felt relief enter me though. Karui and Ayame were safe... thank goodness.

"Sakura-san. I want to know something," Itachi said slowly. The man was in a bad mood. I nodded my head to tell him he could answer. "That bond you had with Sasuke. Is that still there? I am meaning the one which allowed you to talk to Sasuke. Is that still present?" he asked.

T-The bond? I forgot all about that. I was so used to Sasuke always starting conversations in my head. "I... I am not sure, Itachi-san," I said honestly and his eyes closed.

"Hai. I want you to come with me. Now." Itachi near demanded. He stood up. He really was... in a foul mood. I nodded and slowly got out of bed. I was six months along and I looked huge. Even though I have been pregnant before, it was a beautiful feeling to be pregnant. And, I even met my child in a dream. I looked down. Itachi noticed. "Sakura-san?" his voice was still cold.

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded to Itachi, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You have noticed it. I know you have. Sasuke is here," Itachi said and I froze.

I ran my fingers through my pink hair, "H-how did you...?" I trailed off and placed a hand over my tummy as if to protect him.

"Kakashi, Gaara of the Sand, Obito Uchiha and your children helped capture him," Itachi said.

"Wha...? Uchiha Obito helped?" I asked and Itachi nodded.

The other Uchiha was looking away from me, "Obito has been here for quite a while. You have to do something to bring back Sasuke. You won't like it however... Obito and Kakashi will explain it to you when we get there. It is your choice of what you do though..." he said and that made me kind of nervous. What do I have to do to bring back Sasuke? Is it really that bad that even Itachi seems grumpy about it? "We should get going. Kakashi-sama wishes to see you sooner than later," Itachi added.

"Hai, let's get going..." I said in a stuttery tone.

* * *

"I have to do _what_!?" I screamed and wrapped my arms around myself in a protective manner. "T-That is so... so dangerous..." I added and then turned my head to Obito who was now looking down. "How dare you!?" I yelled and was close to pounding my fists against his chest. Sasuke... he could kill my baby boy. His own child if I have to do that. I could wait until after my pregnancy but... we need the proper Sasuke back.

Itachi and Obito glared at the wall while Kakashi was wearing a huge frown. The copy-nin decided it was time to speak, "It is your choice Sakura. Sasuke would understand if you could not do this. Anyone can. But... if you don't, Sasuke will be sentenced to death for the damage he has done to our last camp. Like I said, it is your choice," Kakashi said and I felt my eyes widen. How could he... how could he just...? I heard the boy's voice inside of my head again and I closed my eyes. He didn't want me to give up on Sasuke.

"F-Fine... let me see him soon. Maybe now," I whispered to my silver haired teacher. He nodded his head. We were currently in the makeshift prison. "How are Karui and Ayame... I need to know, Kakashi-sensei," I asked.

Kakashi nodded his head, "They're both fine. Ayame is currently training like usual while Karui is resting... I kind of knocked him out..." Kakashi said the last sentence very slowly.

And he was smart to do that. "You did _what_!?" I screamed at him. That pissed me off big time.

The teacher ducked his head to avoid my fist. I glared at him. The jonin level shinobi backed away to avoid my wrath. "Look, I had to alright... I can't tell you why, but trust me this," the Sharingan wielder said to me and looked at me with his visible dark green eye.

I sighed and nodded in defeat before resting my hand on my stomach again. "Okay... we should get going now..." I said and we headed off towards Sasuke's cell.

* * *

Before I entered the cell, Itachi stopped me and pulled my wrist to make me stop. I turned my head to look at the Uchiha who was now frowning to himself. "I will come in with you. You do not have to... do that. It will be best for you to wait until you have had your child," the ebony haired man said and I instinctively rubbed my hand over my stomach and kept it there. I nodded in agreement and Itachi opened the cell door.

In the middle of the candlelit dungeon, Sasuke was sitting with his head held low. His hands were in his lap and I noticed the metal cuffs around both of his arms. He also wore a band they glowed bright blue. Chakra restraints. I turned to Itachi who was right beside me. The caged Uchiha looked up and frowned. His dark onyx eyes were dangerous and didn't look like the soft ones that _my_ Sasuke had. "Sasuke-kun... are you okay?" I asked. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and the chains rattled together. I watched him for a moment. I knew that he wasn't going to answer.

"Sakura-san asked you a question, Sasuke," Itachi said and stepped towards his younger brother. Sasuke still didn't answer. But, I could see that he was really angry. I understood why though. Sasuke's older brother who had killed the entire Uchiha clan was now standing before him and once again was his enemy. "Sasuke-kun..." I whispered and watched him. I slowly crept forward and leaned down before Sasuke. I gently ran my hand over my stomach and watched Sasuke who wasn't even watching me. His dark eyes were fully on his brother.

"Itachi..." Sasuke muttered and then his eyes were on me. "Why are you so close, woman?" the Uchiha asked. His dark eyes were threatening and I looked away from his piercing gaze. Even now, I couldn't stare at his eyes when he was like that. "Huh... You're scared? Hmph..." Sasuke grunted and then coughed. I looked up and noticed something, there were bags underneath his onyx eyes and he was even paler than usual.

I looked to Itachi, "Can I have your help for a second?" I asked and the Uchiha walked towards me and crouched beside me. Sasuke hissed and tried to pull away, Itachi caught his brother's wrist and kept the Eternal Mangekyou user still. I placed my hand on his forehead. Luckily, Sasuke couldn't move. I nodded to myself and pulled my hand away. A growl rumbled from Sasuke's direction. I watched the Uchiha with a soft look.

"You're sick..." I whispered and Sasuke hissed. He didn't like it when people knew about things he'd rather keep secret but this was too easy. His eyes were wild and I could see that he was sick. He had a fever because of the flu. "I can help you. Let me help you, Sasuke-kun," I said and Itachi let Sasuke go. Sasuke watched me carefully and wearily nodded. But, then he gazed at my stomach and met my eyes again. What was he thinking?

"Don't worry about it..." Sasuke muttered and looked away. I stared at him with a little shock. His hand reached forward and gently touched my swollen belly. I froze and Itachi seemed ready to attack his brother. I felt the older Uchiha brother tense up. His hand made its way under my shirt and I closed my eyes. Why was Sasuke...? The raven haired Uchiha then stopped and pulled his hand out. I opened my eyes again and stared at him in question. "Hmph..." the Uchiha merely grunted and moved back a little. He was now leaning against the cobblestone wall.

The whole building had been made by Yamato and a few Rock Style shinobi. Actually, many buildings had been made this way and that was why we had so many buildings already. I then remembered what had just happened and looked to Itachi who was wearing his stone mask. "... Interesting..." Itachi muttered and then looked to me. "I think it's time we leave, Sakura-san. Rin-san wishes to check something out with the baby. And I am presuming that you want to see Karui?" the Uchiha asked and I nodded. Itachi then helped me up.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-kun," I said and waved my hand towards the Uchiha who grunted in response.

When Itachi and I were safely away from Sasuke's hearing. I stopped our walking. "Why did Sasuke do that?" I asked and Itachi shrugged. I glared at him and raised my bare fist as a warning. He sighed and then looked away. Would he even answer me?

"Hn... I think he may have done that on instinct. Perhaps he felt the need to do that," Itachi said and watched me for a moment longer before speaking, "He is the father of the child... he may have felt the baby's chakra? I do not really know what is going on through my brother's head," the Uchiha muttered.

I nodded my head and looked down at my large stomach. I could still feel Sasuke's touch. He was being gentle. I didn't understand why though.

"Okay, let's go and see Karui first, okay? Then I'll go and see Rin," I said and Itachi nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N **Hmph. I have nothing to say today.


	27. Chapter 27

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**DARKNESS IN KONOHA**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

* * *

**Note - **Normal point of view.**  
Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto. The story line here is mine however. I am just using Kishimoto's characters.

* * *

**X.x evening x.X**

Ayame prepared her fiery Rasengan. The rosette's short hair waved around her as she made the Rasengan. She eyed her twin with crimson eyes. She was not happy. She was not the one to knock out Sasuke. It was Gaara of all people. Right now, she was really angry at her father. The carbon-copy of Uchiha Sasuke glared at his sister. He was becoming sick of her attitude. Karui's fully developed Sharingan glinted in the moonlight. It was a first for them to spar (or battle) in the moonlight. It was a nice change. To Karui anyways. Ayame could not care less. She only wanted to get more power.

Karui's Sharingan showed Ayame's reflection as he created his Chidori. The cry of a thousand birds broke the silence that was present at the training grounds. Ayame frowned. She _hated_ the Chidori. She _hated_ that Karui could do so much with it and she _especially_ hate that it _rivaled_ her Rasengan. It pissed her off majorly. Karui was angry himself. He was angry that his teacher had knocked him out the way he did. Karui deserved to say what he had said. Both Ayame and Karui had one thing in common at the moment; they were both angry with their father, Uchiha Sasuke.

They finally lunged at each other with their signature moves. Finally, they clashed and caused the surrounding trees to nearly be flung through the air. They were both glaring at each other and finally they were flown back. They both crashed into the earth and they groaned in pain. Their crimson eyes regarded each other coldly. "Tch... you're so weak, Karui. My Rasengan beat your Chidori. Too bad that was our bastard father's move," Ayame hissed and healed her leg that had been lightly sprained. Karui frowned. Sure, he was angry at his father, but... this was too much.

"You're an idiot, Ayame," was all that Karui said and this shocked Ayame. She had hoped that Karui would become angry and try to start another fight with her. She then thought of another way to piss off her brother. Karui eyed her sister and could see that she was planning something. The Uchiha heir stood up and dusted himself off. He then glared at his twin before making his way to leave the training grounds. "Hey, Karui! I haven't seen Mizuki around! Have you finally ditched her!" the rosette called. Her Sharingan began to swirl with anticipation.

The male heir froze and turned his head slightly. "How can you say that to her...? She used was your closest friend. Tch... you really have changed haven't you...?" Karui said and then disappeared in raven's feathers. Ayame frowned and rubbed her head. She still was not wearing her headband. Heck, she did not even know where her headband was in the first place. She thought that she left it at the old camp. She does not really care however. That headband means absolutely nothing to her at the moment.

Dark red eyes looked up to the full moon. "Hmph... so what if I have changed? It's for the better anyways..." the young rosette said aloud and heard her summon creep up from behind her. She held her hand out and felt the soft fur of Dakufaia. She turned her head and grinned at the creature. The wolf would always be there for her. Every decision that she makes, Dakufaia agrees with it, he gives her advice as well. "... You may have changed, Ayame-sama, but... it is your choice on what you do. I will follow you wordlessly. I will always be there for you," the dark wolf murmured and that got the animal another pat on the head.

* * *

"Hey, Mizuki..." Karui said casually as he walked through the streets with the blonde. She was out doing some groceries so the Uchiha heir thought it was a smart move to go with her. His dark onyx watched over her carefully. She turned her head and nodded her head for him to continue. "You wanna..." Karui had never done what he was about to do before, "go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Mizuki stopped and stared at the Uchiha in total shock. She could not believe it. "Nani?" she asked slowly and watched the Uchiha with her green eyes. Karui tilted his head and smirked. He knew that she heard what he had asked. She could either say yes or no. The Uchiha did not want to repeat the question. It was quite embarrassing really. He had not really cared for anyone other than his family, but since Ayame and Mizuki are no longer friends, Mizuki began to get close to Karui. The girl had only wanted to be friends with Karui, but that did not mean that she did not have any feelings for the Uchiha. She blushed lightly and nodded her head. "Hai. Where do you want to go?" the girl asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Karui noticed and smirked inwardly before tilting his head again.

"It's your choice, I can afford anywhere. But, don't choose ramen. I already have enough of that disgusting stuff," Karui sighed and Mizuki laughed at his pout. She had never seen this side of Karui. Why was he like this anyways? But, she liked it. She liked how nice he was. Once upon a time he would have never asked to walk with her. He had only thought of her as a fan-girl. And that's when Mizuki frowned. If she went out with Karui, those fan-girls would become quite angry. Karui raised an eyebrow, "Hn? What's wrong?" the boy asked the girl who was now frowning. He did not know why she was frowning so he thought he did something wrong. He sighed. He really sucked at words.

The blonde girl watched Karui for a moment longer and then a smile replaced her frown. "Iie. I'm just worried about something..." the girl said and watched the Uchiha child with a soft expression. He regarded her with a soft expression as well. He was being unusually kind. Mizuki wondered what had happened to Karui. "Hey, are you okay?" Mizuki asked and Karui nodded his head. His expression hardening slightly and the girl could tell that something was on his mind. She wanted to know what it was and she also wanted to help him out with it, but knowing Karui... he more than likely would brush it off. She then remembered the date that they were planning, "Ano... I guess we can go to the barbeque place. I like the food there and the owner is a friend of my family. He might give us a discount," Mizuki said.

Karui nodded and smiled, "Hai. That would be nice. Anyways, we should get going," the Uchiha looked towards the moon and Mizuki noticed how beautiful his gemstone eyes looked in the moonlight, "it's getting late." The girl nodded in agreement and the pair head off home.

Atop of the rooftop, Hatake Kakashi watched everything and was silently smirking to himself. He was actually quite happy with the Uchiha child. He was in line and was not doing anything stupid. Well, _that_ stupid. It was obvious that Karui had some feelings for the girl he was talking to, but Kakashi had decided to not say anything to the boy. The copy-nin knew that he would more than likely have a fireball headed his way if he had of said anything.

_'I should tell Sakura of this... she might be happy. Something good has happened," _Kakashi then looked around and sighed. He had another problem however. Karui's twin sister, Ayame. She was becoming a handful. The silver haired jonin was becoming worried. He hoped that Ayame would not leave like her father. That would cause serious problems.

* * *

Sakura eyed the clock. She was so bored. She wanted to go and see Sasuke but she knew that was out of the question. Plus the fact that Itachi was watching over her. Not literally watching her but sitting outside doing nothing and sensing the horizon for possible enemy shinobi. Itachi did not need to eat. Since he was technically dead. He also did not need to sleep either. The long-haired Uchiha basically did not need to look after his basic needs. But, that did not mean that he did not eat or anything. Sakura guessed that he liked food if he was still eating it. She had never thought that certain Uchiha would like eating. She wants to actually hear Itachi say it aloud but that is just a stupid dream right there.

"Okaa-san, I'm back," she heard Karui's voice say. Sakura basically jumped off of the chair and sprinted towards the living room to see her son. Sakura and the twins were living in a building that was close to the temporary Hokage's house. Sakura knew that her silver-haired teacher was the Hokage, she was happy for him however she wanted Naruto to become the Hokage. That was the blond's dream. Everyone that was close to him knew that. Emerald eyes met onyx and Karui was leaning against the wall. He had a slightly happy expression on his face.

"What are you smirking about, Karui?" Sakura decided to ask and Karui snapped out of his smirking look and shook his head. He blinked and then smirked again. "Seriously, what happened?" the rosette asked again. Karui smirked and headed off into the kitchen for a drink or something. The pregnant woman followed the boy and she then noticed that Ayame had not yet returned. "Where is Ayame?" she questioned and Karui's hands tightened on the glass he was holding. He laid it down and glared up at his mother.

The raven haired boy had a scary expression at the moment and obviously was not in the greatest of moods. "Tch... who cares? She's probably training like usual. You know how she is now. It pisses me off," Karui said and Sakura nodded in silent agreement. Ayame was changing much too fast and it was not for the better either. She was becoming more hot-headed and she only cares for power. She does not care for anything else. Both Sakura and Karui knew this. It was becoming a huge problem.

"I care, Karui. She is your sister," Sakura half muttered, half growled. Her green eyes narrowed. Karui nodded his head and placed his glass onto the sink before stalking off into his room. The rosette haired woman then heard footsteps. Itachi appeared beside her and she sighed in relief. "Ohayo, Itachi-san," Sakura said and the said man nodded his head stiffly. He was not bothered enough to answer her at the moment. He had more important things to think about.

"It seems that Ayame is still training," Itachi muttered. His gemstone eyes were then on Haruno Sakura. "Hmph, I can go and get her."

Sakura nodded her head and Itachi disappeared. The rosette sighed and then went to the door before locking it. She knew that Ayame had a spare key. Sakura was extremely tired. She needed sleep. Badly. Finally, the rosette made her way to her room and quickly got changed into a pair of grey pajamas. She then laid down and fell into a calm sleep.

* * *

_'Why in the hell did I touch her like that?' _Uchiha Sasuke thought to himself. He rubbed his hand against his forehead and sighed. He was starting to confuse himself. The Uchiha pulled at the chains and groaned. He has already had enough of being chained like a damn dog. His dark onyx eyes were on a criminal across from him. The man was smirking at Sasuke. "Baka..." Sasuke muttered to himself and tore his gaze away from the criminal.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Rin-san is coming to see you tomorrow," the prison owner said as he leaned against the cobblestone walls. Sasuke responded with his trademark 'hn'. The owner grinned at him and looked at the moody Uchiha. "She'll more than likely be testing you. Are you ready for that, traitor?" the man asked and Sasuke felt his jaw clench in annoyance. "She might just try to take your eyes even. And I heard you're sick too. I betcha that you did not think that you, as a big and bad Uchiha, could not get sick."

Sasuke was becoming more and more angrier with each insult being said by the man. "I don't care," Sasuke muttered after a while of the owner's threats and babbling. In all honesty, Sasuke knew that Rin more than likely would not take his eyes. Itachi would have said something about it too. Even though Sasuke and Itachi were not on the same side at the moment, the younger brother thought that his older brother would at least have the decency to tell Sasuke that the medic would take Sasuke's eyes.

The owner seemed annoyed by Sasuke's lack of reaction. The light blue haired owner glared with his midnight blue eyes. "You're no fun. I was hoping to get some sort of reaction from the Uchiha bastard. I could have even got a better reaction from Ayame. Heck, that brat would have started a fight. She's meant to becoming much more unstable now. She'll more than likely leave at this point. It's better for us if those two Uchiha brats left. And it would also be better if that unborn bastard died along with its mother," the man said and Sasuke's lips curled back. The Uchiha snarled at the man who shrinked away a little.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered and decided on whether or not to throw his untouched plate of food at the bastard that was standing outside of the Uchiha's cage. Sasuke then coughed again and sighed. He was too sick to even do that. This damn flu was getting worse. Sasuke decided it was best to go and lie down for a bit.

The man outside laughed, "It's rather amusing to see a Uchiha like you sick," the man snickered and Sasuke turned his back towards the man. The Uchiha wanted to sleep but he knew that this man would not allow him to do so. He knows this well. "Not gonna answer, huh? U-ch-i-ha? You're an idiot you know? A traitor to your own village... you're even hunting after your own clan. Not that I care. Good riddance to them all but, you're quite animalistic. Tch, it's amusing," the man added after a while and the Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

**x.X the next morning X.x**

Uchiha Karui had a date later tonight. It excited him. He was in a happy mood even though his sister was in a moody one and was treating everyone like shit; like they were nothing. It annoyed the boy to no end. That was why he was outside and taking his anger out on poor, innocent trees. The reason he was doing this? Well, he did not want to take his anger out on Mizuki or his mother. Ayame on the other hand was a different story. Right now he would have _loved_ to beat the crap out of her. The main reason for that? Simple. Ayame had hurt Mizuki and Karui's mother. They were two things that he was protective of. He also needed to go and kick Sasuke's ass when he finally got over his memory problems.

"I think you should stop doing that, Karui," a masked man said as Karui destroyed a blooming tree with a Fire Style jutsu. The silver-haired Hokage jumped down and merely received a grunt from the fuming Uchiha. Kakashi sighed. "Taking your anger on trees will not help you out. Trust me on that," the silver-haired Hokage said. Karui blinked and stopped what he was doing. He then blinked out of his kekkei genkai and frowned at his teacher.

The silver-haired teacher watched his student carefully. Kakashi thought that Karui would have been fine since the boy could go out with that girl later on, but Kakashi was dead wrong. "Hmph..." Karui grunted and stretched his arms. The boy was obviously somewhat tired.

"How many times did you use the Chidori?" Kakashi asked and Karui looked away. Kakashi frowned as he already knew the answer. The man had already told his student that he should not use the Chidori more than three times a day. Sure, Uchiha Sasuke could use it many times but that was because the Uchiha had lots of chakra. Karui however, not so much.

* * *

Mizuki was slowly walking through the streets. She still could not believe that her crush had asked her out. The blonde had taken her ex-best friend's warning by not being all 'fangirly' to the Uchiha heir. The girl had actually gotten used to not speaking like that to him. She still used his honorific however. "What should I wear though?" Mizuki said aloud. The Kazekage then passed her. The red-haired man stopped and turned his head to the girl. "You are Mizuki Inu... correct?" the red-haired Kazekage asked.

"Hai, what do you need... Kazekage-sama?" the girl asked and the man smiled lightly. He then gave her a small letter which was addressed to Karui Uchiha. The girl frowned and looked up to the Kazekage with question swirling in her green pools. "Aa... you see... Uchiha Karui always seems to... disappear when I need to talk to him... Hmph... he really is... a Uchiha isn't he...?" Gaara said slowly. Mizuki nodded in agreement. Both Karui and Ayame were like that. They would be seen one moment and the next they would disappear.

Gaara then frowned. "This was in my room earlier... I did not open it since it was not mine and I know how Karui is... I also... did not see who sent it," the Kazekage added. Mizuki nodded and placed the letter into her bag. She then bowed her head to the Kazekage. "Hai... I will be taking my leave then... Have a good day..." Gaara said and disappeared in a cloud of sand.

Mizuki sighed. She wondered what that letter was about. She will just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N **I like my OC, Mizuki, I'll be adding her in the story more. And with Itachi's lover... hehe. I can't wait to get up to them. So yeah.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER;

_"Karui-kun?" Mizuki murmured as she opened the door and saw the Uchiha heir standing there without his ninja gear. The boy was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt. He also wore black pants and shoes. Mizuki thought that the boy in front of her was even more handsomer than usual. He tilted his head and smirked. The girl could see that he was having a bad day, his eyes were not as soft as they were the day before._

_Karui thought that Mizuki was looking beautiful. She was wearing a blouse that complemented her already fine frame. Even though the girl was young, she already had a good figure. She also wore black skinny jeans and a pair of boots that reached about twenty centimeters below the top of her knee. Her hair had curls near the ends and she wore a light amount of make-up. "Hey... you look really nice," Karui commented. His dark onyx eyes were once again on hers and she blushed lightly._

**PLEASE READ: THESE CHAPTERS ARE NOW BEING MADE A FEW CHAPTERS AHEAD. THIS WILL MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR ME AS IT WILL HELP IF I AM BEHIND IN SCHOOL. ALL I HAVE TO DO IS UPDATE AND TADA! YOU HAVE A CHAPTER. ALSO, THESE PREVIEWS WILL ALWAYS BE OF THE FIRST TWO PARAGRAPHS. ARIGATOU.**


	28. Chapter 28

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**DARKNESS IN KONOHA**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. I will never own this anime/manga.

* * *

"Karui-kun?" Mizuki murmured as she opened the door and saw the Uchiha heir standing there without his ninja gear. The boy was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt. He also wore black pants and shoes. Mizuki thought that the boy in front of her was even more handsomer than usual. He tilted his head and smirked. The girl could see that he was having a bad day, his eyes were not as soft as they were the day before.

Karui thought that Mizuki was looking beautiful. She was wearing a blouse that complemented her already fine frame. Even though the girl was young, she already had a good figure. She also wore black skinny jeans and a pair of boots that reached about twenty centimeters below the top of her knee. Her hair had curls near the ends and she wore a light amount of make-up. "Hey... you look really nice," Karui commented. His dark onyx eyes were once again on hers and she blushed lightly.

"A-arigatou," she stuttered and smiled at him before looking behind her. "Ja né! Okaa-san, Otou-san!" the girl called and walked out of the doorway. Karui heard the girl's parents say their farewells as well and then looked to the girl he was taking out on a date. The boy held his hand out for her to take it. She stared at his hand before taking it in hers. The Uchiha gently held her hand as they headed off towards the barbecue joint.

When the pair arrived, Karui walked up to the brown-haired owner and was given a table easily. Since Karui was one of the few Uchiha alive that were actually good, he was often given free things from complete strangers. He would never complain however. That was not how he was. When they walked inside, the scent of barbecue filled the pair's noses. They went to their table and sat down. Already, there was a plate of meat in the middle. Obviously someone had told the waiter to do that. "Hn... do you want me to cook, Mizuki?" the raven haired boy asked and Mizuki smiled before nodding her head.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Ayame was sitting underneath a tree reading over a scroll that she had stolen. Her onyx eyes looked over the illustrations. "So... the Susano'o reflects the users darkness. The darker the chakra, the more ominous the Susano'o. Hm... I would definitely liked to learn this," Ayame sighed and dropped the scroll. It then disappeared to a place where Ayame had hidden many things that she used to understand more about the Uchiha. She wanted to gain those powers and destroy Uchiha Madara.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x.X a few hours later X.x**

"That was so much fun Karui-kun," Mizuki said and smiled to the Uchiha that was now holding her hand once again. He turned his head and smirked at her. She smiled back at him as he led her back to her house. The date had been quite romantic, Karui had shown a kinder side that usually was not shown to anyone but his mother and sister. Mizuki felt relief to know that he actually did care for her. She wanted to know where this all came from, however. "Hey... Karui-kun?" the girl murmured and Karui gave a grunt to tell that he was listening to her. "Why do this now? I mean, I am grateful but... and what are we?" she asked.

The Uchiha heir stopped walking and dropped her hand. Mizuki halted too. "I like you..." Karui confessed and watched the girl blush in front of him. The Uchiha smirked at her reaction but decided to continue on, "You remember when Obito first came here?" Mizuki nodded. "We were running because of what my sister said to me. That was never true. She just lied to get you out of her way..." Karui sighed. He then walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm glad that I haven't done anything absolutely stupid and gotten you to the point of hating me... I wouldn't... I wouldn't be able to..." he trailed off.

"Karui-kun..." Mizuki whispered and closed her eyes. He then stopped hugging her and linked their fingers and stared into her eyes. She blushed at the close contact that had just been shared by the two.

He smirked at her, "You have figured it out... haven't you? You know what the both of us are now..." the boy said and Mizuki nodded her head. They both then headed back to Mizuki's house.

**x**

**x**

**x**

"So... I can heal you, Uchiha-san. I'll also check out your eyes and see if they are functioning properly. Oh yes, if you do not go along with it... Your older brother will make sure that I can check them. Understood?" Rin said as she slipped on latex gloves. The younger Uchiha brother glared at the woman. Itachi watched on to make sure that his brother would not do anything stupid. The brunette crouched down and looked into the onyx eyes of Sasuke. "Okay..." Rin murmured and then pressed her gloved hand against Sasuke's bare chest. Her warm chakra filled him. The Uchiha took a deep breath but kept his eyes on the brown-haired woman.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and kept his eyes on his brother's. "There..." Rin sighed after a while and pulled her hands away. "Now, I'll check your eyes. I know you can still activate your Sharingan, but you cannot actually do anything with it," the blue-eyed woman said and nodded at Sasuke. The man activated his own kekkei genkai and frowned at the woman. "Hm..." the woman pressed her hand just a few centimeters from Sasuke's crimson eyes.

Green chakra flowed through the medic's fingertips. She wearily watched the Uchiha that had amnesia carefully. The woman knew that Uchiha Sasuke was still a threat even though he did not have his chakra. Rin knew that Sasuke was more than likely able to kill her with just a quick snap of the neck while she was checking his eyes. Rin's blue eyes narrowed when she found something with Sasuke's eyes. The chakra veins that activated the Sharingan were swollen. Rin had a look at Itachi's eyes before to see the difference and Sasuke's were much worse. "Okay, the chakra veins are swollen. I'll heal it a little though. Have you been feeling any discomfort when you have used the Sharingan?" the medic asked.

Sasuke's crimson eyes widened. "What do you mean? I have the Eternal Mangekyou... how are there problems?" Sasuke asked. Rin was quite shocked because Sasuke actually responded. The younger Uchiha brother looked out the cell's window. Rin had taken her hand away. She tore off her glove. She then placed her bare hand against Sasuke's Mangekyou eyes and healed the chakra veins within his eyes.

"I don't really know. I haven't done that much research on the Mangekyou Sharingan. I need to take some of your chakra to test it," Rin said and the younger Uchiha brother stared at her as if she was an idiot. "Don't look at me like that, Sasuke. I need to test it..." the woman muttered under her breath and took out a needle from her kit that was strapped to her leg. She then smirked at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke glared at the brown-haired woman.

"My chakra, hn? What could you get from that?" Sasuke asked. Rin did not even bother to answer him. With her other hand that was not holding the syringe, she lifted up Sasuke's shirt a little to expose his upper arm. Rin then coated that hand in chakra and rubbed it over his pale arm. This would numb it a little. She then applied the syringe to one of the chakra veins. This needle was specifically designed to be able to hold chakra. Rin had made this type of needle herself and handed the method of making it to other medics that she has met. Sasuke's dark purple chakra filled the syringe like a liquid. She took it out and noticed that Sasuke had a slightly pained expression. The only problem with this way of extracting chakra, was that it was quite painful. "Gomen..." Rin murmured under her breath.

Itachi was on standby just in case his brother decided to do something. The Uchiha's Sharingan eyes were on the syringe that was in Rin's hands. She was staring at the dark chakra as well. The brunette was shocked by the mysterious chakra. Could this possibly have something to do with Sasuke's Susano'o? Itachi knew that it was, but he would tell Rin later. "Okay..." Rin then placed a cap on the syringe and handed it to Itachi who disappeared. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked to Rin, "That woman... Sakura, will she be coming later?" the Uchiha asked. This shocked the brunette. But, she shrugged it off by smiling at him. Sasuke blinked.

The avenger then looked outside and noticed that it was dark. Rin stood up and brushed herself off. "I might get Sakura to see you tomorrow. Be good," the woman said and disappeared like Sasuke's brother did earlier. The Susano'o user rested his hand against his head and used his other hand to push down the shirt. He then winced. _'Kuso... that hurt...' _Sasuke thought to himself and flared at nothing in particular. He then frowned to himself. _'Why in the fuck did I ask that damn medic to bring me Sakura? Why do I even care...?' _

Uchiha Sasuke then sighed and heard the usual clang to tell him that his food had been delivered. He looked out and saw that idiotic blue haired man that would often come to taunt Sasuke. But, today that man just left the food and walked away. The Uchiha snorted, at least he did not have to bother with comebacks to that bastard man.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**X.x the next day x.X**

Rin was busy working in the lab that was located near her make-shift home. She eyed Sasuke's chakra and nodded to herself. She then looked to Itachi's and Karui's chakra that she was given by the two Uchihas. At least those two understood why this was being done. Karui's chakra was quite dark and it was a dark blue. Itachi's on the other hand was a bright reddish-orange. Perhaps their chakra color was the actual color of the Susano'o. Too bad she could not ask Itachi; he was out with Sakura.

The brunette sighed and looked at the vials again. The woman then heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Uchiha Obito standing there with his hands shoved deep inside his pockets. "Hey," the Uchiha stated, and grinned. This reminded Rin of the 'old' Obito. But, she knew that this was not the same person. This Obito was much more powerful as well as cold.

"Morning, Obito. What are you doing here?" the brown-haired medic asked and returned back to her work. She had to figure out the Uchihas' chakra. Rin was focusing on trying to find out why Sakura's child causes her so much pain. She needed to find it out. Since there were more known Uchihas, that would mean that there would be more Uchiha children in the future. Especially since Karui has a girlfriend now. It amused her. She did not think that Karui would have a crush anytime soon. Well, nobody really thought that he would.

Obito sighed, "I dunno. Just went for a walk and I ended up here. What are you doing anyways?" the Uchiha asked. Rin turned her head again and faced her ex-teammate. He was watching her carefully with a slight smirk. "Well, are you going to answer?"

Rin laughed and Obito decided to join in. The woman then composed herself and smiled. "I have to study about the Uchiha's chakra. I want to try and help out Sakura-san. Do you have anything that could help us with our Sasuke-problem?" she asked. Obito frowned and then looked out the window.

"Iie. That's all I know. Even though I did the jutsu, I don't actually know much about it. Weird, ne?" the Uchiha asked. Rin sighed and then heard two pairs of footsteps. How many visitors was she going to get today? Naruto and Kakashi walked in. The both of them were smirking (well, at least everyone could see that Naruto was)

Naruto grinned, "So... are you two, ya know?" the kyuubi-boy asked and Rin blushed profusely. She shook her head and Obito smirked beside her. The Uchiha, like most Uchiha, could easily hide his emotions. It was quite amusing to Kakashi. The silver-haired Hokage then frowned, he was only in a happy mood because he found a new novel that he liked. Kakashi was still uncomfortable about Obito being in the camp since he was an Allied Forces' enemy before. So, the Hokage, of course, did not trust him yet. Obito was also the reason why Kakashi's female student was suffering. If Obito had not of intervened, Sasuke would more than likely be here looking after Sakura and her unborn child as well as the children that he had already created with the rosette.

"Oi... Obito. Why are you here? Rin's trying to do some research on Uchiha's chakra," Kakashi said. Obito frowned at him. The Uchiha wondered why Kakashi was so protective of Rin. He knew that Kakashi was dating a woman from the Hidden Cloud village. Obito then remembered that Kakashi had said something about Uchiha's chakra. The Uchiha nodded to himself.

Obito looked to his silver-haired ex-best friend, "Aa... you see, I was just walking and I ended up here. And, I also wanted to help out Rin," the Uchiha said. Rin stared at him for a moment and smiled lightly. Obito then looked to Rin again, "You can use my chakra as well. I'm as much as an Uchiha as Itachi and Sasuke," he said and Rin nodded in agreement. She did agree to this too. She wanted to ask Obito, but decided not to as he may say no.

"Sure. Kakashi, Naruto you should leave too," Rin said. Obito smirked inwardly at this. Naruto and Kakashi nodded and left without another word. The brunette then faced the Uchiha. "Are you sure? This will hurt, you know?" the woman asked. Obito nodded his head. "Alright, lift your shirt a little. I'll get your chakra directly from your chest; that is the strongest point," the woman said. Obito obeyed and lifted his shirt. Rin could not believe that Obito was not scarred. His body was the same color as his face. She expected to see scars. Sure, she did see small scars, but she expected to see huge scars that would have been bigger than her hand.

Rin quickly went to her desk and took out a clean syringe.

**x**

**x**

**x**

A teenager with long, ebony hair that was tied into a low pony-tail was watching over the Allied Forces' camp. His dark sapphire eyes narrowed when he noticed the young Uchiha female continuing her training. She was here too much. Way too much. The teenager wanted to show himself to his family, but that would be stupid. It would raise too many questions. Perhaps using a henge jutsu would help? Yes... a henge jutsu. But, there are a few Uchiha here that could see through the henge. The teenager's sapphire eyes turned to a brilliant red with three tomoe dancing around his eyes.

"Tch..." the boy spat. He continued watching the girl. Her chakra was becoming more ominous every single time she trained. What was she trying to do? The teenager has heard that the Uchiha twins could somehow activate their Susano'o without having the Mangekyou Sharingan. Could that be what she was trying to achieve? That is quite a possibility as she has become more power hungry. The Sharingan wielders eyes returned to their beautiful dark blue sapphire. "That girl is an idiot if she thinks she could activate it... Sure, I can do it now but..." the teenager trailed off. He, like the Uchiha twins, could use the Susano'o. He has no clue as to why, however. Perhaps it is because his father had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan? Yes... that could be it.

* * *

**A/N (Warning, SPOILERS THROUGH HERE!) **Okay, I wanna kill Obito at the moment. Tch... if it wasn't only Rin that caused him to start the war, what was it? I want Orochimaru to bring back Rin for a bit and see what happens. That would make me a happy little person. But, the main thing I want to see at the moment is when Sakura and Sasuke reunite once again, but this time... not as enemies. As well as Minato and Naruto. But, right now, we're stuck with Kakashi Vs. Obito. Sure, I wanted to see that... but, I wanted Sasuke and the others to show up first! **(END OF SPOILERS)**

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, I'm guessing you're wondering who this new character is. Obviously he's an Uchiha too. Hehe... yeah, I have much too many OCs. But, this one has a reason to be here.

**AND NOW FOR THE PREVIEW; **

_"S-s-stop... Onegai!" Sakura cried out and squeezed her eyes shut. She was currently sitting up, her fists were clenched against the white sheets as Rin tried her best to calm the panicked rosette. The brunette knew that Sakura would be going through tremendous pain. The pregnant woman's eyes snapped open as she let out a scream of pain. '"I wonder if Sasuke can feel Sakura's pain. Their bond should allow him to..."Rin thought to herself as she prepared the woman that was in labor._

_Sakura's green eyes were filled with tears, and they were rolling down her face. Rin's brown eyes softened as she watched the woman that was screaming out in pain. "Sakura..." Karin whispered from beside Rin. The red-head refused to leave Sakura's side. Rin wondered why Karin wanted to help out Sakura as much as she does. It confused the brunette because this was one of the few things that she did not know about. "It'll be okay..." Karin murmured and gently held the rosette's hand. Sakura mouthed 'arigatou' before screaming again._

* * *

**A/N **Can't wait to finish writing that chapter. Man... it's sooo fun :3


	29. Chapter 29

**DARKNESS IN KONOHA**

**XxXxX X XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Important Note - **Alright, this chapter is on Sakura's eighth month of her pregnancy so yeah. Like before, I am unable to actually write one of these pregnancy scenes, okay? Arigatou~

* * *

"S-s-stop... Onegai!" Sakura cried out and squeezed her eyes shut. She was currently sitting up, her fists were clenched against the white sheets as Rin tried her best to calm the panicked rosette. The brunette knew that Sakura would be going through tremendous pain. The pregnant woman's eyes snapped open as she let out a scream of pain. '"I wonder if Sasuke can feel Sakura's pain. Their bond should allow him to..."Rin thought to herself as she prepared the woman that was in labor.

Sakura's green eyes were filled with tears, and they were rolling down her face. Rin's brown eyes softened as she watched the woman that was screaming out in pain. "Sakura..." Karin whispered from beside Rin. The red-head refused to leave Sakura's side. Rin wondered why Karin wanted to help out Sakura as much as she does. It confused the brunette because this was one of the few things that she did not know about. "It'll be okay..." Karin murmured and gently held the rosette's hand. Sakura mouthed 'arigatou' before screaming again.

"I think it's time for Sakura to push..." Rin said. Sakura let out another cry of pain. The brunette watched with sad eyes at the pain that the rosette was suffering. Sasuke should have been here to comfort Sakura. Rin knew that Sasuke was not there to witness the birth of Karui and Ayame. The brunette knew that Sasuke was only trying to protect Sakura and the twins from Madara. But, if Sasuke saw Sakura's pain now... what would he think?

**X**

**X**

**X**

The raven haired Uchiha looked up. He was allowed outside for the day, the area was caged so that Sasuke as well as the other prisoners could not escape. The blue haired guard was leaning against a tree with a toothpick in his mouth. Sasuke felt something... it distressed him. Of course he would not show it, but worry invaded his body. "What the fuck...?" Sasuke thought to himself as he felt a dull pain run through him. It was not absolutely painful, but it was annoying.

"Oi, Uchiha-brat," a tall man muttered. He had a scar crossing his left eye and dark brown hair. His eyes were also a pearly white, it reminded Sasuke of the Hyuuga clan. The Uchiha had encountered a few when he was hunting his older brother. The raven-haired man glared at the man that was talking to him. The Uchiha did not want to talk to someone that was below him. "Stop glarin' at me you brat. I just wanna talk to someone that isn't fucking crazy."

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and turned around to go back inside. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked behind and noticed that the brown-haired man was gripping his shoulder. "Listen to me 'ey? 'M' wants you to stop playin'. It's pissin' him off. Ya know how he gets when he's pissy," he muttered under his breath. The Uchiha presumed that this man was meaning Madara. Sasuke smirked at the man. He then tilted his head slightly. "You think that I will listen to some piece of shit? Tch, not likely. I don't have to work for Madara, we weren't partners or even allies. I don't have to listen to anything that man has to say," Sasuke said and the man's eyes widened.

"What the 'ell you just say to me, bastard?" the man snapped and gripped Sasuke's shirt. The shirt that he was wearing had long sleeves but still had the high collar that was often found in Sasuke's style of clothing. The Uchiha clenched the man's hand. The man's eyes widened as he stared into Sasuke's narrowed eyes. He could see that the Uchiha's Sharingan was threatening to show itself. To bad that man was much too stupid to figure out that Sasuke could not actually use any gen-jutsu or anything.

Sasuke's dangerous expression spooked the criminal. "Fuck off and leave me alone," the Uchiha snapped, and the man ran off in fear. Sasuke cleaned up his shirt, and looked to the guard who was looking on with a disappointed expression. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

_S-Sasuke-k-kun... make it stop... Onegai!_

Sasuke froze. What in the hell was that? The Uchiha looked around and frowned. The pain entered him once again, and Sasuke closed his onyx eyes. "Fuck... I think I'm going crazy..." he thought to himself and stiffened when the sound ran through his head once again. It was a scream. A female scream. Sasuke was sure it belonged to Sakura. "She's... in pain... What the hell is going on?" the Uchiha mused to himself. Sasuke then stiffened when he felt the familiar chakra of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Obito. "What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked and turned his head to his older brother who had only just appeared.

The blue-haired guard made his way to the three to see what was going on. Itachi stared at the guard with stormy onyx eyes. The guard turned around and ran off to the building, possibly to get his commander. That was more than likely the reason. Itachi looked to his younger brother with the same angry expression that he gave to the guard. "You need to come with us. I need to explain some things to you, and I also need to check something with your memories," the long-haired Uchiha said.

"Nani...? My memories? What the fuck are you talking about!?" Sasuke yelled, a few prisoners looked towards the three Uchihas. Obito activated his Rinnegan, forcing all of them to fall towards the ground because of a sudden gen-jutsu. Itachi teleported himself, Obito and Sasuke to their destination.

When they arrived, Sasuke noticed that it was a dark cave. There was a patch of light that illuminated a small section of the cave. "Don't even bother to use your chakra, Itachi decided to put a chakra restrictor on you. It'll last a day or so. That is enough time for use to check what we need to check," Obito muttered. Sasuke watched the other Uchiha blankly, but deep inside, Sasuke was fuming. He wanted to know why they were talking about his memories.

"Alright... Can you feel anything? Like... pain perhaps?" Obito asked. Sasuke froze and glared at the short-haired Uchiha. Obito smirked. "So... I am right," Obito thought. Sasuke glared over at his brother with a look of hatred.

"What the hell is going on, Itachi?" the raven haired Uchiha asked. Itachi sighed and walked up to his brother before gripping his chin tightly. Sasuke noticed Itachi's eyes bleed into their crimson form as the Mangekyou span around wildly within his now crimson eyes.

"I'm showing you some of Sakura-san's memories," Itachi simply said and brought his younger brother into an unbreakable Tsukiyomi.

**X**

**X**

**X **

_It was a late night. I knew that something was wrong. I ran towards the Konoha gates and slowed my pace when I saw Sasuke walking through with a backpack on. "Sasuke-kun!" I yelled and he stopped walking, but didn't even bother to turn to me. "Why... are you leaving? Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked. _

_"Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke asked coldly. His words cut through me like knives. I looked down. I felt tears coming. I knew that I would end up crying if this kept on going like this. Sasuke could hurt me with anything he says to me. I... think I understand why._

_"You... You really have always hated me... haven't you?" I asked. I took a deep breath and felt hot tears fall down onto my cheeks. Sasuke continued moving forwards silently. I had to act. I had to act now!_

_"Sasuke-kun! Please, I love you more than anything! Just stay here with me, I'll make sure everyday is happier than the one before. And, if you can't stay... take me with you!" I screamed. He halted for a few seconds and turned to me, "Sakura... you're still annoying..." he muttered and continued walking._

_I rested my hand against my chest and let out a few quiet sobs, "Please... I love you more than anything! If you take one more step, I'll scream!"_

_Sasuke disappeared from my sight. I then felt warm breath against the back of my neck. I quietly sobbed. "Sakura..." I opened my eyes and looked towards the Konoha gates. "Arigatou..." and then I felt a swift hit to the back of my neck. I felt darkness consume me and I whispered, "Sasuke-kun..."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

"N-nani? What was... what was that?" Sasuke stuttered. He looked up to his brother who was still holding onto Sasuke. The younger Uchiha brother then felt a sharp pain, and closed his eyes.

Itachi let out a sigh and Sasuke opened his eyes once again. "Memories. Sakura's memories. That was when you left the Hidden Leaf village," Itachi answered.

"When I left the Hidden Leaf village? But, I never... I only lived there until I was seven. When the Uchiha clan was slaughtered, I was raised by an old woman," Sasuke said.

The older Uchiha brother shook his head, "Iie. This is truly what happened... I'll show you more. Believe me, this is true."

Itachi then focused his Sharingan eyes on his younger brother, and activated the Tsukiyomi once again.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Sasuke's tongue darted out and swiped at my neck. His tongue then made his way to my pulse and gently nibbled and sucked on it. I was nearly positive that I would have a hickey in the morning. His fingers then traced my white bra. He lifted my body up a little to remove the material. He wasn't having any trouble with the clips._

_The Uchiha then kissed me gently again. I covered my breasts with a blush, and he glared at me with an angry expression. It wasn't to scare me, he just seemed annoyed. He took off the purple rope that surrounded his waist, and pried my hands a part. "What are you-" he cut me off with his lips as he tied my hands together._

_I frowned at him when he stopped his passionate kiss. He smirked at me and gave me a smart-ass half-smirk. I tried to pull a part the rope, but somehow his chakra was now running through it._

_I growled a little. He ignored me. The Uchiha's hands then kneaded at my breasts and I moaned, loudly. He smirked, "You're enjoying this, Sa-ku-ra-chan," he whispered in my ear. His head leaned down a little. His soft hair tickled my breasts, and I took a deep gulp of air._

_His tongue darted out and attacked my nipple. The Uchiha's tongue wrapped around my nipple and his teeth bit down gently. He wasn't being too rough. I moaned loudly and bucked up at him. I cried out again. His teeth bit down once again, and he was not too rough once again._

_"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as his trailed down my stomach, "Can I?" His fingers were touching the waistband of my pants. I nodded shyly. I was scared... I knew that this would hurt. The Uchiha's fingers gently rubbed around my heat, he pushed two fingers in and I cried out. It was a little painful._

_"Shit..." Sasuke whispered against my ear as he nibbled on it gently. "Gomen..." Did Uchiha Sasuke just apologize to me? "Huh? Sasuke?" I whispered as I looked up to him. His fingers then began moving in and out of me. It was a rather slow and steady pace that still made pleasure rise up within me._

_I felt like I was ready to release. I felt a bubble grow within me, and I cried out in pleasure as it popped. I was still coming off of the bliss of my first orgasm, he then took off his pants as well as his boxers and undid the rope that was bound around my hands._

_I instantly latched onto Sasuke, my nails were digging into him. He groaned a little as he leaned down to press his lips against mine. That's when I realized it. But, before I could fully understand what was going on, I felt the pain of him sliding into me._

_It hurt. It hurt a lot. I felt tears sting my eyes. He was slowly easing within me, he has not yet reached my barrier however. "Sakura..." Sasuke groaned. He finally reached my barrier, I could feel it. The Uchiha pushed in a little to stretch it, and finally pulled backwards. He then thrust himself forwards harshly and I scream. He cursed._

_He was trying his very best to stay still. I peered up and saw that he was having trouble. He was shaking visibly. "Just... move..." I whispered, I was unsure about this. I knew that this could possibly hurt me a lot._

_Sasuke shook his head, I watched as his raven bangs followed his every movement. Was he reading my mind once again? "It's still hurting you... Fuck... I can't..." Sasuke groaned again and pulled himself out until the tip. "Gomen..."_

_The Uchiha then pushed in, hard. I screamed, I could feel so much pain ripping through me. It hurt... so much. He groaned out again, "Dammit..." he whispered and thrust himself forwards again._

_I cried out again, after a few thrusts, the pain soon faded into pure pleasure. My whimpers and cries of pain ended, moans and cries of pleasure filled the room. I heard Sasuke grunt with each thrust. "Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." he chanted my name._

_I looked up at him, "Oh... ohh... S-Sasuke-kun... I'm going to-" he interrupted me with a kiss. We soon both came at the same time. He took himself out._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sasuke stared at Itachi again, and nodded his raven head. "Aa... I have seen that one before. A few months ago," the Uchiha confessed. Itachi nodded. The elder Uchiha brother had shown Sasuke this one before, but he felt the need to re-show Sasuke.

"Hmph... I have to check on something. I will take you back to the prison. I will do more tomorrow," Itachi said and then turned off his Mangekyou Sharingan. Obito looked towards Itachi and nodded. Obito and Itachi were trying to gain Sasuke's memories once again with Sakura's. Obito was not sure if this would actually work, but they were still trying anyways. They had to. For both Sakura's sake and the newborn child.

Itachi knew that Sakura was giving birth. The child should be born any minute now. Sasuke looked impatient, but Itachi could see the pained expression on his brother's face. Sasuke had marked Sakura, and he also created a "bond" with her that allowed him to talk to her without actually being in close range to her. The long-haired Uchiha then transported Obito back to Rin's lab and took Sasuke back to the prison.

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

**A/N **Some people are probably thinkin' that there ain't enough action, well! Fear not, there'll be some next chapter. I promise ya! And, I think you'll want to know the next chapter soon when you see the preview :)) I think I'm being evil though.

_**Preview;**_

_The rosette was being choked, Madara smirked at her and licked his lips. He then tilted his head to the crying baby in the crib. Sakura screamed at him, begging him not to take the newborn baby. Madara smirked. "You have been causing me too many problems... Since I cannot take the twins, I may as well take that bastard..." Madara snarled. The elder Uchiha then dropped Sakura; he knew that she would not be a threat as most of her chakra was gone. He easily knocked her out. She fell down and banged her head against the cement._

_Rin and Karin were fighting against some undead kages. They were not winning the fight. Madara went to the crib and picked up the baby boy. The little baby screamed in protest. Madara merely smirked at the poor thing. The boy's green eyes were looking up at Madara with what seemed to be a fearful expression. Even though the child was still so young, it could sense Madara's powerful and deadly chakra. Madara disappeared leaving behind a fainted Sakura._


	30. Chapter 30

**XxXx DARKNESS IN KONOHA XxXx  
XxXx CHAPTER 30 XxXx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Disclaimer; **Yep, I don't own Naruto. Never have; never will.  
**Author's Notes; **Listening to awesome music at the moment that made me want to write this chapter out as soon as I could. I think I've updated all of these chapter faster than usual, I try not to be too slow. But, you know how school is. I have some assignments and exams that I have to pass, it's like a life or death situation for me at the moment. I know some of you are thinking, "Tch... I don't care, hurry up and update!" and in all honesty, I am doing my best with everything that has happened in my life lately. Phew, sorry. I know that would not have made much sense, but I needed to let it out. Alright. Let's get onto the chapter.

* * *

The rosette was being choked, Madara smirked at her and licked his lips. He then tilted his head to the crying baby in the crib. Sakura screamed at him, begging him not to take the newborn baby. Madara smirked. "You have caused me too many problems... Since I cannot take the twins, I may as well take that bastard..." Madara snarled. The elder Uchiha then dropped Sakura; he knew that she would not be a threat as most of her chakra was gone. He easily knocked her out. She fell down and banged her head against the cement.

Rin and Karin were fighting against some undead kages. They were not winning the fight. Madara went to the crib and picked up the baby boy. The baby screamed in protest. Madara merely smirked at the poor thing. The boy's green eyes were looking up at Madara with what seemed to be a fearful expression. Even though the child was still so young, it could sense Madara's powerful and deadly chakra. Madara disappeared leaving behind a fainted Sakura.

The brown-haired medic and the red-head's opponents disappeared without a trace. Itachi then appeared in the room. The Uchiha looked around and muttered a curse under his breath when he saw Sakura lying against the cement with a slow breathing pattern. Rin looked towards the crib fearfully and ran to it. She let out a growl when the baby was not there. "How could he just take that boy? Sakura only held him once for crying out loud!" the brunette screamed and pulled at her hair.

"How did Madara even get in here without being found?" Itachi muttered under his breath. Even though it did not seem that he cared, he was truly fearful for the child's life. Karin ran over to Sakura and gently healed her head which was cut open by her fall. Itachi then looked around and activated his Sharingan. His kekkei genkai picked up traces of a gen-jutsu. This obviously had been planned by Madara. Itachi did not understand how both he and Obito had not noticed this. Unless... Itachi took off to search for Obito.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered to himself. Those memories triggered an emotion in Sasuke. The Uchiha knew that it was from Sakura, he could feel her pain when he... Sasuke shook it off. He could not think about that at the moment. He also did not understand the first memory, the rosette was obviously there. But... why was he leaving Konoha? He looked to be about thirteen years old or something. Sasuke was nearly positive that he left Konoha when his family was murdered by his older brother. And thinking of his older brother, how is he even still alive without Orochimaru or Kabuto's help? Sasuke was sure that he would have faded by now. Or had of been killed, again.

The raven Uchiha then felt a pang of pain. It was not physical, it seemed to be emotional. It was pure misery. Sasuke gripped his shirt and pulled at it. His dark onyx eyes became glassy. For some stupid reason, Sasuke wanted to cry. Something was terribly wrong. The Uchiha wanted to break out of his cell to find out what was happening, however... Sasuke knew that it was impossible. The Uchiha then felt Uchiha Obito's chakra in the cell. "What do you want this time, Obito?" Sasuke asked.

The other Uchiha stared at the raven-haired prisoner. "Something's up, I don't what though. I can't find anyone. There'll all somewhere. I was hop-" Obito was cut off by being thrown into the wall by Sasuke's older as well as enraged older brother. Sasuke blinked. Where did Itachi come from? Itachi's hands were around Obito neck, choking him. Obito coughed and tried to get out of the older brother's grasp.

"What the hell did you do?" Itachi snarled and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Obito got out of Itachi's grasp by using his own Mangekyou. "Well, Obito?" Itachi questioned as blood flowed down from his eyes. Obito could see that Itachi was preparing to use Amaterasu. But, Obito had no clue as to what was going on.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Obito asked and ignored Itachi's question. How could Obito answer that question when he had no clue as to what he did?

Itachi growled and sent a well aimed group of black flames towards Obito who barely dodged the move. "What the hell, Itachi?" Obito growled out. Sasuke watched on as a fight was about to being between the two other Uchihas. Sasuke could not do anything to stop the other Uchihas without the risk of being killed since he had no chakra whatsoever.

"Sakura's newborn son was taken by Madara," Itachi snarled. Sasuke felt his heart stop. The raven haired Uchiha had no clue as to why that was so, but listened on intently to the two arguing Uchihas. He wanted to know more.

"Taken by Madara? When!?" Obito yelled.

Itachi frowned and held back the urge to slam his fist into Obito's face, "Earlier. Rin and Karin took Sakura to the edge of the camp to heal her. Karui and Ayame don't know yet."

Sasuke looked down, "Why did Madara take Sakura's child?"

Itachi stared at Sasuke with a somewhat soft gaze. "Madara has always wanted his hands on Ayame and Karui. But, since he has the new baby... He does not need Ayame and Karui. At least not yet. This new baby is meant to have even more powerful chakra than Karui and Ayame combined."

The raven-haired Uchiha nearly choked on his spit. "N-nani?"

"Aa... since the child's chakra is mainly from his father..." Itachi muttered.

"Hmph... what use would a baby who has not activated its kekkei genkai be to Madara?" Obito asked.

Itachi shrugged and then glared at Obito again. "You are the one that allowed Madara here, didn't you?"

Obito shook his head, "Iie. I'm not on Madara's side. Go ahead, look through my memories. I am not hiding anything. Those eyes of yours can look through any in-mind barriers anyways."

Itachi then activated his Sharingan and did what he was told. After a few moments, Itachi's eyes returned to their usual onyx. The Uchiha nodded to himself and looked towards his younger brother, "Sakura will more than likely need your support. I know that you do not remember anything... however, she will need someone close to her heart," the older brother said to his younger one.

Sasuke raised a raven eyebrow, "Why? I know those memories were more than likely right, but... I don't feel any need to be near her," the younger Uchiha said. Sasuke frowned to himself, Itachi could see that he was lying.

"She needs you, Sasuke. Are you really that selfish?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at his older brother and turned his head.

Obito sighed, "We need to go on the hunt to find Madara and Sakura's child. The kid's life is in danger..."

"Aa," Itachi agreed and they both left without another word.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura has finally awakened and was crying softly. She was in a small ball. Her eyes were only a little opened. Her green eyes were darker than usual. "My baby... why did Madara take my baby boy...?" Sakura sobbed and rocked herself back and forth. "Itachi-chan..." Sakura whispered to herself. That is what she called the little baby. She named it after Uchiha Itachi since he is Sasuke's older brother and was also a good friend of Sakura's.

Itachi and Obito appeared. "Where's Rin and Karin?" Obito asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She did not care as to where they were. "What about Ayame and Karui?" Obito questioned. Again, Sakura shrugged. Sure, she did care about where Karui and Ayame were. But... she was too depressed to go and find them. It has been about three hours since baby Itachi was taken away.

"Sakura..." Itachi murmured and crouched in front of her so that they were at the same level. He closed his eyes, and then reopened them to have the Mangekyou present in his eyes. Sakura looked up and her darkened green eyes widened in shock. She then fell limp. Itachi made sure that she did not fall to the ground.

"Why did you just do that?" Obito asked as Itachi lifted Sakura up.

Itachi sighed, "I'm taking her to Sasuke."

"Nani? Didn't you hear Sasuke earlier?" Obito questioned.

The long-haired Uchiha glared at Obito. "We do not have much of a choice... Sakura needs someone who she cares about close to her."

The Rinnegan wielding Uchiha sighed, "Fine. But don't blame me if Sasuke does something to her..."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "He won't do anything. Sasuke did say that he did not feel like having her near him, but he was lying. I could tell."

"Fine. We have to go and get Ayame and Karui. They deserve to know. I don't think that Sakura would have told the two of them, unless Rin and Karin did," Obito muttered.

Itachi nodded and left with Sakura while Obito went to where he thought the twins would be located.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I need to go and see Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered, but was stopped by his silver-haired sensei who pulled him back.

Kakashi frowned at his blond-haired student. The Hokage did hear about Sakura's newborn son being taken by Itachi when he passed through to find Obito. Hinata was holding onto her baby girl and watched as Naruto was trying to get out of his teacher's grasp. "Calm down, Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. Instantly, Naruto stopped trying to get out of Kakashi's grip and looked to Kakashi.

"Sakura doesn't need you to be an idiot. She will be extremely fragile at the moment. She has only just given birth..." Kakashi then turned to Hinata and nodded his thanks.

Hinata looked to Naruto with tearful eyes, "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked up to Kakashi, "But, why wasn't anyone protecting Sakura in the first place!?" he screamed to the Hokage.

Kakashi looked down, "We didn't think that there was a need for that. It didn't even cross our minds. Only Rin and Karin were there with Sakura."

The kyuubi-contained finally got out of Kakashi's grasp and punched the wall before leaving the room. Hinata looked to Kakashi who was looking at the ground. "Are you going to search for the baby?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Of course. My female student's child is in danger."

"Hai..." Hinata squeaked and her child let out a little whine and reached its tiny hands up.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"...Why did you bring her here?" Sasuke asked and stared at his older brother as he gently laid the rosette down onto the futon. Itachi did not even bother to answer his younger brother and stared at the woman who still had tears falling down her cheeks. Even though she was not even conscious, she was still crying.

Itachi then faced his younger brother, "I need you to look after her for a while. It is not that hard. She needs some comfort Sasuke," Itachi stood up straight, and did a quick hand sign before disappearing in crows feathers.

Sasuke made his way to Sakura, and stiffened when he noticed her tears. He ran a hand through his raven hair. Then he sat down beside her and wiped away her tears with the tips of his fingers. She began to move a little and sobbed. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed, but Sasuke placed his pale hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. The woman's green eyes glistened with fresh tears as she sat up. Sasuke watched her cautiously as she looked around. "Where am I?" she asked, and closed her eyes as more tears freely fell.

The Uchiha wiped them away again, causing Sakura to open her eyes in shock. Sasuke's look was gentle. He gently cupped the sides of her face. Her eyes, once again, widened in shock. "Sakura... it's okay..." he whispered and hugged her tightly. Sakura smelt Sasuke's exotic scent and hugged him back. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Sakura..." he whispered her name again. Sakura thought that she would melt in the Uchiha's arms.

Sakura gently rubbed her hands up and down Sasuke's back. The Uchiha groaned a little. "Sakura... just go to sleep. I'm here..." Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded. The Uchiha then gently laid her down so that she was sitting on his legs. He reached behind him for a blanket and wrapped it around her. He was leaning against a wall, so it was easier for him.

"Arigatou... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered. The Uchiha's eyes widened. He wondered why she had thanked him. The rosette closed her eyes and fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke gently ran his fingers up and down her covered arms.

He fell asleep himself.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Nani?!" Karui and Ayame both yelled at the same time. Their eyes became crimson with the Sharingan. Mizuki stared at Obito with her eyes widened like saucers. She then held Karui's hand. The boy held her hand back and glared at the other Uchiha. "Who fucking took him?!" Ayame screamed as her Sharingan eyes were spinning wildly.

Obito looked away. "We only have one enemy at the moment, Ayame. Who do you think did it?" Obito said rather rudely. The thirteen-year-old rosette frowned. She could not believe this. Her baby brother was just taken by Madara who was originally after both her and her twin. Her fists clenched at her sides. Karui looked to Ayame and she looked to him. The both of them nodded and then looked to Obito. Mizuki had no clue as to what just happened.

"We're helping you get our brother back. But, first we'll need Otou-san... he'll be more than likely pissed," Karui muttered. Obito stared at the Uchiha heir and nodded. He understood what he was saying. But, both Karui and Ayame were really weak compared to Madara. Also, Obito knew that Sasuke at the moment would not help them. That raven-haired Uchiha would not really care anyways. Obito shook his head after a moment and this gained a puzzled expression from both of the twins.

Obito sighed. "How are you supposed to get your father's memories back, huh? That part is between both him and Sakura. And, I don't think that you two would be-" Obito cut himself out and dragged his kunai out. The Rinnegan-wielding man looked around. He could sense a chakra that he does not know.

"Don't mind me..." a voice said. Crows feathers appeared in front of Obito. It was about twenty meters back however. Soon, those feathers became a person with Sharingan eyes. Obito frowned. He was getting sick of the amount of Uchiha there were at the moment. The whole damn clan was supposed to be dead. But, then again... it may not be an Uchiha. The person that was in front of Obito instantly reminded Obito of a younger Itachi. The teenager had long hair that rested against his left shoulder. His bangs were messier than Itachi's hairstyle however. The kid however had dark crimson eyes. Eventually, those crimson eyes turned into dark sapphires.

Obito frowned. "Who are you?"

The teenager had a serious look on his face. He then looked to chicken-butted kid and the pink-haired one. The teenager also noticed a blond girl behind the raven-haired boy. "I am not your enemy. I have the same goal as you," he said and looked to the kunai that was glinting in the sunlight. "You'll need more than what you already have."

The Rinnegan bearing Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The teenager smirked, "My name is Shiro Uchiha. I am here to help you... especially since my father, my uncle and my three younger cousins are involved. I don't care for my clan at all, but these guys are the only family I have."

Obito looked at him in shock, "Y-you're Itachi Uchiha's?"

Shiro tilted his head, "Aa."

Karui and Ayame looked on with the same shocked expressions. "Y-you're...?" Ayame stuttered. Karui's eyes snapped onto her, she was acting as if she was her old self for the moment. But, Karui knew that would soon disappear.

"Hn..." Shiro grunted.

Karui glared, "Tch. You don't have any proof."

"Aa... you just have to listen to what I say. Let me talk to... Otou-san or even his brother would be fine," Shiro muttered.

The raven haired Uchiha nearly growled at the way Shiro was acting. What the hell was his problem? "Tch... I don't have to listen to you... and I don't have to take you to Itachi-oji or Otou-san!" Karui half-snarled. The Uchiha heir then pushed Mizuki even further behind him in a protective manner. Shiro watched this movement and disappeared from everyone's sight.

Karui looked around and activated his Sharingan again. He then heard Mizuki's scream from behind him. Everyone turned around. Shiro was using... black flames to hold Mizuki. But, it was not hurting her. Shiro glared at everyone through Mangekyou eyes. His eyes were like cracked glass, and had red stars in some of the gaps. "As you can see, I have a Mangekyou Sharingan. If you don't help me, I'll kill her."

The raven-haired Uchiha's eyes widened noticeably. His eyes then narrowed and he bit down on his lower lip. "... Fine..." Karui sighed in defeat. He would not risk Mizuki's life in that way. Shiro smirked and deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Mizuki was dropped and he caught her. He then let her go. She stared up at him with a fearful gaze. He smirked at her and watched the Uchiha heir who was silently fuming.

Mizuki dashed to Karui. He then wrapped his arms around her possessively. "Don't ever do that to her again... she has nothing to do with this..." Karui muttered lowly. Shiro heard him easily however and an amused glint appeared in his eye.

"If she is with you, she is obviously a part of this..." Shiro sighed.

Obito looked to Ayame. "Go and get Itachi. He might be with Rin and Karin. They're still both in shock..." the short-haired Uchiha looked away. He should be with Rin to try and calm her down. But, he was here to tell Karui and Ayame important news. However, this changed.

Ayame frowned, but nodded and disappeared in cherry blossom petals.

Obito then looked back to Shiro, "How in the hell are you Itachi's kid? He hasn't told anyone that he even had a woman."

Shiro frowned. "When Itachi first joined the Akatsuki, my mother found out that she was pregnant with me. She knew a jutsu that stopped the bond. She gave birth to me and yeah... then she was killed in front of my eyes three years ago."

Obito's eyes widened in shock, "Nani? She was killed? Is that why your Mangekyou activated?"

Shiro merely nodded. "Hmph... she told me that I was Uchiha Itachi's child when I first gained my basic Sharingan. She often told stories about him."

The Rinnegan wielding Uchiha nodded his head, "Hai. Good luck with getting Itachi to believe that. You may look like him, but... it could be a henge. And, your story could be made up too."

Karui muttered, "Tch... I think he's a liar. No way in hell would Itachi not even know that he has a kid."

Shiro glared at his cousin, "What would you know?"

The raven-haired Uchiha let go of Mizuki, who moved behind him, and crossed his hands over his chest. His crimson eyes glinted angrily, "You may the Sharingan... but, that does not mean that you're my cousin."

The long-haired Uchiha glared right back at Karui. "Tch... then that means that you might not be an Uchiha."

Karui growled, "I am more of an Uchiha then you'll ever be!"

Mizuki hugged Karui from behind. This action caused Karui to calm down slightly, however his intense gaze was still on his so-called cousin. Shiro watched with an angry look. He then sighed and took a deep breath. "I am not your enemy. Stop treating me as if I am one."

Eventually, Itachi appeared before the group that was left in silence after Karui and Shiro had their fight. Ayame was beside him with her hands over her hips. "What did you need-" Itachi trailed off when he saw Shiro. The undead Uchiha studied the boy for a while and then he looked down. "Akari-hime... she didn't say anything... But, then again..." Itachi seemed depressed. His mood had changed drastically.

"Akari? Who is she? And why did you call her princess?" Ayame asked and looked to the undead man that had his fists clenched tightly and nearly looked on the verge of crying. "Itachi-oji...?" Ayame whispered. Itachi's eyes then locked onto Ayame.

"You all should leave. I will be fine. I need to talk to him alone," Itachi said in a gravelly tone. Everyone, other than Itachi and Shiro, looked at each other. They then all nodded and disappeared one by one.

Shiro stared at the other Uchiha for a moment, "Obviously, that pink-haired one has not said anything to you. But, you have put it all together, right?"

"Hmph... I didn't expect this at all. But, I have to be sure," Itachi said and activated his Sharingan. After a moment of Itachi studying the teenager with his Sharingan eyes, he flicked it off and nodded. "Your mother's chakra... Akari-hime... she fell... I did not even think about that..." Shiro watched with cold eyes. The teenager crossed his arms over his chest impatiently and let out a huff of air. "Akari-hime... hn... Why didn't I know? I marked her before I... before I left to be killed by Ototo..."

Shiro tapped his foot and then nodded to himself. "Yeah... well, she figured out she was pregnant with me after you became an Akatsuki member. I know about that bond and everything, but still..." Shiro then glared. "You left her alone. And you marked her as yours even though you knew that you weren't going to come back..." Shiro snarled. Itachi's eyes widened. He could not believe that this kid actually knew.

"And you died to protect your damn brother? You act as if you never cared for my mother... why in the hell did you do what you did!?" Shiro yelled. The teenager's crimson eyes then faded back into their original dark sapphire blue. Itachi's eyes widened. Those were Akari's eyes...

"Why did you come here?" Itachi avoided the boy's question. He could not answer Shiro's question. At least, not yet.

Shiro frowned. "I want to kill Madara. But, I am not strong enough to do that yet..."

"Aa... but, what can you bring to the table to help us out?" Itachi asked, even though this kid was more than likely his kid... he still had to make sure that he was trustworthy.

Shiro spat onto the ground and shook his head. "I was... working with Madara two years ago. But, I found out the truth."

"Truth?" Itachi muttered.

Shiro nodded, "Aa. Madara had ordered the death of Okaa-san."

Itachi's eyes widened, "H-he...?"

"Hn... she was killed three years ago; right in front of me." the teenager muttered.

The ex-Akatsuki member looked forwards to his possible son, "You saw her... what did they do?"

Shiro looked down, "She... she was tied up and tortured... Eventually, the pain was too much and she died. They didn't know that I was hiding underneath the bed."

"... Madara...!" Itachi growled.

The teenager watched on. "I was only thirteen when this happened... Madara trained me for two years, but then I heard him talking to some guy called Orochimaru... and yeah, that's how I found out."

"That means that you're..." Itachi trailed off. This kid was about fifteen or sixteen. That also means that...

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**XxSixteen Years AgoXx**_

_Itachi watched Akari carefully as he gently laid her down onto his bed. Itachi and Akari were staying in a Konoha cabin, even though Itachi had no right to be there... Akari and Itachi had been together for three years. They wanted to take their relationship to the next step. Also, Akari wanted to give herself to Itachi. She knew that the Uchiha wanted to allow his brother to kill him. Even though she had begged him not to go that far, he would not listen. She also knew about his plans to join the Akatsuki... this saddened her a lot. The woman did know about Itachi slaughtering his clan, but she understood why he did what he did and did not think of him as a monster. She had begged him to take her with him, and he agreed. Even though it was for only a little while. _

_The Uchiha hovered over her as he pressed his lips against hers. She moaned gently as he bit her lower lip to ask for entrance. She gave it to him as his tongue made its way in to explore her mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers as they both fought for dominance. Itachi won, of course. He broke the kiss and stared down at her, the woman's dark brown hair was spread out and her dark sapphire eyes stared up at him with love. _

_Itachi looked down at her gray shinobi top which had purple lining. The Uchiha leaned his head down and licked at her neck. His teeth would bite down every now and again. She would gasp at the way he was touching her. "Itachi-kun..." Akari moaned lightly and pressed her head back into the pillow._

_"I want to do something... Akari-hime. But, you have to agree to it," Itachi muttered. Akari nodded her head to tell him that she was listening even though he continued his touches. She moaned lightly and closed her eyes. "I want to mark you as my own..." he whispered and Akari nodded her consent._

_"How will you do it?" she asked quietly and moaned afterwards when he finally moved down to her shirt. His hands fiddled with the material. She knew that he was going to take his time, he was not trying to torture her... He just wanted this moment to be memorable. It had to be. He would not allow her to do any of the work either. That would not be good for his pride. _

_Itachi ripped apart her shirt and she whimpered her protest. He smirked at her and looked down to her luscious breasts that were still being covered by her matching purple and gray bra. He growled at the material that was covering her. "It's a jutsu... kind of like a tattoo... I'll do it afterwards however, but that is only if you wish," Itachi whispered quietly. She did not expect him to answer her question since he seemed side-tracked. He squeezed her right breast and she moaned quietly._

_He lowered his head and swiped his tongue at the top of the material. She moaned again. "I-Itachi-kun..." she whispered his name and he felt heavy delight. He loved the it when she spoke his name. Itachi wanted her to scream his name, not just whisper it or speak it._

_Itachi trailed his lips back up to her mouth, he was definitely taking his time. Akari whimpered. She did not want him to go as slow as he was going. She did not like him being a tease. It annoyed her. "I-Itachi... please?" she begged. He already knew what she wanted him to do, but he refused._

_His lips were against hers. Itachi's kiss was gentle yet passionate as he poured all of his emotions for this woman into this one kiss. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. He had to let her know this. He broke the kiss and she whispered a confession, causing Itachi to give her a quick kiss once again._

_Itachi lifted his woman up a little to undo the clips of her bra, he tossed the material away without looking to her luscious breasts. He kissed her again and used his hands, not his eyes, to explore the woman's chest. He soon made his way to her breasts. He broke the kiss and looked down at her mounds, her nipples were standing erect. He then studied his woman's face, she was blushing brightly and her eyes were hazy with lust. Her mouth was also slightly agape. She looked up at the Uchiha and brought his head down to get him to kiss her again. _

_His tongue explored her mouth once again and they soon parted for air. He took a deep breath and used his hands to massage her twin mounds. She moaned. He pinched her nipples and she screamed in pleasure. She looked up and stared at him as he lowered his head to suckle on her breast. She gasped as she felt her legs and stomach become warm. She squeezed her legs as if she was uncomfortable. Itachi noticed her action and frowned to himself. But, then he smirked. He knew how to torture her and make her want him even more than she thought possible._

_"I-Itachi-kun... what are y-you smiling about?" she asked in between moans. Itachi continued his smirk as he nibbled and chewed on her rosy nipples. She arched her back at him and hissed out his name. The Uchiha then kissed her again. "Itachi-kun..." she moaned when he pressed her left nipple in between his teeth and tongue. So... she liked that._

_Soon, Itachi got tired of playing with her breasts and lips. He was about to pull off her pants and panties in one go but heard Akari move to look up to him. "You... you're wearing too much..." she whispered and Itachi rolled his eyes before sitting up to pull off his black singlet. He tossed it aside without a care. He then went back to taking off her pants and panties. She took a deep breath of air when he did it in one go and she was fully naked in front of him. Itachi kissed her again to try and calm her embarrassment. He did not want her to be fearful or embarrassed._

_While he was kissing her, he moved his fingers down to enter one into her heat. She gasped into the kiss. The woman moaned softly as his finger tried to stretch her. He knew that she was still pure, so he did not want her to feel too much pain when they became one for the first time. He added another finger and broke the kiss for a moment to breath, he then reclaimed her lips as his fingers scissored within her. She moaned louder than she has done before._

_Akari felt a bubble grow within her and it was threatening to burst. And it soon did. She screamed into his mouth as she came. Itachi slowed the pace of his fingers so that she could enjoy it to its fullest. Itachi broke the kiss and made his way to her neck. "Maybe I could..." he muttered to himself and then did what she did not expect him to ever do. Itachi lowered his head down so that he was the same level as her heat. He licked around her folds and inserted his tongue as one of his fingers went to work on her clitoris._

_She moaned loudly and whispered his name. She was about to have another orgasm. The bubble was growing once again and when it popped, she felt a high amount of pleasure that ran through every part of her body. But, she did not feel satisfied just yet. She wanted something else. However, Akari did not know what it was that she wanted. _

_Itachi had licked up every drop of her essence and licked his lips clean. "Akari... hime..." he whispered as he went back up to her mouth to kiss her. The Uchiha felt her hands fiddle with his pants and she soon pulled them down. His boxers followed afterwards. Like everything else, they were tossed around the room. _

_Akari felt something poking at her inner thigh and she moaned into his mouth. Itachi broke the kiss. "Are you sure you want this?" the Uchiha asked and Akari looked down to see his massive length. She felt fear pang within her. She looked up to Itachi and noticed the loving look he was giving her. She felt happy that Itachi had actually asked, she also knew that Itachi would never hurt her. She nodded her head and smiled. The Uchiha smirked at her and kissed her again. He had to take her mind to someplace else. He positioned himself and slid his tip into her. She moaned against his lips as his teeth tugged at her lower lip. Akari opened her mouth and allowed Itachi to play with her mouth once again._

_The Uchiha thrusted forwards and broke through the barrier that concealed her innocence. She screamed, but it was muffled by Itachi's lips. He felt guilt pang in his chest since he knew he was causing her such pain. He instantly stilled and broke the kiss to stare at her. She was silently crying, tears slid unchecked from her eyes. Itachi wanted to take her mind off of it. The Uchiha lowered his head and began nibbling at her neck and leaving love bites that showed that she was his. She whispered his name._

_"Go... Itachi...kun..." Akari ordered after a few moments. He nodded his head and claimed her lips once again as he began moving within her. Even though Akari had cried, she was relishing the feeling of being one with the man she loved. "Itachi... Itachi... faster..." she moaned and he instantly did what he was told by hurrying up his pace. Her moans became louder. _

_"I want you to scream it..." Itachi murmured when he felt like he was about to finish. He knew that his woman was also close as well. She moaned out things that did not make sense and Itachi fastened up his pace even more as well as lifting her legs to get better access. He hit her sweet spot and she cried out. "Say it, Akari-hime..."_

_"Itachi... Itachi... Itachi!" she screamed as finally came. The Uchiha whispered her name sweetly when he spilled his seed within her. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. They were both breathing heavily. Itachi was still within his woman. Itachi lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. The woman leaned down to kiss him again. "Itachi-kun... arigatou..."_

_Itachi blinked, "Aa... do you want me to...?" he asked. She already knew what he was asking. The woman nodded her head. Itachi did a few hand signs. "Ichizoku no māku: Uchiha," Itachi whispered and bit down on his thumb. He then pressed it on top of Akari's left breast. The woman felt a slight burning pain as the Uchiha clan's symbol became engraved on top of her breast. She hissed a little, but when the pain subsided, she kissed him and ran her fingers down his chest. He stared up at her with shock._

_"N-nani? You want to...?" he muttered and she smiled at him before planting a kiss on his cheek. He sighed and flipped them both over so he was on top._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Itachi shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. The Uchiha looked towards Shiro who was standing there with a blank expression. "I will get someone to interrogate you. Then you will be free to wonder around the camp."

"Hai... whatever," Shiro muttered. Inside however, he was thrilled that he was trusted easily. He was not a bad guy, he wanted to help out his family and get rid of the bastard that killed his mother. That is all that he wants.

* * *

**A/N **I don't know whether or not I should cower in fear or be happy that I made such a long chapter. Hmph. I don't know if I like the lemon or not... Tch. Don't diss me for moving this along fast, but yeah...


	31. Chapter 31

**Darkness in Konoha  
Chapter 31**

**Author's Notes; **Okay, I know that you're probably thinking 'why in the hell did Itachi trust Shiro so quickly?' Well... I have plans for Shiro and Itachi. You'll see. But, first of all, we have to fix Sasuke and rescue bubba Itachi. So uh... yeah. Alright, enjoy this chapter and please review. I really need something to help my mood at the moment. Yeah... I've got testing for three days straight at school. It's called NAPLAN, go ahead and search it if you must. It's a test that all of us Aussie Year 9s have to take. It sucks...

**Disclaimer; **Yeah... if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have kissed Sakura before he left instead of just saying 'thank you' (not that I hated that scene or anything!). So, obviously I don't own Naruto. Also, I cannot draw as good as Kishimoto-san.

* * *

_[With Shiro, Itachi, Rin and Sai]_

_(Interrogation Hall, Morning)_

_Two days since baby Itachi has been taken..._

* * *

Shiro stared up at his father with emotionless eyes. Rin was at the teenager's side, and was giving him a quick physical which involved his eyes as well. Itachi looked away from Shiro's gaze and looked to Sai. "Do you really have to interrogate him _now_?" Itachi asked in a rather rude tone. Sai nodded his head, the artist was sitting in a chair. He was doing a quick sketch of Shiro. The artist then glared at Itachi's so-called son. Sai did not trust this boy at all. Why in the heck did Itachi trust him so quick?

Rin stopped checking his heart and breathing. She looked into the boy's dark sapphire eyes. The teenager stared right back at her. Nothing swept in his gemstone eyes, but she noticed something. "I need to check your eyes now. Do not switch on your Sharingan until I say so. I will check your normal vision first," the brunette ordered. Shiro nodded his head. Rin rested a chakra coated hand just above Shiro's eyes. "Alright, close them for a second," she said. Shiro did as he was told. Rin gasped. Itachi's eyes darted to the brunette's form. What was she shocked about? "Um... open your eyes. I need to ask you something," Rin ordered.

Shiro opened his eyes, and looked to the woman. "What is it?" he asked coldly. Rin watched him for a while longer, and noticed the grayish hue to his dark blue eyes. It was not noticeable to the naked eye, and even the Sharingan would not have noticed it unless the user knew what they were searching for. Since Rin was a medic, she could easily see this. Rin had feared this when she first saw the Uchiha, and now her fears were confirmed. He had a disease in his eye which was causing him to go blind.

"You're going blind... you know that, ne?" she asked slowly. He froze, his body became stiff. The boy frowned. He looked up to her, the gray hue in his eye was more noticeable because of the light. Itachi stared the teenager wordlessly. Perhaps he could not believe it? "When did you find out...?" she asked after a moment. Again, the boy frowned. But, this time it seemed as if he was going to answer.

The teenager nodded his head. "Aa... I knew that I was going blind. I found out about a year ago. I don't know when exactly I got it... but... my vision is getting worse every day. I can see things, but it is rather blurry and often gives me headaches," he answered.

"Is that why you wanted our help? Or at least your father's?" Sai asked. Shiro nodded his head.

Rin sighed, "I need to make sure that you are really Itachi's son. I am just going to do a quick DNA test, it will only take a little while."

Shiro blinked, but nodded his head. "Hai... do what you wish... I cannot do anything, anyways..." he sighed.

The brunette felt sorry for the child. "Okay... you're fine with this, aren't you?"

Again, the teenager nodded. "I did say yes."

"Why did you not say anything?" Itachi finally decided to say something. Shiro looked up to the man that had a very similar appearance to him. The teenager shrugged his shoulders.

Shiro muttered, "I don't see how it's important. I can still fight and use my Mange-" Itachi cut him off with a curse. Shiro stared at the older Uchiha brother with shock.

"The Mangekyou more than likely caused the damage... You should stop using it," the older man said.

The brown-haired medic shook her head, "Iie. It's not the Mangekyou that's causing it. It's a disease that he would have gotten about two years ago..."

"Two years?" Shiro asked quietly.

Rin nodded, "Hai..."

"So... I have been going blind for two years, and I didn't find out about it until late last year?" the teenager muttered.

Again, Rin nodded her head and then turned to Itachi. "Even if he stops using the Mangekyou, he will still lose his sight at the same pace. It has nothing to do with the chakra veins, it has to do with the nerves inside of his eyes."

Shiro blinked, "Nerves? Aren't chakra veins and nerves the same?"

"Iie. Nerves usually give you 'feeling' but, the ones inside your eyes also help out with your vision. It is quite odd, I know... but... it is true," the brunette sighed. "Anyways," Rin buried her hands into her pouch and pulled out a syringe, "I'll take some blood from you, and then I'll compare it to Itachi's. I have already taken some blood from Itachi earlier, so I'll give you both the answer in a day or two."

Shiro nodded, and lifted up his dark blue shirt. Rin inserted the needle into Shiro's flesh, and caused the teenager to flinch. The brunette pulled the needle's slider back. Crimson liquid filled the syringe. Soon, she pulled it out, and gently healed the area where she had taken blood. The teenager glared at the brunette lightly.

The teenager then looked towards Sai. "Are you going to interrogate me?"

Sai nodded. He looked to Itachi, "I am going to have to ask you, and Rin, to leave."

Itachi and Rin nodded before heading out the door. Sai then looked towards Shiro who was now crouching on the floor. "Alright... your first question is..."

* * *

_[With Karui, Mizuki and Ayame]_

* * *

"Are you okay, Karui-kun?" Mizuki asked. Ayame was currently training out on the training field. The Uchiha heir turned his head towards his blonde-haired girlfriend. She looked back at him with worry, she has been worried about Karui since his younger brother was taken by Uchiha Madara.

Karui shrugged, "Hn..." he grunted.

Mizuki sighed, and rested her head against his body. He allowed her to do so. The Uchiha was watching his twin sister, he noticed her chakra change slightly. What was she...? Soon, a rosy pink chakra consumed her like a pair of flaming ribs. "What in the hell?" Karui muttered, and watched his sister. She cried out and dropped the chakra that formed around her body. She held onto her legs and was panting roughly. She looked towards Karui and smirked.

"You see that...? If I keep this up, I'll be able to control it..." she sighed and rubbed her hands against her eyes as if she was in pain. Did that affect her eyes as well? Karui looked to his blonde girlfriend and frowned. He moved his body to show that he wanted to stand, Mizuki stopped leaning against him. The Uchiha heir stood up, and glared at his sister with an angry look.

She could not have really activated the Susano'o... could she? "Was that the Susano'o?" Karui asked bitterly as he helped his girlfriend stand up. Ayame merely smirked at him.

"What's the Susano'o?" Mizuki asked timidly. Karui looked towards her, and frowned. He forgot that she was still here. But, he knew that she deserved to know about it.

Ayame laughed, "Yeah, Karui. Go ahead and tell the outsider about our clan's secret ability!"

"Clan's ability?" Mizuki whispered, she ignored Ayame's bitterness.

Karui nodded his head. "Aa... the Susano'o. It is only meant to be unlocked by the Mangekyou Sharingan, but... my sister and I can unlock it for some reason. Kakashi has said that it is because of our Otou-san's chakra. You know who my Otou-san is..." Mizuki nodded. "Hai... Well, it can cause the user to lose some of their sanity, at least... that's what I heard."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? Telling that outsider that!" Ayame yelled. Why was she so defensive about it? Dakufaia then appeared at her side. The wolf looked up to its master.

_"It seems that another Uchiha was captured by the Allied Forces. He is rumored to be Uchiha Itachi's son," _Dakufaia murmured.

Karui heard what the creature said easily, and forgot about his conversation about the Susano'o. "Itachi has a son?"

Dakufaia nodded its black head and then disappeared. Ayame sighed, "That... was unexpected..." she murmured and then looked towards her brother. "What are the odds of another Uchiha that isn't our sibling? I'd like to meet him, he might teach me something that I don't know."

"Aa... I actually agree. He might know more about the Sharingan, that will help us both I guess," Karui muttered, and then turned to his girlfriend. "Hn... we should get going. Okaa-san wanted to see us."

Mizuki nodded in agreement. "Hai," she said, and they both left without saying anything else to Ayame.

Ayame growled, "Dammit! I need to get that damn Susano'o done. It pisses me off that it only lasted a little while, I'll be as damn hopeless as Karui if this keeps up!" the rosette yelled. She then went straight back to work on her Susano'o.

* * *

_[With Hinata and Naruto]_

* * *

"Shh... Yuriko-chan..." Hinata whispered as she held her little child. She made sure that the infant's head was held up correctly. The baby cried out again, and the Uzamaki matriarch sighed to herself before undoing her plain white shirt. She was bra-less since she decided to not go anywhere, she knew that Naruto did not mind at all. He was currently out in the kitchen preparing his favorite meal, ramen. She could not believe that he actually learned how to make the meal off of Ichiraku's owner. Yuriko latched onto Hinata's red nipple, and gently began sucking on it.

Naruto then decided to walk in with a bowl of steaming ramen, and blushed at the sight before him. Hinata also blushed. "Ahh... gomen, Hina-chan. I didn't know you were feeding her..." the Uzumaki sighed and was about to walk out again.

"Ano... d-don't go... I want someone to talk to, Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured. Naruto instantly stopped and walked back to his wife. He sat down cross legged on the floor, and looked to his bowl of ramen before licking his lips. He then looked up to Hinata, and did the same thing. The Uzumaki matriarch blushed again.

The Uzumaki grinned mischievously, "Ya know... once Yuriko-chan goes to sleep..." he trailed off, and watched his wife blush even redder than before.

Yuriko let go of Hinata's nipple, and looked to Naruto with a teasing look. The Uzumaki blinked at the child's action. "Come on Yuriko-chan..." Hinata murmured and stood up with the baby in her hands. The raven haired woman then headed off to Yuriko's room with Naruto hot on her heels.

* * *

_[With Sakura, Sasuke, Mizuki and Karui]_

* * *

Karui frowned at his father. It still annoyed the thirteen-year-old heir that his own father did not remember him or his siblings. It was becoming quite a nuisance to the Uchiha heir. Mizuki linked their fingers to try and calm the teen down. She could tell that he was annoyed.

"Why are you two here?" Sasuke asked after a moment. He was no longer in a dirty cell, he was now in a room that could actually be called an apartment. This made the thirty-year-old quite happy. Sakura preferred this than the other room that she had slept in.

The Uchiha heir glared, "I am here to see my Okaa-san."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun... I wanted to see my children," the rosette sighed. Sasuke stiffened, and nodded stiffly. Karui noticed the change in his father's behaviour. It was much more... protective of Sakura and kinder. He wanted to know what changed in Sasuke. But, he knew that Sasuke would more than likely not say anything.

The Mangekyou user looked towards Sakura, she was sitting on the bed that they both shared. The only reason they shared the bed, was because Sakura seemed fine with it, and she had less nightmares with him by her side. He wondered why she could sleep easier with him nearby. He may as well ask her later.

"You have to be getting sick of staying in her, Okaa-san..." Karui muttered.

Sakura smiled at her son, "I don't mind this room. It's actually real nice, you know?"

Karui rolled his eyes, "Hmph... have you heard about Itachi's son?"

Now, Sakura's smile faded. Sasuke looked at Karui with curiosity. The rosette shook her head at Karui's question, "Iie. I never knew about that..."

The Uchiha heir then faced his father, "What about you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I know nothing about my brother having a kid."

Karui sighed, "I don't know much about it. Itachi's gone missing. Oh yeah..." that reminded Karui of the incident earlier, "Ayame created the Susano'o earlier. It didn't last long though..."

Sakura's eyes widened, as did Sasuke's. "Nani?" they both said simultaneously.

The Uchiha heir sighed, "I don't know how she managed it, but she has done it."

"How in the hell did she unlock it?" Sasuke asked.

Karui shrugged, "I didn't have my Sharingan on. I have no clue..."

"Oh... but, the Susano'o could hurt Ayame, couldn't it?" Sakura asked, and wrapped her arms around her body.

The Uchiha heir nodded his head, "Yeah... if Otou-san gets pained from it," Karui glanced at his father, "it will more than likely hurt Ayame as well."

"Why did she even try to unlock it?" the rosette asked.

Sasuke laughed a short, humorless laugh. "It's for power, Sakura. That's what it is... Maybe she wants to kill Madara. I don't know."

"Tch... I was talking to Okaa-san, not you," Karui said bitterly.

The other Uchiha growled, "I'm just telling you what is true."

Karui rolled his eyes, "That isn't true. Ayame isn't power hungry."

Sasuke sighed, and decided not to fight with the teen anymore. For some reason, it pained Sasuke to fight with Karui. All of these feelings were beginning to frustrate the Uchiha. When Sasuke saw Sakura cry yesterday, he wanted to comfort her in the most loving way he could. He _hated_ it. He had _no_ right to think that way about the rosette. Heck, he also always wanted to kiss her too. Now that, was one of the main things that was starting to annoy the heck about the Uchiha.

"Ayame-chan has changed too much for her own good..." the rosette murmured, and closed her eyes.

Sasuke snorted, "Tch... at least she isn't weak."

"Aa..." Karui agreed with Sasuke for once. He understood what his father was saying.

The Mangekyou-user was shocked with the carbon-copy of himself. He was sure that Karui hated him for whatever reason it was. But, at the moment, Karui was actually being nicer for now. Sasuke knew that this would not last for long.

Sakura gazed at her son for a moment, "I haven't seen Ayame for a couple of days... how has she taken the news about Itachi-chan?"

The thirty-year-old's eyes went to Sakura. _'Itachi-chan? Why did she call her son Itachi?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hmph... she's pushing herself even harder. Anyways, Mizuki's mother wanted her home early, I'll take her home. I feel like seeing Suigetsu too... Yeah, I might go and visit them," Karui said.

Mizuki nodded her head. She did not understand the conversation between Sasuke, Karui and Sakura. She decided not to ask since she found it was not her business. "Hai. I hope you get better, Sakura-san," the blonde murmured. Sakura nodded her head in thanks as both Karui and Mizuki left.

Sasuke then turned to Sakura who had her hand rested on her hip. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked in a rude tone, he did not mean to say it like that. But, that was how he was.

The rosette glared at him. She then looked down and rested the hand that was on her hip against her head as if she had a headache. "I'm just worried about him... I have every right to be..." she was beginning to cry again, "Madara might be doing tests on him... or even doing something to him that will hurt my baby... I will kill him!" she yelled and dropped her hand to clench her fists together.

The Uchiha then moved without him knowing. One of his arms were wrapped around Sakura's slightly chubby waist, and his other hand was stroking her cheek. Sakura blushed as her eyes widened. Sasuke growled to himself. _'What the hell is going on?' _Sasuke asked himself. The rosette then did something that he did not expect, she pressed her lips against his. At first, Sasuke did not react, but then attacked her lips with a kiss of his own.

"S... Sasu... ke... kun... Come... back..." she begged against his lips. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at her with shock. _'What did she mean by me coming back?' _Sasuke thought to himself as Sakura looked down.

Sasuke decided to ask her why she said that, "Why? What do you mean?"

The rosette wrapped her arms around herself as she looked up, "You wouldn't believe me..."

"Try me," Sasuke ordered as he held onto her chin in between his long, slender fingers.

Sakura looked down, "Okay..." Sakura took a deep breath and began telling him of what she meant.

* * *

_[With Shiro and Sai]_

* * *

"That's all?" Sai asked. The Uchiha nodded his head. Shiro glared at the pale artist who was scribbling notes. "I'm guessing that you want to know if you can leave?"

Shiro nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't have much time. I also want to meet my cousins."

"Cousins? You're meaning Karui and Ayame?" Sai questioned.

The Uchiha nodded his head, and responded with, "Aa."

"Hm... you know that you have another cousin, right Girly-Girl?" the pale man asked.

Shiro froze, "What in the hell did you just call me?"

Sai gave him a big (fake) smile, "Girly... Girl. Do you not understand my language?"

The Uchiha growled, "Son of a bitch. I'm not a fucking girl."

"Well... I should call you Dickless Jr." Sai said, and grinned at the teenager.

The long-haired male snarled, "Shut up. My damn name is Shiro."

Sai sighed, and decided that it would be hazardous for his health if this kept up. Shiro ran a hand through his long, ebony bangs. Sai stood up, and picked up his notes during the process. "Alright. I'll go and talk to my adviser to see what he wishes to do with you. This may take two days or so."

The Uchiha nodded his head in agreement as Sai left. "What in the hell am I meant to do?"

* * *

_[With Rin and Obito]_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Obito asked as he casually leaned against the table. He was watching Rin as she poured her chakra into two vials of blood. Rin did not answer him, but she will. She just had to concentrate. Her silence was starting to get to Obito however, "Hey, Rin? Why are you ignoring me?"

The brunette sighed. So... it was true. Itachi was Shiro's father. She gently laid the vials of blood on the bench, and looked to Obito. "I wasn't ignoring you, I was just checking something. I needed to concentrate. Have you seen Itachi at all?" she asked.

Obito shook his head, "Iie. I have not seen him since early yesterday."

Rin nodded. She would do more tests to make sure that she was right. If she was wrong, Itachi may become mad with her.

* * *

_[Back to Sasuke and Sakura]_

* * *

Sasuke stared at the now crying woman with a blank expression. The information that he was just told... He could not believe it. But, then again... he thought it could be true as well. She had told him that he was the father of her children. All three of them. But, why does Sasuke not remember any of this? Her answer was that Madara had used Obito to erase Sasuke's memories of the twins and Sakura. The rosette said that she had not told Sasuke about her newborn child.

"I... I know you don't believe me..." Sakura sobbed. Sasuke watched and felt guilt pang in his heart once again. The Uchiha looked down. She told him everything, she told him those nights where they would make love through the whole night. She even told him when they were younger that he would protect her. She described the night when he left... He has seen this memory, and he knew what he was talking about easily. As well as when Sakura first became pregnant with the twins. Sasuke knew that she could not have made up such a story in a short time. The Uchiha remembered when _he _first saw her, she talked as if she knew him. It puzzled Sasuke. But, now he understood why._  
_

He stared into her eyes, "Help me remember more... Sakura..." Sasuke murmured as he stepped forwards, and slammed their lips together.

* * *

**A/N **Hehe... I know that a reviewer was a little annoyed about another 'powerful' Uchiha being added to the story, but I had a plan with Shiro. So yeah... Anyways, one more day of NAPLAN. And it's Maths... Grr...!


	32. Chapter 32

**[DARKNESS IN KONOHA]**

_[CHAPTER 32]_

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Don't own Naruto, again... I have never, ever owned it either. So, I don't credit any of Kishimoto's characters. But, I do credit this story-line of my fanfic as well as my OCs.  
**Author's Note - **YES! NAPLAN IS FINALLY OVER! Phew... had to get that out, everyone. Damn, I hate it. Thank goodness I don't have to ever do it again.

* * *

_[With Sakura and Sasuke]_

* * *

"Hn?" Sasuke questioned as his lips moved down to the rosette's neck. He nibbled against the soft, smooth skin. Sakura gasped, and wrapped her hands around Sasuke's back. She could not believe that this was happening. The woman let a soft whimper escape from her lips. "Sakura... help me remember..." the Uchiha breathed. He wanted to remember. No, he _needed_ to remember. That was the most important thing to him at the moment, as well as the cherry blossom before him.

Sakura did not know what to say at Sasuke's request. If she said something wrong, this moment may be ruined. She decided to encourage him to go on, he did want to remember. This was the only way. "S-Sasuke-k-kun..." she whimpered against him. The Uchiha looked around the room, and smirked to himself. Since he had gotten a new room, his cell was much more... private. Sasuke could do whatever he wanted to this woman, and no one from outside the walls of his cell would know.

"Do you want this...?" the raven-haired man asked. He stopped his attack on her neck. He made her look him in the eyes. Sakura's green eyes still had a glossy look to them because of her tears, at least they were not running down her face anymore. That made him feel much, much more confident in what he was doing. Sasuke continued watching the woman. He wanted to know her answer, he would not do this without her consent. That was _not_ the Uchiha way.

Sakura kissed his throat, and licked him too. "Hai," she answered, and smiled against him. The Uchiha smirked to himself in triumph. He kissed her again, and tugged at her lower lip. She knew what he wanted, and she gave it to him. She opened her mouth, and his tongue instantly came in to re-explore her. They fought for dominance, of course the Uchiha won. Even though he was somewhat different, Sakura savored in his taste. At least that stayed the same.

"Bed..." Sakura muttered as he lifted her up, bridal-style, and leaned down to kiss the rosette deeply as he made his way to the bed they shared. He gently put her down, his lips never left hers. She moaned against his touch. His long, slender fingers began exploring her body quite boldly. He was not scared, oddly enough, neither was she. She _trusted_ Sasuke. Even though he was far from the Sasuke she knew, she still loved him. She loved him with all her heart.

Sasuke's inky, onyx orbs followed the movements of his fingers. He then looked back up to her bright, green eyes which were half closed in slight pleasure. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured after a moment of the Uchiha's gentle touches. Sasuke looked up to show that he was listening, he halted all of his movements. His hands were now on the bed-sheets, and he was leaning over her. "Why do you want to remember?" the rosette asked quietly.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "Hn? Why do you want to know?" he questioned. He wanted to know she would even ask. She should already know the answer by now. The Uchiha's inky orbs were now staring at Sakura's lips. He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, but passionate, kiss. Both sets of eyes closed as the Uchiha lifted her up to undo her shirt, he took off her white tank top easily to reveal a white bra with black polka dots.

She smiled at him, "I want to know why because it puzzles me that you want to know about your past. I didn't expect it from you at all," the rosette said as the Uchiha kept on oggling her breasts. He liked their size, even though they were constricted by the bastard piece of material called a bra.

He did not bother to undo the bra just yet, he would play with her a little. He saw the Uchiha mark on top of her breast. He knew deep inside of him that it was he who marked her. The Uchiha pushed her down again, their lips still not parting. Soon, they had to break apart for air. Sakura took a deep breath, and sighed. Sasuke trailed his fingers down her bare stomach, leaving goosebumps in his wake. She watched the Uchiha wearily. Sakura moaned at the feeling of his lips now attacking the top of her bra. She closed her eyes, and sighed out his name.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted as he placed her hand over the other breast that was not being attacked by his lips. His tongue sucked her as he pulled the bra down a little. It left her breasts partially exposed. The Uchiha made a hickey on her right breast just below the tattoo.

Sakura sighed. "Hurry up..." she ordered. She was becoming more, and more impatient with Sasuke's slow movements. Sasuke chuckled as he did as he was told. He moved away from her, and shivered from him moving away. He lifted up his shirt, and tossed it away. He smirked at her as she looked at his body. Sure, she has seen it many time, but he was definitely god-like. He hovered over her once again. She used her hands to trace his muscles. The Uchiha closed his eyes, and groaned.

He then finally undid the bra. It fell off of her. He threw it away, and gazed at her luscious breasts. They were his to play with. He leaned his head down, and blew against the hardened peaks. Sakura moaned quietly, and felt her eyes droop closed. His tongue engulfed her nipple. He gently sucked on it, he knew that it would more than likely be sore. The Uchiha's pale hand was not doing nothing, it was massaging the other breast which was not being attacked by his lips.

"Oh... Sasuke-kun..." the rosette moaned, she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. Sasuke switched positions, and gave her other breast the same treatment. His hands gently pinched her nipple as he bit down on her other one. The woman cried out his name again, Sasuke smirked in victory as he stopped his actions. The Uchiha kissed her lips as he trailed his fingers down her stomach, and to the waistband of her pants. He easily undid them, and left her in her matching panties.

Sakura gasped, she did not realize that Sasuke had gotten as far as he did. He was an intriguing man in his own way because of this. Sakura smiled innocently as she brushed her leg against the rather prominent bulge. The Uchiha hissed his response as he went back to her neck to leave even more love-bites then there already were. The rosette moaned, but still found the strength to tug off the Uchiha's pants and boxers in one go.

Sasuke growled at her, "Tch... impatient are we?" he snickered. Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke trailed butterfly kisses down her body. Soon, he was at the waistband of her polka dotted panties. He slid his finger inside, and was instantly met by her wet core. He stroked her gently as she moaned quietly. Sasuke kissed her stomach as he did so, he left a hickey there as well. Soon, he was bored of just stroking her as he slipped a finger within her. She moaned out in anticipation of what is to come.

He began pumping her in an even pace. She moaned a little. Soon, Sasuke added another finger to her. Sakura cried out as she felt the familiar bubble grow within her stomach. Sasuke watched her, and smirked. "Come on Sakura..." Sasuke muttered as he knew she was close. Her walls tightened around his fingers. Sasuke knew she was close. Really close. And, like usual, he was right. She came, screaming his name at the same time.

Sasuke smirked again, and pulled his fingers out. He looked at them before licking them clean. Sakura watched his movement, and blushed. The Uchiha smirked. Sasuke's lips claimed Sakura's again as he pulled down her panties. Sakura moaned as he positioned himself. Sakura broke the kiss, and pushed Sasuke onto the bed so that she was on top off him. Sasuke blinked and stared at her with obvious question in his eyes. "You're always in charge, Sasuke-kun. It's not fair," she whined as she kissed his chest. Her tongue lashed out as she began lapping at him.

The Uchiha groaned out her name. She pulled her head up, and widened her legs. Sasuke knew what she wanted to do. The Uchiha helped her by gripping her waist, and pulled her on top of his length. She moaned loudly. Sasuke pulled his head back. He was not fully inside of her however, her hands were on his chest as she slowly lowered herself down. Sasuke still had his hands at her waist however. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly agape. Sakura's walls surrounded Sasuke's member deliciously, it was as if they were two puzzle pieces that matched one-another. Soon, he found himself at the end of Sakura.

Sakura began bouncing up, and down. Her pace increased more, and more. Sasuke groaned, Sakura's walls tightened even more around him. Sasuke smirked, and began thrusting upwards. As Sakura rode him, things began appearing within Sasuke's mind. Powerful feelings were included. After a while, Sasuke was close to the edge. He growled as he flipped them both over. Sakura screamed in surprise mixed with pleasure.

The Uchiha's thrusts became rough and cruel. Sakura screamed in pain this time, he was being much too rough. Sakura was sure that she was bleeding. _'Sasuke-kun... why has he changed his pace? It hurts...' _she whimpered to herself. Sasuke heard this, and instantly slowed down. His pace became more gentle this time. Sakura's eyes un-clenched, and she watched Sasuke as he moved within her. The Uchiha's eyes were gentle as he leaned down to kiss her. "Sorry... I'm so sorry, Sakura... hime..." Sasuke apologized. Sakura's eyes widened. She could not believe it. Was he back to normal?

"Sasuke-kun...? Is that you?" she asked. He knew what he was asking, he nodded at her and kissed her forehead. Sasuke groaned. He really was about to finish soon. He lifted up the rosette's leg, and wrapped it around her waist. His thrusts became deeper, and instantly hit her sweet spot. Sakura moaned loudly. "S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Sakura cried out. She pulled his lips to her, they kissed deeply. Sasuke increased his pace, but made sure that it did not hurt her. Pleasure filled Sakura as she came, Sasuke came with her.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted, rolled them both over so that she was sitting on top of him. Sasuke closed his eyes as the last of his forgotten memories came back to him. He then looked up into Sakura's teary eyes. Did he cause that? "Sakura... how much did I hurt you?" the Uchiha asked quietly. Sakura ran her hand down to her core, and allowed some of her healing chakra to heal her. Sasuke slid out of her, and looked to his member. It had a little blood on it. Sasuke ran his fingers down to her hand that were currently healing her core. "Shit..." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura stared up at him when she finished. "It's okay now, Sasuke-kun... Everything is fine now..." the rosette whispered. She pulled her fingers out, blood coated them. Sasuke watched. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked away.

"Everything isn't fine... Sakura. How can you...?" the Uchiha trailed off. Sakura looked away herself. She did not know what to say. She hugged him however. Sasuke froze. "Sakura?"

Sakura was gently crying, "You weren't yourself... it's not your fault. I'm a medic, I can fix myself... I know that it won't happen again..." the rosette sobbed. She rested her head against his chest. Sasuke sighed, and pulled her up a little. Her head was close to his. Sasuke pulled up a blanket, and covered the both of them. He glanced to the blinds, there was no light coming in. So it was nighttime.

"Tch... just rest Sakura. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" Sasuke muttered, and kissed the top of her head. Sakura nodded, and closed her eyes. He wiped away her tears. Sasuke sighed. He felt so much... guilt. His memories began coming back, in his point of view, when he and Sakura became one.

The Uchiha closed his own eyes, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. It was in a possessive way as well.

* * *

_[With Team Taka, and Karui]_

* * *

"You look tired," Karin commented. Karui rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his raven blue hair. The Uchiha watched the red-head as she prepared dinner. Karui was staying with Team Taka tonight. Since baby Itachi was taken, Karui would either stay with Kakashi or Team Taka. Karin stayed with her old team as well, her and Suigetsu were actually close. They acted like brother, and sister. It amused the young Uchiha to no end.

The medic took the steak off of the fry-pan, and placed it with the other three steaks that were on the plate. "Hey, Karui. Can you help me out a little?" Karin asked. Karui nodded, and got off of his chair and walked to her side. He looked up to see what she wanted help with. "I want you to start serving this, it will take less time if you help. I just have to get the dressing, okay?" she said, and headed off into the other room to collect the dressing that was stored in the cabinet.

Karui rolled his eyes, and used a pair of tongs to put the fillets of steak onto each of the plates. He then got a clean pair of tongs to put the salad on neatly. Karin walked back into the room with the caesar dressing. She handed it to him, he put the tongs into the sink. The heir then went, and put the dressing onto the table. Karin brought in two plates and placed them onto the place mats. "Juugo! Sui! Dinner's ready!" Karin called as she walked into the kitchen to fetch the remaining plates.

The Uchiha sat down and looked at his food. He did not mind Karin's cooking as it was not poisonous as many people would think. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu came into the room. The red-haired woman put four sets of cutlery onto the table. The shark-like man sat down beside the red-haired medic. Juugo sat down beside Karui. "This looks wonderful, Karin," the animal-lover commented. Karin smiled her thanks.

"Yeah! It actually looks edible!" Suigetsu called, the poor man got a smack in the back of the head for what he said. The man scratched his head, and gave a playful glare to Karin who merely giggled at his silliness. Everyone, even Karui, laughed at the scene before them.

Everyone then dug in.

* * *

_[With Ayame, Naruto and Hinata]_

* * *

"You sure it's okay to stay here?" Ayame asked. Naruto nodded. He was weary to have Ayame here because of everything that has happened. He loved his niece, but... the way she was now scared him quite a bit. It reminded Naruto of his best-friend, Uchiha Sasuke. She was becoming too much like him. That includes some of his personality as well. "Well... thanks..." Ayame responded, she sighed. She then mumbled something under her breath which Naruto did not quite hear.

"Huh?" the Uzumaki asked. _'Did Ayame just thank me?' _Naruto thought to himself. But, Ayame was already gone. The blond-haired man sighed. That was pretty much what he thought may have happened. She was quicker than before. He will give her that. _'It'll be really bad if Sasuke-teme sees what she's turnin' into... Damn, I'm not gonna be the one to tell him,' _Naruto thought.

**'That idiotic brat is doing much more than you would think, Naruto,' **Kurama said. Naruto rolled his eyes. The man knew that Kurama was speaking of Ayame, not Sasuke. Even though Naruto was friends with Kurama, he still did not think that Ayame would be doing anything _too_ bad. **'Have you not felt that powerful chakra, Naruto? You know what it is. You're just being too weak to say anything about it...' **the wolf growled.

The Uzumaki decided to ignore the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Hina-chan!" Naruto called. Within seconds, Hinata came into the room with her finger against her lip. She was telling him to by quiet. Naruto scratched his head, and sweat-dropped. He did not mean to be loud. He just forgot about his daughter sleeping in the next room.

"Y-you have to be more quiet, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly. Naruto nodded his head in both agreement and apology. The Uzumaki matriach sighed, and moved forwards to kiss her husband. "What d-did you need, Naruto-kun?" the Byakugan user asked.

Naruto sighed. "Do you think Ayame is being weird at the moment?" the blond asked. Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do y-you think that?" she questioned.

The Uzumaki looked away, "Kurama says he's been feelin' powerful chakra. I have felt it as well, it's like amplified."

The Byakugan user nodded, "But, how do you know that's Ayame?"

Naruto sighed, "Who else has Sasuke's chakra mixed with Sakura's? And, we both know that Karui's been too busy with Team Taka, Kakashi-sensei and his girlfriend," Naruto said. Hinata sighed. She did not know what to think, perhaps they should go, and ask Itachi? That would be the best thing to do.

* * *

_[With Sasuke and Sakura]_

_(The Next Morning)_

* * *

The Uchiha opened his eyes, he looked up and found Sakura propped up on her elbow and watching him. "Morning," Sakura murmured. Sasuke watched her silently. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. He grunted his greeting, as he leaned down and claimed her lips. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly.

He nodded his head. "I should be asking you. Are you alright? After everything that happened... yesterday," he questioned. Sakura smiled softly, and nodded her head. She kissed his cheek. Sasuke moved his hands inside the sheets, and touched her core. She hissed. Sasuke's raven eyebrows furrowed. She was still sore. "You're lying..." Sasuke muttered lowly.

"It's okay... Sasuke-kun, I'll heal myself some more soon..." Sakura said, and gave the Uchiha a fake smile. He saw right through it however. Sasuke growled at her. Her eyes widened when he flipped her over, causing the woman to hiss in pain.

Sasuke pinned her wrists above her, and looked to the bite marks that surrounded her neck. She did not even... she did not even say she was in pain. Some of the marks obviously broke the skin. His eyes drooped lower, and lower. He noticed more, and more marks that he had caused. Sasuke did not even remember how some of these were caused. Sakura stared up at him. "These... why didn't you say anything? I hurt you..."

Sakura looked away, her tears began cascading down. Sasuke easily wiped them away. He watched her carefully. "Y-you know I wouldn't... S-Sasuke-k-kun... I didn't... I didn't notice it..." she whispered. It was true. She didn't feel the marks that covered most of her body.

"Why are you...? Sakura... You should hate me... after everything that I have done to you. I have tried to kill you multiple times, and that included when you were carrying my own child. I have made you fall pregnant twice, and I have broken your heart multiple times," Sasuke said.

The rosette shook her head, "I am happy that I have fallen pregnant those two times, and you may have broken my heart quite a few times... but, that has made me stronger," Sakura murmured.

Sasuke shook his head, "You're annoying..."

Sakura smiled, and kissed him again. "You love me though... right?"

The Uchiha watched her, "Aa. More than anything."

"I'll heal myself, okay?" Sakura murmured and then looked up at him, "Then I'll leave, and get people to prove that you're back to normal."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N **Yeah... I hope you guys didn't mind this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

**Disclaimer** - Oh yes, I do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden. These are owned by the awesome mind of Masashi Kishimoto. I throw my hat off to his pure awesomeness of creating such an fantastic, and inspirational story.

**Author's Notes** - Yeah... I have lots of respect for the creator of Naruto. I mean seriously, have you seen some of the messages in Naruto? They are freakin' inspirational. I have basically learned most of my lessons from Naruto for the past few years. Don't ask, and don't think I'm obsessed; because I'm not. I just have high regard for this story. It has helped me through my tough times, and was basically there for me when a certain someone wasn't.

Alright, enough of that. I want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed and followed my story. Without you guys I may have stopped writing this story. Okay, maybe not. But, I love writing this story, and this one is for everyone who has reviewed and yada-yada. You're all the best! Below, I am going to give you the ages of the characters as it seems that I have forgotten to give you that. Sorry about that.

**Sasuke Uchiha - 30  
Sakura Haruno - 29  
Karui Uchiha - 13  
Ayame Uchiha - 13  
Itachi Uchiha (baby) - 1 week**

**Naruto Uzumaki - 30  
Hinata Uzumaki - 30  
Yuriko Uzumaki - Two months**

**Itachi Uchiha - 38  
Shiro Uchiha - 16**

**Kakashi Hatake - 42  
Obito Uchiha - 41  
Rin - 40**

**Mizuki Inu - 12**

So, there we go. I hope that doesn't make anything _too_ confusing.

* * *

_XxXx [With Sakura and Kakashi] XxXx_

* * *

Kakashi's dark green eyes were on his female student. He was currently sitting at a desk that was only made late last week. The silver-haired Hokage had just heard Sakura's story of how Sasuke is normal once again. He did not believe this, however. The Hokage had to think about the people within the camp. He also had to talk to the other kages, that was what they would have wanted. Gaara was also in the room, he has not said a thing other than his short greeting to the rosette.

"So... what are you going to do, Kakashi?" Gaara asked in that slow tone of his. The masked shinobi showed nothing. Sakura and Gaara could not tell what he was thinking. It did not help with the fact that he also wore a mask. Sakura's emerald green eyes darkened once again. "I know what you're thinking... Kakashi-sama -" Sakura never gave Kakashi his formal suffix, "but... Sasuke proved to me that he was himself. I never told him about the suffix he gave me, his 'other' self would not have known that. He was also worried about my state," the rosette tried to reason.

Kakashi sighed. He closed his visible eye, and muttered something that both Sakura and Gaara did not hear. "Fine... You have my permission to allow him to leave, but... I will have to speak to the other kages," the Hokage then turned to Gaara, "you're also apart of this. I will need to know what you think of this, Gaara of the Sand," Kakashi sighed. Gaara nodded his head, and then turned to leave. The red-haired Kazekage knew that there would more than likely be a meeting that involved all of the kage later on. He left without another word.

"Why do you have to talk to the others, Kakashi-sama?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed, and looked to the Hokage hat that was hanging on a rack near the door. His eyes then fell back onto the Haruno who was standing in front of him with an angry look. Kakashi knew that she would be annoyed about his decision, but he cannot just go and do what he wishes without asking the others. That is not how he did things. Well, most of the time.

Hatake frowned. "I have to talk to others since I am not in charge of everyone here. The others kages have every right to know about Sasuke's... remembering. If you can even call it that. For now, I will get an interrogator to question him on things that happened inside the village before he, and the other Uchihas, destroyed it," he explained. Sakura glared at her old teacher. Even though Kakashi did not show it, he was shook to the very core with that look. He swore that his female student was gaining her glaring skills off of his ex-student, Uchiha Sasuke.

"That's bull-shit, Kakashi. If you went, and talked to him now... you'd know that he was the same," Sakura snapped angrily. Her fists were clenched at her sides. Kakashi sighed, and stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared right back at the twenty-nine year-old woman. The rosette looked away from her teacher's harsh look. "Why can't you believe me, Kakashi-sensei? You have never believe in me, you didn't want me to give birth to Karui-chan, Ayame-chan and Itachi-chan... You thought I couldn't do it, didn't you?"

Kakashi growled, "Now _that's_ bull-shit Sakura. I never said that I didn't believe in you. Where in the hell did you get that idea from? And about Ayame, Karui and Itachi... well, of course I would have not agreed with you to giving birth to them. First of all, Karui and Ayame as well as Itachi were born out of wedlock. Karui and Ayame were conceived when Sasuke was a missing-nin. And, then Sasuke abandoned you for twelve years with his children. I don't know his reasons for doing so, but he knew that you were pregnant. Itachi was then conceived when you knew that Sasuke had abandoned you with his other two children. Again, that was out of wedlock," the Hokage stopped, and saw that his female teammate was now crying. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a protective manner. Kakashi sighed, "I am just stating the facts."

"Shut up... What in the hell would you know, Kakashi!? You don't know anything!" the rosette screamed, and then broke down into sobs. "You weren't there when Ayame, Karui and Itachi were conceived... you didn't know how he treated me, and you especially don't know the amount of times that he told me that he loved me... Don't act as if you know everything when you clearly don't..." Sakura whispered, and disappeared in the petals that she was named from.

The Hokage looked down. He really hated it when he hurt her. But, she needs to know. Nobody knows if Sasuke used her when she conceived Ayame and Karui. Nobody will ever know. The silver-haired nin would still go, and talk to the others about Sasuke. It was the least he could do. And with that, Kakashi summoned an ANBU member who appeared instantly. "Neji, I need you to go and find the other kages and tell them that I want another meeting."

The Hyuuga nodded his head. Neji's mask was a very basic one with lines that made it looked like it was cracked. Neji then disappeared as quickly as he had come. Kakashi was then left to himself to wait for the other kages' response.

* * *

_XxXx[With Itachi and Shiro]XxXx_

* * *

Itachi had finally returned from his trip to wherever he had been. He was now sitting in the interrogation room with his - now confirmed - son. The two Uchihas stared at each-other without saying a word. Itachi wanted to know more about his son. He wanted to know how he grew up, before he met Madara at least. The onyx eyed Uchiha also wanted to know about Shiro's blindness. Itachi was there when Rin confirmed that.

"Why am I still here?" Shiro asked after a moment of silence that seemed to last hours. Perhaps it did. Itachi sighed. Shiro pressed the side of his head against the polished wood desk. The younger Uchiha was quite tired. He was being interrogated earlier by Sai. It seems that man likes interrogating the younger Uchiha. It pissed the teenager off.

Itachi sighed. He decided he should answer his son. "Aa... it seems nobody really trusts you, it will be fine soon though," he muttered. Shiro nodded his head. The poor teenager was starting to get a headache, but of course he would not complain about it. Uchihas _never_ complain. That is one simple rule that he had learned the hard way off of Madara two years ago. Shiro had been painfully bashed by the elder Uchiha. Now that Shiro could hold his own, he was sure that nothing like that would ever happen again.

"Hn... that's bull..." Shiro sighed slowly. The teenager closed his eyes. His head was pouding painfully. He was close to asking his father to get him a medic to soothe his head. He was becoming more and more frustrated with his constant eye problems.

* * *

_XxXx[With Sasuke and Sakura]xXxX_

* * *

"It's not the end of the world Sakura..." Sasuke tried to soothe Sakura, but it was not working well at all. He gently ran his fingers along her back, she was not facing him. The woman was crying. She's had enough of crying. But, that is all she can do. She thinks she fails as a mother since she could not even protect her newborn child. Karui and Ayame are in danger as well. Ayame is becoming power-hungry, and it scared her.

_'Sakura-hime...' _

_**'What do you w-want, Sasuke-kun?'**_

_'I want a lot of things, but I highly doubt that I'll get it.'_

_**'W-well...?' **_

_'Hn... I want to make love to you, and make you forget everything. Even if it's just for a little while. Then, I'll leave you here, asleep peacefully, and go after Madara to get back our son. I'll be back before you awaken once again.' _

_**'S-Sasuke-k-kun? Do you mean it?' **_

_'Aa. Of course I do, Sakura-hime.'_

_**'How did I of all people end up with you, S-Sasuke-kun?'**_

_'Hn... Because you have loved me, through everything that I have done. I have hurt you so many times, yet you say that you love me.'_

_**'T-that's what love is, Sasuke-kun. I will stay with you no matter what.'**_

_'Sakura-hime...'_

_**'Hm?' **_

_'Thank-you... for everything...' _

Sakura turned back around to face the Uchiha. He was watching her with a soft expression. He moved closer to her, and kissed her deeply.

They ended up making love, Sasuke did get one thing that he wanted, he made her forget all of her problems. Even if it was for a little while.

* * *

_XxXx[With Madara]xXxX_

* * *

"Waahhhh!" screamed a baby Itachi. Madara sighed. He then looked to the newly resurrected Namikaze Kushina. She was watching Madara with a blank expression. The older Uchiha gave up with looking after the child. He wished that he never captured the annoying brat at such a young age. He should have waited a year or two, maybe then, things may have been easier for the Uchiha. However, he was impatient. He wanted to destroy the Ninja Alliance. He needed to rid the world of them, and then... he would be the leader of the new world. It would be all his. Nobody else's. He would also be the last Uchiha, Madara would kill the Uchiha twins, and the other bastard Uchiha that were in the world that were not him.

Madara's Rinnegan eyes locked with Kushina, he silently gave his orders to the woman. Her eyes lost their blankness to them, she heard the cries of a child and instantly looked into the crib. There, wrapped in blankets, was a black haired baby that had dark green eyes. Kushina then turned her head to Madara who was now standing right behind her. "You will look after this child. If you don't... I will make sure that Minato suffers," the Uchiha snapped. Kushina's eyes narrowed dangerously. The ebony-haired man slapped her. Her cheek was now red. Her head was also slightly to the side. "Hurry up, and look after this brat."

Madara was about to leave, but heard what Kushina's voice ask him a very simple question. "What is his name? Also, he isn't a brat," Kushina snapped the last part, but softly whispered the first bit. The elder Uchiha turned his head so that only one Rinnegan eye was staring at her.

"His mother was crying out his name. She said his name is Itachi," Madara said before finally leaving. Kushina nodded her head, and looked to the child. She could already understand the reasons. She was not stupid. The poor child was screaming. Kushina picked the infant up, and supported his head. She gently rocked the baby, the child cooed in slight happiness. The red-headed woman knew that the child would be hungry. But, where would she find food?

Kushina looked around her surroundings, and saw that it was a small bedroom. The crib that the child had was actually good quality, this surprised the woman quite a bit. There was also a cabinet in the room, and there was also a nappy changing area. There was a door in the room, Kushina opened it while holding Itachi. The next room was a kitchen. She sighed in relief. It would have been real hard to keep the infant alive without a kitchen. The dark-haired baby cooed a little. Kushina hugged the baby. "I really am sorry, Itachi-chan, I am sure that your mother is worried about you."

The red-haired woman then put the infant back into his cot to go, and get him a hot bottle of formula.

* * *

_XxXx[Sakura and Sasuke]XxXx_

_OoOo(The Next Morning)OoOo_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sasuke murmured, and kissed Sakura's cheek. She was resting against Sasuke's chest. Her eyes were half closed, but she was still paying attention to the Uchiha. She nodded her head. Her eyes drooped closed once again. The Uchiha sighed, he then heard a knock on the cell door. The Uchiha quickly covered up his woman's naked body.

The door opened fully, and there stood Kakashi with his arms crossed over his chest. The Uchiha glared, "Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke said in a rude, but quiet tone. The Hokage frowned. He glared at the student he once called his prodigy.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sasuke. Sakura came to me to tell me that you're back to normal, and from the fact you once again _slept_ with her... it may be true," Sasuke's first sensei grumbled. He seemed grumpy about the whole thing. The Uchiha stared at the other Sharingan wielder. He was no longer glaring, but Kakashi could feel the anger from it. The silver-haired Hokage knew that Sasuke more than likely knew about the fight that he had with Sakura yesterday.

Sasuke tilted his head, "Be quiet. Sakura's asleep. What do you want, anyways?" the Uchiha asked in the same rude tone that had a more present iciness to it.

"I wanted to come, and tell Sakura that the other kages have agreed to have a meeting later on today. It seems that they all want to see Sakura, Karui, Ayame as well as you. I don't know why, so don't even bother asking," Kakashi muttered. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed slightly. Why would they ask to talk to him? Did they want to go, and blame him for everything that has happened? Sure, when Sasuke thinks about it, much of the things that happened were because of him. But, of course Uchiha Sasuke would never say anything about that.

Sakura murmured something in her sleep, Sasuke's eyes were now on her. "Why do you always do that, Sasuke? Do you want to get her pregnant? _Again_? You have heard about Itachi, and I am not meaning your brother. He was captured by Madara."

"No. I don't want to have her fall pregnant again, at least until we become married..." Sasuke looked down, "And, I have heard about my youngest son. I can't believe... I can't believe that I wasn't here to help her out with that... And, now Madara has taken him... Tch, he's dead when I see him again!" the avenger snarled. He was pissed, no beyond pissed.

Kakashi had a blank face on, but he was surprised. Sasuke seemed really angry about all of this. But, was it because of Sakura, or was it because one of his children were in danger? The silver-haired copy-nin did not know. "Does it anger you?"

Sasuke glared, "What do you think?" he spat.

The copy-nin glared at him, "Tch... you're the one who left her alone. _Again_."

"What in the hell is with you? You're really against Sakura being with me, aren't you?" Sasuke questioned harshly.

Kakashi stopped his stormy look, and looked down. "I am not against it. I just know that you don't deserve her, after everything that you have done to her."

"..." Sasuke stayed silent, his anger disappeared.

The copy-nin sighed. "I can see that you care for her to some extent, but do you actually care for her more than just friendship? Is that all you wanted from her in the first place?"

"Iie," Sasuke snarled, his anger coming back in a more powerful force. "I _fucking_ care for her more than you ever could!"

Kakashi growled, "I think of her as my _daughter_. I highly _doubt_ that you care for her more."

The Uchiha's eyes glowed red. Kakashi knew that he could not do a thing, and merely smirked. Sasuke glared at his ex-teacher, "I _love_ her. Can't you fucking see that? Everything that I have done for her... I left to protect her from Madara. But... somehow he learned about my... relationship with Sakura."

Kakashi froze. "You just...?"

* * *

**A/N - ***smirks* Yep, Sasuke just admitted it to Kakashi about his love for Sakura. Cha. But, Kakashi is angry at Sasuke. I guess it's understandable. Hn... Alright, I hope that ya'll didn't absolutely hated this chapter. Uh... I didn't write a lemon today, but don't worry, like Sasuke said, he doesn't want to get her pregnant until after their married. See! There is things to my uh... craziness if you can call it that! Haha, I hope you guys don't mind this chapter, and again... THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AS WELL AS EVERYONE WHO HAS DECIDED TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY. I'll see you next chapter.

*bows* Ja ne!


	34. Chapter 34

**DARKNESS IN KONOHA**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

**Author's Notes -** Whoa... is the only thing to say. Look at all of those reviews, and it was only overnight. Man, I love you all! Okay, not that way. But, you're all the best *hugs everyone and gives out virtual candy* Sweets for all!

**Disclaimer - **Obviously I do not own Naruto. Pfft... I'll get it someday. Okay, probably not. Hehe...

* * *

_[With Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi]_

* * *

Everything was silent inside of the luxurious prison cell. The only things that could be heard was Kakashi's, Sakura's and Sasuke's breaths. The silver-haired Hokage stared at his ex-student. Sasuke glared at him, it could be seen that Sasuke was still annoyed. Kakashi did not know what to think about Sasuke's confession. The Uchiha could be lying, but Kakashi was sure that Sasuke would never lie about something like that. Then again, Kakashi did not know Sasuke anymore. "Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen will be here to collect both you, as well as Sakura, later on today. I suggest that you get dressed," Kakashi said stiffly. He would not question Sasuke about this just yet. Now as not the time.

The Uchiha nodded his head stiffly. "Aa..." Sasuke agreed. Kakashi nodded his head, and disappeared to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone once again.

* * *

_[Kage Meeting]  
(Three Hours Later)_

* * *

The five kages were silent as the new leader of the samurai sat in the middle of the large room. The kage's table was in a semi-circle sort of shape that surrounded the samurai's table. The new samurai leader had long, auburn hair that was kept in a low pony-tail. He had soft hazel eyes. But, many people knew that this man was quite powerful. He was still quite young however, he was said to be about twenty-four, nobody knows his true age. "This kage meeting is now in order. I, Tamaki Maya, will watch over to make sure that nothing hostile happens," Tamaki said in a strict tone. Even though he was young, he was real smart.

"Hai," all of the kage, other than the Raikage, agreed. It then became quiet. Kakashi stood up. Everyone watched him, the new Tsuchikage tilted her head and sighed. She was easily bored. Her long wavy hair reached to the middle of her back, her hair was a beautiful gold. She tilted her head as her pale green eyes narrowed. "Why are we here, Kakashi?" she mumbled. Kakashi turned his head to the blonde who merely yawned, and rolled her eyes at Kakashi.

The silver-haired Hokage frowned. "I did get my ANBU to explain a little to you. Did you not listen?" Kakashi asked. He really did not like this woman. Even though she has been kage for about three years, she was not a good woman to be near. The elder Tsuchikage passed away five years ago. The Village Hidden in the Stones***** did not have many good people that could become their kage, but it turned out that this woman, Yuki, was the best in their village.

"Too boring. That long-haired man just bored me, and that weapon mistress of yours is much too fiery. They're both useless in my eyes," she sighed, and rested her hand against the palm of her hand. The Raikage growled. He, like Kakashi, did not like the young woman. She was much too idiotic and impatient for being the leader of the Village Hidden in the Stones.

Kakashi glared, "I am sorry that some of my best ninja are much too boring for your taste. Last time I checked, you are meant to listen to all of us," the Hokage snapped. Nobody fired up at him, everyone, other than Yuki, agreed with what he said. Tamaki sighed. He did not like the Tsuchikage much like the others, but he could not say anything about it. Kakashi then clicked his fingers, and the same two ANBU members appeared. "I need you to go and get Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

TenTen nodded her head, "Hai," the woman then bowed her head. Neji did not say anything at all. He did not have to, TenTen usually did these kind of things, anyways. Kakashi nodded, and the two ANBU members disappeared.

Yuki tapped her fingers, "Are you going to answer my question, Kakashi-_sama_?" she asked with venom dripping from her words. Everyone glared at her, other than Tamaki.

"Be quiet, Yuki," the Raikage snapped. He was close to strangling this woman.

Kakashi sighed. "Uchiha Sasuke is to be talked to. Haruno Sakura, the woman who carried the three Uchiha children, believes that Sasuke has regained his memories. We are here to test that."

"Why do we need to be present?" the Mizukage asked. She flicked her near-red hair.

The silver-haired Hokage nodded, "Because I am not going to make harsh decisions."

Gaara, who was silent for the whole time, decided to open his mouth to speak. "Uchiha Sasuke should be allowed back into the camp without the risk of the death penalty for his crimes."

"What!? He destroyed our last damn camp!" the Raikage snapped. Kakashi was surprised, he thought that the leader of the Village Hidden in the Clouds would have became angry much earlier.

The red-haired Kazekage frowned. "He had amnesia. You cannot blame him for his actions."

"I say we kill him, and be over with it..." Yuki sighed.

Kakashi sighed, "Just listen to Sasuke. I believe that he should not be kill - " the Hokage was then stopped by the angry kage.

"Of course you don't think that bastard should not be killed! He was apart of the Hidden Leaf many years ago!" the Raikage interrupted.

The Mizukage shook her head, "We should see what Kakashi has to say before we make any conclusions Ay. I would have thought that you would have learned some sort of patience..." the long-haired woman sighed. She ran her fingers through her deep brown locks.

The Raikage simmered down after a moment, and looked to Yuki. "Why do you want him dead?"

The blonde kage rolled her eyes, "I want some sort of entertainment..."

"How did you become Tsuchikage again, Yuki?" the Raikage muttered under his breath.

"Enough of that. Let Kakashi speak," Tamaki muttered.

Kakashi nodded his head in thanks, "Alright, arigatou. Sasuke said something to me that makes me think that he is once his old self. And, he remembers some of his past memories. I am not too sure if he remembers everything, however. I believe so though. Sakura did... have sex with Sasuke. That was the cure to his memory loss."

"And where did you find your so-called 'cure'?" Yuki muttered rudely.

The copy-nin frowned. "Uchiha Obito. The one that put the jutsu on Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why would you allow her to have sex with the bastard Uchiha anyways? I thought she was your student?" Yuki questioned. Kakashi was getting sick of her rude questions. She was such a rude shinobi. She did not deserve her status what-so-ever.

Kakashi growled. "Like Sakura had told me, we do not understand why she did what she did. Don't go and judge her, Yuki. And don't think I am a bad student. I did warn her, but I would not push her to do what I want. She is a grown woman. She is also very strong too."

And after that statement, Kakashi's ANBU, as well as Sakura and Sasuke, appeared. Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing black ninja gloves with a black high-collared shirt with long sleeves and the Uchiha symbol at the back. Sakura was once again in her shinobi outfit which consisted of a red zip up shirt. The outlines were black, and she wore black shorts that ended just above her knee.

"Good to see that you two finally returned," Kakashi was talking to both Neji and TenTen. Neji shrugged while TenTen looked away. Kakashi sighed and then turned to Sasuke and Sakura. They were holding hands. The silver-haired Hokage noticed this as well. "Are you both ready?" the Sharingan wielder asked. Sasuke nodded his head, so did Sakura while she squeezed Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha squeezed back. The kages, as well as Tamaki, had their eyes on the couple.

The Mizukage stood up, while Kakashi sat down. "Uchiha Sasuke. Is it true that you have regained your memories?" the Lava/Mist user asked. Sasuke nodded his head stiffly. The Mizukage then looked to Sakura, "And you... do you believe that Uchiha Sasuke has regained his memories?" the female kage asked. The rosette nodded her head. "Alright, I think that it will be best if we get someone to check with Uchiha Sasuke whether or not he has truly remembered. But, it will be done here, and now."

"I can get Uchiha Itachi to do this," Kakashi said. Tamaki nodded his head in agreement, and summoned a shinobi. The shinobi then gained his orders, and disappeared.

Sasuke sighed, "How long will this take?"

"As long as it needs to take..." Tamaki mumbled.

The Uchiha groaned, "Hn..."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed. She squeezed the hand that she was holding. He squeezed back, and looked to the blonde kage. She was twirling her hair in her fingers, and was staring at Sasuke with a seductive smirk. Sakura noticed, and sent a chilling death-glare to the girl. Sasuke growled at the blonde, she finally took her eyes off of the chicken-headed Uchiha.

**'She's a bitch... How can she just sit there, and stare at you like that, Sasuke-kun?'**

_'Sakura... how am I supposed to know?' _

**'Because you're a smart little Uchiha?' **

_'Hn. I know that.'_

**'Smart ass.' **

_'No.' _

**'Yes.' **

_'Hn...' _

**'Yes.' **

_'Tch... you're annoying.' _

**'Hn...' **

_'Hn...'_

"I have a quick question, Sakura, is it true that you have a 'bond' with Uchiha Sasuke? Like a link that you're able to speak to him without actually speaking?" the auburn Mizukage questioned. She watched the couple. Sasuke, and Sakura glanced to one another. Sakura nodded her head, while Sasuke did not bother to answer. "What's it like? I heard that only Sharingan users can unlock that," the auburn-haired woman questioned.

The Uchiha glared, "It isn't your business..." he snapped. The Mizukage glared at the spiky-haired Uchiha. Sakura sweat-dropped from beside Sasuke. Kakashi groaned, and Ay looked murderous. He was obviously still angry about the fact that Sasuke cannot be executed after everything that he has done.

"Answer the question..." the long-haired woman sighed.

Sasuke snorted, "It's something _only_ for Uchiha."

"That woman beside you doesn't look Uchiha. She looks more like a bitch who has dyed her hair to cover her huge forehead," Yuki commented. Everyone's eyes were now on Yuki, and then they fell on a fuming Sakura who was doing her very best not to go up to that woman, and put her into her place.

The Uchiha growled, "She's _mine_. She is marked by a _true_ Uchiha. That _makes_ her an Uchiha," he snarled.

The copy-nin sighed, "Shut up, Yuki. Even though Sasuke doesn't have his chakra, Sakura does. She can pound you into dust," the Hokage ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Yuki sighed.

Eventually, Itachi showed up (with TenTen and Neji) with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hokage-sama," the Uchiha bowed his head, "You wished to see me?"

"Hai. Neji and TenTen did not fill you in? Well, you have a real quick mission. All you have to do is look through Sasuke's memories to check if he remembers everything," Kakashi explained. Itachi nodded his head, his onyx eyes then bled red with the Sharingan. Kakashi took that as a 'yes'.

TenTen and Neji then disappeared. Itachi faced his younger brother, and smirked. "Hn. You ready?" he asked. Sasuke smirked right back and nodded as Itachi went through Sasuke's memories. Sakura watched as her lover's face became stony.

* * *

_[With Karui, Ayame, Shiro and Mizuki]_

* * *

"So... you're finally able to be out here?" Ayame motioned to the clearing. Shiro nodded his head. He sighed and tilted his head. He did not mind the young rosette, he found her quite intriguing. She did live up to the Uchiha name, however. It was easily seen. Shiro then looked to Karui, he had met the other twin earlier. But, it was not on friendly terms. Shiro hoped that Karui was still not angry about the whole thing with the blonde girl. "Hm... we should have a quick spare. Karui can sit there with Mizuki and watch. Or, he could spar with her. I want to fight against you. I want to see what you can do, Shiro," the rosette muttered.

Mizuki looked up to her boy-friend. She was currently stretching. She was a genin level shinobi, but she did not try to spar much since she did not have someone to teach her. The blonde girl was good with Water Style, much like her ex-bestfriend. Mizuki knew not to go ahead and ask Ayame for help however, that was just asking for trouble. "What's wrong, Karui-kun?" Mizuki asked, as she moved to neutral position. Karui walked towards her, and extended his hand. She took it without a second thought.

"Hn... we can spar, if you want?" Karui asked as he pulled her into a hug. The girl was pressed up against his chest. He watched her with calm onyx eyes. She smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Both Ayame and Shiro watched. They were both smirking.

Itachi's son then turned back to Ayame, "Iie. Rin-san told me to not do anything strenuous. That means I cannot use my Sharingan. So, not today..." he sighed. Ayame rolled her eyes. Her smirk turned into a frown, and she seemed really annoyed with the teenager.

"Tch... you're just scared," Ayame taunted. Karui broke his hug with Mizuki and glared at his twin. He hated it when she did things like this, she really was becoming out of control. It was starting to become a huge problem for everyone that knew her.

Karui decided to say something about this. "Hn. Rin told him not to. He doesn't have to fight against you, Ayame," the Uchiha heir muttered.

Ayame's eyes then went to her older twin, "Tch... you're weak. As if you could beat me."

"We'll spar then," Karui growled. He hated it when people called him weak. He did not care if that was her reason to taunt him, but she brought her loss to herself.

The onyx-eyed girl smirked in triumph. She got what she wanted, and she did not even have to do anything at all. This made her day much easier.

* * *

_[Back at the Kage Meeting]  
(Just over an hour later...)_

* * *

The raven-haired Uchiha looked normal once again, his face no longer had the overdone stony look. Sakura sighed in relief. Itachi blinked out of his Sharingan, and looked to the silver-haired Hokage. "Hai... Sasuke remembers," he muttered.

"Fine then. Prove it. You're that bastard's brother, and I know you possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, you can show it all to us," Yuki said. Itachi frowned at the woman. Many of the things within Sasuke's mind did not need to be shown to the kages. Especially Kakashi.

Itachi nodded his head however, he knew that he could not fight against the wishes of a kage. That is not what a shinobi does. Even though Itachi is not legally a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, everyone counted him as so, so they expected that he would follow the orders of the kage without question. Sasuke growled from beside his brother, and glanced to Sakura. Some of his memories should not be shown to these people.

Yuki then smirked, "Also, show it to your _lovely_ woman, Sasuke-_kun_..." the Tsuchikage said coldly. Itachi frowned at this woman once again, she was not the type that should be a kage. This woman seemed selfish, and may even have bad motives. That was quite a high possibility. Itachi would look into her profile. Then, he would speak to Kakashi about all of this.

Sasuke growled, "You're not showing her that, no way in hell!" the Uchiha growled. Sakura looked to him. She wanted to know what he was hiding. Would it cause her to hate him? Itachi looked down, before nodding and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan in one go. Sasuke curse before closing his eyes, and quickly moved away from Sakura.

His memories of his genin days, and events with Orochimaru were shown first. Everyone nodded in agreement. The new kage and Tamaki knew about Sasuke going rogue. Then his memories went to when team 7 first reunited and to when Sasuke killed the snake-sannin. After that, it showed how Sasuke met his team, team Hebi. Itachi paused for a second so that Sakura could quickly heal his eyes, then went back to where he left off. Itachi showed Sasuke's memory of when Sasuke killed his older brother. Sakura gave out a shocked gasp, and covered her mouth. Sasuke glanced to her, and looked down. This was one of the few memories that he did not want Sakura to see. There were others as well.

More, and more events went past. Some of the kages had shocked faces, while other kept flawless poker-faces, but either felt sorry or angry at the raven-haired Uchiha. Soon, the memories were up to just before Sasuke got Sakura pregnant.

* * *

_Flash-Back_

* * *

Sasuke eyed the window of where his old teammate, Haruno Sakura, was laying. She tossed in her sleep, and whimpered out a name that made Sasuke cringe. It was his name. The woman then woke up, Sasuke moved away from the window. He listened in, however.

Tonight was a cold night. The Uchiha was sure that there would be a storm later on, and a clash of thunder told Sasuke that. He frowned, and looked in. This plan better work... he needed to infiltrate Konoha, and Sakura was the key. Being one with her was just an extra bonus. Sasuke smirked to himself. He was a good actor if he wanted to be. The Uchiha felt guilt creep into his heart however, he had no right to use this woman for his plan. She has already been through enough because of him.

"Tch..." Sasuke grunted to himself. He frowned to himself. This was his plan, not Madara's. As much as he cared for Sakura, he still cared more about his revenge. The Uchiha took a deep breath before advancing.

* * *

_Flash-Back End_

* * *

"Y-you...?" Sakura whispered to herself. Her hand was covering her mouth, and she was about to burst into tears. Everyone in the room could see that. The raven-haired Uchiha looked down. He was guilty, and he knew it. He never deserved her. He should of never touched her like that. He should never have gotten her pregnant with his children. The three Uchiha children that he has made with Sakura were never apart of his plan. But, once he became one with her... Everything changed. He had to protect her. It was Sasuke's greatest - and most important - mission of his life.

The rosette looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes, but everyone knew that she was crying. This was one of the reasons why Itachi did not want to show off Sasuke's memories. Why did they not just believe what Itachi said? Then again, Itachi was apart of the Edo-Tensai. "Sakura..." Sasuke stretched his hand out to touch her, but she moved away.

"D-don't touch me. W-why...? How c-could you just...?" she whispered, and then ran off.

Kakashi stood up, and then glared at Sasuke. "I was right about you," he muttered lowly and had a look in his eyes that could be seen as malice. He then turned to the other kages, "I'll see you all sometime soon. We'll reschedule."

Everyone nodded before disappearing. The copy-nin then glared again at his so-called prodigy. "How could you do that to her, Sasuke? You did so much to her emotionally before that... You may say that you love her, but you were lying through your teeth. She won't believe in you. Not again," Kakashi muttered and then clicked his fingers. A different ANBU member appeared. "I want you to take him to a different cell then he was last in. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Put him in one of the solitairy ones. Understood?" Kakashi asked. The ANBU member nodded his head before walking to Sasuke, and pulled him away.

Kakashi sighed to himself. Sometimes, he could not believe that Sasuke could treat people in that matter. Even though it did happen thirteen years ago, the silver-haired teacher could not overlook the fact that Sasuke had used Sakura, and more than likely got her pregnant on purpose.

The copy-nin left to speak with his other student.

* * *

_[With Kakashi and Naruto]_

* * *

"Teme did what!?" Naruto hollered. His fists were clenched against his sides. "He just went and _fucked_ Sakura-chan for his own fucking plans! That son-of-a-bitch! How in the hell can Sakura-chan put up with him!? Does she know!?" the blond kyuubi-container screamed.

Kakashi sighed to himself. "Yes. She has had enough of him."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't get how he could do that to her... but, it happened like thirteen years ago... He might have regretted that. You didn't look further in his memories did ya?"

The copy-nin shook his head, "Iie."

"I think we should focus on Sakura's baby more... I want to go out and try to save him," Naruto muttered, and scratched his chin. This has been on Naruto's mind for quite a while now.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, "Hai. My ANBU went missing when I sent them on a search party. They have not returned, so they are M.I.A."

"Mm. But, I think we should have Sasuke's help. He is pretty damn strong. And Obito and Itachi too. They'd be good on this mission. And, me of course!" Naruto said with high enthusiasm. He wanted to go and help out Sakura. She needed her baby back, especially now.

Kakashi, again, nodded his head. "Hai. I'll go and inform Obito and Itachi. Since I am Hokage..." Kakashi took a deep breath, "I am unable to come. I will talk to the Hokages tomorrow and see if they'll allow me to hand Sasuke to you. Itachi-chan needs to be saved."

"Hai!" Naruto slammed his fist in the air. "Tomorrow, right?"

Kakashi nodded his head before waving his hand, and left.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **I am sooooooooo happy with the latest Naruto chapter. Team 7's back baby! YEAH! *fist-pump* Shit, that made my day, that! And Hinata NEEDS to go, and help out team 7 too. NaruHina basically confirmed, so that should happen. And, Minato is the best! And, I better not continue on, right? TOO MANY SPOILERS. Mwah! Phew... ANYWAYS, don't ruin my happy mood by givin' me negative reviews about this chapter. 'Cause, I'm not in a happy mood all of the damn time.

* * *

*** - **I am not too sure what the village is, I guessed since my computer is being much too slow.


	35. Chapter 35

**Darkness in Konoha  
Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Yep. I still don't own Naruto. *sad violin noise*  
**Author's Notes - **Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I started making this chapter like a night after I last updated. And, I'm still on my high from the last Naruto chapter so that got me to write much faster too. Hehe. Like usual, thanks :)) Oh yes, I am starting a new system to thank the reviewers from the last chapters. Sorry, I'm not going to thank everyone who reviewed from _all _of my last chapters since that would take much too long.

** _Guest_**

**_ Lost In My Saphire Eyes_**

**_ Lyxime_**

**_ KHautumn21597_**

**_ SakuraUchiha44530_**

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

_[With Kakashi, Obito, Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke]  
(The next day...)_

* * *

"Alright. You know your mission. Leave," Kakashi said as he looked to the three Uchiha and the one jinchuuriki. The four shinobi nodded their heads. Their mission was important. Extremely important. To save baby Itachi, that was their goal. Since Itachi is said to be stronger than his siblings, this made the mission both dangerous and important. It needed to be done. Sasuke had to redeem himself in Sakura's eyes and save the son that he did not know was his until his memories were regained. Naruto was doing this as he cared for Sakura like a sister. Itachi was on this mission to support his brother, and Obito was doing this mission to prove himself both to Kakashi and Rin. All four of them had their own reasons. Soon, the four shinobi disappeared and left the Leaf Village's Hokage on his own to leave him to his own thoughts.

Kakashi was currently in Sasuke's cell. Rin had came here earlier to give back the raven-haired Uchiha's chakra. The silver-haired man disappeared in his usual white puff of smoke.

* * *

_[With Sakura]_

* * *

She could not believe that Sasuke had used her like that... The rose-haired woman had her back pressed up against the cold, hard rock wall. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. The woman was just wearing her pajamas. She was not in the mood to go anywhere, or to do anything. But, who would? Who would want to go and do something when you learned that the man that says he loved you only used you to get his revenge? Nobody would. Sakura sobbed quietly. Did she deserve to lose everything close to her? Her newborn son was taken away from her, and she learns that Sasuke merely used her to get inside of Konoha.

The woman heard the familiar click of the door, and heard footprints. She looked up, and saw Ayame standing in the doorway of her mother's room. "Hey... what's wrong?" the girl asked. Sakura stared at her daughter in disbelief. Why was Ayame here? Sakura expected her to be outside training. It kind of shocked her. "Okaa-san? Is it because of Otou-san?" the rose-haired Uchiha asked. The Haruno shook her head. Ayame knew that she was lying however. "Okaa-san... stop lying. I heard about what happened, okay? You don't have to lie to me about it."

"I... I'm not lying..." the rosette Haruno lied once again. Ayame frowned, and walked forwards to crouch down in front of her mother. "Ayame-chan?" Sakura whispered. Ayame sighed and rested her hand against her head.

"You know... you taught me not to lie," the Uchiha murmured casually.

Sakura's eyes widened, "You...? But, I thought that you..." she whispered.

"Hn..." Ayame grunted.

The rose-haired Haruno glared lightly at her young daughter. "Don't you start 'hn'ing me."

"_Hn...__" _the young girl grinned.

Sakura blinked. She could not believe that Ayame was being a smart alec. Was she just trying to get her mother happy once again? "How do you know what happened with Sasuke and I?" Sakura asked.

"Aa. You see, Kakashi came to both Karui and I yesterday. He told us about it. Karui seemed pissed about it, and honestly, I am as well. Otou-san had _no _right to do what he did," Ayame muttered. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Of course Kakashi would have told the twins, Kakashi thought it was best to tell them these type of things. Ayame then sighed, "Oh yeah, he's sending Otou-san, Obito, Itachi-oji and Naruto-oji on a mission. It's to get back Itachi-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened, "N-Nani?"

"Yeah, I had the same response. I guess Otou-san wanted to be apart of it, while everyone else has their own reasons for it," the rose-haired thirteen-year-old murmured.

The rosette haired woman nodded her head, "Yes..."

"Maybe Otou-san wants to make up for what he did? From what I heard, the kages didn't go through all of Otou-san memories when you were there..." Ayame mumbled.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know what to think about what Sasuke did. Even if all of his memories weren't shown to me, it doesn't change why he did what he did."

"Tch... I think he loves you more than anything, Okaa-san. If he didn't, he wouldn't be wasting his time, or life, on trying to rescue the son he created with you. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have even stayed..." Ayame sighed.

The rose-haired woman shook her head, "I'll talk to Sasuke when he gets back."

"Hn... good," Ayame muttered with a smirk that would match her father's. "Oh yeah... I have something I need to do as well. I'm not going to let Otou-san have all the fun," Ayame sighed. _Poof! _Ayame was no longer crouching in front of Sakura. Her eyes widened. _'Shadow clone...' _Sakura mused to herself, _'Of course... she's going to go with Sasuke... but, should I go after them? No... that wouldn't be the best. I have to stay here just in case they come back injured. Plus, they'd be quite far away by now. Yeah... I'll stay.' _

* * *

_[With Karui, Ayame and Shiro]_

* * *

"Why are we taking _him _anyways?" Karui asked coldly. He looked to the long-haired Uchiha that was running beside Karui's twin. Ayame shrugged and then jumped up to avoid a large boulder. "Tch... your shadow clone should have disappeared by now. How did it go?" the Uchiha heir asked. His sister nodded her head, and smiled softly. Karui blinked and ducked to avoid a tree branch. They were currently running through a forest. Ayame was tracking her father, Obito and her uncles. Karin knew that Ayame was a sensory ninja, so the red-headed woman taught her the basics of tracking.

Shiro glared at his younger, male cousin. "You really have a problem with me, don't you? What have I ever- Bad question..." he muttered. Everyone in the group knew what Itachi's son was referring to. Karui glared at him one last time before looking straight ahead.

"They've stopped," Ayame murmured. The three Uchihas stopped and looked forwards. Karui looked at Ayame with a question that did not need to be asked. "Iie. I don't think that they have noticed us. If they did, we would have known by now," the rosette sighed. Karui nodded his head stiffly and activated his Sharingan to look at the path ahead. Ayame did the same. Shiro, on the other hand, just looked forwards with his dark sapphire orbs.

Karui sighed, "Are they moving yet, Ayame?" the Uchiha heir asked his twin sister who now had her eyes closed. Her fingers were in front of her face, and she seemed to be concentrating. After a minute of two of silence, she smirked. "I'll take that as a yes..." the male twin sighed before looking at his cousin who had his dark blue eyes on the rosette. Karui felt his teeth grind together in aggravation. He _hated _it when people looked at Ayame like that.

"Alright, let's go," Ayame ordered gently. She seemed cautious about something. Karui pulled on her shirt and stared her in the eye with crimson orbs. "Ano... there's some possible enemies ahead. Hmph... we have to be quiet. We can't let them know we're here. That will cause too much of a problem," the rosette mumbled.

Shiro smirked, "Why don't we attack them so there is less chance of back-up if we meet with enemies we don't know about?" the long-haired Uchiha asked his two younger cousins. Karui frowned and shook his head at his cousin's stupidity. Ayame shrugged. She did not really want to engage the enemy as it would weaken them. They need to be at full strength to fight against Madara. Even though some of the most powerful shinobi would be present, they could not be the burdens there.

"Iie. I don't think that's a good idea, Shiro. We need to be at full strength," Ayame stated. Karui nodded his head in agreement. Shiro frowned and nodded his head in defeat. The three then continued on.

* * *

_[With Sakura]_

_(A few hours later...)_

* * *

The rose-haired woman was currently eating something. She nibbled on the food slowly. Her green eyes looked around the area. She was scared. She was scared for everyone that went on this mission, and that included the three young Uchihas that were not even meant to be on the mission. Sakura heard the familiar 'poof'. She looked forwards and saw her old sensei standing there with his head in his book. His gaze then flicked onto her. "Hey..." he murmured. Sakura turned her head. She did not really want to talk to him of all people. "I just came to tell you about the -" the Hokage was cut off by his rose-haired student.

"The mission? Yeah, I heard about it. From Aya-chan actually. Did you really tell the twins and Shiro about that?" the woman asked. Kakashi then frowned. Sakura blinked, "You did tell the twins yourself right? And you even told them where your ANBU found Madara, right?" Again, Kakashi did not show any sign that he told the children - and teenager - about this mission. "Kakashi-sama?" she whispered. Her fork dropped onto the table and created a loud clang.

The masked ninja's visible eye-brow rose, "I never told Ayame about that mission. I went straight to Naruto, and then to the others," the Hokage muttered and then frowned once again. How did he not notice Ayame? Both of the shinobi had the same question in their heads. "I would have thought that Naruto would have picked it up... Unless... she copied the mission details with her Sharingan... If I can do it, she probably could too."

"Kuso... they'd be far gone by now..." Sakura sighed. She could not go after them... they would be too far away. It would be a waste.

Kakashi decided to speak up, "I can get some ANBU dispatched. But, I'm sure that they're trailing after Sasuke and the others."

Sakura frowned, "Iie. They need to prove themselves... to Sasuke," the rosette whispered the last part.

"Hm. I think they have already proven themselves in Sasuke's eyes. And, are you thinking about talking to him once he returns?" Kakashi asked.

The rosette nodded her head, "Yes. Ayame convinced me to do so."

"Good. Even though Sasuke is a bastard, he does deserve forgiveness," Kakashi said in that wise tone of his.

The rosette nodded her head in agreement to the silver-haired teacher, "When are we going to go for Konoha and the other villages?" Sakura asked.

"Probably after Sasuke and the others return. We'll need everyone's power... including yours and Hinata's," Kakashi muttered. The woman stared at him without even showing her response. She then closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that if baby Itachi returns, she should stay behind so she can make up lost time. But... she was sure that Kakashi would not agree to it. The woman understood that she needed to do her part of Konoha since she could not do anything when it was attacked since she was heavily pregnant when Konoha was taken over. "I understand that you'll want to stay behind to look after Itachi-chan, but we will need powerful medics. You, as well as Shizune, are the only remaining apprentices of Tsunade. You know many of her techniques, this will be helpful to us."

The rosette bowed her head in defeat, "Hai... I just want to be with Itachi-chan, you have to understand that... don't you?" Sakura asked and looked back up to the current Hokage.

"Yes, I do understand that, Sakura. But, that is not the most important thing right now," Kakashi sighed and patted his female student on the head. She smiled lightly at the teacher.

* * *

_[With Shiro, Karui and Ayame]_

* * *

_'Kuso!' _Karui thought as he dodged multiple shuriken that was aimed his way. Ayame did a few hand-signs and blew fire onto the enemy shinobi. About five minutes earlier, they were running peacefully through the forest. Now, they were being attacked by about five ninja. They were all skilled as well. And, from the looks of it... some of them were undead. Heck, all of them were. And, Karui recognized one of them. One of them were the legendary Hokage that were leaders of Konoha before Kakashi. The blond man before Karui was supposedly the Fourth Hokage, he has seen pictures of the Hokages before, Sai had shown him pictures that he had sketched. And, Naruto said that the Fourth Hokage was his father to Ayame. She passed it on to Karui, so he knew about it. And, from the looks of it... Ayame noticed it as well. The other shinobi were from mixed villages and did not seem to be of much importance, however, this was not the case as they charged forward with their ninjutsu. "Shit!" Karui decided to yell this time and dodged a fast - very fast - hit from the Fourth Hokage.

The Fourth looked to the boy, "Who are you?" he asked as he threw one of his special kunai at Karui. The Uchiha deflected it with the katana that he often carried around. Karui frowned and charged his Chidori before lunging forwards and plunging the electricity fear into the chest of the Fourth. But, then the Fourth disappeared and Karui cursed to himself. He was angry. No, he was beyond pissed. That attack should have killed that bastard. "I asked you a question," the Hokage said calmly.

Karui sighed, he may as well answer. That was the least he could do, "Uchiha -" Karui dodged another kunai, "Karui," he growled and activated his Sharingan at the same time. His now crimson orbs span wildly. He was definitely annoyed. The Hokage's eyes widened, then his shock fell into a look of happiness. "What is it?" Karui asked as he dodged a Rasengan. Ayame yelled out his name, but he did not listen to her. Karui knew that she was just going to taunt him over her win over the shinobi.

Ayame smirked to herself. Shiro and Ayame easily defeated four of the five shinobi that were attacking them previously. Karui was the one who had to fight against the kage. Ayame wanted to join in, but Shiro held her back. Itachi's son wanted to see what Karui could do. He has already seen Ayame's moves as Shiro defeated his enemy easily. Minato smiled at the Uchiha heir. "I heard about the Uchiha clan massacre from my... _master,_" Minato said the word bitterly, "I would never have expected to see another _pure _Uchiha in front of me," he turned his head to gaze at Ayame and Shiro, "Those two... they're Uchiha as well, right?" Minato asked. Karui nodded his head and smirked. _"_Hm... Well, I can tell that I am in capable hands of being killed again. But, promise me _one _thing. Save my wife, Uzumaki Kushina, from Madara's grip. As well as the child..." the Fourth murmured. Karui's eyes widened as he blocked a kunai from cutting into his flesh with his katana. The kunai broke. Minato jumped back, "Do you know the child?"

"Hai... my baby brother..." Karui muttered, his fingers clenched tightly around the weapon. His eyes began spinning even faster. "I... we... have to save him... from Madara... If I can't..." the Uchiha heir looked up to Minato. The Fourth Hokage was standing still. His fingers tingled with a feeling, he knew that he was about to create a Rasengan. Minato would not warn the boy however, if he cannot defeat the Fourth... he has no hope in going up against Madara. None at all. "If I can't do that... I have _no _right to have the Uchiha name. And, no right to be the heir of the Uchihas!" Karui yelled as he charged his final Chidori for the day. Minato's eyes softened as his hands created the Rasengan without him even wanting to. It was the Chidori vs Rasengan. This type of fight has been done once before. Between Karui's father, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. "I will _defeat _you to prove myself!" Karui snarled before lunging forwards with such speed. Minato made a mistake, the Rasengan fell to the ground and burned Minato's foot. Minato did not even wince as he felt the Chidori being planted into his chest. Karui's hand came out the other side. The Uchiha heir felt disgusted with himself, he did not want to kill Minato this way. He would have prefered the Fourth Hokage to go down fighting. That's how a Hokage should go down.

Karui pulled his hand out, blood did not coat his hand however. Minato smiled one last time, before collapsing to the ground and turning into dust. Karui held his breath before crouching. He deactivate his Sharingan. He rubbed his eyes with his clean hand. He looked to his other hand which was somewhat clean since it did not get coated in blood. Karui frowned. He did not like how he won that battle. Ayame had her mouth wide open. She was surprised by her twin brother. She did not expect him to defeat the Fourth as quick as he did. Then again, Karui _was _Uchiha Sasuke's son, exactly like she was. The rosette smirked to herself. She was impressed with her brother as well. Karui stood up, and pressed his hand against his heart. It reminded Ayame of her mother. "I will... save my brother..." he said lowly. The two remaining Uchihas heard it however.

Shiro was impressed with his younger cousin. He was a _good _Uchiha. Not like Madara, even though Karui could be quite cold. Itachi's son then looked to Ayame. He could tell that she was impressed. He knew Uchiha language, he was an Uchiha like his cousins. Perhaps... the Uchiha could get a new start with these two. The blue-eyed Uchiha smirked to himself once more. He then stopped. "We should get going, Madara would have noticed us with that attack," Shiro muttered, his voice once again dry and emotionless. Karui looked to him with deep onyx eyes, before nodding his head. Ayame nodded as well. They were ready to head off again. Ayame then looked to the bodies, Shiro followed her gaze. "Don't worry," Shiro said as he kicked one of the dead bodies, it turned into dust, "They'll do that."

Ayame blinked while Karui shook his head. They both did not like that, not one bit. Shiro got rid of the other bodies with a quick kick, while the other two Uchihas stared on with a slight flickering of anger swimming in their onyx orbs. Shiro's dark sapphire ones however, did not show a single thing. Not one sign of guilt or really anything. Karui noticed this. "Alright, we should continue on. Ayame, can you sense the others?" Shiro asked, as soon as the sentence left his mouth, Ayame was already searching the area for her father's chakra signal. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and she undid the hand-sign. She shook her head. "Nani?" the long-haired Uchiha asked.

The rosette frowned, "It's... as if they disappeared. I guess they just covered their chakra, I'm not that great at using this ability yet. You can't blame me for it," she mumbled. Karui nodded and then looked to Shiro who had his eyes closed. "What are you doing?" Ayame asked. Shiro opened one eye.

"I'm trying to access the bond between my mother and father... You two should try as well," Shiro said. Ayame blinked. Karui did not even move. But, the both of them were shocked. They could not believe that they could do that. "How do you think _I _found the camp _without _Madara's help?"

The rosette nodded. "I guess that explains that," Ayame muttered.

"Aa. It's easy to do... if you know the bond that is between your parents," Shiro said as if it was the easiest thing ever to be said.

Karui raised a raven eye-brow, "The bond between our parents?"

"Hai... because of you father's Mangekyou Sharingan, it is possible. Since my father had one as well, it made things easier than me," the long-haired Uchiha muttered.

Ayame sighed, "But how do we do that? I mean... I don't know exactly the uses of the Mangekyou Sharingan, so how in the hell am I able to use Otou-san's when he hasn't told me anything about it?"

"I know about it," Karui said quietly. Ayame's storm eyes were then on her twin brother, "He told me a little. I don't know everything about it, however. I just know some of the abilities of the _his _Mangekyou. Not the actual history or anything."

The rosette groaned, "That _doesn't _help us out, Karui."

"Yeah... well..." Karui mumbled.

They then heard rustling in the bushes, and a voice. "What are you guys doing here?"

"O-Otou-san?" Ayame and Karui murmured at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Yo! So, I decided to update a little earlier this time. Mwa! My present to you :)) Oh yeah, cliffy. Hehe. Evil little person. But, I guess it ain't that huge, ne? Well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, I _cannot _wait for the Naruto chapter either tomorrow or on Thursday. Review, and I'll give you... twenty (VIRTUAL) bucks to buy at my um... never-mind, just review. It'll make me a happier little person than I already am! Oh yeah, the reason why... Well, a friend of mine that I have known my _whole _life has given me the awesomest text message that brought me to tears. *hugs best-friend* I can't believe that you haven't forgotten me. Oh yeah, and by my _whole _life, I mean that I have I knew her for all my thirteen years of life. Love you bestie/sister! Xxx

Not that she'll read this, 'cause I don't really want her to know that I write certain um... _scenes. _As much as she is the best, I cannot do that. Another friend of mine has been asking for my user account (not the actual details or anything) because she wants to read my story. I haven't told her directly the actual name, as I don't want her to know I write certain things. But, I am proud of myself and the way I write now. I mean, for a kid my age... I write pretty damn good (Yep, I'm boastin') But, there are WAYYY better thirteen-year old writers than I am, and that includes _another _friend of mine. Yep, I'm saying stuff about all my friends this time. Mwah! I'm just that happy.

Sorry for the long Author's Note, but I am just that happy! Have a good night everyone (or morning...)!

**IMPORTANT NOTE - **I am deciding on whether or not to re-write the chapters that did not have much of a description, I need to know what you - the reader - wants me to do! I will also fix up silly spelling mistakes and all of that. Thanks. Please tell me in either a review or PM, I will also start a poll. So please vote on that too!


	36. Chapter 36

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter Thirty-Six **

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Yeah... I still don't own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden. That includes the characters and everything. Hmph. Oh well.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

_- KHautumn21597 _~ Hm... I think I might go and re-write the chapters when I have the time.  
_- Hoshino820_ ~ Well, you don't have to wait any longer. At least, for this one.  
-_ ZeldaForever777 _~ Thank you. I hope you'll keep on enjoying it.  
_- SakuraUchiha44530 _~ Yeah, you get to see that this chapter.  
_- jeanell _~ Haha... sorry about that. You'll see the reason for that on my final author's note for this chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story though.

* * *

"Ohayo, Otou-san," Shiro greeted and bowed his head in respect. Itachi smirked at his son, he then looked to them with a raised eyebrow. He wondered why the young Uchihas were even here, Itachi's inky onyx orbs made their way to Uchiha Ayame. _'Of course...' _Itachi thought to himself. He knew that the rose-haired Uchiha could sense chakra since she was taught a little from Karin. Itachi then looked to Sasuke who seemed shocked with his children. Any father would be shocked. Sasuke ran his hand through his raven hair and looked to the child that gained most of his looks. Karui gave his father a glare. The twins' father frowned, obviously Karui knew about what happened with his mother.

Naruto then decided to speak up as no words were spoken between the group. "Look, I kinda am happy to see you guys... but, why in the hell are you three here? I mean seriously, didn't anyone try to stop you?" the Uzumaki asked. Karui and Ayame exchanged glances before smirking. The Uzumaki sweat-dropped at the two Uchihas. Sasuke, on the other hand, was smirking. He was pretty impressed with the twins. They did a good job with finding them, they have improved. Sasuke's gaze was then on Ayame, especially his daughter, she has really improved in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke decided to say, "I'm fine with them being here, obviously Sakura-hime knows about it too. Right?"

Ayame nodded, "Hai. I told her about it before I left... even though it was a shadow clone, but that isn't the point."

"Hn, Mizuki knows about it. I'm sure she would have told other people," Karui muttered, his eyes were still giving a harsh glare to his father.

Sasuke did his best to ignore his son, "Alright. I'm guessing you two know about the mission, right?"

Shiro stepped forwards this time, "Hai. Ayame used her Sharingan to find out about the mission details."

The rosette frowned at her cousin, "Yeah..."

Sasuke smirked again, he knew she had her Sharingan... but, he did not expect it to become such a valuable tool. Sasuke was not able to do that until he was about fourteen. Sure, he knew that both Karui and Ayame were thirteen themselves, but he was still proud of her nonetheless. "Alright, seeing as we're this far," everyone turned to Itachi, "we may as well take these three. They will be helpful during the mission."

"Hn," Obito agreed.

Sasuke nodded his head, Naruto did not even bother to move. The shinobi then looked to Ayame who performed a quick hand-sign. The older shinobi had no clue as to what she was doing, but Shiro and Karui knew what she was doing. "Don't worry, she's checking for enemy chakra signatures. It will only take a second," the Uchiha heir muttered as he watched his sister with his inky onyx orbs. Ayame's eyes snapped open. She then clapped her hands together and smirked.

"Let's go!" she said much louder than usual. Sasuke nodded his head. The shinobi then charged forwards towards their destination.

* * *

"So... you are the Uchiha brats that I've heard about," a cold, menacing voice asked coldly. Karui and Ayame turned to see a powerful looking man. Sasuke growled. The man then turned to Sasuke, "Why the hell are you helping them, Sasuke-sama? I thought you wanted them to be captured... actually, it looks like you've done your mission." Oni commented. Sasuke then thought of something and activated his Mangekyou to put his children into Tsukiyomi.

Ayame and Karui were confused, they looked around. "Nani?" Ayame whispered.

"It's Tsukiyomi. I have a plan. I'll act like the 'other' Sasuke. That will get us in," Sasuke muttered.

The Uchiha heir nodded his head, "I guess that could work."

And with that, Sasuke undid the gen-jutsu. Itachi, Shiro, Naruto and Obito were looking for baby Itachi on the other side of the hide-out. The hide-out was in a clearing, it was underground. Sasuke had to use a gen-jutsu to get access to it. "Hai. They want to join us." Sasuke said in a cruel voice. Ayame stared up at her father, she did not know that he could make his voice... like that. It kind of scared her, of course she did not show it however. She then glanced at her brother who seemed deep in thought.

"Hai. I'll go and inform Madara-sama, wait here," Oni said. Sasuke ground his teeth in aggravation. Even though he was not the same man, he _hated _it when people below him ordered him around. The man then disappeared. After a few moments, he reappeared. "Okay, Madara wants to see you as soon as you go and... take them to the other Uchiha. He's in Kushina Uzumaki's living courters, she is looking after the brat."

Sasuke nodded and then lead his children to the area that Oni had said.

* * *

"W-What do you want?" a red-haired woman asked. Sasuke looked at her with a blank look, Ayame smiled. In Kushina's arms, was baby Itachi. "Are those... they're Itachi-chan's siblings... aren't they? Why did you... don't you know? How could you...?"

Sasuke put up his hand, "Pass me Itachi-chan. I am not going to hurt any of them."

Kushina's eyes widened. "You're... you remember?"

"Hai," the older Uchiha answered.

Kushina's eyes then became gentle, "Okay... Get out of here... Please, I can't... I can't let this boy suffer anymore then he has... He misses his mother, I can tell," her eyes then hardened, "I also need to tell you... Madara put the Two-Tails into him... he wants to create jinchuuriki out of all the Uchiha children."

Sasuke growled, "He did what!?"

"G-gomen... I have orders not to do anything when it happened. I assure you that the Itachi-chan is safe... at least for now," Kushina murmured.

Sasuke looked away, his kekkei genkai activated for a moment. He then shut it off and looked to his son. Sasuke had to protect the boy, that was something that he owed his son. He was never there for Karui and Ayame, and he would make it up now.

Karui then stepped forward, "Minato-sama made me promise him something. He told me to end you, I shall do that... if it's what you want?"

The red-haired woman nodded before she handed the baby to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at his new-born son with soft eyes. Kushina looked at him, "You have to support his head..." she murmured as she helped him before moving away from the child. "Okay... I want to know the boy that finishes me before I die... then... kill me."

"Uchiha Karui, my twin sister," his head tilted in the direction of Ayame, "Uchiha Ayame and my father, Uchiha Sasuke," Karui then charged up a Chidori, the sparks surrounded his hand as he launched himself forwards and pushed the electricity ball into Kushina's chest. She gave out a silent shriek before collapsing to the ground. Karui gently tapped her, and she turned into dust. The Uchiha then looked to his father before nodding. "We need to get out of here. Ayame, you go with Otou-san, I'll go and find everyone else."

Ayame nodded her head in agreement, "Matte."

Karui was about to leave, but turned to her nonetheless. "Yeah?"

"Be safe. Our family is together again... and I _cannot _lose that, I'll protect Itachi-chan with my life. You better keep yourself alive though, and," Ayame smiled softly, "keep everyone else alive too."

Karui nodded his head in agreement. "Alright."

Sasuke then looked down to the baby that he was carrying and snuggled closer to him, Itachi cooed. "Hn... I won't let _anyone _hurt you."

"I have to go and find the others," Karui said and was about to walk out, "I _swear _that I'll kill you, Otou-san if you don't look after my sister and brother. And I'll fucking kill you if you lose your memories again, alright?"

The father of the twins smirked, "Tch... I think I'll be more worried about you."

Karui rolled his eyes before heading off. Ayame turned to her father, "This is my first time seeing Itachi-chan... he's really cute," she commented.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah... Let's go, we have to leave before Madara sees us. That will be a problematic situation."

_Sakura-hime... I have Itachi-chan back._

**Y... you do? **

_Hn. But there's something I need to tell you._

**Alright, but bring them back safe, okay? **

_What do you take me for, a weakling?_

**No... I need to speak to you, so hurry back. Okay? **

Sasuke smirked to himself. _Yeah... speaking... _

**Pervert. **

The Uchiha did not bother to answer back this time, he had to focus. "Ayame, I need you to make sure that we don't have any enemies ahead. We have to keep Itachi-chan safe," the Uchiha muttered to his daughter before activating his kekkei genkai. "We'll be much safer when we get out of here."

"Mm-hmm," Ayame responded and hurried along.

* * *

"Tch... capture them, make sure you put the Three-Tails in Uchiha Ayame and put the Six-Tails in Uchiha Karui," Madara ordered. "Then, put the Seven-Tails in Uchiha Sasuke. Make sure that I have full control of them, I don't have control of Itachi just yet," the elder Uchiha said to the Second Hokage. The Second nodded his head, but his eyes narrowed. He did not want to do this, not one bit. He did not like the Uchiha, but he did not want to cause the suffering of two more Uchiha children and their father. The white-haired Hokage stepped out of the room and smirked to himself. That Uchiha was more stupider than he thought. Did he not know that the Second was one of the few people who were there when they created the Edo-Tensei? Obviously not. _'If that bastard even thinks that I'm going to help him... he's really a dumb-ass,' _he thought to himself.

The Second Hokage closed his eyes. "Hm... found them," he muttered to himself after a moment. Instantly, he headed off to where the youngest Uchiha's chakra was.

* * *

"Fuck!" Sasuke growled as he stared down at three - deceased - ANBU members. His Sharingan eyes narrowed as he glanced to Ayame who was currently smirking. She really would have fun with this. Activating her Sharingan, she flash-stepped towards the ANBUs' direction. The ANBU members jumped forwards. One had a katana, and the other two were using their ninjutsu. With the beat of Ayame's eyelashes, she instantly saw what they were planning. She smirked. She could now get into the Susano'o... Ayame thought that it would be best to test it. "Susano'o..." she whispered as pink chakra formed around her to create a rib-cage. It instantly deflected the attacks that were headed towards her. Sasuke's inky, onyx orbs were slightly widened. Sure, he knew that she could use it... but, he never thought that he would see it anytime soon.

The older Uchiha smiled to himself. The both of them really have grown. Even though his daughter was using a power he would much rather her not to use. Sasuke sighed, may as well help her out. His eyes instantly fell into the next form of his Sharingan, the Mangekyou. Another two ANBU members emerged, this time they lunged at Sasuke. He was ready however. Soon, black flames were on the two ANBUs. Sasuke smirked. Sure, he was meant to be good now, but old habits die hard. The ANBUs were all dead after another five minutes. Ayame undid the Susano'o and smirked. Itachi cried out. Sasuke snuggled his head closer to the now crying baby, "Shh..." he tried to hush him, but it _really _was not working at all.

"Hey, c'mon. I can sense the others up ahead, we're nearly out. But, I can sense a huge chakra source," the rosette said. With that, the two Uchihas headed on faster. Finally, the group reunited. The others were beaten up, but other than that... they were all good. Naruto came over, and looked at baby Itachi. He smiled. Sasuke glared at him. He did not like it when idiots looked like that, the smile was totally goofy. Perhaps, even some-what creepy.

Naruto glared up at his so-called best-friend, "Why in the hell are you looking at me like that, teme?"

"Don't look at Itachi-chan like that. It's pissing me off," Sasuke muttered.

The rosette rolled her eyes. They did not have the time to do this. She then gasped. That chakra... "Guys. A strong chakra is heading this way. Get prepared, got it?"

Sasuke nodded his head stiffly, "Yeah. Sure."

"Hmph..." Itachi grunted and closed his eyes. He was also searching for the chakra, finally, he opened his eyes. "It's a kage leveled shinobi. Get ready."

Karui blinked and looked to his father, brother and sister. He then activated his Sharingan, "I'm ready."

"Tch... show-off," Shiro commented.

The Uchiha heir rolled his eyes, "Hn..."

"Well, well, well. I wonder why they only sent me," a voice muttered deeply.

The whole group turned their heads. Itachi frowned, "Second Hokage. Correct?"

The white-haired man nodded his head, "Hai. From what I know, you're Itachi Uchiha."

"Hn..." the said man muttered.

The Second Hokage then looked to the others, "Trap me in Tsukiyomi. One of you."

"N-Nani?" Shiro stuttered.

Both Sasuke and Itachi understood. "Go ahead, Sasuke," Itachi said in his deep tone.

Sasuke nodded before handing over baby Itachi to his brother. His eyes then glowed red with the Mangekyou Sharingan, he then looked into the eyes of the Second Hokage.

* * *

_"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he stared into the Second's crimson eyes._

_The white-haired man nodded his head, "Hai. I can control myself. Madara has no control over me whatsoever. I guess that's like how Itachi is."_

_"Hn... why are you telling me this?" the Uchiha asked._

_The Second Hokage raised an eyebrow, "I am not you're enemy. Know that. I can tell that you care for those children, and that infant that you have taken. He is your son too, correct? I want to allow you to leave. But, you must do something in return."_

_"Hn?" Sasuke grunted._

_The former-Hokage smiled, "Kill me."  
_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, before he nodded his head. He understood. This kage was not supposed to even be alive at the moment. He wanted to die. That was understandable, even for the Uchiha. Sasuke then thought about it for a moment, what about Itachi? Does Itachi want to die too? _

* * *

**Author's Note - **Well. I was MIA for the last week since I have assessment as well as writer's block (that I still have...). Sucks right? Haha. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone. It is muchly appreciated.


	37. Chapter 37

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Rating - **M  
**Pairing - **SasuSaku, a little NaruHina too. Also, OCxOC + CANONxOC  
**Warnings - **LEMONS (loads of 'em) and quite a bit of swearing :))

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I, _REDemption, Love and Lies_, do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shipuuden.

* * *

**Thanks to:  
**_- SasuSakuXoXoLover_**  
**_- leafstone  
_- _sasukesoneandonly  
_- _SakuraUchiha44530  
- Guest  
- SavlatorHeartBreaker (**So, so, so, sorry if I spelt that wrong!)**_

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Alright. I can tell that a lot of people will more than likely wanna kill me from not updating in *looks at a calender* ... over a month? Oh shit! I'm so, so sorry! *sweat drops* Anyways, forgiveness is the key, ain't it? (audience: *stays silent*) Well, rough crowd. *scratched back of the head* Heh... Yeah. Alright. Let's just get onto this because, I know that you'll kill me (I'sa soza deada!).

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes as the gen-jutsu disappeared. "I have something to ask you, brother," the raven-haired Uchiha said as he kept his Mangekyou eyes on the Second Hokage who was regarding the Uchiha coolly with his crimson eyes. Itachi tilted his head in slight confusion to his brother's words. Sasuke shot a side glance in his dead brother's direction, "Do you… want to die?" he asked as Itachi's face did not register shock. Heck, it did not even register anger to the Eternal Mangekyou user's question.

The long-haired Uchiha nodded his head and looked down in what seemed to be shame. "Hai… Of course I do. I am not meant to be alive at this very moment, and I want to join Akari. At least, have a chance to see her in the after-life." Itachi answered easily. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding and looked back to the Hokage. He would fulfil his brother's wish, but this was more important at the moment.

"You do remember what I say, ne?" the Second Hokage asked as he stood like a statue. The air blew past the group and his eyes closed. "Hurry up. I don't want to live in this damned world for any longer." He muttered as his eyes reopened. Itachi glanced at Sasuke and noticed the look in his brother's eyes before charging forwards to take out the second Hokage.

Karui blinked to activate his own Sharingan while Ayame moved to his side. "I have a question, Karui." The rosette said as she watched her brother analyse the fight between two legendary shinobi. The raven-haired twin did not bother to answer his sister as he wanted to learn as much as he can by copying Itachi. He wanted to learn a few things off of the no-longer living Uchiha.

Itachi dodged water jets that were precisely aimed at him as he launched himself up into the air. His eyes transforming from a mesmerising onyx to a spinning crimson to something that was _definitely _dangerous. As soon as his eyes became the deadly Mangekyou, deep black flames were headed in the Hokage's direction. The water jets became lifeless and fell to the ground, creating a large puddle as the Second had to dodge the Uchiha's move. At the moment, the Second Hokage was testing Uchiha Itachi and wanted to see if he was worth keeping alive. The Second had noticed that the older Uchiha was under the influence of Edo-tensei, but was obviously was not being controlled by it like the other shinobi who were forced to be controlled by Uchiha Madara.

"You interest me, Uchiha Itachi, for one who is wise as well as being pacifist, you can put up a fight." The water-using kage commented as he dodged more black flames. Blood seeped from Itachi's eyes as he was overdoing it. In all honesty, the older Uchiha brother did not care if he went blind by the end of this fight. He wanted to die by the end of this mission. Sure, he wanted revenge against Madara, but he would not allow himself to be consumed by it like many Uchiha would have allowed. Itachi was different. He was not blood thirsty or full of hatred. That… was not him.

Sasuke watched on as baby Itachi closed his green eyes to fall asleep. The Uchiha glanced down at his newborn son and smirked; the child sure was a heavy sleeper. Karui and Ayame stood beside one another and Naruto actually stood still and watched the fight without any indication to wanting to join. Well, other than the obvious shake of his body. The blond looked to his best-friend slash brother who was tending to Itachi by playing with his hair and fingers. Naruto's eyes softened at the action.

Itachi dodged more water style jutsu as he did his own water style*. Eventually, Itachi copied the move that Tobirama was planning to use and used it against him, but it turned out to be a clone. Tobirama was gone. The Uchiha turned his head slightly, but was too late as a kunai had been stabbed through the centre of his chest. Itachi instantly turned to dust as he collapsed to the ground. Tobirama sighed, but was then stabbed himself. "Who…?" he muttered.

Shiro Uchiha grunted as his eyes narrowed, "You wanted to die. So did Otou-san. There. You're both able to go back to the world of the dead." The long-haired Uchiha muttered as Tobirama smiled, before dissipating to dust like Itachi had done. Two kunai knives fell to the ground as Shiro looked down.

"Kuso…" Karui and Sasuke muttered as they watched the scene. Sasuke did not feel any anger. His brother did say that he wanted to be ended, so he got what he had wanted in the end. Karui – on the other hand – was a little angry about the whole thing. Sure, he had heard that Itachi wanted to die only moments ago, but he never expected Itachi to die today. He… definitely did not expect that at all. Ayame watched on with shock. Her heart pounded against her chest as tears made their way to her onyx orbs. Sadness and sorrow flowed through her, she liked Itachi, he was a wise man. She wished that she could have learned some more things off of his uncle. She really did wish that she had the chance to do so.

Shiro then looked to the others, "Let's get going. We don't have time to stand around here and mourn! I'm sure that Sakura would like to see baby Itachi," everyone noticed the slight hesitation to Shiro's father's name, "so hurry the hell up!" The blue eyed Uchiha growled angrily.

Ayame's eyes widened before she bowed her head a little. "Dammit… Let's… Let's get going. We… don't need Madara to find us," she then turned to the blond, "Naruto-oji, we should just use a transportation jutsu and I know that you have been researching your father's jutsu as well." The young rosette said as she placed her hands against her hips in a knowing fashion.

Naruto nodded his head as he motioned for everyone to come over. "Alright, I need two people to touch my shoulders and I need everyone to hold hands," he noticed the looks of disgust from Ayame and Karui, "And, you two will be holding hands! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and fist pumped. Sasuke growled at the idiot and would have hit him, but Sasuke was holding his son, so that was out of the question at the moment.

"Stop complaining, you two." Shiro muttered as he walked closer to his father's brother and the Uzumaki. Naruto grinned at Itachi's son while Sasuke used one of his hands to touch Naruto's shoulder and so did Shiro. Ayame held her father's hand, while Karui held Shiro's. Of course, the Uchiha heir sent a death glare towards his cousin. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the kyuubi container began making hand signs at a fast pace. Within seconds, they were transported out of Madara's hideout.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura was lying down on her bed with her eyes closed. All that could be heard throughout the camp was children's laughter. Many of the kids here did not even know what Konoha looked like. The rosette wanted to show her children Konoha one day, but Madara had made that basically impossible because of the fact that there was a powerful jutsu surrounding each of the Hidden villages and all of them were destroyed. That was how he rolled; he decided to destroy the villages when he took them over. At least, that was what she heard from her shisou. Sadness then overwhelmed her when she remembered when she had heard the news that Senju Tsunade had been killed.

_It had been a dark day within the Allies' Camp; rain was pouring down and lightning created light effects across the grey sky. Haruno Sakura was playing with the six-year old twins. Ayame's pink hair had reached the middle of her back and Karui's hair had that odd spike to it that caused it to look like a duck's butt. "Okaa-san, what was Konoha like?" Ayame asked innocently as she watched her mother before tilted her head with bright onyx eyes (well, as bright as onyx could be). _

_"Konoha… it was beautiful; rarely rained." Sakura answered with a sad smile. She ran her fingers through Ayame's rose-hair. The locks were soft and well-kept. The young rosette smiled softly. Karui scowled; obviously noticed his mother's sadness. His eyes narrowed slightly, he had an exact replica of Uchiha Sasuke's frowns. Sakura felt her heart tighten painfully. _

_An ANBU then appeared out of nowhere. Sakura's form became tense from the shock. "W-What do you want?" she asked with a slight stutter. The ANBU's golden eyes were on the two children before he looked back up to Sakura. He tilted his head, signalling towards the doorway. The rosette looked down to her children; Karui understood and nodded his head while Ayame continued playing with the wooden blocks. The Uchiha heir tilted his head as he watched his mother leave the room. _

_Sakura leaned up against the doorway and nodded for the ANBU to say what it was that he wanted. "I… have some news. I am going to warn you that it is rather distressing, Sakura-san." He said with a gravelly voice. He seemed like a very wise man, but Sakura had no clue as to who he was, so she would not know._

_"Spit it out." Sakura ordered. She was not trying to be rude, but the way that the ANBU was speaking, it was as if someone important was… She shook her head, she would not think that as there could be a chance that she would jinx it. Her eyes then narrowed when the ANBU hesitated._

_He watched her and then nodded to himself, as if he was debating on whether or not to tell her. "Sakura-san… Tsunade-sama has been… killed." He said, the last word a whisper. Sakura's eyes widened as shock filled her like a bucket in the rain. Tears flowed into her eyes quickly, they were tears for her shisou as well as the unshed tears that she never had the chance to cry. _

_"N…No…" she moaned as she stopped leaning on the wall and wrapped her arms around her body. Then, she covered her eyes with her hands and pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Tears slipped onto the floor and created drops on the pavement. "Why…?! Why her!?" Sakura sobbed. _

_The ANBU placed his hand against the rosette's shoulder as she cried. "Gomen. I know that you have been through a lot. But… she is gone. Gomen." He apologized before poofing away. Sakura screamed; her heart had shattered, she had already lost so, so much. First it was Sasuke, now it is her own teacher. Her own teacher! _

_Karui and Ayame rushed into the doorway and looked up to their broken mother, "Okaa-san?" they both whispered at the same time._

Sakura rubbed her eyes, she was now upset from the memories that she had thought of just now. She was not full on crying; not like then, but she was still really upset. "…Sakura-hime? Why are you crying?" a smooth voice muttered. The rosette's eyes widened. She _instantly _knew who this was. She looked over to the doorway to her room, and there stood Uchiha Sasuke with baby Itachi in his hands.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Why… Why didn't you tell me that you got back," Sakura sniffled, "I would have come to greet the both of you," Sakura's eyes were then on the baby. "C-Can I? I haven't held him in so long, please… Please let me hold him." Sakura reached her hands out and Sasuke walked to her and placed their child into her hands. The young child instantly snuggled closer to his mother and cried out, alerting to Sakura that he was hungry. Sasuke watched her intently as she used one hand to move the strap of her tank top and her bra to reveal her larger than usual breasts. The Uchiha swallowed and turned his head with a slight blush, he wanted… to ravish her right there and then.

"I… have to go with the others to see Kakashi. I need…" he quickly shot a glance to Sakura, "I need to tell you something about him, as in Itachi-chan. Madara… did something to him." The Uchiha muttered with a down-cast expression. Sakura tilted her head in confusion as Itachi latched onto her to gain some much needed nutrients from the mother that he has not seen in quite a while.

The rosette wanted to know, but was happy that her baby was with her. "Where are the others?" Sakura asked as she watched the Uchiha.

**'They're with Kakashi at the moment.' **Sasuke answered, using the link that he had with her. Sakura scowled. She wanted to see Karui and Ayame at the moment too. Sasuke noticed and rolled his eyes at the mother. She frowned at him. Sasuke then looked back to Itachi and instantly regretted it.

Sakura noticed, he had just sent his feelings to her through their bond and she blushed before looking down. "I… I'm still feeling rather… betrayed, so I can't… Not right now, Sasuke-kun…" the rosette whispered as she closed her eyes. Sasuke nodded in understanding, but felt anger at himself for what he had done in the past.

"I'll… see you both later. I'll bring Karui and Ayame back with me when I return." The Uchiha said quietly before disappearing in his signature orange flames. Sakura looked down at the suckling Itachi who had his little eyes closed, his sucking was becoming softer, allowing Sakura to note that he was falling asleep. Finally, Itachi dropped her rosy nipple and cuddled into her chest. The rosette, very, very cautiously moved her hand to redress herself.

**.**

**[I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?]**

**.**

"So, the Itachi retrieval mission was a success?" the silver-haired Hokage asked as he watched the group in front of him with his lazy, visible eye. They all nodded their heads. The Hokage then slumped in his rather comfortable chair. Itachi was gone. Sasuke had explained that earlier. But, it still upset White-Fang's son. His eyes became down-cast as he thought of the amount of times that he had complained about the Uchiha when he was younger and _so _stupid. But, Kakashi did not even _know _about the things that the older Uchiha brother had done for his village and his younger brother.

The Uchiha heir stepped forwards, "I also defeated Minato Namikaze," he did not even bother acknowledge the look of shock on the kage's face, "while Uchiha Shiro and Uchiha Itachi, as in my uncle, defeated Tobirama Senju. I believe that the Second and Fourth Hokages wanted to die. I am not too sure about the Second Hokage, you'll have to ask Otou-san, but I know for a fact that Minato-sama wished to be ended, along with Kushina Uzumaki."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a questioning look. "Tobirama made me put him into a gen-jutsu to tell me that he wanted to die. Itachi already knew, so my older brother attacked him. In the end, Itachi was stabbed by Tobirama and then Shiro stabbed the Second Hokage." Sasuke explained and Kakashi nodded, finally understanding what the father of three had said.

"Alright. All of you – other than Sasuke – are dismissed," Kakashi said as the others all filed out to leave. Sasuke stood there patiently, waiting for Kakashi to hurry up and say what he wanted to say. "I can tell that something else bothers you. Spit it out." The copy-ninja ordered. It was obvious that the masked Hokage did not want to talk to the Uchiha anymore than he had to.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hai… It's about Itachi-chan. He… has become the Two-Tail's host," the Eternal Mangekyou user noticed the look of shock on his ex-teacher's face. But, he decided to ignore it. "I will kill that damn bastard, Madara. He will pay for messing with those close to me." Sasuke growled lowly, his eyes threatening to become the haunting crimson that his clan was well known for.

"Tch… I have to agree with you there. Have you yet told Sakura?" Kakashi asked and frowned when Sasuke shook his head. "Are you _going _to tell her? Or, are you going to just let this one slide under the matt that you call your relationship with her. Or, has she finally given up on you?" the Hokage asked, venom dripping into his tone.

The Uchiha growled as his onyx eyes finally became the colour of blood. "I am _fucking _going to tell her, you bastard. And…" Sasuke looked down, his anger disappearing as fast as it appeared, "She deserves to treat me bad. I… deserve it. She didn't understand all the shit that I've put her through. I don't know how she even copes with me."

Kakashi watched his ex-student, his anger fading as well. "Apologize to her." He ordered, his tone rather soft. Sasuke looked up at the man that he had once acknowledged as being close to his father. The Uchiha was confused to his ex-teacher's words. The silver-haired Hokage's facial (well, what you could see of it) expression showed that he was serious with his words.

"That… won't work. I've hurt her _so fucking much_." Sasuke growled and looked like he wanted to punch something, which was more than likely the case. Kakashi smirked. It was not a mean one or anything, it was one that showed that Sasuke was being an idiot.

The silver-haired Hokage then sighed, "For one that is supposed to be one of the meant to be able to see anything, you're rather blind," Kakashi paused. "Can't you see? She's hopelessly in love with you Sasuke, and that has been the case for fifteen years."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he then dropped his head. "I… know that. But, if I stay away-…" Kakashi interrupted him with, "… she'll be taken by someone else. I don't think that you would want that, Sasuke. She would want you to stay with her because you have been absent for a _long _time," Kakashi finished and then grinned from underneath his mask, "Plus, you've marked her and from what I remember, you wanted to marry her."

"… Tch… I guess," Sasuke took a deep breath, "you have a point." The Uchiha finished and then groaned in annoyance. Kakashi inwardly fist-pumped, but of course, did not do it in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha then disappeared in flames as Kakashi ran his hands through his gravity-defying hair.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Well. I have some news for Vampire Academy fans! It has been announced that there _will _be a movie for the awesome book! It is due out next year (along with Pirates of the Caribbean!). So, for those who have not yet red that awesome book... GET YOUR ASSES ONTO READING ONE. *cough, cough* Well, I'll try to make this as quick as I can. But, I'm at that time of the year where I have assessment. So yeah. ANOTHER ANNOUCEMENT! I am _**addicted** _to Assassin's Creed at the moment. I have the first two and I wanna get the third one now. And, I was so happy when Altair was in the second one and I could get his armour! Now, I'll stop... Heh. Sorry. So chatty today xD

Later.

**Extra notes:**

*** **- It is known that Itachi can actually use water style jutsu. Check out his wikia pageee!


	38. Chapter 38

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

**Rating - **M  
**Pairing - **SasuSaku, a little NaruHina too. Also, OCxOC + CANONxOC  
**Warnings - **LEMONS (loads of 'em) and quite a bit of swearing :))

**DO NOT READ ON IF YOU WANT NO LEMONS. THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF THEM.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I, _REDemption, Love and Lies_, do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shipuuden.

* * *

**Thanks to:  
**_- Piru ~ _Heh. Glad you liked those scenes. I had fun writing those. So yeah.

* * *

**Author's notes - **In all reality, I was a little upset when I did not get many reviews. Pfft. I updated real quick and had a big-ass chapter for you guys. Oh well. A little present to people who _love _lemons (like ME!). There are two (2) in this one. Heh. Good huh? Don't worry, they're not to waste time. I think it's a little angsty too. I may be wrong as I don't really write the stuff, but yeah.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed with the sleeping Itachi. Karui and Ayame had arrived home earlier and were already in bed. They were obviously really tired from their mission to collect their youngest sibling. The rosette noticed Sasuke's chakra was near the makeshift home and she bent her head down. He _did _say that he was going to return. Within seconds, he was inside of her room and watching both his 'mate' and his son. "I need to talk to you, Sakura."

"I know that you do. We have lots to talk about. Can I just go and put Itachi in his cot, first?" the rosette asked as she stood up without waking the baby much to her relief. Sasuke nodded his head and watched her leave to put Itachi to bed. Two minutes later, she returned. From the looks of it, she was ready to hear what the last good 'pure' Uchiha had to say. "Alright. What did you want to say?"

The Uchiha bowed his head. "I have a few things to tell you," Sakura gave him a look saying to hurry up. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his impatient rosette. Sasuke watched her cautiously. What could he possibly say first? About Itachi? Or, tell her that he is sorry for everything that he has ever done to her. Either way, he supposed it would not end up good. So, he decided to start with the latter. "I'm… really sorry, for _everything_." He apologized and did not yet lift his head.

Sakura stared at him with a little shock. He has said sorry to her before, but that was usually only ever said when they were making love. That was about it. "… Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. She could not stay angry at him for too long, he was obviously genuine about it. Her eyes softened at the Uchiha as she made her way to him and lifted up his head so that she could kiss him, but he did not allow her to do so.

"There's more. It has something to do with Itachi-chan, however," Sasuke muttered. He would not allow her to do anything to him that would be affectionate at this very moment as he badly wanted to have him underneath her screaming in pleasure. Even though he had to tell her about the news of Itachi. "He's… the Two-Tail's jinchuuriki," he did not stop when Sakura's facial expression became a mixture between shock and anger. "Madara wanted to make Karui and Ayame jinchuuriki as well. He wants to use the both of them." The ex-avenger said as his eyes darkened from the anger that was coursing through his veins.

Sakura felt more tears collect in her eyes, she then quickly wiped them before dragging her lips to Sasuke's. It was as if she was begging him to calm down. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him as their kiss became more passionate. He then moved one of his hands down to allow drag one of her legs upwards so he could grind himself against her, but she stopped him and the kiss before stared him in the eyes. Using her free hands, she gently ran her fingers through Sasuke's long, soft bangs. Sasuke watched her with his intense onyx orbs as he looked away. "It's not you, Sasuke-kun. I just can't have the risk of falling pregnant again, especially at a time like this." The rosette whispered as she watched Sasuke close his eyes and lean into her hand. In a way, he was like a spiky haired puppy dog.

"I understand… I don't know if this is the best time, but I…" Sasuke opened his eyes again so that he could watch her reaction to the question that he wanted to ask. "Once we… defeat Madara, I want to… Make our relationship permanent." He mumbled as her eyes widened. He could not yet tell if she was disgusted with his statement, or that she was happy about it. More tears then gathered in her eyes. Instantly, Sasuke regretted his decision and tried to move from her, but she stopped him by kissing the leader of the Uchiha clan. He instantly kissed her back with the same furious passion.

Sakura stared at him with a soft smile when the two broke the kiss for air. "Are you meaning marriage?" she asked as Sasuke turned away, a hint of a blush forming on his pale cheeks. Sakura smiled gently at him as she pulled his lips back to her for a quick peck before saying, "Of course I will, Sasuke-kun. I love you."

Sasuke then slammed her up against the wall, causing her to emit a gasp because she did not expect him to do that. "I love you too," he murmured as he watched her with his inky orbs. He would not be one with her, not right now. But, the least he could do is to make her feel good. She deserved that much.

**'I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do. It's obvious that you don't want it, but I can make you feel good." **Sasuke sent through their bond and waited for Sakura's answer. He kept her placed against the wall and watched her with his smouldering eyes. The rosette blushed and looked down before she answered.

She then looked up and smiled. '_Okay. I am fine with this, Sasuke-kun. Do what you want with me._' The rosette said and Sasuke instantly pressed his lips against hers and ran his fingers down her body. His tongue fell into her mouth and began exploring the already well-known part of her body. Sasuke then slowly tore off her tank top and slipped it onto the ground. She was left in her bra as Sasuke stared at her with hunger swimming in his onyx eyes. "Mine… all mine." He mumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes at _her _Uchiha's possessiveness.

'**You're very amusing, Sakura-hime. You think that I'm possessive, yet you're being as bad as I am." **The Uchiha mumbled inside of his woman's head and chuckled afterwards. Sakura moaned when he groped her through her bra and dragged his head down to lap at the mark that he had created. He dragged his tongue around the outer lines and Sakura closed her eyes. She moaned quietly as the Uchiha worked on her. Using his free hands, Sasuke rubbed her clothed breast.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned as he worked on her chest. His eyes were on hers, however. It was as if he knew _exactly _what he had to do to get her hot and bothered. He probably _did _know. Finally, he got bored and decided to rid her of the bastard material that was hiding her from him. He cupped her unclothed breasts as he dropped his head to kiss each of them. Sakura then stopped him from continuing and he stared at her with a little confusion. "Bed." She whispered in his ear and licked the shell of it. Sasuke growled, much like a lion that had caught his prey, or even his mate.

Sasuke lifted up Sakura, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist as she grinded against him. The Uchiha growled at her, if she kept this up, he may end up taking her. He was already hard for Christ's sake! '_I heard that, Sasuke-kun._' Sakura muttered as she pressed herself against him again. He groaned before gently placing his woman against the soft cushions of her bed. He hovered over her as he draped one of her legs over his waist. He then did something that he has never done before, he began… humping her. Sakura watched him as she tried her best to not cry out in pleasure.

'**This works too. I don't have to actually be inside of you to make you finish,**' Sasuke thought with a smirk. Sakura groaned as he pressed his hard-on against her. The friction was delicious. The Uchiha dipped his head down and kissed her before leaving soft, butterfly kisses against her soft neck as he continued his movements. The rosette was sure that she was going to cum soon. She covered her mouth and Sasuke moved her hand so that he could hear her. She stared up at him with a confused look. '**I don't care if the kids are sleeping, I want to hear you.**' Sasuke mumbled inside of her mind.

The rosette rolled her eyes and then gasped when Sasuke attacked her breasts while he continued his humping. "N… Sasuke… I'm, oh kami! About to-…" Sasuke interrupted her with a deep kiss as she came. Even though she was still in her clothing, she was sure that she was leaking as the pleasure that she was feeling was very, very powerful. The rosette groaned before applying her lips to Sasuke's again, as they had broken apart to take a deep, muchly needed breath of air.

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke gently unwrapped her legs from around him and placed them underneath so that he was straddling her. He watched her carefully with his now crimson eyes. "Are you okay?" the Uchiha asked as he took a deep breath. The rosette caught her own breath and nodded her head before staring at Sasuke with a look of distaste. The Uchiha scowled, "What is it?" he asked, somewhat annoyed that type of look was being given to him by the mother of his children.

"I can make you feel good too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she rolled the both of them over so that she was on top. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her. She pulled off the Uchiha's shirt with a smirk as Sasuke groaned. She ran her fingers down his bare chest before reaching the waist-band of his pants. '**You don't have to do that Sakura-hime. I am fine with you being happy,**' Sasuke whispered inside of her mind. Sakura watched him before deciding that she wanted to do what she wanted. '**Plus, you're not the type of woman that does that. I am fine with this, okay? Just rest a bit, maybe I'll take a shower with you.**' Sasuke said somewhat suggestively. The rosette blushed before nodding her head. He really was different to all of those years ago.

The rosette then got off of the Uchiha for a _much _needed shower. She quickly covered her bare breasts with one of her hands before she stood up. The Uchiha got up as well and went to the side dresser to give Sakura her white towel and collected one himself. He handed her the material without a word and led her towards the bathroom. Sakura watched him without opening her mouth. She wondered why Sasuke wanted to always be around her. It somewhat made her happy though, so she was absolutely fine with it. She then realized that she was engaged to _the _Uchiha Sasuke, the one who has held her heart for over sixteen years. "What's with that look, Sakura-hime?" the Uchiha asked as they reached the bathroom.

'_Hm?_' Sakura decided to ask using their link. Sasuke frowned, obviously hearing her thoughts and sent her a look that basically told her that he wanted to know what was on her mind. '_Oh. It's just… mind boggling, Sasuke-kun. Technically, I'm your fiancé and I never thought that would ever happen._' She said, deciding to let him on her thoughts.

The ex-avenger watched her for a moment before smirking, "You _are _my fiancé. You know, I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He muttered as if she would not get annoyed about it. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned on the shower before stripping herself. Sasuke watched her as she stripped herself rather slowly. He smirked at her. She then moved to him to help him slip off his clothes. '**Don't blame me if I end up taking you, Sakura-hime. It's your fault for being the little seductress.**' Sasuke muttered. Sakura kissed his cheek and moved to his lips.

'_Fine with me, Sasuke-kun_." She murmured in her thoughts (that ended up to him) with a very know-it-all sort of tone. Sasuke dipped his head down and made the previously innocent kiss into one that was very passionate. He lifted her up so that she was wrapped around him once again. He was already pretty hard. He growled to himself before moving the both of them into the warmness of the shower. He gently pressed her up against the wall and watched her with his – now crimson – eyes. The three tomoe were spinning wildly and then changed into the deadly Mangekyou. Sakura watched his eyes and then kissed him before getting a closer look at the evolved form of the Sharingan. "Beautiful," she whispered quietly and noticed the look of disgust on Sasuke's face. "It's true, Sasuke-kun. They are _very _beautiful."

The Uchiha planted a kiss on her neck before moving his kisses to her jawline. While doing this, he sent to her through their link, '**You are very stupid sometimes, Sakura-hime. Perhaps, that's why I love you.**' Sasuke mumbled and held her up with one arm and slipped his fingers into her heat. She moaned at the feeling of him being somewhat inside of her. Even though, he technically was not. "Tch… What I said earlier still counts, Sakura-hime." Sasuke breathed outwardly.

"I-I know…" Sakura gasped through a moan as Sasuke continued his ministrations. She moaned softly, causing Sasuke to become even harder. He would _really _need to have a cold shower after this if he was not allowed to take her. "S-Sasuke-kun, I can… feel you. Does it hurt?" she whispered as Sasuke continued moving his fingers. '**So you felt it… huh?**' Sasuke mumbled inwardly. She nodded her head and groaned before having her release. Sasuke slowed the movement of his fingers so that Sakura could enjoy her orgasm even more. "You… Go ahead." She whispered as Sasuke pulled his fingers out and watched as her essence flowed down the drain. He watched her for a moment, to make sure that this what she wanted. He felt through their bond that this _was _what she wanted. Sakura became impatient and held his length, causing him to groan and close his eyes. She moved him so that his tip pressed against her entrance. Instantly getting her message, the Uchiha thrust himself forwards so that he was fully inside of her. This caused the pair to groan at their unison.

His Mangekyou Sharingan began spinning at an even faster pace as he waited for her to adjust to him. When she rocked her hips against his and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, he knew that she was fine now. He began his thrusts at a slow, but powerful sort of pace that instantly hit her g-spot. The rosette cried out, but Sasuke did not bother to even cover her mouth. He smirked at her and she glared at him, before that smirk was wiped away when his thrusts stayed powerful, but sped up. "Nghhh…" the rosette moaned. The Uchiha grunted with each rough, but passionate thrust.

Soon, the two who were engaged in their love making were close to the edge and Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura covered his mouth with hers. '**I need to pull out, Sakura.' **Sasuke said inside of her mind. Sakura nodded her head to his question and dropped her legs. Sasuke moved his fingers so that he could press the digit against her clit, causing her to moan louder again, but of course it was smouldered by Sasuke's lips. Sakura tore her lips from Sasuke and gasped out, "I'm about to… Oh! I'm c-coming, Sasuke-kun!" the rosette screamed, causing her voice to bounce off of the walls. Sasuke chuckled. He then groaned when he realized that he was close as well. He pulled out as Sakura came. With a few strokes of his hand, he spilled his seed into his hand.

He washed it in the shower and gently placed Sakura on her feet. He kept her steady, as it seemed that she was about to topple over. "Heh… let's clean you up, huh?" Sasuke muttered and nipped at her ear before using one hand to get the soap. The rosette nodded her head and let out another moan. The Uchiha watched her and decided whether or not to take her again, but thought against it when it _his _woman closed her eyes. She was… really tired. A scream then filled the house, stopping Sasuke from washing her. He gently dropped her so that she stood on her own feet and leaned against the shower's walls.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun… He'd be hungry. I'll just wash off and get dressed. Then, I'll feed him." Sakura said as Sasuke growled at her. The rosette stopped from taking the soap from Sasuke's hand when he moved his hand and lathered the soap in his hand before rubbing it against her skin gently. Sakura opened her mouth to form a cute 'o' shape. After a few moments, Sasuke had finished and allowed Sakura to wash off the soap suds. The rosette looked up at him and thought, '_C-Can you wash my hair, too?_' she asked quietly. The Uchiha smiled at her (yes, a _real _smile) and nodded. He then reached for the conveniently placed shampoo and poured it into his hand. The Allied Forces' camp had people who had made shampoo and soap, so the inhabitants were able to get their hands on some. He then began rubbing it into her hair, very carefully. The scent of mangoes filled his nose and he smirked at her. '**So, you like mangoes, huh?**' the Uchiha asked. The rosette nodded and did not bother to yell at him for being a little rude.

The Uchiha brought the shampoo to a lather and then thought, '**Close your eyes, Sakura-hime.**' He said and Sakura nodded her head as he moved her more towards him and into the shower's spray. He ran his fingers through her hair to cleanse it of the shampoo and smirked at her again. He… could do this any night. He enjoyed looking after the woman that he cared for. "Kami, woman…" He muttered quietly and felt confusion spread through their bond. "Your hair is full of shampoo. Hn. I didn't even use much."

The rosette shook her head. Sasuke, finally, got all of the shampoo out and then moved out of her way. Sakura opened her eyes and mouthed a 'thank you' before getting out of the shower to dry off and to go and get Itachi. She would just feed him in here so that she did not have to leave him waiting for too long. '**I'll go and get Itachi**.' The Uchiha said as he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed outwards to go and to go and collect his youngest son.

Sakura finished drying off and went to sit on her bed. Sasuke came back into the room with a still crying Itachi and wordlessly handed him to her. Sakura moved the towel down a little and allowed the little child to attach himself to her breast. The rosette looked up at Sasuke who had moved to the dresser to pick out some clothes that he could possibly wear. It seemed that Sakura had gotten some of Sasuke's clothes that were more than likely from when he was in his last hideout. He slipped on a pair of black boxers and discarded the towel on the floor. He then headed over to the nursing Sakura and their child. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly and tilted his head. Sakura shook her head and Sasuke felt sadness wash through their bond, it was from her. He could tell that it was sadness from the fact that their son was now the Two-Tail's jinchuuriki. "The dobe copes fine with the kyuubi, I'm sure that our son will do _even _better than the dobe."

Sakura nodded her head. "I guess… but I'm still a little worried about Itachi-chan." The rosette whispered as her emerald eyes fell onto the hungry child that was still suckling off of her. Sasuke nodded his head and sat down beside her. She leaned against him without any sound. He allowed her to do so, as the Uchiha noticed that she was rather upset about it all. '_Were you… angry when you found out?_' Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded his head as if to say 'no duh'.

"Of course I'm angry about it. If Madara was right beside me when I found out, I would have pulled him to pieces and then burned him with the Mangekyou," Sasuke muttered as he pressed a kiss on Sakura's throat. He noticed her slight wince and frowned. Why was she thinking of _then_? The Uchiha did not understand why she was thinking of that day thirteen years ago. He could… feel the dread within their bond.

_Sasuke watched Sakura as she landed down on the bridge and watched the Uchiha who was about to end his red-haired teammate. "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she balanced herself so that she was standing in an upright position. The Uchiha watched her with hatred and Sakura felt his chakra flare. '_This… couldn't possibly be Sasuke-kun, could it? He… feels **so **different now._' She thought to herself and watched him cautiously._

_"Sakura…" The Uchiha muttered, her name was said coldly off of his tongue and she felt her body stiffen. The rosette watched him with her liquid, green eyes. His onyx orbs were… different. They had no light whatsoever shown through them. Blood flowed down his right cheek from directly his right eye. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice growing ever more crueller and darker._

_Sakura opened her mouth to say what she had been practicing for a long time. She finally had the guts to do what she was about to do. "I want to join you, Sasuke-kun!" she said loudly and played with the kunai inside of her coat. Sasuke watched her and then his eyes narrowed._

_"Why… would you want to join me…?" Sasuke asked, "What are you trying to pull?" his eyes narrowed again and Sakura could tell that he obviously did not trust her whatsoever. She was on thin ice here, one wrong movement and she might be killed by the man she loves most!_

_The rosette stepped forwards a little, but not too close. The Uchiha was still rather far away, but she could make out the angst in his eyes. "I have no ulterior motive! Ever since you've left the Leaf Village, I've regretted not going with you!" Sakura yelled, her words were believable. But, Sasuke's emotionless face stayed the same. The rosette's eyes then fell onto the red-haired woman's bloody body. Almost instantly, Sakura could tell that Sasuke had done this to this woman. '_She's… an old friend… She must love him too… but…_' Sakura thought inwardly. "I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to have any more regrets…" Sakura whispered the last part, but she knew that Sasuke would have heard her._

_Sasuke growled, "Do you know what I want to do?" he asked, venom filling his words as the blood near his eyes dripped onto the ground._

_"I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me-…!" the rosette was interrupted by the Uchiha who snarled out, "To crush the Leaf! That… is my goal." The Uchiha mumbled and walked a little closer to the rosette. Sakura gasped, but then regained her composure and watched Sasuke. The avenger then continued on, "Are you willing to betray the Leaf for me?" He asked._

_The rosette watched the Uchiha and nodded her head while she said, "…Yes," with a little hesitation. "If that's what you want me to do." She whispered. _

_Sasuke then lightly smirked a malicious smirk and tilted his head forwards. "Hmph. Then prove it," he ordered as the smirk disappeared and his facial features became stony again. He pointed at the redette at Sasuke's feet, "Kill her. Then, I'll accept your offer." Sasuke said as he regarded Sakura coolly._

_The rosette then took out the poisoned kunai that she had been holding onto to try to stop Sasuke. She stepped towards the pair and then whispered, "Who is she?" she asked. _

_"She is a member of my organization, 'Taka', as you can see… she's useless to me now. Actually," Sasuke smirked, "you're a medic now aren't you, Sakura? This work out perfectly… you can take her place," he said coldly. Sakura noted, '_He's completely changed…_' Sasuke watched Sakura as she made her way towards him. "Well? Can't you handle this, Sakura?" He asked, his head tilted to the side. _

_The rosette thought, '_She doesn't matter…_' Sakura did not notice that Sasuke had made his way behind her. She was too busy thinking of the half-dead woman in front of her. "Can't do it, Sakura?" he asked as she heard something that she has not heard in three years; the cry of a thousand years! The Chidori! Her eyes widened as she felt her breathing stop. She was… going to die._

_She turned her head and saw the blood thirsty Sasuke headed right towards her with his hand coated in electricity. When she thought that she would feel the pain, she did not. Kakashi, her silver-haired teacher, had stopped the man that Sakura had cared for most from slaughtering her. "You've fallen so low, Sasuke." The copy-nin muttered as he pushed the murderous Uchiha away._

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura when he felt her remember that memory. Tears were now falling freely from her wide eyes, the tears dripped onto Itachi who had stopped suckling. His eyes were closed and he was lightly snoring. "Sakura-hime… I would never -…" he stopped talking when she leaned more against him and quietly sobbed. "Sakura-hime. I'll… take Itachi-chan back to his room and then I'll -…" he felt her thoughts think about things that were happier and she wiped her tears dry.

"G-Gomen… Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as Sasuke kissed the top of her head. The Uchiha then gently moved Itachi from Sakura's hands without waking him and moving to put him to sleep.

**[. . .]**

"How did the mission go, Karui-kun?" Mizuki asked as she watched her boy-friend spar with his own clone. He was just practicing. The Uchiha heir dodged a kick from his clone and jumped backwards to do a few hand signs and activated his Sharingan and actually put his own clone to sleep with his kekkei genkai. He smirked to himself when he got rid of the clone.

The Uchiha heir looked to his girl-friend. "Hn. It went… alright. It was a success. That's the best to do," Karui muttered and moved to sit down with the girl he cared about. "Come here." He mumbled and motioned for her to come and sit on his lap. Mizuki smiled and crawled over to him and wrapped her legs around the Uchiha heir. He watched her for a moment before pressing his lips against hers. The Uchiha and his girl-friend had actually been sharing some moments in the training grounds when they knew that they were alone. Even though, from a distance, the kiss seemed pretty racy, it was rather innocent. He did not kiss her in ways that he knew was not suitable. He just liked her being close to him, hence her legs wrapped around him. Mizuki knew that Karui was rather protective of her, due to the fact of the accident with Ayame.

The Uchiha heir broke the kiss and took a deep breath and pushed away strands of hair that was covering her eyes, "Beautiful." He whispered and nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

**[. . .]**

"GAH!" screeched an obviously frustrated Uzumaki as he rubbed his temples. His daughter was giving him a head-ache and Hinata was _actually _laughing at him over it. The kyuubi container mumbled a few things under his breath and an idea then popped into his head and he grinned. He had wanted to do this for ages, "Can I go and see the teme, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata tried to soothe their screaming daughter. The Byakugan-user looked to Naruto before nodding her head. "THANKS HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the hallway and out the door.

The raven-haired woman sighed and looked to the now calmed down Yuriko. "I have nothing to do with your crying, did I?" she asked and then smiled at the baby before planting a kiss on her head. Yuriko was beginning to grow her hair, and it was Hinata's raven. The child was also pale. The kyuubi-container's child also had beautiful blue eyes. "I hope you get along with Itachi-chan." The Uzumaki sighed as she watched her daughter's bright eyes.

Hinata tilted her head and decided that the baby would need something to eat soon.

**[. . .]**

"TEME!" screamed an annoying Uzumaki that was running around like a head-less chicken. Sasuke frowned at his best-friend and then sweat-dropped when the so-called 'Hero of the Hidden Leaf' face planted. Then, a smirk replaced that scowl. Naruto groaned before muttering something about his falling over being on purpose. "_Anyways_, we should have a spar. I mean, we haven't had one in _ages_. And, I don't won't to leave Hina-chan and Yuriko-chan unprotected."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and thought it would be best; after all, he was very stressed due to the fact that Sakura had nightmares all night last night. That meant, that Sasuke sensed her fear and had to stay up all night to make sure that she was not being attacked or anything. He was somewhat tired, but the amount of times that he had done the same thing (meaning staying up all night) many times when he was a rogue-ninja and when he had forgotten his memories. "Yeah." Sasuke nodded his head and got into a fighting stance.

The two shinobi charged at one another. Sasuke dodged a swift kick to the stomach from Naruto and aimed for the Uzumaki's chest with a swing of his fist. Naruto caught the Uchiha's fist and twisted it, but Sasuke used a quick substitution and ended up behind the Uzumaki. Quickly, the Uchiha switched on his kekkei genkai and aimed a kick at Naruto's back, but the kick was in vein due to the fact that it was a shadow clone. "When-…" Sasuke stopped his thoughts that were being spoken aloud and sensed danger. Jumping up, a Rasen-Shuriken flew underneath him. The ex-avenger very speedily turned around and glared at the Uzumaki. "That… was cheating." The Uchiha snarled.

Naruto grinned at the Uchiha, "So what? You're using the Sharingan!" the kyuubi container yelled in his defence. Sasuke used his intense speed and noticed that Naruto was not paying attention. He then froze in front of Naruto when he noticed that this was not Naruto; this was a clone. "How in the hell-…" Sasuke growled and dodged a fury of fists that were skilfully aimed towards the Uchiha. The ex-avenger was now pissed. He jumped backwards when the clone froze for a moment. Sasuke then smirking, allowing his kekkei genkai to go to the next level. Black flames were then precisely aimed at the clone, making it become destroyed within seconds.

"And you say I'm cheatin'!" Naruto hollered and then coughed when he noticed that he gave away his hiding spot. Sasuke swooped into the tree-line and tackled the off guard Uzumaki. Sasuke held down Naruto and watched him with a smirk. And then the blond disappeared in a yellow flash. '_Shit._' Sasuke thought and then was tackled himself. The Uchiha growled and knew that he had hold lost.

Sasuke sensed that Naruto was in Bijuu Mode and knew that it would be best not to try and fight out of this one. "Fine. You win," Naruto let Sasuke go and helped him up. The Uchiha closed his eyes to turn off the Sharingan. "Not bad. Dobe." The Uchiha muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour.

* * *

**Author's notes - **Hmm. A fighting scene. Unexpected, ne? Oh well, I'm practicing. Did I do any good with that? I had to do a tiny, itty bit of research and I feel like doing some more in a little. Well. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

_Please review? *silence* Tch.  
__I'll give you... *thinks about it for a moment* Zero Kiryu from VK? Or Uchiha Itachi? Maybe... Rin Okumara from Ao no Exorcist? Hm? Well, go search those guys up on Google if you wanna know what they look like *wink, wink*._


	39. Chapter 39

**Darkness in Konoha**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

**Rating - **M  
**Pairing - **SasuSaku, a little NaruHina too. Also, OCxOC + CANONxOC  
**Warnings - **LEMONS (loads of 'em) and quite a bit of swearing :))

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I, _REDemption, Love and Lies_, do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shipuuden.

* * *

**Thanks to:  
**_- Armin Arlelrt - _Still **extremely **honoured, *bows head*.  
_- sasukesoneandonly - _Thanks!  
_- C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only _- Who **doesn't** want Itachi... gift-wrapped. Heh. Actually, imagine that! *... nose bleed*  
_- Lost in my Saphire Eyes _- Glad to know that I'm not staying at the same level I was when I first started. After all, I do wanna be an author.  
_- .23 _- I don't think I write anything else that's not SasuSaku ('less you count Fairy Tail).

* * *

**Author's notes - **First of all, thanks for _all _of the **AWESOME **reviews I got last chapter. I know that I'm a little slow this time around, but I'm kinda addicted to InuYasha at the moment. Haha. Really good show, totally worth watching and reading. So, this week I got to (wait for it) dissect a rat! *hears disgusting noises from the crowd* Pfft, it was fun.

Secondly, I really think that you guys will absolutely _hate _me for this chapter. When you read it, you'll see why. So, uh... tell me your thoughts I guess in your reviews. Just don't be _too _rude or anything. I had a choice here and I decided -... Actually, I think I'll tell you more at the bottom, huh?

* * *

Mizuki and Karui finally finished their make-out session when Ayame had arrived and interrupted the both of them. She looked really tired, and the Uchiha heir already knew why. The two Uchihas had heard their parents _all _night. Because of this, they were unable to sleep. The Uchiha heir was close to running out of the house and to Chidori everything in his path, including Sasuke and Sakura. It seemed that the rose-haired Uchiha had copped it worse, however. Bags were underneath her onyx eyes and she was a little paler than usual. "Why are you here, Ayame?" Karui asked as Mizuki shyly hopped off of the Uchiha, well, she tried to but Karui did not allow her to do so and kept her in place. She looked at him and was about to open her mouth to question him, but his eyes were on his younger sister who was glaring at the young couple.

"I wanted to do some training. But it seems that you two are here. Go away. It's not like you two are doing anything," Ayame muttered coldly as she summoned her Susano'o. Karui frowned and glared at her, but looked back down at his green-eyed girlfriend who was trying her best not to laugh. She, like Karui, was annoyed at her ex-bestfriend's personality and it was actually getting on her nerves. That was understandable, however. "Stop looking at me, blondie." The rosette growled as a fist formed from the pink Susano'o and collided into the ground, causing it to shatter from the hit. Mizuki was about to say something, however Karui moved his fingers to her chin and made her look into his beautiful onyx eyes.

The rosette was not paying attention to her brother or his girlfriend, but was smirking at her new achievement. She then felt her father's chakra flare before fading again. Karui sensed it to, and tore his lips away from Mizuki's and activated his Sharingan, the three tomoe spun around each tomoe before spacing out. Mizuki watched her boyfriend's kekkei genkai and noticed that those crimson eyes were rather beautiful. "I think Otou-san's just sparring with Naruto-oji. I can sense Naruto-oji as well." Ayame said as her eyes narrowed when she allowed her chakra to 'feel' the area where she felt her father's chakra.

"Hn. I think I'll go and have a look, though," Karui gazed to Mizuki again and allowed her to get off of him. "C'mon, you can come too. I don't think my stupid uncle or father will mind us being there to see what the hell they're doing." The young Uchiha heir said to his blond girlfriend. The girl who was named after the moon nodded her head as she stretched her arms. Karui stood up beside her and closed his eyes to turn off his Sharingan. He then led her towards the area where he felt his father's chakra.

Ayame sighed when they left and undid the Susano'o before falling to the ground. She then coughed up blood, it splattered onto the ground. She wiped her mouth and winced when she felt her chest constrict painfully. Her eyes scrunched up. Her breathing became harsh as she coughed up more saliva mixed with more of the crimson liquid. The rosette's arms instictevely wrapped around her chest as she coughed some more. When her coughing fit finished, she frowned. "It's… becoming worse." She whispered and then forced herself not to cry. She has been having trouble with her breathing recently, and she hid it well when she was on her mission with Naruto and her father.

_Ayame felt her chest constrict again and she frowned before looking at the leader of the Uchiha clan. "Otou-san," the rosette whispered as the older, raven-haired Uchiha looked to his daughter. Ayame looked to the side uncertainly, "Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked and Sasuke tilted his head before nodding his head. Sure, they were currently resting, but she needed to make sure that she would not go into another one of her coughing fits. Especially in front of her brother, cousin, uncles and most of all, father._

_She headed off into the bushes. When she was sure that she was far enough from her father and the others, she began coughing. It was painful, her chest constricted against her lungs painfully and she was wheezing for breath. Her eyes closed as unchecked tears flowed down. Saliva and blood then fell from her mouth with a monstrous cough, her eyes widened when she realized this. After that cough, her wheezing and breathing became somewhat regular again._

_She wiped away the tears and blood. Ayame then took a deep breath before going back to the group. When she arrived, her brother knew that she had been crying, but decided not to say anything to her. The rosette thought that it was understandable since she was treating him like shit. She smiled inwardly. At least, he noticed. She guessed that was the main thing._

Ayame closed her eyes at the memory. If this kept up, she could end up dead. She had already seen a medic quietly and found out that she had lung cancer. The medic had said that it was a very rare cancer, and that Ayame was extremely unlucky to get it at her age. That had only happened a little while ago; less than a year. Pink eyebrows furrowed as Ayame wiped her mouth and continued on with her training; she had to get stronger, it does not matter if she ends up dying because of it.

"Ayame?" a soft voice whispered. The said girl turned her head and saw her mother with her newest son. Her eyes were wide open. The younger rosette's eyes widened when she realized why Sakura was as shocked as she was; she had found out about it. "Come here, Ayame. Let me see. _Now_." The woman ordered as Ayame did as she was told. She already knew not to disobey her mother; that could affect her health really bad.

Sakura gently set Itachi down on the luscious ground and motioned for her only daughter to lie down beside the baby. Ayame, again, did as she was told and lied down on her back and waited for the familiar feeling of her mother's chakra. The rosette moved her green, chakra-coated hand across Ayame's body. The older rosette frowned when she sensed cancerous chakra attacking her daughter's lungs. She tried to remove it, but realised that she was unable to do so. "No…" Sakura whispered as she closed her hand and moved her hand away and placed it on Ayame's hand.

Onyx eyes were staring plainly at the sky. The young girl was waiting for her mother to begin her speech, but scowled when she realized that it did not come. She turned her head and shot her a look which made Sakura think of her Uchiha for a quick moment. That is when she remembered, '_Sasuke-kun. I need you to come to where I am at the moment. I know that you can sense me,_' Sakura said and waited for Sasuke to respond. The Uchiha instantly said back, '**I'm busy with the dobe. Can't it wait?**' he asked. The rosette frowned, '_Iie. It has something to do with Aya-chan._'

Sakura picked up Itachi and snuggled the child as she felt confusion and worry flood through Sasuke's and her bond. She knew that Sasuke would arrive very soon, especially if it had something to do with Ayame. Heck, even Karui too. He was rather worried about his children since he was not there for most of their lives. Within a few minutes, Sasuke arrived at the scene. His arms were crossed and he watched over three of the most important people in his life (or course Karui was one of his most important people too). "What is it, Sakura-hime?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at his daughter who mainly resembled her mother.

The rosette bit her lip and looked up at Sasuke with a teary gaze. "Ayame she has…" Sakura's tears flowed down her cheeks and Sasuke felt the dread flow through their bond. He growled and crouched down so that he was at eye-level with his fiancé. "She has… lung cancer." She finished and then held Itachi quieter who reached his hands out and pulled at Sakura's rosy hair. Sasuke's eyes widened as he collapsed full on so that he was resting his knees against the grass. Shock, anger and worry flowed through him and his Sharingan activated automatically. Sakura looked at Sasuke's crimson eyes. Ayame watched her parents silently and then sat up.

Her onyx eyes narrowed. "Don't pity me. I may have cancer, but that doesn't mean I can't kick Madara's fucking ass. You got it? Don't you _dare _try to stop me from achieving my goal. Got it?" Ayame snarled. She was not trying to be as cold as she sounded, but she had to be at the moment. Her parents were falling a part in front of her, and it was pissing her off.

"You… Why? You knew about this, didn't you?" Sasuke asked as he watched her with his Sharingan eyes. Ayame growled before nodding her head. Sasuke snarled at her and wanted to tell her off about not telling anyone about her sickness. She should _not _have gone on the last mission, and she should not have been training as hard as she has for the last couple of months. His eyes narrowed dangerously. It was obvious that his only daughter had been suffering through this for quite a while. Sasuke then glanced at Sakura, '**You didn't sense it?**' he asked, his tone becoming softer. He was not trying to make her feel even worse, but it shocked him that his medic of a fiancé did not notice. '_Iie_.' Sakura responded instantly and shook her head, tearing away Itachi's chubby hand. The baby protested by crying out, but then silenced when he noticed that tears were falling onto him.

Ayame smirked before standing up. "You know… I don't care if you guys don't want me to train; I'm still going to when I want to." The younger rosette said and barred her teeth at her father. Sasuke's eyes widened before his eyes instinctively went to the Mangekyou from anger at his daughter's behaviour. He then quickly shut it off nearly as quickly as it appeared. He looked at Sakura and she nodded her head, answering the unasked question.

"We weren't going to say anything about you stopping your training, even though it could actually end up killing you, your mother and I think that you should continue doing what you want to do." Sasuke said and looked away. He had said quite a bit out loud, and he hated that. A lot. Sakura noticed and sent calming emotions his way before looking at their daughter with a sad smile.

Ayame tilted her head to say 'what?' and Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a screech from Itachi how obviously wanted some sort of attention. The rosette looked down and sighed. "Um… Itachi-chan's having a bit of a tantrum," Sakura mumbled as she lifted her child into the air and cooed at the baby. "Hm… be careful with your training though. Have someone there, like Kakashi or Naruto. Heck, Sasuke can you help you out as well." Sakura said and then handing Sasuke their child before standing up and dusting herself down. '**Are you alright?**' Sasuke asked. Sakura looked to him and mouthed, 'later'. Sasuke nodded his head and then decided it would be best to talk to his fiancé about this a little later.

"Tch. Whatever. I'm going," Ayame waved her hand before leaving her family, "later." And she left without a further word. Sasuke groaned and looked to Sakura. He then glanced down at Itachi and kissed his forehead. Sakura stood up and looked down at her feet, it was obvious to see that Sakura felt like she has failed Ayame. Once again. She could have healed that type of cancer, but it was too far along. Ayame was… just so young. Sakura was sure that Tsunade would have been able to heal Ayame. "Why? Why am I such a fucking failure?!" Sakura growled and buried her head behind one of her hands. Sasuke watched and opened his mouth to say something, but he was sure that would not be able to help Sakura at the very moment. But, he still _had _to try. Her feelings were running through him, and he was sure that he would accidently mistake them as his own. If that happened, he was sure that many things would be burnt down around him.

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbled as he moved closed to her and nudged her with his nose. The rosette looked up at him with a little confusion. "You didn't fail her. You didn't even know." He muttered as his eyes fell onto the child's eyes that were so similar to his mother's. '_I did fail her… I have failed her **so **many times._' Sakura whispered through the bond. The Uchiha frowned before shaking his head and placed a kiss on his woman's closed eyes. '**It wasn't your fault, Sakura-hime. I don't see why you keep on believing that it was-…**' Sasuke's speech was stopped from the appearance of Shiro.

Itachi's son regarded the couple and their youngest child for a moment before closing his eyes. "Madara has moved back to Konoha. Kakashi's ANBUs went out to scout Konoha to see if it was worth fighting for again. It turns out that they spotted Madara walking around inside of the barrier." Shiro said as he scowled deeply before looking at the ground. His – now greyish – dark blue eyes were narrowed. Sure, he has never actually been to Konoha, but his mother did used to tell him about how beautiful the village was before. His coal eyebrows formed into a deeper scowl, and now Madara has destroyed that village. He wanted to be a part of the mission to bring down Madara; for both his mother as well as his father who was brought back from the dead.

"Is there already a mission for that?" Sakura asked quietly, her tone a little sad. Sasuke watched her for a moment before his gaze fell back onto his nephew. Shiro shook his head and then bit his lip. "What is it? Why hasn't Kakashi decided to make the mission?" the medic asked both questions and scowled herself when it appeared that the younger Uchiha was _not _going to answer the question.

The Uchiha monarch growled at this, however. "Answer the damn question, baka." Sasuke snapped as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He _really _was not in the mood for this. Both Sasuke and Sakura were not. After all, they had just learned that their daughter was more than likely going to die from her sickness.

"… Kakashi didn't make the mission yet because this has only recently been found out. He told me to come and tell you two, however." Shiro sighed as he turned around; ready to leave. But Sasuke shimmered right in front of him, using his impossible speed to end up right in front of the other Uchiha.

Itachi's son scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it, "What are you hiding?" the ex-avenger asked as his eyebrows furrowed. Shiro growled before disappearing into crow's feathers, leaving the family on their own. The Uchiha monarch growled something that was pretty nasty before turning to Sakura who was gently playing with their newborn child.

"Why is that kid always hiding something? It pisses me off." The Uchiha muttered as he wiped away his bangs. Sakura then noticed something, making the Uchiha wonder what it was. '_You need a hair-cut, Sasuke-kun. Your bangs are getting really long._' Sasuke blinked at his fiancé's random comment. He then turned his head and groaned. '**I guess it's true.**' Sasuke muttered in his thoughts as he looked at the length of his bangs. The Uchiha then noticed why Sakura had done that; she was trying to keep her thoughts off of Ayame's illness.

Sakura then bit her lip and then groaned, "Let's go home… Itachi probably needs something to eat." The rosette sighed as Sasuke walked towards her. He already knew that she wanted him to transport the both of them, he put one hand on her shoulder and did one-handed hand signs which made the couple and their youngest child disappear in flames.

**.**

'_Gah! Why did I even bother listening to Okaa-san! I should have known that would have happened!_' Ayame screeched in her thoughts as she was close to pulling her hair out. Her onyx eyes then narrowed as Dakufaia make himself known. "What's wrong, Dakufaia?" Ayame asked as she looked at the crimson orbs of her summon. The black wolf shook its head and muttered something about its master's distress. "Yeah… whatever." The rosette muttered as she turned her head.

"What is wrong, Ayame-sama?" the dark wolf asked as he laid down in front of his cross-legged master. Her eyes narrowed and he noticed that she was asking; what? Are you stupid? He then noticed, "Your parents know about your sickness, don't they?" he asked as he licked his lips.

The rosette sighed and nodded her head. "Yes..." she mumbled and then bit her lip. She really did not want them to learn about it. The main reason was because Ayame did not want her mother to worry about it.

**.**

"Kakashi… I need to talk to you." Rin sighed as she walked towards her teammate. The two had decided to go and get something to eat. Of course it was not a date, they were just here to have a bit of fun as well as catch up. The silver-haired kage looked to the brunette with curiosity sparking in his dark green eye.

He then tilted his head as he took a bite of the herbal garlic bread, "What is it, Rin? You seem to be worried about whatever it is." He said as he dropped the bread that he was eating and put his whole attention on the brunette before him.

Rin bit her lip, "Is it true… that Madara has returned to Konoha and you have decided to try to get some of the best shinobi in to defeat him?" the woman who was said to be dead asked.

The copy-nin sighed; he saw this one coming and should have known that she would have wanted to know about it. She deserved to know, so he decided on telling her what was going on. "Every one of the kages allow their ANBU to scout across their villages so we can see whether or not Madara has been lurking. I got a hit a few days ago from one of my most intelligent ANBUs, Hyuuga Neji. He said that Madara was seen walking through the destroyed village. I have not yet actually given an order for everyone that I want to be involved in this fight to go just yet as I think that would not be wise. However, I did say to Itachi's son, Shiro, to go and tell everyone. Including Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. I'm guessing that Sakura would know about it as well."

"What about Obito?" Rin asked and Kakashi nodded his head, telling the brunette that the man who used to be the most evil actually knew about it. "I also wanted to talk about Obito… Has he been fine? He hasn't come to see me for a bit and I haven't even seen him in the camp." The brunette said as she played with her fingers nervously. The medical ninja wanted to know if she had something to Obito that might have pissed him off.

The masked-man nodded his head, "Obito has been sticking around, but he does not want to talk to anyone. It has something to do with the fact that he has been training. I don't think that he wants anyone to really know about his abilities, so he decided that it would be best to train in secret. I'm sure that he'd apologize if he knew you were worried about him." The Hokage said as he noticed that Rin had stopped eating and was slumped in her chair.

"You see… I think he hates me at the moment." The medic sighed as she bit her cud. She was not really wanting to tell Kakashi all about this since he was a person who was known to judge. Rin awaited when Kakashi would say something rude, but it did not come. Her eyes widened; why was he not being rude about it? She watched the Hatake.

He then opened his mouth (not that it could be seen) to ask, "Are you in love with him?" And with that question, Rin's heart stopped before beating frantically. Kakashi awaited Rin's answer, but did not get it as she had begun to chow down her food at a rather fast pace. "Well?" He tried again.

The medic then stopped, "H-Hai… is it really that obvious?" she sighed and then looked to the side with red tinting her cheeks as tears seemed to shine in her usually bright eyes. Kakashi regretted asking her the question, but he did want to know. It was something that he had _always _wanted to know.

"No… it's just that you seem really worried about him. I've never seen you so worried, other than when Obito nearly caught himself on fire that one time, but that's a different story. Have you… always cared for him like this?" Kakashi asked.

Rin nodded her head, "Why d-do you think I was ready to throw my life away when I asked you to kill me?" the brunette asked and that was when Kakashi understood. The medic had wanted to join Obito in the after-life, and in that situation, she had the perfect reason to do so. Understanding flooded through the kage. He wished that he had seen this before. He would have told Obito that Rin had indeed cared for him more that Rin had cared for Kakashi. The silver-haired man had known that Rin had once had a crush on him, but knew that it would more than likely fade with time.

"… I see." Kakashi muttered, unable to really say anything else. Rin nodded her head and continued eating her food without saying anything else to the man that was on her genin team when she was fourteen years old. Her brown eyes still shone with unshed tears, but of course she would not show these to Kakashi. However, she did not know that the once arrogant man had noticed this. He knew better than to comment on a woman's tears. She might just go and throw something (like the table) at him. So, he would not risk it. At least, not yet.

"I want to know, Kakashi, what was it like with your genin team… I mean, before Sasuke-san went rogue." Rin commented as she watched Kakashi. She was trained to know if he would become angry with the question and was genuinely happy when he did not become pissed at the question.

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask, "That… had to be some of the best days of my life, Rin. The entire team balanced each-other out. Naruto with his dopey, but never give up attitude. Sasuke with his battle skills and ninjutsu. And finally, Sakura with her intelligence and battle strategy… They were a team that could not be taken down."

"I want to know; are you going to allow Sakura to fight with Naruto-san and Sasuke-san during the final battle? Or at least, one of the final battles?" Rin asked.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes. I think it would be best to involve the members of team 7 in this fight. I fear that I might have to send more than them."

"Karui, Ayame and Shiro?" the brunette whispered and felt fear spike in her when Kakashi nodded. However, the brunette understood why the three of them would be helpful.

**.**

'_M-My eyes…_' Shiro thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes due to the pain being dealt behind his eyes. It was… absolutely painful for the young Uchiha. His eyes were scrunched shut as he silently dealt with the pain. He was sure that he would be of no help whatsoever in the final battle with Madara. He _wants _to go and tell Kakashi this, but another part of him, the Uchiha part, wanted to avenge both his father and mother. The long-haired Uchiha growled to himself; if this kept up, he might become the next victim of the Curse of Hatred.

A knock then shook him out of his thoughts. He was in one of the many make-shift camps that littered the camp. So, he wanted to know who it was. He opened the door to see Ayame. She was wearing her hair up with her black side bangs falling over her eyes. "I need to talk to you, Shiro. I know you're in the same boat as I." She said as she walked passed him, not even waiting for whether or not she was even allowed inside. Not that she cared.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, not even bothering to scold his only female cousin. She then sat down on the ground cross-legged with her hands against her head. "How are we in the same boat?" He asked again when he did not get an immediate response.

"You see… I am going to die soon. And I… wanted to know… how do you deal with it?" she asked as she moved her legs up to her chest. Shiro's eyes widened; he did not know about this, not at all.

"What do you mean? How do I deal with dying…? I might not die because of the problems in my eyes, but what I don't get… is why do you say that you're going to die soon?" Shiro asked quietly. As much as the fact that he has not known his cousins for very long, he really did care for Itachi, Ayame and Karui.

Ayame's eyes softened, "Right… you do not know. I have only a little while to live due to a cancer with my lungs. I don't think I'm even going to live long enough to fulfil my revenge." The rosette whispered as she looked down, to avoid the older Uchiha's gaze.

"… Gomen. I did not know. I would not have expected this. Hn… I see." Shiro muttered, again, not really answering what Ayame wanted to know. In all honesty, he did not know what to actually say to the young girl. Even though she did not show it, he was sure that she was afraid of her death. It was understandable as she was only young, however. His eyes then softened, she will not have much of a chance at love. He would much rather him having the lung cancer, because if she had his own illness, at least there was less chance of her passing away.

Ayame nodded her head, "I just… wanna know how I should deal with it…" the rosette whispered as she watched her cousin seem to think about what to say for a moment.

"Hn. I guess you should do what you've always wanted to do." Shiro answered after a little while and smirked at his cousin.

The rose-haired Uchiha nodded her head in thanks, "Arigatou. I should get going. See you around." And with a wave of her hand as she stood up, she left Shiro's tent.

Shiro sighed; he really could not believe it.

* * *

**Author's Notes **- Well, another chapter done. Again, don't be too angry because I did actually think this idea through and I am wanting to keep it like this until the end. Hmph. Well, please review 'cause it really does make me write faster. I mean, I could have been watching some more InuYasha and some... InuYasha lemons... Hah. I feel like doing a lemon actually. I might do something about wolves for my next fan-fic actually. Heh... I think it'll be fun. 'Course it'll be SasuSaku.

Also, I wanna do a InuxKag fic at some stage too. But, I know that lots of people get annoyed about the 'mating' thing, but I _like _it. I think it's cool. Oh yeah, don't give me **ANY **spoilers or else I'll send EMS Sasuke after you! Actually, the EMS showed up in the latest episode of Shippuden, I didn't like how it was drawn in it though, so yeah. Kinda ruined it for me. But, oh well. At least Kishi's the better drawer.


End file.
